


Her Bodyguard

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Bodyguard Levi x Reader, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut Chapters Included, Stalking, Suicide, Voilence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 107
Words: 117,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: 《Levi x Reader》|Single|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦After her mother's death (Y/N) Curtis moves in with her celebrity father Randall Curtis and his wife Jodi. Before all this she hadn't known of the many siblings she would come to know. (Y/N) finds she is nothing like any of them and wants nothing to do with the fame.Levi Ackerman, assigned to (Y/N) upon her arrival. Secretly he holds feelings for her but knows he can never have her not while she is with her boyfriend Jay. Not only that but the fact that he feels undeserving of her has kept him in his place until one night.Over time these two will have to work together as their lives become endangered by many people. Follow them on their crazy journey as they fall in love with each and learn more secrets than they can probably handle. Through their journey, they will decide whether or not they are worth fighting for.✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Every Thursday☆





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this book will be updating slowly for now.

~(Y/N)~

 

I walked into the hospital with white roses as I slowly stepped up to the bed. My mother was hooked up to a ventilator and today was her last day before they would take her off life support. She was in a coma after the accident she was in, my sister Selene and I waited as long as we could but finally came to an agreement that it was time to let her rest.

Pulling the chair up beside her bed, I place my hand on her hold one, my thumb gently caresses the side of her hand. "Hey, mom." I croak.

It took me a lot of convincing, but Selene finally got me to agree to go through with it. I was sixteen and didn't want to live without my mother, she had always been there for me and was like my best friend.

Nurses would step in and prepare to take her off life support, but they waited until my sister got here. I turn my head as I watched her walk into the room, she rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I sniffle softly as I rest my head on her shoulder and turn my head away.

"We'll need a moment to say goodbye." Selene says to the nurse who was currently in the room, I glance up at the nurse who nods and smiles weakly before leaving the room. I grab myself a tissue and blow my nose and another to wipe my eyes as I turned to look at my unconscious mother.

I watched as my mother's chest rose and fell steadily, my eyes followed the tubes to her mouth, the only thing keeping her somewhat alive right now. I let out a shaky sigh as I shut my eyes and look away. I had been previously of what was to come for my mother, that if she didn't wake up they'd keep her on life support for only as long as they could. But still, nothing could prepare me for this feeling.

My sister said nothing, only sat there holding me and comforting me. "Whenever you're ready." she mutters. Sniffling once more I nod my head and breathe in, Selene left momentarily to grab the doctor and nurse.

I sat there watching the monitor beep knowing in a few short moments that it would fade into a straight line. Seconds passed by until the sound of the door opened, I tried not to lose it all when I saw the doctor and nurse walk in, Selene came in right after them. Returning to my side she took me into her arms.

I watched as they began shutting the ventilator off. Then, carefully they took the tube out of her mouth, they took everything out until it was just her lying there. Slowly breathing, but it was getting softer and softer until her body was completely still. "Time of death, 10:30." the doctor says.

Sobbing now I turn and hide my face in Selene's shoulder and hugged her tightly. No matter how much they prepared you for the end, it never prepared you for the feelings of afterward. Selene ran her fingers through my hair as she remained calm, I knew later she'd find the time to cry and let it out.

 

~Time Skip~

 

A week had passed since my mother's funeral, I was still in a lot of pain which was normal according to Selene. It didn't change the fact that now I would be moving in with my dad now. I recently found out about him when I found he was calling my mother and she finally told me about him.

At first, I didn't believe her because she straight up told me he was a famous actor. But the more I let the facts sink in the more I believed her. Not to mention right before the accident she showed me my birth certificate confirming it was him.

Currently, I sat in a black car outside an iron rod fence. It didn't take long for the paparazzi to find out about me, looking out the I saw the many people crowd around the car my father sent for me. Lights flashed from their cameras and loud taps came from all around as they tried to get my attention. I knew eventually I'd have to get out of the car.

Selene was too busy moving in with her boyfriend to come with me to make sure I settled in okay. Sitting there I waited hoping for the group of people to leave, but all that came was a man in a suit who pushed people out of the way and created a clear path for me to get through.

The door opened and there was shouting. Questions upon questions were screamed at me, mics and cameras shoved in my face as I was pulled along by the man in a suit. He had thick chocolate brown hair that stopped right at his shoulders. His grip around my wrist was tight as he pulled me along, he was strong yet pretty old.

Once we got past the gates they shut and finally I was no longer bombarded with questions. I let out a sigh and look back finding the car driving away. "Wait-"

"The car is coming through the back, your things will be put up in your room." the man says.

I turn back to the man as he looked at me. He straightened out the coat of his suit and fixed his tie. "I am Kenny, I am the head of security here. Your father has assigned you a bodyguard to keep you safe at all times. With the press just finding out about you, it's best you have someone to protect you." he introduces and explains.

I nod my head before Kenny stepped aside revealing a younger man with jet black hair. "This is Levi Ackerman, he will be your bodyguard from now on." Kenny introduces.

We stared, there was no exchange of hellos or our own personal introductions. There was no point due to the fact he already knew me and I would eventually get to know him. His eyes were soft as they studied mine, and I could see as my eyes darted down to the pistol resting on his right side. "If you should need anything my office is in the main house. Levi, show her to her room." Kenny says.

"Yes, sir." Levi mutters. His voice deeper than expected, but soothing in a way, it was soft too but loud enough for Kenny and me to hear. Kenny eventually walked away and left me with Levi, the raven-haired man cocked his head in the direction for us to go and began to walk in that direction. I followed him all the way to the left side of the house where there was a three-door garage. And from the looks of it an in-law apartment.

He led me up the stairs to a small deck with a table and a couple of chairs. Then there was a white door, I walk over to the door on my own a key was in the hole and I twist it to the left unlocking the door.

Pushing the door open I walk inside to the empty space. It had a kitchen and living space, my own place separate from the house. Taking the key out I place it in my pocket and look around. "Your father arranged a car for us in half an hour to pick out furniture. He said he'd pay for it." Levi tells me.

I turn and look back at him, I nod slowly. Then the driver I previously saw came up with the first couple of bags from the car. He set them beside me as I turn to look at Levi who was looking at me. That's all he did was stare, studying me. And it was only the beginning for us, only the beginning.


	2. The Miserable Life of Luxury

_6 years later..._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood under the archway looking out, white soft flurries filled the air as it gently snowed. It was mid-October, snow was coming in early this year but I'm sure within a week it would be melted _._  For most people school was the one place they'd like to avoid... but for me, I dreaded going home. I wanted to avoid it as much as possible, but sadly with a local bakery closing down, I was down to one job meaning I'd have more time at home.

The cold wind swoops in hitting my face head-on, that was the only bad thing about winters here in Attledon, truly I liked the fact of having four seasons. As the wind dies down I fix my scarf then press my books closer to my chest, afterward, I venture out heading to my next, and final class.

I watched my feet as I trudged through the snow, the sidewalks hadn't been shoveled yet and we were expected to get another couple feet of snow. Behind me were another set of footsteps, and I knew whose they were. Levi Ackerman, my bodyguard. He was two years older than I was, he had been watched over and protected me since I was sixteen, and unlike any other bodyguard, I had... I never had any complaints with him.

After reaching the central building I turn to the left where an open door was, entering the classroom I immediately rush up to the guy sitting in the corner at the back to my left. It was my boyfriend of six months, Jay. Bending down I give him a quick peck on the cheek before taking a seat next to him. Jay never once took his eyes off his phone throughout the whole greeting which was the usual thing about three months ago.

In the beginning, he was a sweet guy... but now, it just wasn't the same with him. If it weren't for my stepmother Jodi, Jay and I wouldn't be together. I watched as Jay typed away on his phone not giving the slightest care in the world, eventually, I turned away and grabbed my notebook and textbook out to prepare for class.

After getting my things, I turn to find Mikasa, my best friend and her boyfriend Jean walking into the classroom. Mikasa was the only friend who really understood why I hated being born into a famous family. I envied her a lot for having such a calm life, not having to worry about who was watching you. "Hey." I greet.

Mikasa smiles gently and walks up to the chair beside me. "Hi." she greets. Jean waves at me and I instantly wave back.

"No Eren today?" I ask. Mikasa shook her head.

"He's still sick." she answers, Eren was her adoptive brother, and a close friend of mine as well. As Mikasa sits beside me I scoot a little closer to her causing Jay to grab the back leg of my chair and pull me towards him again. I glance back and find his eyes still on his phone. I roll my eyes and turn back to Mikasa rolled her eyes as well.

I turn my back to Jay and glance over at Levi who was standing at the back of the room, his eyes scanned the area like he always did. With a sigh, I turn back forward as the lights shut off. "Good afternoon class." the teacher greets, and with that class began.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After the lecture, Levi, Mikasa and I all headed out to our cars. Jay was far behind on his phone still. "So, there is a party this Friday, do you want to go with us?" Mikasa asks.

"Party? When and where?" I hear Jay ask. I look at Mikasa in slight disbelief, Jay was a party guy, he went to every party he could find and I, unfortunately, had to tag along because my stepmother would lock me out of the garage just to make sure I went out. There were a couple of times I'd just go over to Mikasa's to spend the night.

"At Jean's place, starts... around 10." Mikasa answers.

As we came up to my ride, I turn and say my goodbyes to Mikasa and Jay. Jay simply pecks me on the cheek but stops. "You're coming right?" he asks.

I purse my lips together and nod. After that, I watched as he got on his motorcycle and drove off. With a sigh, I look at Levi who stood on the driver side looking at me. I get in and throw my bag in the back seat. "Where to?" Levi asks.

I look up to meet his gaze. "Bookstore please." I say.

As he pulled away from the curb he silently headed to the bookstore.  _'Uptown Books'_ , days when I hadn't worked I would go there to buy a few books to read on my free time. As we drove through town I looked out the window, on the sidewalk were many people, but through the crowd, I always saw them. The paparazzi. Never hard to miss with their big cameras. If I hadn't been dating Jay, there wouldn't be so many, but since I was dating Jay he caused a lot of rumors which made the paparazzi look at me.

I try not to read the tabloids, it only brought me down or made my self conscious of myself if I dare look at what people thought of me. That's why I do my best to avoid looking. If I didn't look, their words wouldn't get to me.

As Levi turned to the left we came up to the book shop, he then parked alongside the sidewalk and shut off the car. Getting out of the car, I step out onto the sidewalk. Turning back I watch as Levi steps out and walks up beside me. With that, we both head into the book store, the jingle of the bell at the top of the door when off as we opened the door. "Hello." the cashier greets.

I nod my head in response to her greeting before heading off to the romance section.

 

~Levi~

 

(Y/N) hightailed it to the romance section, like most times we were here ever since she started dating that grade-a douchebag she had gone to the romance section. I watched as she started looking through books, grabbing one out and reading the back or the front depending on if it was a hardcover or paperback.

Before she was a fan of nonfiction and mystery. But now, because of Jodi, she was stuck in this loveless relationship and had to find that romance in her readings. She had three books in her hands to buy as she continued looking a little longer.

I watched as she pressed the books against her chest and looked, that was until she turned towards the cashier signaling she was ready to go. Walking up she smiles and places the book down on the counter. The cashier starts to scan the three books until the price came up on the little scream. With her credit card she pays for the three books then takes the bag. After being thanked she says her goodbyes to the woman and we leave.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

His eyes were intense as he watched me they had always been intense. Since day one. I got into the car and buckled up then placed my bag in the back with my backpack. Levi gets in and starts the car.

Since day one Levi had done everything in his power to keep me safe, and never asked for anything in return. That was his job, to act carelessly with his life to keep others safe. And the job paid well, because I've seen the paycheck my dad gives him. I wondered what Levi was like outside of work, if he was still as uptight as he was around me, or if he actually let loose and talked to people. If he had friends. A girlfriend.

 

~Memory~

 

_The driver was punctual, which was nice. Exactly half an hour after my arrival at my father's mansion the driver came back to take Levi and me to the furniture store. Sitting in the back next to him we sat there silently. Glancing over at the raven-haired man wondering how old he was. He didn't look old, in fact, he looked to be in his early twenties._

_"If you don't mind me asking... have you been assigned to anyone else before?" I ask._

_He darted his head to me a little surprised I said anything to him. "Uhh.. no, you're my first. But I've been trained since I was eighteen so you don't need to worry." he says._

_I nod slowly. "Well... it doesn't bother you... really I don't think I need someone to protect me, you're like what? Early twenties? You should be doing more fun things with your life... like party- go out and get drunk or something." I ramble._

_He smirks and turns away. "I'm 20 and sure I should be but doesn't mean I want to." he answers. I smile to myself and nod, I guess we're the same in the department._

_"Seems like we have that in common. I'm not much for partying either- but I'm sure you already knew that." I say._

_He shrugs. "I know enough." he mutters._

_After that, it went back to the dead silence. It was all new to me being the daughter of a celebrity. I wasn't really looking forward to the press that would be following me around now but I was at some ease knowing Levi took his job seriously it seemed._

_Then he said something, something I had heard a lot. "I'm sorry about your mother." he says. I figured my dad had told him or Kenny._

_I simply nod and look forward. Right now I didn't want to talk about her, talking about her makes me think of her and thinking about her makes me want to cry. And I didn't like crying in front of people, but I think the biggest part of why I didn't want to cry was because I had already cried enough, enough to the point where I felt like I had no tears left._

 

~Memory Over~

 

Since that day I had gotten him to open up a little, I mean- he doesn't share much about his personal life, but he does speak to me here and there. Within about twenty minutes we had gotten out of the city, driving along a large white metal fence, Levi then turns to the right towards the gate. Stopping before it he rolls down the window and types in the passcode then does the facial recognition.

Moments later the gates open and Levi passes through slowly. Driving up to the garaged he pivots slightly to the left then stops the car and shuts it off. Getting out I head to the back seat door on the passenger side, I grab the bags then shut the door.

I turn away and start heading for the stairs leading up to the in-law apartment above the garage. Behind me, Levi followed as usual. Getting up onto the balcony, I head to my 'front door', pulling out my key I unlock the door and head inside while keeping the door open for Levi. Walking over I set my bag on the couch and sit down.

I sift through my bag to grab out my homework to start working on and my laptop. I let out a sigh as I lean back on the couch and open my laptop. Typing in my password I then felt a slight shift on the other side of the couch from Levi sitting down. I opened an empty doc to start writing my English essay that would be due later this evening.

Typing away I got a good portion of the paper done within an hour before taking a break to eat dinner. Levi was still here watching over me. Getting up off the couch I turn to him. "Want anything?" I ask.

He purses his lips together and shakes his head. Typical. But even when he told me no I still would make him something. Keeping it small I decided to make some ramen noodles.

 

~Levi~

 

I got up from the couch and slowly made my way over to the kitchen to assist. Walking up to the pot, I begin to stir the noodles with her fork while she got out a couple of cups and bowls. I knew even if I told her no, she'd still make me something. That's what I loved about her, she was naturally generous, and always thought of others before herself. She had been that way with me since the beginning which made my job easier.

After the noodles were well cooked I shut off the burner and pour in the seasoning. With the fork, I mix the noodles and seasoning together until it was good enough. Then taking the pot off the stove I pour equal amounts into the two bowls before setting the pot in the sink. I turn handing off one bowl to (Y/N). She smiles and thanks me before taking her food over to the small table. I smirk gently and walk over with her and sat down across from her.

Silently we ate the pasta, I glance over at her seeing that she's reading her new book already. She was a rather fast reader and was already a few good pages in. Placing the fork in my mouth again I continue to eat and watch her.

When we both finished the food I took her bowl and mine and did the dishes for her. I know I wouldn't get paid for working late hours, but I enjoyed spending my time with her, helping her with homework. But it was getting late now. "I'm gonna get going." I tell her.

Looking over my way she smiles sweetly and nods. "Good night." she says. Pursing my lips together I nod to her one last time before heading over to the door. I would've stayed longer but the last time that happened I was scolded by my boss. I wanted to stay longer because I know she'd stay up late studying on her own or continue reading her book while she lived the miserable life of luxury.


	3. Day After Day

~(Y/N)~

 

Another day in class, Jay didn't bother to show up, he was probably off somewhere partying. Tomorrow evening was the party at Jean's house, and I so much wanted to reconsider. As I sat there listening to the lecture sitting with Mikasa on my left and Eren on my right. I took down detailed notes I could use for studying for tests and such.

Behind me as always was Levi, I wondered if he ever got tired of standing here watching the same teacher give lectures day after day. Glancing back at him I find him standing there with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Then I looked back further as the classroom door opened, in walked Jay with his sunglasses on. Rolling my eyes I turn back and pay attention to the teacher who continued his lecture.

 

~Time Skip~

 

When the lecture was over I handed Jay my notes so he could copy them as we sat across from each other at a little cafe shop on campus. Mikasa was sitting beside me on the right and Levi on my left. When Jay had finished he slid the notebook back my way and I shove it into my bag. "So babe, are you still coming tomorrow with me to the party?" he asks.

I glance over at Mikasa then Levi. "Actually..." I trail off as I watch as Jay sits back, he sighs and holds a look of belief on his face.

"Every time." he mutters.

I felt a pang in my heart at his words. I look down at the table at my hands that were folded together as I picked at my nails waiting for him to continue. "So she doesn't wanna party Jay- leave her alone." I hear Mikasa say.

Jay didn't say anything because he knew Mikasa would pummel his ass if he tried saying anything else. I knew Levi would too. Soon enough all of us were headed home, as I got into the car with Levi I look back at Jay who didn't even say goodbye to me like he usually did, he just hopped on his bike and drove off.

 

~Levi~

 

It was days like this where I really wanted to beat the shit out of that douchebag. Thanks to my cousin he didn't say any more than he usually did, usually, I would have to step in and tell him to can it.

As I got into the car I let out a sigh and glance towards (Y/N) who was buckling herself in. I knew his words bothered her, she was trying her hardest to love the guy who didn't seem to give two shits about her. She was lucky she had friends who loved her and stood up for her though, I was grateful for them and I could tell that she was too.

"Home or bookstore?" I ask.

She sighs and looks out the window. "Home, please." she answers. With that, I pressed my foot on the gas and drove away from campus. Driving through town I glance to my left seeing paparazzi trying to catch up to the car to get pictures, but thankfully with the lack of cars keeping me from going the speed limit, I sped up slightly to avoid them.

Now, glancing to my right I find (Y/N) scanning her phone.  _I hope she's not looking at any news articles about her or those stupid tabloid sites that spread rumors about her._  Once we got out of town I pulled up towards the gates and did the usual typing of the passcode and facial recognition. After passing the gates I drove up to the garage and parked inside.

Shutting the car off I sat there with her in silence before she stuck her hand out towards me with her phone in her hand. There was an article out that she had been reading, taking her phone into my hands I read the headline. 'Jay Price seen with a random girl outside local bar Moonlit Stone Pub!'

The article goes on talking about how Jay is dating (Y/N) and was seen with someone that wasn't her. Then it questions whether or not Jay and (Y/N) had split up or if he was cheating. Either way, this was the kind of attention (Y/N) didn't want.

I handed her phone back and sighed rather loudly from frustration that little punk was bringing her and me. If she was stressed so was I. Getting out of the car I walk around and open her door her, not something I typically do since she was capable of doing it herself, but I thought the gesture would be nice since she was already having a shitty day thanks to the dickhole of a boyfriend she had.

She and I exited the garage and headed up to the inlaw apartment above where she spent her time studying like she always did after school if we didn't make a stop at the bookstore. My guess was she was still working on her current book or rereading an old favorite. After she pulled her shoes off by the door she walked over to the couch and turned on the tv and immediately another gossip reporter was on there talking about Jay.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed the remote control and flipped the channel while I took my sweet ass time taking my shoes and coat off. Once I had finished that I went and sat beside her. She grabbed out her notebooks and textbooks and began her studying with the tv softly playing in the background. I stayed close by in case she had questions. Although I never went to college I still knew a good amount.

After I had graduated high school I went straight into the training corp to become a bodyguard. Uncle Kenny said it made good money and it would help my mother out. She had stage three breast cancer and wasn't seeming to be getting any better. Right now her treatments were pretty expensive both Kenny and I were trying our best to help her.

 

~The Next Day~

 

(Y/N) and I pushed through the crowd of screaming paparazzi trying to question her about the whole Jay thing from yesterday. I held her close as I pushed through the annoying people ready to punch whoever I needed to. (Y/N) kept her sunglasses up and her head down doing her best to ignore while I protected her.

Flash upon flash from all their cameras ready to be put into another article. As I roll my eyes I was ready to sock someone in the jaw really bad at the moment, tell them to get lost or something. Fortunately for them, we got out of the crowd and ran across the street, on campus we both looked back as they crowded around like there was an electric fence they couldn't pass.

Thanks to the principle here he made it nearly impossible for the paparazzi to come on school grounds without a visitor's pass and good explanation. Although an electric fence sounds pretty damn good at the moment for these damn people. I walked (Y/N) to her first class as she thanked me for my protection. Unlike the rest of her family, she seemed to be the only one who would thank me other than Randall who was a decent human being for the most part.

Standing at the back of the class I did the usual, lean against the wall and cross my arms as I kept my eyes on (Y/N) who sat in her seat in front of me. Most of her classes revolved around Language Arts or some form of writing, I remember her telling me that she wanted to become a writer, that her mother enjoyed reading what she wrote. But after moving in with her father and piece-of-work stepmother it seemed like that woman discouraged her from something like that, saying 'she could do so much better' suggesting she'd be an actor or a model.

Selene, her older sister, me, and her friends seemed to be the only ones who supported her dream to be a writer. As class started the lights dimmed down as the lecture began. (Y/N) scribbled her notes down for later, unless she pulled out her writing notebook to do some creative writing of some sort.  _I wonder what she writes about?_  I knew enough about her, her birthday, friends, dickhole boyfriend, social security number, password to her phone, laptop. The basics for which I needed in case something happened to her, but with that knowledge I never snooped. Like her father, I was equally a decent human and knew that looking through her private things was beyond the line we had made for each other. I wasn't going to cross that line just to fulfill my curiosity. I'd only cross it if it were to protect her.

I let out a sigh as I tilt my head up and look to the ceiling.  _Today is the party... I bet Jay is going to try and convince her to go. If she doesn't he may end up leaving with another random girl which will only lead to more questions coming her way._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Two classes down and we were off to get some lunch on the campus. It was safe there, we didn't dare risk leaving the grounds knowing paparazzi would just follow us and camp outside whatever place we decided to eat at which got annoying.

In the cafeteria, I sat across from her as she ate her food and read her romance novel she bought the other day. She looked to be nearly finished with it. I lean forward slightly reading the back of the paperback book to get the summary.

After reading it I lean back. From what I read it was about a singer who fell in love with her bodyguard who also happened to be in a relationship with a model.  _If only that happened in real life._  I picked at my food and drank my tea. I couldn't help but wonder if she thought of me while reading that book-  _no, she wouldn't. I'm nothing more than her protector... maybe a good friend but that's it._ I let out a sigh and drop my fork on the plate.

Since being assigned to her, I had grown attached more than a bodyguard should have, my co-workers, say a lot of bad things behind their clients back which were the younger children in the Curtis family. I on the other hand never said anything bad about (Y/N), my uncle told me to be careful and not to catch feelings if I had. He said that it would complicate the job and that I would have to be re-assigned elsewhere.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After getting to another chapter in my book, I decided to put it down and eat my food rather than pick at it. That's when my phone began to go off buzzing like crazy. With a sigh, I slip my hand in my back pocket of my pants and pull out my phone that had five messages from Jay. They were texts about the party tonight, he was trying to convince me.

I shut my phone off and put it back in my back pocket of my pants. I set my book down slightly to look over at Levi who was eating his food.  _I must get tiring watching me day after day, dealing with the drama created by paparazzi._

My phone went off again and I grab it again in case it was Mikasa or something. When I opened my phone to the messages from Jay.

_'Consider yourself uninvited if you even planned on showing up.'_

_'You're a buzzkill'_

_'Why am I even with you?'_

_'Have fun by yourself studying or whatever it is you do with your bodyguard.'_

_'You're not cheating on me are you?'_

I roll my eyes at his many messages, I didn't even bother answering because I knew how unconvinced he would be. I shut off my phone and put it back in my pocket.  _Honestly, I question why we're even together too._


	4. Family Dinner

~Levi~

 

After classes, I took (Y/N) home. She seemed rather quiet around her friends today, thankfully Jay wasn’t around to make her feel worse about going to the party. I knew he was being an ass when she showed me her phone. She trusted me and knew I would listen to her if she ever needed to rant to someone other than her friends. To her, I was maybe a friend she could confide with.

As she opened the door to her inlaw suite I hear her gasp. Immediately thinking the worst I grab her shoulder prepared to pull her out and fight, but to my relief, it was her older sister Selene. With a sigh, I release (Y/N) and let her run into her sister’s arms. “What are you doing here?!” she asks loudly.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My day just got a lot better. As I release Selene from my tight grip she places her hands on her belly that had a round bump. “I’m pregnant! I thought I’d come by and visit and share the news in person!” she says, her voice filled with joy and excitement. I hug her again.

_I was going to be an aunt._  I release her again and look down at her belly. “Oh my god, how are are you?” I ask.

“13 weeks.” she answers.

Grabbing her hand I lead her over to the couch and have her sit down. It had been almost two years since I had last seen her, and it’s been two years since she married the love of her life James who was just now entering my home. “Hey (N/N).”  _*(N/N)= Nickname_

Turning I stand back up for a moment to hug him. “How long are you guys sticking around?” I ask.

“A while, not sure. James was suggesting we stay until the baby comes but I have a full-time job and can’t take maternity leave yet… not until I reach the 29th week into my pregnancy.” she says.

James turned to me after sitting beside his wife, “And I told her that she can always start a little earlier, substitutes are ready to replace her temporarily.” James says.

Selene was an elementary school teacher, absolutely loved her job. As I sat back down with them I turn slightly watching Levi sit across from me looking at me with a slight smirk before looking over at Selene. “How are you, Levi? (Y/N) hasn’t been too much trouble has she?” Selene teases. I nudge my sister and laugh.

Levi continues to smirk and shakes his head. “No, as usual, she stays out of trouble.” he says. I knew he wanted to say things about my boyfriend, out of everyone he was the one person who never said bad things about Jay behind his back, I eventually learned that it was because I guess his mother taught him that if he talks about someone bad behind their back that he would have to give a shit about them. So he doesn’t talk about Jay simply because he doesn’t care for Jay, but I’m sure he’d care if Jay did something to me.

As the four of us all caught up and laughed about the good old days we didn’t pay attention to how much time had passed. We only noticed when there was a knock at my door. “Come in!” I call, I knew I left the door unlocked only because the land the mansion sat on was heavily guarded.

When the door opened my older brother Marcel came in. Selene was the oldest, Marcel was the second, then I came third. Marcel although was my stepbrother from my dad’s second marriage. The first marriage was when he was with my mom, but after she gave birth to me the two were getting a divorce.

Marcel wasn’t my father’s son by blood, only by law. Story goes his mother was abusive, Marcel and his sister Ari both came to my father to live with him while their mom was put in jail. “Mom and dad want you guys to join us for dinner tonight. It’s some big family dinner they had planned.” Marcel says.

Selene stands up. “Oh right I nearly forgot!” she says.

We all get up and start to head to the mansion for dinner. We all entered through the front door that led to a grand foyer with two sets of grand staircases. On the second level was a balcony overlooking the foyer and front door. White marble floors stretched throughout the house, my father’s maids still sweeping it seemed.

As the group traveled to the right we made our way into the dining room that had many think floor to ceiling windows overlooking the yard my stepmother had designed herself. “Ah, Selene! How are you-” Jodi stops and looks down at her belly.

“Oh my! Congratulations dear.” she says seeming now a little uneasy. Selene smiles awkwardly before patting Jodi on the arm. Marcel and I both walked over to sit beside my father. Across from my Jodi took her seat next to Ari. Beside Ari sat Alec who was one angsty kid who enjoyed running away from time to time giving Jodi a scare which wasn’t much of a scare in reality. Alec would run off to stay with friends and Jodi would worry if he didn’t call.

Then lastly were the youngest of the family Sorina and Kala. The twins. While Alec was adopted by my father after he divorced my mother, the twins are from my father’s current marriage to Jodi. Luckily the twins didn’t seem to act one bit like their mother, which was nice.

The twins were both smart for ten-year-olds and weren’t afraid to show it. Ari, the popular fifteen-year-old acted a lot like Jodi, so much that I began to question whether or not Ari was Jodi’s real daughter. Then there was Alec sixteen and going through that phase of feeling like no one understood him. Then there was me a twenty-two year old in their junior year of college. After was Marcel who was a senior in college, we went to the same school he was only a year older than me. And lastly, my biological sister Selene who was three years older than me, she was my best friend.

“So Marcel darling how was school?” Jodi asks while picking at her food.

 

~Levi~

 

Light conversation took place as I stood a few feet behind (Y/N). Her piece of work stepmother was ignoring her as usual. For some reason, Jodi could never get along with Selene or (Y/N) but loved Randall’s other kids. When Randall finally asked (Y/N) how her day was Jodi immediately cut in by asking how Jay was.

Randall sent a glare Jodi’s way before lifting his hand up to her. “Jodi please do not interrupt.” he scolds.

The woman says back in her seat and nodded before glancing up at (Y/N). “It was fine, I have a test next Friday I’ll need to study for… and to answer your question Jodi, Jay is doing fine.” she says, there was a hint of sass in her tone which made me smirk softly to myself.

“That’s funny because I was checking up on some articles and found that he’s been seen leaving bars with other women. Did you break up with him?” she asks.

(Y/N) simply sat back in his chair, she shook her head. “No, and we’re working things out.” she answers dully.  _Sure._  Jodi stopped talking to (Y/N) seeming uninterested now as she went on talking to the other kids.  _This is why I dislike family dinners with them, I hate the way Jodi treats (Y/N)- even Selene._

 

~Time Skip~

 

After dinner, Selene and James turned in for the night when Selene started feeling ill. Walking alongside (Y/N) I watched her expression change, she was no longer wearing the mask she’d wear at dinner. I tugged at the sleeve of her shirt getting her to stop.

I wasn’t just there to protect her, I cared enough to wonder how she was feeling. I wanted her to spout out her feelings to me and not hold back, whether she was angry, sad, happy. I wanted to hear it all, it made my job a lot easier knowing if there was anything I could do to help. “You okay?” I ask.

Her stoic expression faded back into a smile as she nodded. “I’m good.” she says. With that, she turned away from me and continued pressing on until she got to the inlaw suite. I, on the other hand, told her I was headed to the shed I lived in. Trudging through the snow in the darkness I came up to the large shed. Thanks to Randall it was insolated and perfectly modified for me to live in. Although it was small, it meant I didn’t have to waste my time cleaning the area.

With over half of my earnings going to my ill mother, I didn’t bother trying to find a place near the mansion. It was easier this way, I was only a fast run away from (Y/N) place. Opening on side of the door to the shed I slip in then shut the door again. I pull the gun out of the holster and set it on my desk as I slip my shoes off.

Peeling my coat off I hand it on the back of the chair. Quickly I quickly shower in the small bathroom Randall had built on for me before changing into pajamas. Although I knew I wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight, I still laid in my bed under the covers. I just had a book in my hand while I let the insomnia win tonight.


	5. Before The Storm

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there in the doorway greeted by my father who frowned. I didn’t want to believe it, what he told me. I shook my head.  _Not her too._

I stood there in shock waiting to wake up from this nightmare, but it was no dream. It was like things were repeating themselves.  _What about the baby?_

 

~Earlier That Day~

 

I woke up to the sun blinding me. Thankfully it was the weekend, and a day off from work, as I turn to lay on my stomach I let out a sigh until I heard a knock at my bedroom door.  _It’s probably Levi._  “Come in.” I say.

Sitting up I turn to find Levi walking in with a bag. “Breakfast.” he says.

Taking the bag from his hand, I watched as he sat on the edge of my bed. Smiling sweetly I thank him for the food and begin to dig in the bag. To me Levi was more than just a bodyguard, he was my friend of all things, he knew all my secrets and didn’t judge me for the things I liked. Sometimes I feel like I’m closer with him then Mikasa, his cousin.

I didn’t really know what I wanted to do today. I had finished the book I had gotten a few days ago, maybe go to the book store again? After finishing my food Levi left the room allowing me to get ready for the day. Tiredly I get out of bed and stumble over to my closet grabbing out some clothes.

Walking over to the bathroom I quickly head over to the shower and turn the faucet on as the water begins to pour down. I had the close on the back of the bathroom door as I close it, after the shower, I got dressed and brushed my teeth before walking out of the bathroom and my room with my bag.

It was lighter than usual since I wasn’t carrying books with me. “To the bookstore.” I tell Levi from across the living and kitchen space. Walking over I threw my jacket on over my shoulder before exiting through the door. Both Levi and I went down and entered the garage where we got into his car. Sitting on the passenger side I toss my bag between my legs before buckling myself in. As Levi started the car, he looked back while the garage door opened.

Today we were expecting rain. Just a couple of days ago we had snow, now we were getting rain. Surely the snow would melt away after today for the most part. Levi slowly backed the car until we got onto the road of the driveway. Pivoting slightly to the right he slowly started to make his way to the gate.

They would open by the time we got down there automatically. Passing through the gates, Levi was off stepping a little harder on the gas onto the slick road but remained cautious. When we got into town he turned to the left down another road on our way to the book store.

“Maybe after this, we can go to that one new cafe down the street.” I suggest.

He smirks softly before darting his eyes over to me then back onto the road. “As you wish.” he mutters. It hurt my heart a little that he didn’t really think of himself, sure his job was to think of me, and protect me, but I wanted him to not be so bored.

“We don’t have to, I don’t want you to get bored-”

“It’s fine, I’m sure it’ll be nice. I’d like some hot tea anyway.” he answers sternly. I jump at his answer and by how loud he had gotten.  _He was also easily annoyed too, that was one of the few things I learned about him._

I hear him let out a long sigh before pulling alongside the curb in front of the bookstore. To my surprise, out in front waiting was my best friend. Mikasa. She was the only one who knew of this place because I knew she wouldn’t go telling anyone, not that she had to keep it secret but she did. For my sake. It was the one place other than my home I could avoid all the press and Jay drama.

Getting out of the car I lean back and grab my bag before stepping up to Mikasa. “What brings you by?” I ask.

“Levi texted, though you could use a friend- and an update on your douchebag boyfriend.” she says. I dart my head back at Levi then back to Mikasa before rushing up to her. Locking my arm with hers with all went into the building. Before we started our conversation I led her straight to the romance section.

As we walked through the aisles we softly spoke. “How was the party?” I ask.

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders. “The usual, your boyfriend getting wasted flirting with anyone and anything- then about two hours in the cops would show.” Mikasa answers.

“Figures.” I say as I roll my eyes.

“I don’t see why you don’t just break up with him.” She says.

I look back wishing Levi didn’t have to hear this next part. “My stepmom has access to my funds for college, let alone a key to the inlaw suite. I dump Jay I lose my place and funds for college, I’d have to drop out and work more shifts at the shitty diner in order to find a decent place in this city.” I tell her.

Mikasa stopped and turned to me in shock. “What the hell? Why is she so hellbent on keeping you with Jay anyway?” she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. “His family has money, that’s all she cares about- wants me to marry into a rich family. Says I won’t make a pretty penny with my writing career.” I answer.

Mikasa rolls her eyes and tugs me along. “New nickname for her is step-bitch. You could always stay with me and Jean. Although you’d have to sleep on the couch-”

I shook my head and slipped my arm from hers. “No- Mikasa I can’t do that. You and Jean need your privacy.” I argue.

Mikasa looks to the floor, she looked like she lost as we hook our arms together again. “Still, you shouldn’t have to be forced in a relationship with that prick. Does your father know?” she asks.

I shook my head.  _Even if I told him Jodi will find some way out of it without a scratch, then my life will be more of a living hell than it already is._

“Tell him, maybe he’ll deal with Jodi.” she says.

As I skimmed through the shelves for a new book I dart my eyes to Mikasa. “It’s not that simple. Jodi knows what to do that’ll make my father see differently.”

 

~Levi~

 

The girls talked back and forth, my cousin trying to find some way for (Y/N) to be free of Jay. If I had any say in the matter she could always move out of the city. San Ascord has affordable living spaces. I’d even help get her there, make sure she was safe too, for her father’s sake.

(Y/N) picked out a couple of books that caught her interest before heading to the cash register. Mikasa still didn’t give up though. When we reached the door I pulled out the small umbrella now that the rain was getting heavier. I place it between them making sure it kept them dry while my whole backside got wet from the rain. As we reached the new cafe, the girls entered and I held the door open for them while making sure no rain got on them. As we entered I put down the umbrella, the girls picked out a table close to the window as I followed them.

Getting into the booth, I sit beside (Y/N) while Mikasa sat across from us. Mikasa grabbed out her laptop while (Y/N) pulled out one of her new books. “Do you want anything?” I ask them.

Mikasa shakes her head while I glance over at (Y/N), her (e/c) eyes looking back at mine sweetly as she shook her head. “Not at the moment, thank you.” she says softly. I sat back in the seat and looked around for a moment allowing my feet to rest.  _It’s rather nice. I hope their tea is good._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi suddenly got up, probably to go get his tea. I noticed his whole back of his jacket was wet making me feel bad that he didn’t get enough coverage from the rain.

I watched Levi walk up to the counter, he spoke to the woman. My eyes quickly dart down back to my book as I scanned the pages, the morning went by in a breeze as I spent time with Mikasa, in the back of my mind was the thoughts and ideas she gave about my dating Jay and how I should break up with him.

As the day went on, Levi took me home when I found nothing else to do, and when Mikasa had to get Eren out of trouble. In the car, with Levi, my phone began to vibrate. Pulling it out of my coat pocket I look to find two messages from Jay.

_‘Hey’_

_‘Why didn’t you come to the party?’_

I scoff in disbelief before typing quickly back. I reminded him that he uninvited me and called me a buzzkill because of it. As I shut off my phone not a second later did he text me back.

_‘I didn’t mean it, I was upset.’_

_‘You hardly want to spend time anymore, all you do is study and read.’_

_‘Can we go out tonight?’_

With a sigh, I text him back saying okay before shutting my phone off and slipping it into my pocket. Leaning back in the chair I shake my head and look out the window as raindrops slid down the window.

When we got home, I got inside and quickly took to the couch where I continued to read my book. Levi sat on the other side, he looked at his phone for a few before walking over to my bookshelf where he picked out a book for himself. He didn’t really like watching tv much. There were nights where I’d convince him to watch a movie with him, which was nice.

As evening fell across Attledon, I was leaning against Levi’s shoulder still reading my book while eating food. I quickly sat up though, when there was a knock at my door, I stand up off the couch and walk over to the door. With my hand on the knob, I twist it slightly and pull the door inward opening it slightly to find my father standing outside.

“Dad?” I ask.

His expression filled with worry. I allow him to enter then shut the door, turning to him I step closer. “What’s going on?” I ask.

With his back to me, he turned his head so he could see me. “Selene got in an accident… I don’t know how yet, but I thought that since she is your sister you should be the first to know.” he tells me.

I rush around him and grab the collar of his coat. “Is she okay? Where did they find her? How’s the baby?” I bombard my father with many questions when he just said that all he knew was she got into an accident. My mind raced with questions, needing the answers.

Then I felt hands grab my upper arms pulling me back. It was Levi. Turning my head to look back at him, I then dart my eyes down. “It’s getting late, Levi please watch over her. And (Y/N) I promise you will be the first to know of any news okay?” my father asks me.

Looking at him with tears building in my eyes I nod my head in understanding before sniffling. Smiling gently he nodded to Levi and turned away. There was no comforting hug, or reassuring words from him saying she’d be okay, which only made me worry worse. Turning to face Levi I buried my face into his chest as I let out a shaky sigh. I felt his hand cup the back of my head and gently massage there.

“She’s gonna be fine. Your sister is tough, and I’m sure James is right there with her.” he reassures.

Levi on the other hand, he said the words my father didn’t. This was the first time he had held me in his arms, and it was warm, and calming. After some time, I let him go and returned to the couch where I sat, I couldn’t read anymore now, so I sat and stared at my phone.  _Oh right… Jay and I were supposed to spend time together._

Picking up the phone I quickly call Jay. When he picked up I let out a sigh. “Where the hell are you?! You said you’d be here an hour ago.” he answers in an annoyed tone.

“I know, I’m sorry, but something came up with Selene- family emergency-”

“Yeah sure, whatever it’s probably just code for something else.” he sasses.

“Look I’m sorry Jay but it’s seriously a family emergency! And if you’re gonna be mad then fine think whatever you want!” I snap at him.

There was a long pause, I was about to hang up on him if he had nothing to say, until, “We need a break.” he says.

I let out a sigh and turn to Levi who was looking back at me. “Fine.” I say before hanging up on him. I set my phone back on the table and fall onto the couch. Levi came and sat down beside me, seeming a little concerned.

“Jay and I are on a break...again.” I tell him.

I fall to my right laying on my side. My eyes remained glued to the table in front of me where my phone sat, I waited for it to light up with texts from my father telling me more about my sister’s conditions.  _It really is like that time with mom._

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

An hour had gone by since hearing of Selene’s accident, (Y/N) had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for more news that hadn’t come yet. I too worried for Selene, she was a great sister to (Y/N), supported her with everything, and was the only sibling who had shown any kindness from me apart from (Y/N) herself.

I stood up and peered over (Y/N) to make sure she was really sleeping when I heard the soft snores escape from her I pivot slightly and grab the folded blanket she kept on the couch. Grabbing that and a small pillow I step over softly making sure not to be too loud.

With the pillow, I gently raise her head up just enough until I was able to slide the pillow underneath. Gently laying her head back down I fix her hair so it wasn’t in her face. Stopping for a moment, I took in the view of her angelic face sleeping peacefully, with the back of my hand I gently caress along her cheekbone up until I got to her ear where I pushed more hair behind it.

Standing up straight I then unfold the blanket and cover her, pulling the blanket up to her shoulder I made sure she was completely covered so she wouldn’t be cold. After that, I took a seat in the small chair kitty-corner to the couch and watched over her, until I dozed off. Hopefully, by morning, we’ll have more information on Selene. For (Y/N)’s sake.


	6. Only A Little

~(Y/N)~

 

Room B346. I ran to that room with Levi following close behind. Thankfully by morning, more information had come in on my sister. They said she stable and that we could see her. As I rushed into the room a nurse was just checking on her and fluffing her pillows.

Selene remained unconscious as I rushed to her side.  _Just like mom. But alive._  "Oh god." I whisper as I look at the cuts on her forehead. I took a seat beside her and rested my hand on her growing belly. "How's the baby?" I ask wanting an update.

"The baby is just fine." the doctor says as he stood at the door.

As he walks in he comes to her side. "She's fallen into a coma I'm afraid. But as long as my team monitors her and gives her the care she needs the baby will be just fine where it is until full term. By then if Selene still hasn't woken up we will perform a C-section and deliver the baby once it's reached 40 weeks." the doctor explains.

I nod my head. They said she had suffered from some head trauma, a broken wrist, and a leg but thankfully nothing that would be life-threatening. But I just wondered what she was doing driving in the middle of the night on icy roads... and where was James? Not a moment later the door opened up and James came in with some coffees, my dad followed too.

"How's she doing?" James asks.

"Still the same." I tell him.

He sets the tray down and passes both Levi and I a coffee then one to my dad. "Do you know what happened before she left?" I ask James.

"She said she needed to go get her prenatal vitamins because she ran out. I told her I was going to get them for her after work but I guess she went and didn't let me know." he explains.

We all sat around the bed watching her and talking softly to one another. Looking towards my dad, I watched him turn and leave the room looking at his phone.

 

~Randall~

 

As I exited the room I found that a few Selene was making headlines. ' _Randall Curtis's Oldest Daughter Drunk Driving Ends Up in Hospital'_  the title of a tabloid article reads.

With a sigh, I shut my phone and slip it into my pocket as I notice two policemen walking over to me. "Mr. Curtis." one of the men say.

Nodding my head I cross my arms. "It turns out that the man who drove into your daughter's car was driving under the influence. He's suffering critical injuries, so this doesn't look like it was purposely done... but then again we'll be gathering more evidence when the man wakes up." the other says.

I nod my head silently. "Thank you." I say patting the arm of the one on the right, they both nod and say goodbye after giving me that bit of information. Leaning against the wall beside the door, letting out a sigh I look forward before my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I didn't bother to look, it was probably Jodi asking me to come home.  _I shouldn't worry too much, it's been six years since that night, surely he must be somewhere else by now._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After a few hours of spending time with Selene and James, I decided it was time to head back home and get ready for work that would start in a couple hours, I needed to shower and do a little studying or something... something to help me not worry so much.

Getting into Levi's car he drove through town until we reached the mansion. Unexpectedly I saw my stepmother standing outside with her arms crossed. When Levi stopped the car I got out and stood before her. "Dad's still at the hospital." I tell her.

"Well he best hurry, his agent called." she tells me in an annoyed tone.

I didn't respond after that, I just walked off to my inlaw suite while she returned inside. Meeting Levi inside I shut the door and let out a sigh. Peeling off my jacket I hang it on the rack by the door then slip my shoes off by the door as well before heading over to my bedroom.

I head over to the bathroom, once inside I rush over to the shower and turn it on so it could start warming up while I took off my clothes. Walking over I step in and shut the shower door. It didn't take long for me to finish my shower, but then again I had to be quick since I wanted to get some studying in before heading to work.

Dressing into different clothes I walk out with my backpack I go into the living room where Levi was sitting on the couch patiently waiting for me. Sitting beside him, our thighs brushed against each other's, pursing my lips together in an awkward smile towards him I quickly move over slightly so we weren't so close. Then leaning over I pull my notebook and textbook out and set it on the coffee table.

Glancing over Levi too had hunched over now and taken my notebook from me as we began a little studying session. It helped a little, taking my mind off the fact that my pregnant sister was in a coma, but only a little.


	7. Caught In Between

~(Y/N)~

 

Days after my sister had been taken to the hospital after her accident. Paparazzi were questioning us if she was drunk while driving, I wanted to deny all those claims, but father said to just avoid them and that he'd take care of it.

It was after class when Levi and I were headed to his car, he was going to drive me to work. At the car door, I was stopped when I heard someone calling my name. Darting my head back I find Jay running up to us with a soft smile on his face.

Stopping before me he grabs my hands suddenly, tugging me away from the car I glance back at Levi who looked a little displeased, probably because he didn't want me to be late. "(Y/N), I'm so sorry- I was a complete dick head to you. I should've listened to you when you said you had a family emergency." he says.

My lips pursed together as I nod slowly. "Yeah." I say plainly.

His eyes darted down for a moment before meeting mine again. "I wanna get back together- I made a mistake." he says.

I really needed to get going, darting my head back at Levi, I slowly turn to face Jay again. Part of me hoped he changed this time, that he'd be there for me, and not just for the fame. "Okay- look I really have to go-"

Before I knew it he brought me to his side as he turned us towards the paparazzi that stood along the sidewalk not taking a further step on the school grounds. And as quickly as my hope built up, it quickly was shot back down when it hit me. I shove him off of me and turn back at him with a hurt glare. "You're pathetic." I growl.

Turning away I begin to make my way to the car when I felt a tug at my wrist harshly being brought back into his arms. "(Y/N) don't do this, it's just a few pictures." he says. His grasp on me was harsh and tight.

"Ow! Let me go." I say as I tug away from him. The moment I said 'ow' Levi steps in to help, slapping his hand down on Jay's shoulder he pulled him away and I now stood between the two but off to the side.

"Get out of here." Levi says as he shoves Jay away from us.

"How about you just do your job and mind your damn business shorty." Jay insults.

I could see Levi's face contort into anger and grow dark. "Protecting her is my job dumbass." he snaps back.

"(Y/N) tell this guy to leave us be!" Jay says in annoyance.

I remained silent, I was tired of him tossing me around. "You've gotta be kidding me." Jay mutter.

"I suggest you leave now-"

"I don't take orders from you shorty-

Suddenly Levi grabbed onto Jay's jacket. "Call me short one more time." Levi growls.  _I gotta stop them before they fight, I can't have this show up on the news._  Quickly I walk up and grab Levi's hand.

"Please don't, he's not worth it." I tell Levi, he looks down at me with concern and slowly releases Jay from his grasp. Standing in between them now I was about to turn to face Jay to tell him it was officially over.

Before I could even look at him, I found myself being greeted by his fist which punched me square on the cheek sending me back, and thanks to the ice I ended up slipping and falling to the ground landing on my butt. I sat there shocked by what Jay just did, looking up Jay looked back at me shocked as if he hadn't meant to hit me. Levi then grabbed a fist full of Jay's hair and dragged him back towards the school.

Thankfully a professor nearby had been getting ready to leave until Levi approached him telling him to take him to the headmaster. I sat there still dazed, my butt her and so did my wrist from trying to save myself from the fall. When the professor took Jay away Levi came rushing back towards me. Gently he takes my arm into his hands and pulls me to my feet carefully so I don't slip again. "Come on." he says.

"I'm gonna call in for work." I softly say as he leads me to the car.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Back home I sat on the closed toilet as Levi went through and tended to my hands that were a little scraped up from falling and trying to catch myself. When he finished one of my hands I lifted it up to hold my face holding an icepack to my slowly forming bruise.

Jay had called earlier to apologize for hitting me, immediately after I told he is to never speak or be around me again and that we were over for good. "How does it feel?" he asks looking up at me now, his eyes filled with a little concern while keeping his stoic expression.

"Better than it did an hour ago." I answer.

"(Y/N)!" I hear a feminine voice call. Standing up from the closed toilet I make my way out of the bathroom and out towards the living room once passing through my bedroom. Jodi was standing by the doorway.

Holding up her phone she revealed the article revealing pictures of Jay, Levi and me from an hour ago.  _Damn news travels fast._  "What were you thinking?! Getting into fights in public? Do you know what this will do to your father's image? Our family's image?" she snaps.

Levi then stepped before me ready to stand up for me when Jodi flashed a glare his way. "And you, don't think I won't have you removed-"

"Jodi enough." I hear another voice call from behind her.

Jodi spins around revealing my father standing behind her. "If you have a problem with my children then you can point them my way. If you don't mind I'd like to have a word with my daughter." father says.

Jodi hushes and nods as she takes her leave, letting out a sigh I look to Levi who looked back at me. "I know it was an accident- Jay called and told me what happened, and that he won't be contacting you again. As for Jodi, I will speak with her later about her behavior and such." he says.

Nodding my head I pivot to the side and glance back at my father. "How are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine, Levi was tending to my wounds." I inform him.

Nodding his head he glances over at Levi and smirks softly. "Thank you Levi." my father mutters. Levi quickly nods and my father leaves again, with a sigh I stepped over to the couch where I fell back.

Levi sat down beside me, resting his arm on the back of the couch I scoot in a little closer. "Thanks, by the way, I didn't mean for you to get caught up in mine and Jay's drama." I say as I look at the floor.

"You're welcome. And it's fine, at least now your free of him." he says.

I nod and purse my lips together in an awkward smile.  _Yeah free._  Looking away from him now I smile to myself, finally free.  


	8. Better When I'm With You

~(Y/N)~

 

Later that evening after the whole Jay incident, I looked on my social media accounts finding that my supposed fans were commenting mean things on Jay's post. Saying that I deserved better and more along those lines.

Jay hadn't been posting, only changed the relationship status to single hours after I had done the same. I sat on the couch beside Levi looking at my wristwatch. It was only nine o'clock at night and I was starting to get a little sleepy.

Levi and I were studying once more until I decided to shut my book and turn to him. I hated that he forced himself to stay with me after hours knowing he wouldn't be getting paid. "You know Levi... you could always go out and have fun. You know I'm not one to go out. If you have friends you'd like to meet up with you can go." I suggest.

After taking a sip of his tea I made for him, he shook his head and sighs. "I'd rather not." he says.

I sat up straight and look at him curiously wondering why. "Why? I'm sure you'd have more fun out of this place." I say.

He looks at me seriously, his arm rested on the back of the couch but his elbow bends back to support his resting head. "Why do you care? Honestly, I prefer to stay here than go out and get drunk only to wake up with a nasty hangover." he explains.

"Maybe because I want you to enjoy life instead of being stuck with me 24/7, I can't imagine studying with me is all that fun. How about just for tonight you go out and get drunk or even just hang out with your friends you don't even have to drink." I suggest.

"Is that what you want?" he asks.

I roll my eyes and stand up off the couch. "I want you to have fun." I say.

"And what if I find studying with you more fun than hanging out with my friends?" he asks.

My shoulder slump feeling defeated, for once I wanted him to go out and have fun. "Well, I'm tired and don't feel like studying anymore so..." I trail off as I look down at the floor.

"Alright then." Levi says as he stands up off the couch, "I'll see you tomorrow." he says. Before I could even say goodnight he left through the door, it slammed a little louder than usual causing me to jolt at the loud unexpected sound. I turn back to the mess on the coffee table and begin cleaning it up, stacking the books and notebooks on the center then placed the papers in my folder.

Afterward, I walked over to my bedroom and got ready for bed tonight. I wanted Levi to be able to see his friends outside of work, he works so much that I feel like he doesn't give himself his own private time to breathe. Climbing into bed I cover my legs with the blanket as I lean back onto the pillows. Letting out a long yawn I shut my eyes and laid there looking up at the dark ceiling before turning on my side.

 

~Levi~

 

I decided after leaving (Y/N)'s I'd try and go out even just for a bit. I had asked my friends Mike and Erwin if they wanted to join me but they both were asleep. As I drove to the nearest pub I park in the rather small and crowded parking lot out front. Getting out I make my way inside revealing my I.D at the bar when I entered.

Sitting on the stool I order my first drink for the night, hopefully, my only drink. I didn't drink much alcohol, only on special occasions which was rarely. When my drink came I gulped it down slowly before order another, then another.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

A few hours passed when my phone rang loudly causing me to wake from my slumber. Jolting up I sit there for a moment and rub both my eyes, forgetting about my bruised cheek I rubbed into that causing myself to hiss in pain.

My phone still rang. Looking down I find it was Levi calling me, confused I lean to the side and take my phone into my hands. Accepting the call I put the phone to my ear, I heard music in the background and things clattering.

"Levi?" I call.

There was shuffling then making me pull the phone away slightly. "(Y/N)?!" he slurs loudly.

"Where are you?" I ask.

He sniffles. "Uhh, a bar." he says.

I roll my eyes and hear him laugh on the other side. "Oh! It's Rudy's pub." he answers loudly.

I quickly get out of bed and pull a cardigan over my shoulders. "Okay stay there, I'm coming to get you." I tell him, quickly I hang up and call for a taxi knowing that I would just drive back in Levi's car.  _Okay, not gonna tell him to go drink again._   


	9. That Night

~Levi~

 

I inhaled deeply I as I woke up, immediately I felt a searing pain in my head, shut my eyes tighter than before and groan softly.  _Dammit._  Slowly I sit up with one hand on my head, my back fell on the back of the couch as I let out a groan from opening my eyes slightly only to be blinded by the sunlight. "Here." I hear a familiar voice say.

I open my eyes again this time looking to find a glass of water and pills in (Y/N)'s hand in front of me. "Thanks." I say as I take both, I quickly drop the pills in my mouth and use the water to swallow them.

She took a seat beside me and looked forward, her face was red. "What happened last night?" I ask.

Her eyes darted back and forth at me to the TV in front of us. "Uhh, you got drunk and I came to pick you up. When we got home you passed out on the couch." she answers rather quickly. I look at her with slight suspicion.

"You sure? You seem uneasy." I tell her.

Quickly standing up she turned away from me. "Y-yeah I'm sure. I'm just tired." she says.

She walks away over into the kitchen where she washed her dishes from last night's dinner. Slowly I stand up and stumble over to the counter that separated us as I looked at the back of her head in confusion.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As I scrubbed the dishes clean I felt his eyes bore at the back of my head.  _This is gonna be harder than I thought._  Shutting my eyes tightly all I could remember was what happened last night.

 

~Last Night~

 

With Levi's arm resting on my shoulders I led him inside, I didn't want him to be alone where he could go and wander even hurt himself. When we stepped in he jerked back and shook his head. "No, no- this isn't my house." he says. Stumbling to the side he leans against the door frame as I turn to face him.

"Levi I need you to stay here for the night." I tell him.

"No no, he's gonna find out if I stay." he says as he shakes his head and leans back and forth trying to maintain his balance. Coming up to him I extend my hands out trying to help him while pulling him in.

"He, who and what is he gonna find out?" I ask.

Pointing his hand towards the mansion he jabs his pointer finger in that direction. "The big man, the big... Dad! Your dad, I can't be here!" he shouts.

Pulling him inside I quickly shut the door and press myself against it preventing him from leaving. "You're gonna be fine, I won't tell him...whatever he's supposedly going to find out-"

Before I could finish, I was cut off by cold wet lips crashing into mine. The taste of alcohol his my tongue as I stood there in shock from Levi kissing me. The kiss was rather hard and he kept stumbling losing his balance here and there while I stood frozen.

When his lips left mine he remained close, his cheeks turned a bright red in embarrassment. "Ah shit... I-I'm sorry!" he shouts as he backs away, turning his back to me he holds his head. I stood there still very much shocked.  _Is that what..._

"You're drunk Levi... just please go to the couch." I tell him as I walk up to him, grabbing his arm he quickly slips out of my grasp and backs away from me.

"No no! I-I kissed you without asking." he says.

"Just please, you can sleep this off and we can talk about it in the morning- if you remember." I mutter at the end.

He shook his head until I grabbed his hand gently. "Please." I say softly as I lead him over to the couch. Slowly he sat down and looked at me with worried eyes.

"(Y/N)...I...I like...you, more than-" before he could finish he threw up on the floor, thankfully he missed me completely but there was still a big mess of vomit on my floor. Letting out a sigh he lays back on the couch and places his hands over his stomach.

When he passed out I spent my time cleaning up his mess, when I finished I stood beside the couch looking down at him.  _He doesn't mean that... he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying._

As I stood there looking down at his peaceful face, I touched my lips where his lips once were. Now it was all I could feel like he left some kind of print on them. Grabbing a blanket from the edge of the couch, I covered him before heading back to bed for the night.

 

~Present Time~

 

After finishing the dishes I stood there looking out the window.  _God, how am I going to do this? Levi doesn't remember anything from last night, and what will he do if I tell him he kissed me and confessed? Will he tell me that it was just his drunk words and actions getting the better of him... or would it be true? What if he can't guard me properly? He may ask to be reassigned elsewhere... and I don't want that._

Levi left to rest for a little longer while I stayed in for a few hours before asking Erwin to drive me to work. It felt weird having someone other than Levi drive me places, I would do it myself but my father insisted on having the people he hired do it.

At work, I worked the cash register of a craft store, it was rather slow but I was scanning a customer's items at the moment before placing the items in their bags. My mind felt blank, so blank that I never told the customers to have a good evening, or welcome them because all I could think was Levi's lips on mine.

_Maybe he'd be mad at himself for doing such a thing to me without asking... I mean that's how he acted last night. Plus I don't think my dad would care if-_  I shook my head quickly and better to focus on my work until my shift ended. I did my best not to think of last night, I had to if I were to keep this secret from surfacing. 


	10. Unexpected Relocating

~(Y/N)~

 

The next day after the whole drunk Levi thing, I was called to the mansion early in the morning for a family meeting. It was a rare occasion that consisted of serious announcements, and I wondered what was going on this time.

With Levi by my side, we both made our way inside, we both took to the left side of the home where we all gathered in the formal living room. There everyone either sat or stood around my father and stepmother. I remained standing beside Levi although now beside him felt different now that things have happened. Levi stood tall as we waited for James to enter but never did because my father started speaking.

"Alright children... Servants. Another one of our family members has been injured, it's not critical or anything. James is in the hospital getting checked over." My father announces.

They all look at each other and whispered to one another. "That's not all, starting today you kids will be relocated temporarily due to the remodeling of the mansion. That includes your inlaw suite (Y/N). Sorry." My father says.

I nod in understanding, it wasn't the first time this has happened. "Sorina, Kala, Ari, and Alec, you four will be staying with your aunt in Temore. (Y/N), Levi and Marcel you three will be going to San Ascord, I have a place there for you guys to stay." my father says.

We all agree before Jodi stands up. "All of you go and pack your things. Cars will be ready to take you in an hour." she says, my father stands up next to her and smiles weakly.

"Be safe kids, I love you." he says.

It was a rather quickly meeting with the most important bits of information.  _What happened to James? Can I even see him before we hit the road?_

Quickly Levi and I headed back to the inlaw suite to pack, or at least I had to pack. When we entered I shut the door and when I turned Levi had his hand pressed against the door as he looked at me suspiciously. "What's going on? You haven't spoken a word to me since you got back from work yesterday." he says.

The temperature in my face rose dramatically by his sudden act to get me to talk. "W-what are you talking about? We talked- and I'm talking to you now. But we- I should really pack." I stutter. I went to pass him by when he planted his other hand firmly on the door trapping me between his arms. Avoiding his gaze I look off to the side frowning softly.

"Don't give me that crap, ever since yesterday you've been acting strangely. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I know you too well (Y/N)." he says.

_Oh crap._  My lips quiver as I made eye contact with him. "It's about the other night, isn't it? Our argument?" he asks.

"A-argument?" I ask softly.

He lets out a sigh and leans in slightly closer as if there was someone else in the room. "You know, you wanting me to go out and have fun? I didn't mean to make you feel bad." he says.

"Oh y-yeah, that. I just...well-" I trail off not knowing what to say. Quickly he pushed himself off the door and I quickly took to my room where I began packing some of my things. The rest of my things would be boxed up and placed in a storage crate on the property so I didn't pack everything.

Shoving clothes in I then took my laptop and place that on in between some of my clothes to cushion it. I then zipped up my bag and set it by the door, I called work and told them I was going to be out of town for a while and would call them when I get back.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood in the living room while (Y/N) packed her things. I wanted to tell her why we were really leaving. Looking at her open door, I could see her stuffing another bag full of some different things she'd need.

 

~Earlier That Morning~

 

I arrived in Kenny's office where Randall and a few other bodyguards were waiting, including Marcel's bodyguard Mike. "Morning Levi, alright we can start." Kenny greets.

I crossed my arms as I leaned against the wall beside Erwin. "Alright guys, this is conversation will remain strictly between the people in this room. No telling my children or any other worker, I don't want to freak them out." Randall starts.

Raising a photo of a man with brown hair and sharp green eyes. "This man is Jagger, he's been after me for six years. Recently he has hired hitmen to injure members of my family. Due to the fact that he constantly leaves the country and changes his name, it's hard for authority to catch him at the moment. Anyway, he has already hurt two of my children, recently I thought Selene's accident was just a pure accident but it wasn't. And now her husband was beaten to a pulp just last night in the hospital parking lot." Randall explains.

_Seriously? And no one has tracked this Jagger guy down?!_ I remained stoic waiting to hear more. "As of now, I need the children to go away for a while. During this time I will hire investigators to take this man down, or at least find him. I will tell the children it is because we are remodeling the mansion and garage. Remember guys, you are not to tell them a thing no matter what." Randall finishes.

 

~Present Time~

 

Shaking my head I place my hand on my forehead.  _Damn._  Soon she came out with her two bags and placed them at the front door, she had changed as well. Walking over to her I stood beside her as she turned her back to me.

Grabbing her bags we both head out the door, when our car pulled up I placed her things next to mine in the trunk, slowly more cars pulled up and the other children slowly began to come out including Marcel who joined us, the trunk was full by the time Marcel put his things in. (Y/N), Marcel and I all got into the back while Mike sat in front with the driver.

"We're ready." I say. 


	11. Over The Great Aryia Bridge

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting in the back next to Levi music played softly as we were coming up to the 'Great Aryia Bridge' it connected the two countries that were divided by the large body water. Night had fallen due to the fact we drove all day just to get to the bridge.

There weren't many cars crossing the bridge, in fact, there weren't any cars in the other lane headed to Ospania. Mine and Levi's shoulders brushed against each other's as I turn to look at him. Pursing my lips into an awkward smile he does the same before we both look forward.

I thought back to our last trip together when this happened and it was just me and him. That time I would stay with the aunt I never knew. That was a couple of months after I had arrived to live with my father.

 

~Flashback~

 

Sitting in the back with Levi at my side, the driver drove across the bridge with my siblings following behind in another car. Marcel decided to sit up front, we didn't know each other that well and he thought it'd be best if Levi were close.

I sat there listening to my music as I looked out the window. The sun was setting and I was growing tired from the fact I was woken up rather early to meet with the family. Remodeling the mansion, that's why my father sent us all away. I would be temporarily homeschool by my aunt I never met.

Mother didn't mention her, in fact, she barely even spoke of father. Probably to keep me safe and out of the public eye which I wanted to thank her for because this whole being a celebrity's daughter took a toll at times.

I disliked the pictures taken of me, and the questions I'd be asked. I didn't understand why they'd be so interested in me when I had no real talents worthy of showing off. I was just the daughter of an actor.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

~Levi~

 

I looked over at (Y/N) who was looking out the window, lying my hand beside my leg I bump my hand with hers accidentally causing her to look my way, her cheeks turned a bright red before pursing her lips together. Quickly she moved her hand away and returned to looking out the window.

With a soft sigh I look forward, as we were about to get across the bridge I could see the driver look back at us and smirk. I felt like my heart had dropped when suddenly the driver spins the wheel fast causing the car to dart right and over past the fencing that kept us from falling into the water.

The car went over and everything happened so fast, that's when I felt (Y/N) grab my hand before we hit the water with a loud crash. The car floated for a moment while water began to flood the bottom of it.

"Hurry get out!" I say as I unbuckle Marcel, turning to face (Y/N) I found her passed out leaning against the window. Blood smudge the window signaling she hit her head, quickly I unbuckle her and grab her.

Mike took care of the driver who was fighting him at the moment holding a gun out trying to finish the job. I would've helped him but I had to get the unconcious (Y/N) out of the car. "Marcel get over here!" I snap as I watch him swim around the car.

He opened the door and pulled (Y/N) out as she fell into the water. "Take her to land, don't stop swimming no matter what!" I tell him. He nods in understanding and gets swimming. Turning back I grab the driver by the collar of his shirt and punch him a few times until he started to tire out. Mike ripped the gun out of his hand, he went to unbuckle the man when I stopped him.

"Let's go, he's a dead man anyway." I say I couldn't waste time, if Mike and I wanted to get out alive we needed to get out of there and fast. Slipping out of the door I found Marcel still in the water trying to keep afloat, quickly I swim over to him and turn back watching the car sink.

Thankfully Mike made it out and as the car sank there were air bubbles rising to the surface until there was nothing. Turning back to Marcel I take (Y/N) off his shoulders and push him forward. Mike soon caught up as we swam to shore in the freezing water.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My eyes slowly opened to find I was in freezing waters. The left side of my head hurt and I was under something... no someone. Looking down I find that I was laying on Levi's back while he swam. Quickly I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind causing him to glance behind.

When we reached shore Levi slowly stood up and hooked his arms behind my legs carrying me piggyback now. The air was cold as I start to shiver, I wasn't the only one, everyone was freezing. "W-where is the d-driver?" I stutter.

"He's dead." Levi quickly answers. Looking back at the water I didn't see the car whatsoever. Only the ripples from us when we were swimming. Levi soon let me down and I fell to my knees, holding myself I sat there shivering.

"Alright, Marcel you stay with (Y/N). Mike and I will find some sticks and start a fire." Levi says.

We both nod as Marcel comes to my side, wrapping his arm around me he brought me in where we shared the little warmth either of us provided. "W-why-"

"I don't k-know...the driver swerved the c-car." Marcel interrupts. I turn my head to look forward after looking at him.  _Why is this happening?_ When the boys came back the created a fire that would dry our clothes and warm us. Levi came to my side after removing his jacket and placing it by the fire to dry.

Unfortunately, there was nothing we could salvage from the car being that it was probably fairly low in the water. Not to mention the water was freezing cold when Levi's coat finally dried out and I removed my shirt revealing a tank top underneath.

He draped his warm coat over my shoulders and remained close. I quickly thanked him and moved closer to provide him some warm so he wouldn't freeze. It wasn't ideal, but at least we all made it out alive, except for the driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted you all to know this book will be on a bit of a pause after Chapter 15. So once I upload chapter 15 (or in AO3's case it'll look like chapter 16 to them) this book will be on a hiatus. I can handle my workload just fine, I just want to make this book the best I can and since this book will be about 100 chapters I want to make sure I don't run out of any ideas for later chapters. I hope you all understand! Thank you guys for the love and support so far, and don't worry this book won't be discontinued or anything like that, just simply going to press pause while I work some things out and focus on my three other books, while I continue to work through this book with my beta reader!


	12. Wild Adventures

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up the next morning with messy hair and a coat as my blanket. Confused I slowly sit up to find an old burnt out campfire, everyone else was still fast asleep but the sun was already rising.

Levi was laying beside me with his back facing me. Wrapping his coat around me, I slowly stand up, turning to the water I walk up and look out.  _We have no way of contacting someone to help us. We'll have to find help and wander through the woods and get up to the highway._

Then I heard footsteps behind me, turning my head back I find Levi now wide awake and standing adjacent to me but slightly back. "We better wake the other's, we'll need to get moving." he says.

I nod and turn to him, I felt his hand on my back as we walked back over to our little campsite. I woke Marcel while Levi woke Mike. We packed up the little we had and entered the woods. Luckily we weren't far from the highway, all we had to do was travel uphill and turn left.

With Levi behind me, I followed Marcel who followed Mike. I guess the road seemed further than we expected because the day went by and we hadn't even reached the road. When it grew dark we all decided to call it a night, the only thing we had was a bottle of water Mike ended up snatching before the car went down. As Levi handed it off to me I took a couple of sips before handing it to Marcel who took it.

With a new fire going, I scooted closer to Levi. He looked cold, slowly I pull his coat off of me and go to hand it back to him when he stops me. "I'll be fine, keep it on." he says.

I continue to hold it out. "I don't want you freezing to death Levi. We can take turns." I tell him. Although it wasn't the warmest thing he took it from me and I turn back forward assuming he'd put it on. But instead, he placed the jacket back over my shoulders and lean in to whisper in my ear.

"I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you freezing to death." he says.

His soft words make me tremble, my face heated up rather quickly when the images of his mouth on mine came to mind.  _Gosh, stop thinking about that!_  Shaking my head I turn away from him feeling my face warm up quickly.

Eventually, everyone fell asleep except for me, I couldn't. I laid on my side facing Levi who was sleeping. I was rather close to him as I slowly crept his jacket back onto him, now laying there on the dirt I watched him peacefully sleeping, taking in every detail of his face, his mouth, nose, and eyes. I even took in how his hair fell slowly fell to the side, his breathing was steady and peaceful at the same time-

I heard something in the bushes causing me to dart my head up. Out of fear I move in closer to Levi knowing I'd feel safer beside him. I guess he must've heard it too because his head darted up towards the sound as well but then glanced down finding me right up against him shaking slightly.

Gently his hand fell onto my arm, his thumb caressing it gently to calm me down. "I'm sure it's just an animal." he mutters.

Nodding, I remain close anyway. "I just wanna go home... I don't know how James got hurt but I'm starting to think these incidents aren't accidents. But then again I don't want to believe someone is out there trying to hurt each of us." I tell him.

"I know... right now let's just worry about getting to Randall's lakehouse." he answers softly.

Looking up to meet his eyes, I didn't realize how close he was now, his mouth so close to mine. "H-how are we going to find it? We don't have a map or a cell phone." I remind him.

He nods once in understanding before I felt him pull me in a little closer. "When we reach the road, I'm hoping we can hitchhike to the nearest store... there we can get some prepaid phones." he says.

"With what money? We lost everything in the car-"

He took his hand off me and shoved his hand in his back pocket pulling out a credit card. "Oh." I mutter.

"There we'll get something to eat and a change of clothes. Basically, anything we need I'll pay for. Then when we get ahold of your father we'll make our way to San Ascord." he answers.

I felt relieved hearing him say those things. He truly was good in scenarios like this, I guess his training really paid off. I nod my head slowly as I look away from his face, his hand comes back to my arm not traveling any further. "Get some sleep." he whispers.

Slowly I shut my eyes and nod at him, that was the first time I had slept in the arms of someone that wasn't Jay. I felt safe considering the situation we were in.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

I was awoken by someone shaking me, slowly my eyes open finding Levi kneeling before me. "Come on, we're getting ready to go." he says.

Without responding I get up finding myself in his coat again. This time I stick my arms in the sleeves and stand up off the ground. Marcel and Mike were already walking away while Levi grabbed my wrist pulling me along. He eventually released when we caught up with the two, our journey continued then we made our way to the left.

When we reached the road we all stood along the edge watching the cars zoom by fast. Levi stuck his thumb out in hopes someone would pull over and give us a ride. It wasn't ideal, personally, I was a little scared to, due to the fact someone crazy could pick us up and try and kill us. But then again we had two very strong bodyguards with us, so the likelihood of Marcel and I getting hurt was slim. 


	13. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy having a second chapter this week! I'm still deciding whether I want to start uploading two chapters a week or not due to the fact I've written a lot of chapters for my other books. This book, however, will still be going on a pause after chapter 15 just as planned.

~(Y/N)~

 

As we stood alongside the highway an old red van pulled up alongside the road stopping just a little ways, quickly we made our way to the vehicle. Levi came up to the passenger window revealing two elderly couple, they seemed rather nice.

"Where are you guys headed?" the old woman asks.

"We just need to make a stop in the nearest town." Levi tells her.

"Well we can drop you off in Winbrooks." she says with a smile.

"Good, thank you." Levi says, turning to us he cocked his head signaling for us to get in. Marcel and Mike were the first ones to enter, they both took the third row. Levi and I took the two seats behind the old couple, Levi shut the door and the elderly man began driving back onto the highway.

They were a nice couple that made light conversation with us on the way to Winbrooks. When we had reached the town, they dropped us off at Target. Standing out in front Levi thanked the couple and was ready to hand them some money for gas when the woman stopped him. "It's alright, we were happy to help." the lady says.

Levi nods and backs away, we all waved off to the couple as they drove away and out of the parking lot. We all turned and entered the building, Marcel grabbed a cart and we started to walk around the store getting a few things we'd need. Levi and I decided we'd grab some clothes, first searching through the woman's section I picked out a couple of things that would last until we got to the house in San Ascord. I was sure my dad would send out some of our things when we reach him. Levi stayed close and when I finished picking out a couple of outfits we headed over to the men's section where he picked up some things.

Afterward, we headed over to the electronics area, there we ended up picking up a rather cheap prepaid phone due for Levi to contact my father. We only grabbed one since the four of us would have to replace our phones anyway. When we met up with Marcel and Mike he told us they got everything we needed.

After leaving the store we stood outside while Levi set up the prepaid phone. Once that was finished he quickly called my father. Stepping away from us I turn to my brother and take a few bags from him. I look back at Levi who was I guess now talking to my dad explaining everything that was going on.

When he came back he had gone into his text messages revealing a map to the lakehouse. After finding out the address, Levi called for a cab on his phone. I go and stand beside him while he made the call when he finished he looked down at me before placing his hand on my back as we headed back towards Mike and Marcel.

It took about fifteen minutes before the cab got here, I was the first to get in, sliding all the way to the other side I watched as Levi got in next then Marcel. When Mike got in Levi told the driver the address, we were a lot more cautious this time making sure we wouldn't get into trouble again.

The drive was a full two hours from Winbrooks to San Ascord, most of the ride I was asleep.

 

~Levi~

 

Glancing over at (Y/N) who had her head leaning against the glass, she let out soft snores before shifting in her sleep, her head rises slowly and then falls onto my left shoulder. I remained still for her so she wouldn't slip. Turning to look forward Mike glanced back at us to make sure we were okay, his eyes fell on (Y/N) then me before looking at the driver.

My eyes dart to the driver as well, if I didn't have to save money I would've rented a car. With a sigh, I lean my head back and tried to relax as best I could. I thought back to mine and Randall's conversation, apparently, no one knew anything about it, it hadn't shown up on the news or anything.

 

~Flashback~

 

In front of the Target, I place the phone at my ear waiting for Randall to answer. "Hello?" he answers.

"It's me, Levi." I tell him.

"Why are you calling me from a different number?" he asks.

There was a brief silence as I looked back at the group, (Y/N) was holding herself while Marcel and Mike were chatting softly. "Yeah... about that. We kind of got into a bit of car trouble." I tell him.

"What happened?" he asks. I was surprised nothing showed up on the news yet.

"The driver drove us off the Ayaria Bridge. The driver didn't make it but the rest of us are okay. (Y/N) has a cut on her head but otherwise, everyone else is okay." I tell him.

"Good, good... I can send someone there-"

"No need, I'll be calling for a cab after this call. But I will need a new map to the place and along with that, we'll need you to send some of our things there. And before I forget, (Y/N) and Marcel will need their credit cards and I.D replaced." I mention.

"Sure thing, I'll also send you guys new phones, I can't imagine those phone you have now will last long." he says.

"Yeah thanks, I'll call when we get there." I tell him.

"Alright, be safe." he says.

With that, I hung up the phone then dialed the number to a cab company. I turn back to find (Y/N) walking up to me, she stayed close while I called for a cab.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

When we finally reached the lakehouse it was already around lunch time. But at least now we were all safe and sound. But for how long?


	14. Temporary Home

~(Y/N)~

 

Finally. We all made it to the lakehouse safely, relief fled over me as I entered the house with a couple of the grocery bags in my hands. Walking over to the kitchen I set the bags down and turned to find the boys walking in with the rest of the bags, they walked over my way and placed the bags in the same area.

"I call dibs on the first shower." I tell them, quickly I make my way towards the closest bathroom. Up the stairs and down the hall I go to the closest bedroom. The house had two full bathrooms and a half bath downstairs. I had been here only once and this was my room at the time. It was quaint and kiddy corner from it was a bathroom.

Walking across the hall I head into the bathroom where I undressed and hoped in the shower. I didn't want to keep anyone waiting if another took the other bathroom so I took a brisk shower making sure I was cleaned. When I had finished I intended to dress in the bathroom but I completely forgot to bring the bag of clothes with me and I wasn't about to put on my nasty old clothes.

Wrapping the towel around my body tightly I go to open the door and when I did I was met with a shirtless Levi holding his shirt- I guess he was getting ready to shower in the other bathroom. I pull the towel tighter around me as we stared at each other for a good couple seconds. Quickly I step around him and rush into my bedroom before slamming the door shut. Pressing myself against the door I let out a sigh.  _Holy hell he's ripped._ Shaking my head I walk forward toward the bed and grab the bag, there I quickly changed.

I then headed back downstairs where the home phones started to ring. Walking up to the closest one I pick it up. "Hello." I answer.

"Hey (Y/N)." My dad answers.

"Oh, hi Dad." I say.

"How is everyone doing, I assume well?" he asks.

"Yeah, we just got here, the others are getting ready to take showers." I tell him.

"Nice, anyway I thought I'd let you know, and please tell your brother too. I have made some calls and got you two registered to the college there in San Ascord. It's a nice campus and has the same classes you want. You both will be starting next week on Monday. Also, I had them put you guys down with different names so paparazzi won't bother you." my father informs me.

"Okay and what are our fake names?" I ask.

"Yours is (F/N)* and Marcel's will be Michael." he says. *(F/N) = (Fake/Name)

"Alright, is that it?" I ask.

"One more thing, I'm sending you guys your things including new electronic devices. They should be here in about a day or two." he says.

"Okay, I'll let the other's know." I tell him.

"Alright, be safe, I love you." he says.

"Yeah...bye." I say before hanging up the phone.

"Let us know what?" I hear a voice say from behind me, startled I jump and dart my head back. It was Levi.

"Gosh, you scared me." I sigh.

"Sorry, who called? Randall?" he asks.

I nod my head. He had a shirt on this time, good. My eyes fell onto his mouth, watching as they moved but I was too focused to hear the words coming out of it. My mind now faded into what happened the other night between me and him.

Then there was a loud couple snaps causing me to pay attention to him now. "Did you hear me?" he asks.

I quickly shook my head. "No sorry." I say.

"What did your dad want?" he asks.

"Oh, he was letting me know that he got me and Marcel registered into a new school here. He had to give us fake names so paparazzi would leave us alone. Then he said he was sending stuff out for us." I tell him.

"Oh, okay. What are the fake names?" he asks me then.

"Mine is (F/N) and Marcel's is Michael." I answer.

Levi nods and crosses his arms. Before I knew it his hand came and swept some hair away revealing the cut on the side of my head from when I hit it against the window. "Does it still hurt?" he asks.

I shook my head feeling my face heat up. Quickly I turn away from him to hide my embarrassment.  _God, I need to pull myself together._  "Okay, well do you want anything to eat?" he asks.

I turn back and nod. "Yes please." I say. I walked with him to the kitchen and sat on the stool while he walked around the counter to the fridge. He made me a sandwich and even himself, when the other boys came down they made themselves something. We all decided to lounge around for the rest of that day and get used to the new surrounding.

I decided to head out back and take in the view of the lake. Sitting in the grass under a tree I sat back with my hands placed slightly behind me keeping me propped up. For a moment I glanced back at the house feeling like I was being watched, I was. Levi stood at the window with his arms crossed looking out at me, keeping a close watch. Jolting slightly, I sit up and turn my face forward feeling a little awkward. He's watched me like this before but now it felt weird.

Bringing my knees to my chest I held myself as I heard the screen door open. I could hear the footsteps trudge through the grass. When the wind blows leaves started to fall from the trees, then turning to my left I watched as Levi sat down beside me. "Mike thought I could use some sun." he tells me.  _Yeah okay._

I smile gently before looking forward. "How long do you think we'll be here?" I ask. I had asked him the same question years ago when we were first having to deal with this, I had to stay with the aunt I never met for about two months.

"Who knows, maybe a month, maybe two like last time." he says.

I let out a sigh and rest my head on my arms that rested on my knees. I didn't mind being away from Attledon, really I was glad to be away from Jodi and Jay, but I also really didn't like that I had to basically go into hiding with a fake name while starting a new school.

But I liked my friends, and the bookstore I had become so familiar with. With a sigh, I look out at the water while the wind continued to blow through the trees pulling leaves from the branches.  _It's only for a little while._


	15. Change

~(Y/N)~

 

It was Monday, Marcel and I would be starting at a new school today. Standing in front of the mirror I fixed my shirt before glancing behind me through the mirror. Levi was standing there watching me, he wore normal clothes so he wouldn't blow our cover.

With a sigh I turn away from the mirror to my bed, grabbing my new bag I swing it over my shoulder, it was light which was to be expected, after today I'm sure it would be heavy once I got all my books and stop by the library.

Levi backs out of the doorway allowing me to leave the room, he followed me down the hall, then down the stairs where we met up with Mike and Marcel. Marcel had gone to a different school then I had but it was in the same town. Now we would be seeing each other a little more often than usual.

Thanks to my dad keeping a car in the garage we had a form of transportation, it was a rather large SUV though. Getting in on the passenger side Levi got in on the driver's side while Marcel and Mike got in the second row. Starting the car Levi turned and drove down the driveway before turning onto the main road.

At school, the four of us had gone to the office in search of our schedules. Both Levi and Mike would just follow us around while looking like students. "Here you are." the secretary says as she hands me my schedule, smiling gently I take it from her.

Afterward, we all headed to the library to pick up our books, when that was done I led Levi to my first class which was creative writing. Walking into the class it seemed like almost a free for all kind of class, the teacher had things written on the board, it wasn't required but something I wanted to do.

Sitting down in the back right of the class Levi takes a seat next to me, in front of us was three guys and a girl they all turned to look at us. The girl stood up, she had short light ginger hair and amber eyes with a soft smile. "Hi, I'm Petra Ral." she greets. Lifting her hand up to shake I take her hand in mine and shake it. When her eyes drifted onto Levi she looked at him in awe just before shaking his hand.

"(F/N)." I introduce myself. "And this is Levi." I say pointing to Levi, he simply nods and lifts his hand slightly.

Then Petra turns to the boys, first starting with the one to her left. "This is Oluo." she starts, Oluo sported a similar hair cut to Levi's but his hair was a light brown and had hazel eyes, he smirks then lets out a 'tch' before turning away.

"Then this is Eld." she says pointing the young man with blonde hair pulled back into a bun, he simply waved with a soft smirk. And lastly, she pointed at the other man with darker hair, "And that is Gunther." she finishes.

I wave at all of them before they go back to what they were doing. Petra, on the other hand, decided to stick around for a while longer. "Where are you guys from?" she asks.

"Attledon." I tell her.

With a smile, she nods. "Oh nice, I hear it's lovely there." she says.

"Yeah." I answer back shyly. There was then a long silence before she asked her next question.

"So are you two like together or something?" she then asks.  _She's rather nosey._  Quickly I shook my head and stand up a bit.

"No! No, no, nothing like that- we're uh- childhood best friends." I tell her. She smiles and nods before her eyes dart down at Levi who was sitting still.

"Well, you're welcome to join us for lunch anytime. Welcome to San Ascord." she says sweetly, with that she returned to her seat and I let out a sigh.  _Part one of the new kid interrogation._

Thankfully though, throughout the rest of the day, I wasn't really bothered by anyone else except Petra who was trying really hard to be nice to both me and Levi. By the end of the day, Levi and I decided to walk home due to the fact that Mike and Marcel were headed off to a new friends house. On the sidewalk outside the campus gates, we walked rather slowly.

"So childhood best friends huh." he says out of the blue, he was bringing up this morning.

"Yeah, I figured it works since you know everything about me." I tell him, looking at him he purses his lips together while keeping his eyes forward.

"I guess it makes sense." he says.

"It would be nice though...if I knew more about you."

We both soon fell silent as we walked home, with everything at ease as it was for the past few days, I was just waiting for something bad to happen again. And when that would happen was uncertain.

 

~Levi~

 

I felt weird walking home with her after she told me that. I felt like I had opened up enough for her, but clearly, she doesn't know anything about me, only that I'm not one to hang out with friends, and that I work with my uncle.

Glancing over at her, I watched as she kept her eyes forward, but then they darted to the ground. Since after the night I was drunk, she constantly seemed as though she had something on her mind, even seemed to avoid me at times. Looking away I let out a sigh.  _What's changed?_


	16. Have To Be This Way

~(Y/N)~

 

That Tuesday after school, I walked into my bedroom with my bag on my shoulder. Placing it on my bed I turn and fall onto the bed laying flat on my back. I couldn't help but think back to after school today while heading to the car.

 

~Flashback~

 

Levi and I were on our way to the car that was parked a block away from the campus. With his hand on my back, we quickly made our way through the pouring rain. With my umbrella in my hand, I kept it over us.

As we rushed Levi suddenly stopped, I stopped too and look back at him in confusion. He was listening for something, walking back over I place the umbrella over him. "What's wrong?" I ask. Then suddenly he leans down and in his boots, he grabbed out a small gun. Shocked I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I ask. I was more concerned about what he was going to use it on than having it on school property.

He looked back and stood out in the rain, he stood his ground waiting for whatever he was looking for to come out. I go up to him and grab his arm. "I thought I saw someone... then I was hearing footsteps." he says, I let out a sigh.

"It's probably just other students Levi, no need to have your guard up all the time. Come on- and but that thing back." I say as I gently slap his forearm.

Quickly slipping it away he slowly turned while keeping his eyes on whatever he thought he saw, I tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. Eventually, after tugging enough he finally budges, Levi had a keen sense of seeing and hearing and he had the reflexes of a cat. I didn't doubt he was sensing danger, which is why I'd rather get out of there before trouble came.

With my arm hooked around his I pulled him along until we reached the car. When we came to the car Marcel rolled down the window. "What took you so long? Any longer and you both would be soaked." he says.

Quickly we get into the car and Mike drives us home. My eyes glanced over at Levi whose eyes were glued to the outside.  _Who did he see?_

 

~Flashback Over~

 

I shivered from still being a little wet from the rain, it was cold rain, any colder and we would've gotten snow today. I sit back up and stand up again, walking over to the closet I grab a new set of clothing. Thankfully my father sent some of our belongings quick in time for school. After changing I decided to head downstairs, there I found Levi, Marcel, and Mike all hanging around in the living room watching TV.

I went to go sit with them when my phone went off. Pulling it from my back pocket I turn on my phone, after unlocking it I find that I have a friends request on my Facebook.  _Ben Peck._  I was about to decline when he then sent me a message.

_'Hey'_

Quickly writing back saying hello with a question mark. I watched as the three little dots showed up signaling he was typing. Glancing up I find Levi staring at me so I turn away and head back upstairs.  _'We have Writing Intensive together, I sat behind you.'_  he then says.

I nod slowly before typing back.  _'I remember now.'_  I went back and added him now that I knew who he was. We both began to talk to each other, getting to know each other. He seemed like a nice guy, for the next couple of hours we talked until he said he had to go.

Shutting off my phone I head back downstairs where the boys had been cooking dinner, I decided to come and help them, standing beside Marcel help him chop some vegetables. With a sigh, I take the chopped vegetables and place them in a bowl for Mike and Levi to use. This would be the first time I cooked with either Mike or Marcel.

When we had finished dinner the four of us decided we'd watch a movie together, we decided to watch (F/M)*. (Favorite/Movie)

 

~Levi~

 

By the time the movie had ended, (Y/N) was asleep on the chair to the right of the couch. She was curled up in the blanket with her head tilted to the side. The boys went up for the night while I dealt with her. Getting up from the couch after turning off the TV I scoop her up into my arms carrying her bridal style. The blanket still around her, I watched as her head fell onto my chest while still peacefully resting.

She had always been a heavy sleeper. I carried her over and up the stairs before reaching her bedroom. Thankfully the door was already open, stepping into her room I go and lay her on her bed. Pulling the covers over her I watched as her arms came out from under the covers. With a sigh I turn away, as I was just about to head out I felt something wrap around my ring and pinky finger.

I turn back to find (Y/N) who was still asleep with her hand just barely hanging on to me. Turning my head away I gently maneuver my fingers so I was gently holding her hand. Even if it was only for a moment, I still felt my face heat up, after that, I release her hand and walk out of the bedroom. Once I was in mine I shut the door and leaned against it.  _Dammit... why did things have to be this way?_


	17. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Well, this is unexpected but I've written up to chapter 25 of this book so far and I'm gonna publish up to chapter 20 (21 for my AO3 readers) this week before disappearing for a while, I'll still be uploading my other books and working behind the scenes. I will see you all tomorrow for the next chapter update :) Love you guys!

~(Y/N)~

 

A new day at school, and Levi and I were making our way to our second class which was Writing Intensive. He and I sit in the back, pulling my bag off my shoulder I sit down beside him.

Usually, no one sits by us in the row but another guy sat a couple of seats down. He looked familiar but he had his hood up. Ignoring him I go back to looking at the front of the class.

“Hey.” I hear a voice from my left, turning to face them I find it was the guy in the hood.

“Ben, hi.” I say. I turn my attention to him now as we started talking.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched as Ben and (Y/N) began to talk leaving me to watch and wait for the teacher. “So is he your boyfriend?” I hear Ben asks.

“No, he’s my friend.” she tells him.

 _Tch, if only._  Eventually, when class started I pull (Y/N)’s notebook over towards me and start writing in it. Passing it back over she quickly read my little note warning her about Ben. She looks at me a little confused, before writing something back down.

 _‘It’s okay, he’s a nice guy. Besides you need to pretend that you’re not my bodyguard.’_  I read.

Rolling my eyes I quickly write her back. Sliding the note back I watch her read over it then look at me a little annoyed. She quickly writes back to me and shoves the notebook back.  _‘You’re being paranoid, not everyone is out to get me.’_  it reads.

 _You have no idea (Y/N)._  When class ended the two said their goodbyes and I pull (Y/N) away from him. All together the guy just gave me a creepy vibe about him. “What is your problem Levi?” she mutters.

Out in the hall, I then press her against the wall. “I am being cautious, you may have already forgotten the whole car and bridge incident but I haven’t. I am doing my job, and that boy is giving me bad vibes.” I mutter.

“So what? I can’t talk to him in class because you think he’s creepy? You don’t even know him.” she says.

With a sigh, I turn my face away from her. “I’m not saying you can’t, just keep your guard up with him.”

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After all my classes were finished Levi and I both walk home together silently, after our little argument this morning we both hadn’t really spoken to one another. Walking alongside him I glance over finding him looking forward. I get he was only trying to do his job and protect me, but sometimes I felt he could be a little too protecting.

When we reached the front door of the house I felt a tug at my arm, turning back I find Levi holding my sleeve. I stop and turn to him slightly, “Look, I don’t mean to be a dick. Our friendship has been fine this far, and I don’t wanna screw that up by controlling who you spend your time with. I’m just paranoid I guess, the whole driver trying to kill us still bothers me.” he says.

My hand gently grabs his forearm as a comforting gesture. “It’s okay, I understand. I’ve still been a little out of it too since, but I can’t be afraid of everybody right?” I ask rhetorically.

Levi nods his head and smirks gently, pulling him up the steps walking into the house we find it empty.  _I guess Marcel is out with friends again._  I shut the door and lock it behind me before heading up to my room to change and get ready to do homework.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After dinner, I decided to go outside. It was dark and chilly but I wanted to get some air before heading back in to take a shower. Standing out on the patio I took in the view of the lake behind our house, the outside light was on giving me a clear view of what was a few feet in front of me.

I go to sit in the chair for a bit but when I sat down I heard rustling in the bushes to my right. Quickly stepping away from the chair I do my best to make out what might be behind the bushes without getting too close.

When I saw a head pop up that’s when I felt my heart sink, I back away some more and go to the sliding door, banging my fist against it I grab the handle which gets yanked when Levi pulls it open.

“What?” he asks.

I point in the direction in which I saw a person’s head. “There is someone in the bushes, I saw their head.” I tell him.

I heard his finger snapping which got Mike’s attention, both men step outside and investigate what I heard and saw as they both slowly approach the bush I was pointing at. Stepping inside Marcel grabs my arm keeping me away from the door the person was still there and ready to attack.

The two walked around the property making sure whoever was out there was gone or to make sure they weren’t hiding anywhere else. About fifteen minutes later they came back in and locked every window, and every door.

After that, Levi came to my side, placing his hand on my face he looked to make sure I was okay. “I’m okay, just a little shaken.” I tell him.

He nods his head and brushes his fingers through my hair. “Come on, sit.” he says as he led me over to the couch. I sat down as he followed. “Did you see their face at all?” he asks.

I shook my head. “No, just some person poked their head up, I was going to sit down when I heard rustling.” I explain.

Placing his hand on my back, Levi gently strokes my back in a circular motion to calm me. “It’s okay, they’re gone now. And you’re safe.” he says. As I sat there to look forward, I wondered who it could be, I didn’t want to think it was someone I just met while being here. Maybe they recognized me. 


	18. Trick or Treat for You Prt. 1

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood in front of my long mirror taking in the view of my costume, I was being dragged to a college Halloween party. I wasn't much for parties, but I decided to this once since Ben kept begging I'd go. "I don't understand why you couldn't have just turned him down, you've done it to Jay plenty of times." Levi says, he stood in the doorway looking in at me.

"Well, he's not Jay. Besides, I haven't been to a party yet in college...figured I'd give this one a try." I tell him.

"Half the people there will be drunk, you could be grabbed and I don't really wanna pick a fight with anyone. Wouldn't it be better to be safe rather than sorry?" he asks.

I turn to him and sigh. "I know what to do, I took care of you when you were drunk." I say the images flash in my mind making me shake my head and turn away again. I hear him begin to walk in.

"That's different, you only had to deal with one person. There will be a lot more." he says.

I let out a sigh and turn to him. "Levi, stop." I mutter with a long sigh. I take his hands that were raised, holding them gently. "You may be my bodyguard but you can't protect me from every little thing." I say, looking him dead in the eyes. "Besides, I brought backup of my own." I say, it was a can of mace, but the sticker on the can said silly string. I had switched them.

"That's silly string, what are you gonna do with silly string?" he asks.

"I switched the labels." I tell him.

He sighs and pulls his hands out of mine. "I just don't want you getting grabbed, even with the mace I'm sure they'd still be able to try and grab you, what if it's defective?" he asks.

"I made sure." I say.

He lets out a sigh and turns his head. "Fine, but if Ben tries anything don't expect me to just stand there and do nothing. He lays one finger on you inappropriately I'll kick his ass." Levi says.

"Okay." I mutter.

I look at his outfit finding he didn't really change. "You're not wearing a costume." I mutter.

"I'm going as myself." he says as he turns away. I smile at him as he walks out of my room, I turn back and look at the mirror once more, making sure there was nothing more that needed to be added.  _Time to party I guess._

 

~Time Skip~

 

As Levi and I made it to Ben's home where the party was taking place, it turned out better than I expected. Ben told me he didn't have a lot of friends...in fact, none. Petra had warned me yesterday that Ben was kind of weird but that didn't stop me from befriending the guy.

As he and I walked through the house we landed in the kitchen where snacks and drinks were laid out. I grab a cup only to have Levi stop me. "That's probably spiked." he warns.

"Yeah, and my tolerance is higher than yours." I tell him as I take a drink. "Besides it'll be my only drink." I tell him.

His shoulders slump as he nods and turns to look around while being stuck to me like glue. The music was loud and people crowded the hallway that led to the living room. Slowly and carefully slipping through I could hear people asking Levi where his costume was or reminding him it's a costume party. I stop and turn back finding him a little stuck.

Leaning forward I grab his hand and pull him through the crowd, we were pressed against each other due to the tight space. "T-thanks." he stutters. I turn back forward and make a sharp right into the living room where we were granted a little more space. I let go of his hand and there Ben finally showed.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd make it." he says before pulling me into a rather tight hug.

"Well, I did, nice house." I mention.

Ben held my hands rather tightly as he began looking to the stairs, then when he turned back to look at me, he glanced over at Levi. "Do you think you and I can hand out for a bit? Alone?" he asks.

I turn back to Levi who was kind of glaring at Ben. "No." he says. I quickly turn to Levi, placing my hand on his arm I gently squeeze it.

"Levi it's okay-"

"You gotta stop doing that." he growls, his tone sent off warnings and I remove my hand.

"What?" I ask.

"Thinking that by sweet talking to me you'll get your way- I thought you were better than that. You go up there-" he stops and pulls me away. "You go up there alone I can't make sure he stays in line." Levi says.

I pull out of his grasp. "I'll be fine, and I wasn't sweet talking you. That would be inappropriate given our situation...let alone you being my bodyguard. He's just a friend Levi, if he does anything we'll leave." I tell him.

He lets out a long sigh and looks down at the floor. "Fine, but I'll be at the stairs waiting." he says.

I nod my head then turn back to Ben, he took my hand again and led me to the stairs. As he and I walked up the flight of stairs into the empty hallway of the second floor Ben turns to me as we continue to slowly walk. "What's with that guy anyway? He looks like he's about ready to take a bullet for you or something. Not to mention you have to talk him into letting you go places alone?" Ben asks.

"He's just a little overly protective. He's always been like that." I tell him.

"Something happen to him?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders, even if I knew it wasn't for me to tell. "He's just looking out for me." I tell him.

When we came to a door on the right Ben stops us and opens the door to a rather dark room only lit by red string lights hanging on the window on the far right of the room. "It's kinda dark in here." I say.

Ben reaches over and flicks on a desk lamp, slowly walking over I sat on the bed, Ben sits beside me and smiles. "So is Levi like your boyfriend or something?" he asks.

I shook my head feeling heat spread across my face. "No- uh nothing like that. He would never- I wouldn't-" I stop and let out a long sigh.  _Damn, I need to keep my emotions together, I don't even know if I like Levi like that._

Ben laughs at my reaction. "Sorry, I'm just tryin' to figure you out." he chuckles. I laugh nervously as we sat there rather close.

"What about you? I don't assume you have a girlfriend?" I ask.

He shook his head. "Remember I'm the creepy weird kid." he says.

"I'm sure there are girls who will like you." I say trying to be nice.

He smiles and looks me up and down which made me feel a little uncomfortable. "Tell me about yourself." he says.

I shrug my shoulders and look to the door.  _Levi said he'd be at the stairs, but if trouble does occur will he hear me through the loud music?_  "Uh..what do you want to know?" I ask.

Then that's when it started, he placed his hand on my thigh and smirks softly. "I wanna know everything, childhood, likes, dislikes, what makes you really kick." he mutters as his hand creeps up my thigh. "You look really nice in that outfit." he whispers in my ear.

Grabbing his hand I force it back and stand up off the bed. I keep my back to him as I fix myself, and ready the mace in case things got out of hand.

"It was a mistake for me to come up here, I'm gonna go-"

His hand clamps down on my arm as he tries to pull me back he scratches my forearm enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood. "Ow! Ben!" I yelp.

"Sorry, please don't go!" he begs.

I shook my head and yank my arm out of his grasp. "I'll see you, Monday Ben-"

"Look (F/N) I brought you here because I wanted to tell you that...I really like you." he confesses.

Looking out at the hallway with the doorknob in my hand I look back. "You're different from the other girls at school, you actually talk to me, listen to me. You're really nice and I'm sorry if what I did made you feel uncomfortable, just please stay a little longer." he says.

_He's just trying to act nice to get me to stay._  "I gotta go, Levi will be-" Before I could even get out of the door Ben pushes his hand against the back of his door shutting it.

"(F/N) I'm begging you. You're so pretty and I just wanna get to know more of you." he pleads.

I turn and glare at him while pressing myself against the door. "If you want me to stay your friend then you better let me go. I don't like being told what to do, and I really don't like being alone with you right now." I tell him. His hand loosens on the door and in one swift move I open it and rush out of the room.

Running down the hall and down the stairs I rush into Levi's arms, darting my head back I look up at the stairs where Ben was standing looking down at us. Levi could tell something was up, and I felt his thumb run against the slightly swelled up scratch mark along my left forearm. "What did you do?" Levi calls up to Ben. I felt Levi's arm wrap around my back keeping me close, encasing me in safety.  _He was right, this was a bad idea._


	19. Trick or Treat for You Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

Running down the hall and down the stairs I rush into Levi's arms, darting my head back I look up at the stairs where Ben was standing looking down at us. Levi could tell something was up, and I felt his thumb run against the slightly swelled up scratch mark along my left forearm. "What did you do?" Levi calls up to Ben. I felt Levi's arm wrap around my back keeping me close, encasing me in safety.  _He was right, this was a bad idea._

Levi turns to me, his hand squeezing against me gently. "Do you want to go?" he asks.

I look around for a moment. "No it's fine, he didn't do anything." I say to him. Levi darts his head back up to Ben then back at me. I tug him away from the stairs and we head back for the kitchen, going through the back door out to the pool Levi and I stood next to the pool, there were couples making out around us and drunks girls dancing, there were even a few in the pool.

"What happened? And don't tell me nothing because I know it's not." he says. I let out a sigh and told him what happened, he wasn't so pleased, even attempted running back in to pick a fight with Ben, but I stopped him before he could do so.

"I won't let him near you again." he growls.

"I know." I mutter as I turn my head.

He grabs my left arm and looks at it. "At least he didn't draw blood, but still he shouldn't have grabbed you like that, or even before then." Levi says.

We both sat by the pool which slowly became more empty by the minute until it was just us out there. There was now a slower song playing from inside the house which was still easily heard. I look down at my hands and shake my head. "I kinda feel like I'm a magnet for bad guys." I mutter.

"Why would you say that?" Levi asks gently.

I look up and force a smile. "Because first I had Jay who was a two-faced douchebag who only cared about the popularity he got from dating me. And now Ben, who's starting to prove all the rumors I hear true. What next, I get some psychopath stalker who might try and actually hurt me?" I answer.

Levi lets out a sigh and places his hand on mine. "I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you. Jay may have gotten away with punching you in the face, but I won't let it happen again." he says.

I nod my head and sniffle softly. "You know that punch was meant for you right?" I ask.

He scoffs and turns his head with a smirk. "Yeah, if he had hit me I would've knocked his perfectly aligned teeth out. Surprised I didn't do it when he punched you." he answers.

There was a brief silence between us, now that we had this whole situation he and I seemed to talk a lot more than before, more than we did when we'd study together. "Levi." I softly call. I needed to tell him, he had every right to know what happened that night between us, and I had to know if his drunken words were true or if it was really just the alcohol making him talk crazy.

"Hmm?" he hums as he looks directly at me.

"You know that night I brought you home drunk-" I was soon interrupted by his phone going off. Quickly pulling it out of his pocket it turned out to be my father.

"Hang on I gotta take this." Levi says.

With a sigh I nod my head and watch as he gets up off the patio chair, walking away from me he answers the phone and I let out a long dreadful sigh.  _Great._

 

~Time Skip~

 

I never did get a chance to tell Levi, instead, he wanted us to get home since we were getting tired. We both made our way around the house to the front, unfortunately, Ben must've seen us and ran out the front door. "Leaving so soon?!" he calls. I turn back and stand my ground as he makes his way over to me.

"Yeah, we're getting tired." I tell him.

"Oh, well I'll see you Monday." he says, his arms open wide as he slowly begins to wrap his arms around me, luckily Levi stepped in front of me and crossed his arms.

"If you wanna have fully functioning hands for later tonight when you're alone doing god knows what, I suggest you keep them to yourself." Levi warns.


	20. Trick or Treat for You Prt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay, so here is the deal. I'm not gonna say this book is on hiatus anymore due to the fact that I actually continued writing and have finished planning the book although it could use a few tweaks and things will change as I write the book. So far I am up to chapter 28 and plan today to get to 30 maybe more. I have 4 more chapters left to 'The Affair' so I'm not too worried about that. 'A Time With You Again' is in a good place (I'm at like chapter 40 for that one but the book will be longer than 40.) And I have finished 'The Vampire Hunter Princess' so I only have Eren's vampire book and the Time Travel book to work on although they don't need to be done right away. (I'm rambling) So from this point on every day, I will be posting 1 chapter to this book until I have no chapters pre-written and ready to go. 
> 
> So I will see you all very soon sorry for the long paragraph of madness. Have a lovely weekend!

~(Y/N)~

 

Ben smirks, looking down at Levi, Ben only towered over him just slightly. "And who are you to say who she can and cannot hug? It's not like you're her boyfriend or anything. Why don't you let the lady decide-"

"Levi's right Ben, after what you pulled tonight I don't want you touching me again..." I tell him.

"Now run along and leave us alone, I would hate to have to break that face more." Levi insults.

Ben steps closer and continues to stare down Levi. "What is your problem shorty?" Ben asks, he was just egging him on at this point, Levi hated being called short even looked down upon. Before the fight could begin I pull Levi back and press my hand on his chest.

"Enough, Ben just leave us alone." I tell him.

"You know (F/N) I never pegged you for a liar, it's obvious that you two are together." Ben says.

I look at Levi who looks back at me. "I never lied Ben, we're just close friends." I tell him.

"Then why the hell is he stuck to you like fuckin' glue? He hardly ever leaves you alone, I've heard that you're even living with him, is that true?" he asks.

"I'd watch it, what mine and (F/N)'s relationship is, isn't any of your concern. I keep her safe from guys like you." Levi growls.

"Guy's like me? What do you mean by that?" Ben teases.

I pull Levi back as he prepares to charge at Ben. "You know what you did here tonight. Didn't your mom ever tell you to keep your dirty little hands to yourself? I saw the marks on her arm that you did asshole." Levi snaps.

Ben chuckles and looks down at me. "You're mistaken, (F/N) scratched herself on the way out. And I never laid a hand on her. She must've had a little too much to drink, it's best you take her home." Ben lies. I look at him in disbelief, as I shake my head.

"Clearly you've had too much to drink...come on Levi." I say as I pull him off Ben's property, we both begin walking back to the car. Levi seemed really pissed off at this point.

Getting in on the passenger side I shut the door and watch as he gets in. He didn't say a word, he just started the car and began driving us home. It started to rain on the way there, it was so quiet that I had to turn on the radio which ended up playing some really sad music, which I guess fit the mood pretty well as I turn and look out the window.

I hated that he would get caught up in the drama, I didn't like being caught in it either. I was just really pissed off as well, so much to the point, I had tears in my eyes, and I hardly ever cried around anyone even Levi. Quickly before he could see I wipe the tears away and sniffle.

My lips create an 'o' shake as I let out a long soft sigh trying to calm myself until I was alone. But Levi eventually caught on but didn't say anything, all he did was pass me the small bag of tissues we had in the car.

 

~Levi~

 

She did her best to hide it, I watched as she even forced it not to surface. I was just half tempted to pull over and make sure she was okay, between the sad music and crying I was no longer pissed about how this night had gone. I was more concerned, even saddened myself.

So much drama filled her life when she didn't want it. From what I knew she led a calm life before moving in with her dad, and ever since it became public of her relationship with her dad she had been in the public eye, on tabloid magazines that spread rumors of her fighting with Jay, breakups, pregnancy scandals, anything the paparazzi could make up with just one photo.

It was times like these where she had bottled up way too much and she didn't have the strength to hold back any longer. When we got home she quickly rushed inside still crying. As I entered the house I shut the door then locked it. "(Y/N)." I call.

I walk rather quickly taking large steps towards the stairs, rushing up them I come to her now closed door. Knocking on her door I waited. "Open the door please." I say.

We both had a shitty night, and I didn't want her going to bed feeling like crap. When she opened the door her makeup was ruined and her hair was down. She allowed me to enter, and she shut the door behind her. On the bed was an outfit she planned to change into along with a small bag of makeup wipes. Grabbing the makeup wipes I turn to her. "Sit." I tell her, quickly coming to the bed she sniffles and wipes her face.

I kneel before her on the floor and pull out a single wipe, tossing the rest on the bed I begin cleaning her face. It was moments like this I cherished with her, being able to care for her when she really needed someone there. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying but clean of makeup and free from further irritation from the chemicals in the makeup. Preferable I like her better when she didn't have makeup on, I preferred her natural beauty.

I keep my hands off of her and sit there still. "You know I'm not that great when it comes to comforting...let alone talking about things other than school...but if you need someone to listen, I can do just that, it's unhealthy to bottle everything up." I tell her.

Her eyes welled up again as she nods her head, and before I knew it she had done something completely unexpected. She fell right into my arms, she hid her face in the crook of my neck and her arms wrapped around my neck. Hugging me rather tightly I sat there in shock at how close she was.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After tonight, I knew how I felt about him. And although I wasn't sure how he truly felt about me, I knew one thing for sure. I was falling for him, through it all he was the one guy I trusted, more than my step-siblings, hell even my own father.

But along with these romantic feelings I was feeling for Levi, there was another feeling that only going to get worse. Fear. I feared he'd reject me and possibly resign or relocate to another person. I feared that if my parents found out they'd have him removed, I feared Levi didn't love me back. I feared that I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings any longer. 


	21. Learning More

~Levi~

 

After the other night, things between (Y/N) and I were becoming even stranger than before. Getting ready for school now, I quickly brush myself off before turning to the door. There I saw (Y/N) waiting, she had her face turned out looking down the hallway with her arms crossed.

Walking over I watch her quickly move away, her eyes avoiding me at all cost. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." she says with a nod.

I had a feeling she was a little nervous about seeing Ben at school today, not to mention she hadn't spoken of what happened the other night even though it was just a hug.

When we got to school she hardly left my side, not that I minded, but she was closer than usual. When we came to the first class Petra immediately came to her side locking arms with her. She went on about how her weekend was a little dull having to spend it with parents. Then began bombarding (Y/N) with questions on how the party was.

(Y/N) was still getting used to Petra's behavior, but Petra was nice she seemed really nice to (Y/N) which was better than Ben any day. We sat down and Petra sat beside her and talked to her a little longer.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As Petra went on about her weekend, I caught sight of him from the corner of my eye. Ben. He began walking over to us, a smile crept on his face. That's when Levi quickly stood up and stood in front of me and Petra. "Don't even think about it-"

"Now, now shorty. I'm here to say hello, or is (F/N) not allowed?" he asks.

"Just leave her alone, she doesn't want to be around you." Levi snaps.

"Did she actually say that or are you her father now?" Ben asks it was like poking a sleeping bear each time he did this to Levi.

"Seriously Ben, just go." I tell him.

Levi quickly darted his head down to me then back up at Ben. "See, she doesn't want you around her." he says.

Ben raises his hands and finally backs off. Turning to look at the front of the class, Petra now silent looks at me. "What was that about?" she asks. I let out a smile and look at her.

"Ben has been bothering us since the party." I tell her.

"Oh, well he's creepy anyway. One time I heard he stalked in one girl in high school, she was popular and all, he started taking pictures and just following her everywhere- even found out where she lived." Petra mutters.

I let out a soft hum and look forward.  _Who knows if it's true, people do talk without knowing the truth...but I'll keep my guard up with him._  "You should come to lunch with us, me and the boys. You to Levi." Petra says as she leans forward.

I nod my head and smile. "Sure that'll be nice, thank you." I say.

"Maybe this weekend we can also hang out too!" she says.

The professor walked in and my attention turned onto them as class finally began.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Finally, it was lunch time and we headed off campus to a small diner where the six of us all ate lunch together. Levi sat between Petra and me while the three other guys Eld, Gunther, and Oluo sat on the other side.

Silently I look out the window while we waited for our food to get here. "So Levi, tell me about yourself- you're so quiet." I hear Petra.

Due to our closeness, I felt Levi tense up a bit. "Uh..well, what do you want to know?" he asks.

"I don't know, family, interest, dislikes." she lists.

I turn my head from the window and look at Levi who was looking at Petra. "W-well, I have my uncle. My mom...she's in the hospital because she's been really sick lately." he answers.

_He never really talked about his mom._  Glancing over at me, he purses his lips together. "I'm sorry to hear that, I hope she gets better." Petra says I watched as her hand falls onto his forearm. I sit back and look back out the window.

I let out a long sigh then. "What about you (F/N)? How's your family?" Eld asks. I look over at the blonde man and smile gently.

"My dad is okay, my mom passed away a long time ago." I tell them.  _This isn't really a topic one should have at lunch with people you hardly know._

"Okay, I'm changing the topic." Oluo says.

The guys across from us began talking about the party from Saturday and how great it was. "You two went together right?" Gunther asks.

"Yes, we did." I answer.

This made Petra lean forward and look at me. "Oh, you two Levi?" she asks.

"I went to make sure (F/N) was safe." Levi answers.

Petra smiles weakly and nods in understanding. "(F/N) is so lucky to have you as a friend." she says before sitting back. "Anyway, what else did you do this weekend Levi?" she asks.

"I read, and helped with studying." he answers.

"Oh, what kind of books do you like?" she asks.

When our food finally came we all became rather quiet with only a little chat here and there as we ate our food. When we were headed back to campus for our next class Petra locked her arm with mine. "Really I think you guys should come out to the mall with us or something. I can't imagine you two would have any fun at home reading and studying." Petra suggests.

"I'll talk to him about, see if he wants to." I tell him.

"He doesn't like going out much does he?" she asks.

I shook my head. "The last time I forced him to go out, I made him go out on his own to go drink with some buddies. He ended up getting drunk and I had to pick him up." I tell her.

"Oh, well we'll just walk around and window shop." she says.

I smile and nod. "I'll ask." I say.

 

~After School~

 

Walking along the sidewalk with Levi quietly as we head our way to the car, I accidentally bump my shoulder into his. "You never told me about your mom." I say softly.

"You never asked." he answers.

I look over to him and sigh. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, plus I wasn't sure what kind of answer I would've gotten." I tell him.

He shrugs his shoulders a bit. "That's probably the first new thing I've learned." I mutter.

"(Y/N)...if you wanna know something just ask." he says as he stops.

There were boundaries to our relationship I didn't dare push because I had already pushed him to go out on his own, and now I had this secret I wasn't sure who to tell. I did want to know more about him, really I did. I continue heading for the car without another word.

"You know at first I thought it just might be your sister you're worried about that has been causing your strange change in behavior...but clearly it's more than that." he says. I stop and turn to face him, I felt heat begin to rise in my cheeks.

"Whatever it is you're hiding (Y/N) I told you the other night that you can confide in me." he says.  _But this thing I'm hiding is about you. How can I confide in the one person who is also involved in this secret I'm keeping?_

"You know everything about me Levi, what can I hide from you?" I ask.

He steps closer as I back up until my back was pressed into a light pole. "I don't know, but I know something is different. Ever since after the night, you brought me to your home drunk." he answers. After saying that there was a long pause between us.

"Marcel and Mike are waiting." I mutter. As much as I wanted to tell him the truth, I couldn't do it right here, and by how close he was to me along with my racing heart I felt that at any moment I might faint. Quickly slipping passed Levi I continue along the sidewalk until we reached the car. 


	22. A Stormy Hallows Eve Prt. 1

~(Y/N)~

 

After arriving home that same Monday, the clouds grew dark, and the weatherman forecasted a nasty final thunderstorm to come in. Truly October was a weird month this year.

Marcel after dinner had gone out to go to a friends house yet again, Mike, of course, went along with him leaving both Levi and me home for the night. I had closed all the blinds in the house, ever since the night I thought I saw someone's head behind the bushes I had been keeping the blinds closed at night. Lightning was already beginning to flash in the distance, the thunder soft and low but slowly getting louder as the storm crept closer.

I asked Levi if instead of studying tonight we watch a scary movie, it was a perfect night to do it with the thunderstorm and the fact that Halloween was tomorrow. Walking into the kitchen that overlooked the living room, we had the wood-burning fireplace going to keep us warm and the TV on with a new horror film ready to play.

Grabbing the bowl of popcorn, Levi had brought a few different pillows and blankets to keep us warm as well. Sitting next to him I place the popcorn between us, with the remote in his hand he played the movie while I turned out the light beside me.

The first few minutes of the movie were like any other horror movie, a small family moves to a creepy looking house in the middle of nowhere, some small strange things happen like tapping, footsteps, and shutting of doors. And a typical move they did was a poor pet would be killed off to pull at the heartstrings of hundreds of viewers.

I kept my eyes on the screen while my hand dug in the bowl of popcorn, that's when I felt Levi's hand brush against mine. My hand shot out and I dart my head in his direction, his eyes glance at me and I raise my empty hand out of the bowl allowing him to grab some before I reach back in for my handful.

Then the screen turned dark as it turned to night in the movie. Two sisters were sleeping in the room together, it was dead silent usually meaning that a jumpscare was approaching. The thunder from outside grew louder as the flashes of lightning grew brighter and more frequent.

Levi places the popcorn on the table in front of us now, the fire flickering and making soft popping sounds. The youngest girl had her sheets yanked but she didn't wake, next she was pulled to the foot toward the foot of her bed and woke in fear.

At first, she blames her sister sleeping beside her in the other bed. And when the older girl woke up, her younger sisters eye bored at the wall behind the door in fear.

The movie went on as more events carried on. The rain now loudly pouring outside while thunder crashed seconds after lightning flashed. And just as they were about to go into the basement everything went dark and silent. The fire although kept going keeping the room still somewhat lit. But the power had completely gone out.

The storm continued to rage outside, Levi and I looked at each other. "Well, that's just great." I mutter.

"Yep...at least we have some light." Levi says.

I let out a sigh as I sit back on the couch. "Looks like we'll just have to camp out here if we wanna stay warm." I tell him. Crossing my arms I watch the fire go, feeling Levi's eyes on me.

"Is it Petra?" he asks out of the blue.

I turn my face towards him and look in confusion. "What?" I ask.

"Is that why you were in a bit of a mood today?" he asks.

I scoff and turn to him completely. "I was not in a mood- you were the one closing in on me asking questions. I simply mention that you never said anything about your mom. Petra had nothing to do with it-"

"Well still, I saw how you were at lunch. You always talk to Petra and the guys." he argues.

I chuckle at his words. "So now you get concerned if I don't talk to anyone?" I ask starting to get annoyed.

"No- I'm-"

"What? Do you think I'm jealous of Petra or something?" I then ask.

We both fell silent as he looks at me with a smirk. "Are you?" he asks.

"No." I quickly answer, my voice cracking slightly yet noticeably. He chuckles and shakes his head.  _Why would I be? I mean yeah I like Levi and all but...god my head is starting to hurt._  "I'm going to bed." I say as I quickly stand up.

As I go to walk past Levi I felt his hand grab my wrist, yanking me back quickly I turn back to him and trip on his feet. I land basically on top of him only my hands stopped me from bashing my head into his. Our faces were just inches apart, my eyes fell onto his lips, remembering that night he-

My eyes dart back up meeting his dark bluish grey ones that had also just darted up from my mouth.  _Does he want to kiss me again? This time I would know for certain._  "Sorry I...I don't know what got-" Levi mutters under his breath but stops as he slowly starts to lean in.

Just before we were about to close the space between us, there was a knock at our door, it was loud and clear. Levi turned his head and I jolt back before I fell forward. I stand back up straight and look to the front door.  _Who would be out this late? And in a nasty storm like this? Maybe Marcel and Mike came back?_  "Stay here I'll check it out." Levi says as he gets up from the couch now.

Rushing over to the front door I follow him and stand in the foyer area. Levi opens the door and I see no one standing out there, the wind blew hard and the rain still pouring while lightning and thunder continued to rage on. Levi then looks down before bending down to pick up whatever was left at our doorstep. Turning to me he held a manila envelope, shutting the door behind him he looked up at me in confusion.  _Why was that left for us?_


	23. A Stormy Hallows Eve Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

Rushing over to the front door I follow him and stand in the foyer area. Levi opens the door and I see no one standing out there, the wind blew hard and the rain still pouring while lightning and thunder continued to rage on. Levi then looks down before bending down to pick up whatever was left at our doorstep. Turning to me he held a manila envelope, shutting the door behind him he looked up at me in confusion.  _Why was that left for us?_

Levi and I head into the kitchen, grabbing my phone on the way there I turn on the flashlight to my phone to help us see what the items were the envelope. I watch as Levi opens it and pulls out a bunch of prints. Holding my phone over his shoulder it reveals images of me walking and talking Levi was in some them too.

As Levi began to go through all the images he counted ten of them, they were all of me doing normal things including a couple of me inside my room changing. I was utterly disgusted with what I saw, so much so that I back away with a soft gasp when the realization sunk. Levi looks back at me with concerned filling his eyes, he shoves the photos back in and then proceeds to toss it in the garbage. Afterward, he comes to me and cups my face in his hands ever so gently.

I shake my head and continue to back away. "W-why, how? Who?" was all I could say I was so shocked. As I stood there the only face that came to mind when I thought of who it could be was Ben. It had to be, but then again I shouldn't assume, it could be someone who followed us from Attledon.

"I don't know, but I promise you that nothing is gonna happen to you." Levi proclaims.

His hands were gentle as they combed through my hair attempting to comfort me. I shook my head and look at him, his face never changing expression but his eyes held a concerned look for me. "First Selene, then James. What if I'm next to make a trip to the hospital." I say as I turn away from Levi, again he takes my wrist into his hand and pulls back. Spinning around to face him my face pressed into his chest.

His left hand cradles the back of my head keeping me from turning away from him again. "You're not next, no one's going to hurt you...not if I can help it." he mutters.

I let out a sigh as I shut my eyes and burying my face deeper into his shirt, it was unlike him to be like this, but then again I didn't really know him as well as I thought considering weeks ago he was confessing his feelings to me in my living room drunk.

Pulling back slightly I look at him, his eyes were on me as well, he arms were still around me holding me gently as he slowly began pulling me back in. My eyes dart down to his mouth then back up to his mouth as we both slowly start to lean in again. And when we were just about to kiss we both jolted back after hearing the front door opening then closing again.

We both look in the direction. "Guys?!" I hear Marcel call. With a sigh of relief, I rush over to both Mike and Marcel.

"You drove through the storm? You could've-"

"You weren't answering your phone, I told you I was headed home before the storm got bad, but I guess you guys lost power." Not long after the storm had passed the power had turned back on.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Sitting on the bench by my window I look out finding the moon was finally out of the clouds lighting up the lake a bit. I had my book in my lap and was reading before I took a short break. In the reflection, I could see a figure standing in my doorway. Turning my head I find Levi standing there watching me.

 

~Levi~

 

Captivated by the view in front of me, I slowly step in once (Y/N) caught sight of me. "Hey." she mutters with a soft smile.

She slowly closes her book and turns to me in her seat. Walking up to her I pull my hands out of my pockets, bending down I turn and sit on the floor, with my back turned to her I rest on the bench now looking at her door. "I wanted to apologize." I say.

"What for?" she asks.

Turning I look back at her with a serious look. "For the two attempts to kiss you tonight." I mutter.

Her face went red immediately after I had said that. "No- I uh- It's okay, I forgive you-" she stutters nervously. I turn back forward and chuckle at her reaction.

Standing up again I stood there looking at her door while recalling the moments where I nearly gave in to my emotions. I turn to her with a serious look again, "If I wasn't your bodyguard, tonight would've gone differently, please know that....but since I am what I am, I will continue to restrain from showing too much affection that will deem inappropriate." I tell her. As I go to walk out of the room I then felt her grab my hand.

Looking back she looked at me now no longer smiling, she was still blushing madly from my words. "I...well-" she stops having a hard time finding the words to say.

"Good night (Y/N)." I say finally, with that her hand slipped out of mine and I headed to my room, shutting the door and locking it I lean against it. I look up at the ceiling with a soft sigh.  _Why did I have to be her bodyguard? Why did fate play this cruel joke?_


	24. Jeopardize

~(Y/N)~

 

Days had passed since the storm, it was now Saturday and I was at the mall with Petra, I managed to get Levi to come with me for Petra. We walked around looking through different stores, even tried clothes on in a few others. Petra even got us to go out and show Levi the outfits.

I wasn't really feeling that great around him since the other night with what he said. But he was right if he wasn't my bodyguard things would be different, and I couldn't change that nor ask him to quit his job. But after that night I knew he felt the same way too, but wasn't planning on pursuing me.

In the center of the mall, there was a small photo booth machine. Petra seemed excited by this and pulled both Levi and me towards it. Levi and Petra went in first and took a couple of pictures before Petra yanked me in. Now it was the three of us together crammed in a tight space.

She was pushed up against Levi, quickly turning before the next shot would be taken, I force a smile while in the corner of my eye I watch as she pressed her lips against his cheek.

When the last shot was taken I rush out and let out a sigh. The two stepped out and Petra grabbed the thin film. She laughed at it and places it in her pocket. "You guys can take pictures with just you if you'd like." Petra suggests.

"No that's fine-"

"Sure." Levi cuts in.

Taking my hand he pulls me in, grabbing out his wallet he inserts the correct amount of money then sits back. We did a normal picture first before doing little poses for ourselves, Levi didn't do too much though. "Okay, last one make it count Levi." I warn him.

He did make it count, turning to me he cradled the back of my head like that night as he brought his mouth onto the side of my head, I force another smile even though I was utterly confused. When the picture was taken I quickly step out I guess he had a copy because there were two. Grabbing one of them I quickly shove it into my pocket, I didn't want Petra to see and get jealous.

Walking up to Petra, she locked her arm with mine and leans in rather close. "Do you mind if I ask Levi out? I mean you two aren't dating but I wasn't sure if you liked him or-"

"It's fine, go ahead. He deserves someone nice like you." I answer.

Then she quickly hugs me. It's not like she needed my permission anyway. "You're the best." she says. Turning back she goes to Levi's side and locks arms with him, I stop and watch them pass me by.  _He's lucky to have someone like her anyway._

Slowly I follow behind the two as they walked together, Levi would check behind us but then would get caught in a conversation with Petra.  _I just want this day to be over._

 

~Time Skip~

 

When we got back home I kept myself in my room for most of the day, studying and reading. I skipped lunch and dinner, how I knew was because Marcel came up and would knock at my door.

After doing another little study session I look at my clock, it was nearly ten at night, and I was hungry. Setting aside my books and notebooks I head to my door. Exiting my bedroom I tiptoe down the stairs not knowing who might be asleep.

When I reach the final step I look up, and in the kitchen he stood there, going through the fridge. Levi. I let out a long sigh as I walk over and past him. I hear the fridge shut and his feet pat against the tile floors. "So, Petra asked me out today." he says.

"Oh yeah, what did you say?" I ask.

"I told her no." he answers.

I hated that hearing that made me feel better, Petra was my friend and would be a great match for Levi. "Why?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Not interested, besides I don't really like being matched up with people." he answers.

"Well, personally I thought you two would look good together. Besides, she asked me if she could and I said it was fine." I explain.

"Don't pretend like this is one-sided (Y/N)." he says.

Grabbing my food, I made a beeline for the stairs ignoring Levi who was following close behind. I didn't want to hear it right now because he made it clear that he didn't want to pursue me because of his position. And I wasn't going to jeopardize his career when he's caring for his mother. When I came to the door he grabs my arm and I look back at him. "Look, you have a job, a mother who needs taking care of. I'm not going to ruin that, so please just do your job." I say, with that, I slam the door on him.

The last thing I wanted was to lose him forever. Even if I wanted to be with him it wasn't worth risking it all. He had a family he needed to care for and I didn't want him to lose his job, sure his uncle may be helping but medical bills will only keep staking up.  _I wish I could talk to Selene._

Then it came to me, I hadn't checked on them in a while. Walking over to my bed I grab my phone and call James. Maybe he knew what to do. 


	25. Calm Before The Storm

~Levi~

 

(Y/N) sat in front of me with Petra, Ben sat behind her as well to my left. I kept an eye on him and her, luckily Ben didn't sit by her only because Eld sat next to (Y/N) on her left.

While class went on my eyes darted back and forth between the two, for a couple of minutes I watch Ben until I noticed the phone at his side. It looked as if he was taking pictures and it was pointed at (Y/N). Oh, I was ready to pull him out of class and kick some ass.

But I decided not to, besides he saw me and tucked his phone back into his pocket. I cross my arms and let out a huff as I sit back in my seat.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The second we were dismissed Ben rushed out into the hall, but since I was quick on my feet I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "Now you're taking pictures you sick bastard!" I snap.

Ben simply smirks and raises his hands up. "I don't know what you were talking about, I was simply taking pictures of the board for notes." he says.

I glare at him pressing him against the wall harder. "You may think you have people fooled but you're wrong-"

"Levi!" I hear (Y/N) yell.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I rush over to Levi and press at his chest making him let Ben go. "What is going on?" I ask I was getting annoyed by the fights they were picking now in school.

"Levi is accusing me of taking photos of you." Ben says.

I look at Ben then back at Levi. "He had his phone pointed at you, if you didn't then prove it stalker." Levi insults. I continue to press at Levi's chest to keep distance between them.

"Ben?" I hear a feminine voice call, looking to my left behind me. A girl with strawberry blonde hair came up and grabbed Ben.

"Annalee I'm fine." Ben says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The girl looks at me harshly as if I had hurt Ben. "I'm his girlfriend, why don't you tell your boyfriend to back the fuck off." she says. Levi pulls me away now standing in front of me.

"I'm here because your  _boyfriend_  was taking pictures of her." Levi says as he points at me.

"So-

"What's going on here?" we hear another voice erupt. We all turned to find the principle standing there.

"Ah good, you can take him to your office-"

"Both of you follow me this instant." the man says.

Both Levi and Ben go with the principle, Levi turns and looks at me. I followed them as well but waited outside the office. Sitting on the bench I waited for what seemed like forever, there was some yelling from what I could tell it wasn't Levi, it was mainly the principle and Ben.

About half an hour passed when Levi was free to go. He wasn't happy which was to be expected. "What-"

"Come on." he says, his tone was tense.

Jumping out of the seat I follow him back down the hallway, after grabbing our stuff we headed to the car, we were going home early today. I couldn't risk Levi fighting anymore.

When we got to the car I head over to the driver's side and Levi follows. "What are you doing?" he asks in an annoyed tone.

"I'm driving, now get your butt over there." I order.

His eyes widen as he smirks at me finding it amusing that I was ordering him around. "Levi seriously go, you need to relax." I tell him.

As we got into the car I drove us home, after getting into the garage we both sat there silently. I look down at my hands as I put the car in park. "So tell me what happened." I say.

He lets out a sigh and turns his eyes towards the window. "He pisses me off- He was taking pictures of you, I swear the camera was pointed at you. But I guess he deleted the photos because the principal didn't find anything." Levi says.

"Levi look-"

"I swear (Y/N), I'm sure he's the same person who sent you the photos the other night. We need to report-"

"Now hang on what proof do you have? We don't know if it was him that night. Now I believe you about this, but we need more evidence to back up the fact that it  _could_ be Ben." I argue.

He lets out a sigh and turns his back to me. "Levi, we will get through this okay? We just...we need to steer clear of Ben." I tell him, I place my hands on his arm trying to get him to turn around.

"Levi-"

Quickly spinning around he looks at me with a serious expression. "If he does it again I'll beat his ass. I don't care what the principal has to do, he can't expel me." he says.

"Levi you don't need to be fighting-"

"Then how can I keep him from continuing what he's doing?" he asks.

I let out a sigh as I look to the floor trying to think of something. "I'll change my schedule around so we don't have classes with him anymore." I tell him.

Levi lets out a sigh as he turns away from me again.

 

~Levi~

 

I didn't really want her messing with her schedule because of me, but it would also mean she wouldn't be around him. With another sigh, I turn to face her again. "Okay, but only if  _you_  want to. Don't do it because you know it'll stop me from fighting with him. It has to be something you want too." I tell her.

She nods her head. "I do, I don't feel good around him and if he is the one taking pictures of me then that'll only make me feel worse." she tells me. 


	26. Better Safe Than Sorry

~Levi~

 

"Levi you'll be partnered with Ben for this projected." the professor says to me.

My head shot up and gave him a glare wishing he hadn't just done that. "Uh sir, if I may I can't work with him-"

"It's final unless you'd like to fail my class." the professor cuts in.

I look down at (Y/N) who looked back at me in worry. She had gone to the counselors already but it would take time for them to change the schedule making us stuck in this class with Ben for the rest of the week. Letting out a groan I rest my head on my hand.

After class (Y/N) quickly rushes over to me and grabs my arm. "I can talk to the professor see if I can change his mind and I can-"

"No, it's fine...rather have you with Petra than him anyway." I tell her.

Then Ben walks out and glares at me. "Hey, where do you wanna do the project?" he asks.

He points at me signaling he wanted to do it at my place. "Nuh uh, your place." I say.

"Fine." he says before walking off. Then (Y/N)'s hand wraps around my wrist and tugs me along down the hall.

Pulling me along we stop by a more private location in the school. "Are you sure about this?" she asks.

"(Y/N) it's better for me to go than you. I'm your bodyguard remember? Why do you care? I've risked my life plenty of times." I say.

I watch her turn her head away. "Come on." she says as she begins walking away heading to the car. When we got out to the parking lot I went over to Ben's car and got in, it was beaten down and looked as if it were ready to break down at any moment.

 

~Time Skip~

 

At Ben's home, I look around, it was dirty. "This way." he says as he heads over to the couch.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." I tell him.

Ben points down the hall and I head in the direction. Walking down the hall I came to a flight of stairs right next to the bathroom, down there I could see a door and there was a light coming from the small crack of the opened door.

Curious I was about to adventure forward and investigate the creepy basement but decided not to yet. Going into the bathroom I let out a sigh and wash my hands. I didn't actually need to use the bathroom I was just hoping to find something.

After I had left the bathroom I went back into the living room and decided to put my personal feelings aside and do my work. Although I felt as if I was in actual hell. "Yo, Levi can I ask you something?" Ben asks.

"Why?" I ask in a plain tone.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

In my bedroom with Petra, she looked around in awe. "I wish I had this room, this house- you're so lucky. Where is Levi's room?" she asks.

I was hesitant to tell her. "Across the hall." I answer.

"Oh." she says while looking out of my room over at his door. We began working on the project silently, about an hour or so later Levi came home, he stopped by my room and looked in on us. "Levi! You're back." Petra says, she caught herself when she sounded a little too excited.

"Yeah...hi. (Y/N) can I speak with you a moment?" he asks.

I point at our project. "Can it wait? We're almost done for today-"

"It'll only take a minute, please." he says.

With a soft sigh, I slowly get up off the floor and walk over to him. Taking my wrist into his hand he led me over and pulls me into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him he turns to me and I cross my arms. "How was it?" I ask out of curiosity, and just to make sure we weren't gonna have police over.

"Fine I guess, I behaved if that's what you're wondering." he says.

"Good, is that all?" I ask.

He shook his head. "While I was there, he had this creepy basement. I wanted to let you know that I plan on checking it out next time I'm over there." he says.

"Levi, that-"

"I know, but I have a feeling he's hiding something down there." he says.

"What if he catches you looking? Or his girlfriend?" I ask this was risky what he was doing I didn't know if Ben had things that could hurt Levi, like a gun. I also didn't know if he'd try and keep Levi locked up.

"I'll be careful. And in case all goes wrong I'll send you the address and you can be the getaway car." he says.

"And what if you don't find anything? Then what?" I ask.

"Then I will stop this whole charade." he says. I let out another sigh and nod my head, he was making sure I was safe, but still, I was beginning to get tired of everything revolving around Ben these days since the party. I just wanted to go home at this point, but we couldn't. Not yet.


	27. Hurt Prt. 1

~Levi~

 

"Levi I still think this is a bad idea." (Y/N) says, she stood in the doorway of my room while I got ready to go over to Ben's place. I would grab a taxi so (Y/N) could use the car to come get me.

I let out a sigh and turn to her. "There is only one way to find out if Ben was the person you saw that night in the bushes. If he isn't then I will leave him alone." I tell her.

"Still I don't like the fact that he could catch you, who knows what he'll do-"

Turning to her completely I walk up to her, placing my hand on the side of her head, my eyes study her face as if it would be the last time I get to see it. "Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"With my life." she mutters.

"Then trust that I will come back to you unharmed. Besides, I didn't take all that training for nothing." I tell her. My heart began to pound after saying that, watching her eyes look back at me she nods although I knew she would never be fully on board with what I was about to do. Afterward, I left for Ben's home.

 

~Time Skip~

 

At Ben's house, we continued to work on the project even though it was the last thing on my mind. I had texted the address to (Y/N), I told her I would text her when I planned on using the restroom as a cover to actually go and snoop.

Sitting beside him on the couch it felt like I was doing most of the work while Ben was sitting there watching crappy a TV show. I let out a sigh and stand up, I made sure to wait long enough before letting him know I needed to use the restroom. "I'm gonna use the restroom. Try and see if you can add anything to  _our_  project." I tell him, putting emphasis on our hoping he'd get the hint that he needed to work as well.

He glares at me before nodding. I head down the hall and to the bathroom door, looking back I slowly open then shut the door making it seem like I was in there now.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After receiving the text from Levi, I got into the car and drove over to Ben's place ready to pick Levi up and get the hell out of here. When I pulled up in front of the place I look to the rather run-down home and put my car in park. Levi's words still played in my head about how he would come back to me.

I just wanted him to be safe, and this was far from it. And who knows what he may find down in Ben's basement. Personally, I really didn't want to know, but because Levi needed to find out, so would I.

My heart was pounding with nervousness as I sat there looking out the passenger window. I even turned down the music until there was nothing, I also made sure the doors were locked in case Ben decided to come out. Little did I know the worst was yet to come.

 

~Levi~

 

I tiptoe down the stairs getting further into the darkness, the door again was opened just a crack. Coming up to the door I gently press my hand against it. I jump back when I heard a door slam shut that sounded rather close. Pressing myself against a wall I look back up the stairs, no one was walking down the hall so I was in the clear for that.

Turning back to the door I place my hand back on the door and slowly push it in. When my eyes fell onto what was inside the room, they widened and my heart sank so deep I thought it might've hit the floor. A projector playing a video of (Y/N) placed on the wall. Along with that were hundreds- no thousands of pictures of (Y/N), the ones that had me in it had my face exed out.

Images were scattered on the floor, quickly grabbing out my phone I take quick pictures to show later one to (Y/N) herself and the police when I get ahold of them about this. Slowly I back out of the room finding it hard to keep looking at what was down here. He was more than a stalker. He was obsessed and had gathered so many photos within a couple of short weeks of being here. As I continue to back out I bump into something- someone, as I turn my head to look back and see who caught me I find that it was Ben's girlfriend.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Still waiting out in the car I received another text from Levi, it was three images that were attached. Opening the phone I look, my eyes widened and I quickly look away from my phone in shock.  _Why does he always have to be right?!_  Looking towards the house, I then jump when I hear a tapping at my window on the driver's side.

Darting my head to the window I find Ben standing there looking down at me. I didn't notice until he brought his hand up, but Ben had a crowbar in his other hand. He used it to break my window in. Tossing my phone in the back I was going to try and prevent him from taking it, so we could show the evidence. But right after I tossed my phone I was yanked from the car through the window. The shattered glass stuck in the window scrapped against my back causing me to shriek in pain loudly. 


	28. Hurt Prt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: This chapter does contain acts of violence and attempted rape, so if you are easily triggered by this stuff please skip!

~Levi~

 

Annalee, Ben's girlfriend began throwing punches at me while I backed up back into the room filled with Ben's photos of (Y/N). "You seriously allow this? Your boyfriend taking photos of another girl?" I ask her.

She attempts again to punch me in the face but I lunge back dodging each of her attempts to hit me. When she threw another I grab her wrist, grabbing her other I stop her and bend her arms back making it so she couldn't fight. Even though I didn't want to hurt anyone I bashed her head into the wall causing her to fall unconscious. It was the only way I was gonna get out of here.

Rushing back up the stairs and down the hall I find Ben not in the living room anymore. Then when I thought back to the sound of the door slamming, my eyes darted to the front door.  _He's gone after (Y/N)._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After being ripped from the car Ben dragged me along the pavement over onto the grass. My hands tried to yank his hands out of my hair as I yelp in pain. I was kicking and screaming for him to let me go. I could feel the wet grass hit my back from my now ripped dress. Shoving my head to the ground I suddenly felt dizzy after making contact with the ground rather hard.

Towering over me Ben looks down at me, his expression dark. "You just couldn't stay away- or are you here to see your precious Levi?" he asks.

Kneeling before me I felt his hand come up between my thighs, his fingers hooking around the waistband of my underwear. I did my best to press my legs together but in one swift motion, he yanks them off of me. His fingernails dug into my thigh while trying to keep my legs apart but I do my best to kick him away.

My hands claw at his arms shoving him away but he was getting so fed up with me fighting back that he pinned my arms down rather roughly. Straddling me now I try to knee him in the back but he wouldn't budge, wiggling underneath him I was trying anything to get out of his grasp. He kept my hands pinned down with one hand while the other now slapped my face hard. "Stop fighting! It's only gonna hurt worse for you." he growls.

When I felt him let up on my hands that's when I jolted up bashing my head into his. Although it hurt like hell he fell off of me and I army crawled away. Thinking I was safe I felt his hands grab my legs, pulling me back towards him I grab on to the grass hoping it would help me pull myself away from him. But the grass would get pulled, back underneath him, he stood over me now. I hid my face feeling as though he was going to hit me again or worse...kick me. He did, just not in the face. Instead, he kicked me hard in the back and on the side, after the first two kick I uncover my face and try and stop him from kicking me a third time.

I tried tripping him but he wouldn't go, and as I did that I heard his front door open. Distracted I look up finding Levi standing there in shock, his face slowly turning a bright red as his eyes narrowed and face contorted in pure anger. Ben kicked me once more now that I was distracted, even had a chance to rip off one of the straps to my dress before Levi took off towards him.

Leiv came in and punched Ben in the face, I let out a sigh as I lay there on the ground for a moment. When I felt strong enough I slowly push myself up off the ground, stumbling to my feet I hold myself as I make my way towards Levi who was now on top of Ben punching him recklessly. He let out grunts as his fist kept hitting Ben's face.

Coming up to Levi I grab his shoulder getting him to stop, when he looked at me, his once angry expression turned soft and more concerned. I felt as if I was going to throw up, the dizziness was still there and my legs felt weak from going into shock at what had just happened. Taking me into his arms he ushers me towards the car now completely overtaken with the fact he needed to take care of me.

Getting in on the passenger side he quickly runs around and gets into the driver's side. He didn't waste any time making sure he was buckled in, he sped down the street and took us back home.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After the police came and questioned us and all that. They were out looking for Ben and retrieving Levi's belongings that were left at his place. Not to mention they would be collecting all the photos Ben had of me. I ached and was told to see a doctor, so Levi took me to the hospital where I was checked up on.

As of now, I was in the bathtub holding myself while Levi gently washed my back. Although the nurses told him they could do it, Levi wouldn't take no for an answer. My body was filled with bruises and scratches from the attack. My dress was ripped and my underwear was missing, if I hadn't fought back and if Levi hadn't come I would've been raped, probably even killed. "I'm such an idiot." Levi mutters.

Glancing over at him, I watched as he looks at my back. "Levi-"

"I shouldn't have gotten you involved." he says.

I looked down at his free hand that rested on the edge of the tub, resting my hand on top of it I then look over at him. "Even if you told me not to...I would've still come for you." I tell him. He lets out a sigh while keeping his eyes on mine. He didn't ask why or argue with me, he just kept washing my back.

 

~Levi~

 

I was an idiot to have her involved if I should've known better.  _I swear to god if I ever see him again...he's gonna get a whole lot worse coming to him than what he got today._

After helping (Y/N) out of the bath, she quickly wrapped herself in the hospital gown. Lifting her into my arms she hisses a little at the slight pain. Carefully I carry her back over to the bed where I lay her down. When she was settled I grab the blankets and pull them over her. _Marcel and Mike should be here soon...even Randall._

Stepping back I sat in the seat beside her, looking down at my bloody and bruised knuckles I let out a sigh.  _I won't let this happen again, no way in hell._  


	29. Falling

~(Y/N)~

 

I took the next week off from school, Levi stayed with me to make sure I was okay after coming home from the hospital. Marcel and Mike promised they'd take more detailed notes for me to use for studying and would make sure to get me my assignments.

But now that my break was over I felt much better than before although most of my wounds still remained I knew I would be safer now that Ben was gone. Well not necessarily since the police were still looking for him. But we got a restraining order against him.

Again I stood before my mirror applying some foundation to the parts of my body that would be showing today like my arms and face. In the mirror, I could see Levi standing in my doorway, like always. "You know you don't have to go today, you can wait another few days." He says.

I shook my head. "No, I need to go. Besides my schedule is changed so if Ben even does show up we won't see him. And if he does the police will know where to look because the school will notify them." I tell him.

"Still, you're still healing." he argues. Turning to face him, he slowly walks into the room, when he got close enough his eyes studied my face again, his look was stern yet slightly softened. His hand goes to rest on my face when I grab it and gently hold it.

"I know, but I can't really move on with my life if I'm stuck here. I wanna take my mind off of what happened and school will help with that." I tell him. He lets out a sigh as his face softens more.

"I can never win with you can I?" he asks.

We both moved in closer to one another. Releasing his hand both of my own go to rest on his chest, my eyes were on his mouth and his eyes were on mine. Slowly closing in we were just about to touch, but the last second before the space would finally close. Levi turns his head and I let out a sigh.  _Dammit._  Still, in his arms, I look to the door then down at the floor as I back away.

"We better go, we'll be late." I say.

"Y-yeah...I'll meet you downstairs." he says.

 

~Levi~

 

As I made my way down the stairs I frown at the ground.  _I can't keep doing this, nearly kissing her._ I shake my head and shut my eyes as I stand by the front door now after quickly passing between the kitchen and living room. Marcel and Mike were at Marcel's friend's place again leaving the car for (Y/N) and I.

My fists balled up tightly feeling as though I needed to punch myself for being an idiot, one for letting (Y/N) get involved in my latest idiocy of trying to find evidence that Ben wasn't who he said he was. Second for doing what I just did multiple times.  _Damn, I had my emotions in control before why am I acting like this now?_

Shaking my head I turn and look out the door, with a sigh I thought back to my first day as (Y/N)'s bodyguard, but before I actually got to meet her.

 

~Flashback~

 

Standing in Randall's office with Kenny at my side I watch as Randall puts his phone down and looks up at me. "You've done well Levi, today I will assign you to my daughter (Y/N), she will be a new guest living here. Her mother has just recently passed away so please be gentle with her." Randall warns.

"Yes, sir." I tell him.

"Although I'm sure your uncle told you the rules, I might as well remind you." he says. I nod once again.

"Rule one, you won't be paid for overtime, your hours will be given to you shortly after you leave this room. If you work after your hours you won't be paid." he begins.

Nodding again I let out a sigh. "Rule two, you are not to leave (Y/N)'s side until your shift is over."

He continued on with simple rules and I nodded each time in understanding. Finally, he told me the last. "And finally, I know that you two will probably end up becoming rather close. (Y/N) is a friendly person, but under no circumstances should you pursue a relationship with her. I do this because your performance in your job may change if you are romantically involved. Do you understand?" he asks.

"Yes sir, that won't be a problem." I tell him.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

~Time Skip~

 

At school now, I hadn't realized how quickly news spread of what happened to Ben.  _Surely Annalee had something to do with this._  It was like back at home when the paparazzi would crowd around (Y/N), although the crowd was smaller.

Taking (Y/N)'s hand in mine I lead her through the crowd of people as we ignore the questions. When we reached our first class we met up with Petra who greeted (Y/N) with a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright, have you heard anything from the police?" she asks (Y/N).

"Not yet, as far as I know, they're still looking for him." (Y/N) answers.

Petra nods and then looks to me. "I'll help keep the others at bay, you'd think living in a city like this they'd be used to hearing about crazy stuff like this but I guess not." Petra says.

"Thanks, Petra." (Y/N) says before sitting down.

I took a seat next to her while Petra took a seat next to me on my right. With a sigh I waited for the professor to get here, I just wanted this day to be over with and take (Y/N) home where it was safe. 


	30. Revealing Feelings

~(Y/N)~

 

Standing at the front of the building talking an officer, they told me they caught Ben and are dealing with him. Not only that but they returned my underwear that Ben apparently took after he took it off of me.

"Right now we have him in custody, he'll be questioned. We'll call you for more updates. Would you like if a police officer stays with you until Ben is dealt with?" the man asks.

I shake my head. "No that won't be necessary." I answer.

The man smiles and nods at my answer. "We'll be sure to put him away for you. He won't be able to stalk or harm you again." he says.

I thanked the man and watched him walk out of the building. Levi was with Petra at the moment heading to class, on my way over to them I dump the underwear in the trash, I didn't want them after Ben has had them. Who knows what he did with them, and I didn't need the reminder.

Walking down the hall, I let out a sigh knowing that his whole Ben thing was coming to an end rather quickly. When I turned the corner that's when I came to see the two of them standing there. They seemed to be talking to one another, Petra getting rather close.

Something in me told me I needed to get out of there quickly. My heart hurt seeing those two together even though before I was okay with them going out, even when Levi told her no. Whether it was jealousy or something else I still couldn't stand there watching Petra flirt with him. Not when I felt... shaking my head I look to Levi.

When Levi caught sight of me I quickly rush down the hall and past them, I headed for the exit, my heart was pounding. Something felt stuck in my throat while my eyes also started to ache. Running outside I quickly rush across campus until I found a bench where I sat. Grabbing out one of my books I quickly hold it in front of my face fearing someone might walk by and see me cry. Although I had no good reason for crying.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched as (Y/N) ran out of the building, I went to chase after her but Petra grabbed my arm. With a sigh, I turn to her and give her a serious look. "Look Petra, you're nice and all. But you and I won't happen-"

Her mouth shuts as she nods. "I understand...besides I figured you didn't have feelings for me." she says.

I let out a sigh feeling sorry for her at the moment. "Sorry-"

"Don't be, if you like (F/N) you should tell her." she says.

I shut my mouth, "I...that's not-"

Petra chuckles at my reaction and shakes her head. "Don't even try and hide it. I see the way you look at her Levi. Not to mention your stuck to her. She's lucky, and if I were you I wouldn't wait to tell her, because if you don't then you'll end up regretting it." she says.

"Don't...don't tell anyone alright?" I ask.

She smiles and slowly releases my arm. "My lips are sealed, now go after her." she says as she pushes me towards the direction (Y/N) just went. With that, I jogged down the hall and to the exit (Y/N) took.

I didn't know if it was the right thing to confess my feelings to her. I didn't even really know if she liked me back, maybe I was just that oblivious. When I got outside I look around hoping she was close by but she wasn't.

Walking around campus now I started to feel a little panicked. I checked the neighboring buildings, even the library knowing it would've been her favorite place to go. But after exiting the library on the bench to my left I saw someone sitting there with a book hiding their face.

The thing was I remembered the book cover, not to mention once I got closer I recognized their outfit. "(Y/N) what are you doing out here? You'll freeze." I tell her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My body was starting to shake with nervousness. I hid my face further into the book as I shut my eyes. "If you're wondering what happened with Petra, then I can tell you that nothing happened and nothing will." he says.

My shoulder slump in relief. "L-let me guess you said no again." I mutter.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she won't ask again." he says.

I remain silent as I sat there, I hear him let out a sigh. "Let me ask you something though...and be honest please." he says.

I nod my head behind the book, the shaking came back wondering what is question was. "Do you...like me?" 


	31. A Choice Filled With Regret

~(Y/N)~

 

"Do you...like me?"

My heart skipped a beat, my face was warm, really warm. I bury my face deeper into the book which seemed to answer his question since I hear him let out a sigh. Slowly I nod my head in case he didn't get the hint from my reaction.

"When...when did this start?" he asks.

Slowly peeking out from behind the book I look at him, his face was the same as always. "That night I brought you home drunk..." I tell him.

Confused he looks down at me. "What? How?" he asks.

I clear my throat and look forward. "When I brought you home...you were spouting out about how you couldn't stay because my father would find out...you were pretty drunk. And you cut me off when I was asking you about it...you kissed me." I tell him.

I look back up at him finding his eyes widened and face turning a light shade of red. "W-what else did I do that you didn't tell me?" he asks.

Darting my gaze away from his I look at the ground. "You...you told me you liked me." I mutter. We both fell silent as I felt his eyes bore into my skull, relief was the last thing I felt in this moment. I was scared as hell that he'd reject me or get mad that I kept this secret for almost a month.

Levi clears his throat and I look up at him again. His hands were in his pockets as he looks away from me now. "I see... then please forget what happened that night. I was drunk, and my words didn't mean anything. I'm sorry." he says.

My eyes widened at his words, that's when he began to walk back towards the main building.

My heart fell in an instant the words left his mouth. Tears began to build up along my eyes, bringing the book back to my face I hide myself as I begin crying again, this time harder than the last. Bringing my knees to my chest I sat there on the bench crying softly to myself missing class.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After crying for what seemed like hours, Petra came looking for me. By the time she found me, I was no longer crying but my eyes were puffy. "I've been looking everywhere for you- Levi came back to class alone, what happened?" she asks.

Putting my book back into my bag I shake my head. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going home." I say sounding stuffy.

Standing up I throw my bag over my shoulder and begin to head for the car. "What are you talking about? Of course, it matters. What's wrong?" she asks as she comes after me. Grabbing my arm she stops me and makes me turn slightly.

"...I told Levi how I feel... and-" I stop feeling like the tears were coming back again, I let out a shaky sigh as I shut my eyes. "He doesn't feel the same way...which I can't be mad at him for it because..." I trail off and shut my eyes tightly.

"Because he's your bodyguard?" she asks.

My eyes widened as I look at her in shock. "How did you-"

"Do you really think I'm that dense? I know you're (Y/N) Curtis. I guess everyone here is just that ignorant." she says.

I turn to her completely and grab her hands. "Please don't tell anyone." I beg softly.

She smiles. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." she says.

"Thank you, I should really go now." I say.

I begin to walk away when she grabs my hand again. "You should know Levi does-" Petra was then interrupted when Oluo called her, turning her head she waved at him then turns back to me.

"I don't really wanna talk about him right now. I'll call you later." I tell her. It was strange how we flipped sides of our feelings. He once kind of admited he liked me and I reminding him of his job. Now it was reversed.

Yanking my hand out of her grasp I ran off heading for the car. Running along the sidewalk I came up to the large black SUV, getting in at the back I make eye contact with Levi who was going to be sitting next to me. Shutting the door I set my bag at my feet then turn my face towards the window. _Don't start crying again._

 

~Levi~

 

Her eyes were puffy. I made her cry this time, it was the first time I had ever made her cry by my actions directly. Although I wanted to confess, I knew I couldn't. If I even dared be romantic with her it could cost me my job, and then there goes half of what's going to my mother's medical bills.

Not to mention Randall will make my life a living hell if he found out. I only felt worse when she stopped looking at me, when we got home she made a beeline for her bedroom in which she slammed her door. When I got up there I try the handle, I needed to talk to her but didn't know what to say to make it better. But her door was locked.

Even if I confessed I would have to still break her heart by telling her that we could never be together. Although she'd understand it would still hurt her as much as it was hurting me. With a sigh, I head over into my room where I laid in bed looking at my ceiling.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Hours passed, (Y/N) didn't come down for dinner which confused both Mike and Marcel. I didn't even bother telling them, I just said she was studying for a test that was coming up. With a plate filled with food, I return back upstairs, hoping (Y/N) would come out and eat.

But when I would knock at the door there was no answer. That's when Mike came up and took the plate. "Let me try." he mutters. Nodding I back away and head into my room while Mike tried. When he entered her room I could see a glimpse of her lying in her bed with her back facing the door. _Dammit._  


	32. Trying to Pretend

~Levi~

 

(Y/N) kept herself in her room all night and most of the day today. Standing at her door at the moment I went to knock when it opened up. Looking at her, she seemed different, her eyes were no longer puffy and her face just seemed brighter.

She avoided my stare and slips past me. Watching her walk down the hallway she heads downstairs. I was just about to call Petra to get (Y/N) her notes and assignments but I guess (Y/N) seemed to have plans of her own today.

Following her down the stairs, she made a beeline for the front door and I go chasing after her. I watched as she got into the passenger seat and shut the door. With a sigh, I walk around the back and get in on the driver's side.

Getting in I look over at her and she darted her head in the opposite direction, looking out the window.  _I see the silent treatment. I guess we'll see how long this lasts._  "Take me to campus please." she mutters.

Glancing over to her again I nod. "Sure." I answer, with that I start the car and begin heading there.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

When we got to school, my classes for the day were pretty much over. I went up to my professor and took the notes from him along with my assignments. It didn't really matter much if I skipped classes in college as long as I got my assignments and notes.

After that, I decided to head to the library to look for some new books to read. Something to keep my mind off of what happened yesterday. Levi followed close behind, as usual, it was the first time throughout this whole thing that I didn't want him around me. But it's not like I had a choice, he had a job to do.  _God, (Y/N) you knew he was going to reject you so just get over it!_ I shake my head as I stop in front of the romance section, as usual.

Images of how I was last night came to mind, reminding me how I felt which only made it worse being around Levi because now I had a constant urge to cry over what happened.  _What if he leaves now? Transfer to someone else? Would he?_  I let out a shaky sigh and shake my head again trying not to think of what could happen.

 

~Flashback~

 

After I had gotten home I didn't bother coming out or listen to anyone who told me I needed to come down and eat. I didn't want to be seen and I didn't want to see Levi right now. I was just too upset.

Sitting on the bench against my window I pulled out my book and began reading. I had read for so long that I didn't notice it getting darker out until I looked up about a few hours later. With a sigh, I look back down at the page.

Out of nowhere, tears began to form in my eyes again.  _"I see... then please forget what happened that night. I was drunk, and my words didn't mean anything. I'm sorry."_  Shutting my eyes I shake my head and hide my face in my book.  _Not again!_

I do my best to keep reading but once it was getting to the point in which two characters were confessing I toss my book and start crying harder. Bringing my knees to my chest I hide my face as I sob softly.  _Why did I have to fall for my bodyguard? Honestly, why couldn't it be someone else? Someone who I'd be able to be with?_

After a bit, I slowly got up from the bench and walked over to my bed where I hid for the rest of the night, well up until Levi tried to come in to give me food, but instead, Mike came in. Walking around the bed he steps the plate of food on my nightstand then sat on the edge of the bed. Resting his hand on my side he looks down at me worried. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" he asks softly.

I cover my face and shake my head. He seemed to understand I wasn't in the mood for talking so he patted my side once then stood up. "Try and eat please." he says.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

~Levi~

 

I watched her look through different books but didn't seem to find anything interested. She carried on looking at a few other books but still found nothing. We ended up leaving the library and returned home.

When we had gotten home (Y/N) returns back to her room where she kept herself there for the rest of the evening.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I studied, trying to get my mind off of everything and just do my work. Sitting on the bed, with books scattered around I wrote down notes in my notebook then I would read the required chapters. After a while, I was starting to grow tired, my eyes were growing heavy and before I knew it I passed out.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

I came to (Y/N)'s door seeing that her light was still on. Gently knocking on her door I wait to see if she'd answer me. When she didn't I slowly crack open her door. "(Y/N)-" I stop when I realize she had fallen asleep while studying.

Slowly stepping in I begin to pick up the books, closing them gently I then walk over and set them on her desk. After her bed was cleared of her notebooks and books I grab the blanket and pull it over her stopping just at her shoulder. I stood there watching her as she slept peacefully, then afterward, I flick the light off and leave her bedroom. 


	33. Change of Attitude

~(Y/N)~

 

The weekend came and I wanted to get out. Walking downstairs I find that Marcel and Mike were by the front door. "Where are you guys headed?" I ask as I walk past the living room and kitchen over to them.

"Mall, a friend of mine wanted to meet me there." Marcel says.

"Can I tag along?" I ask.

The two look at each other. "Sure, get your coat-"

"I'm right behind you." I hear Levi call.

Spinning around I smile and shake my head. "Mike can watch me." I tell him.

With that, I turn back to the two only to have my arm grabbed again. Pulling me off to the side Levi presses me against the counter in the kitchen. "Can we please get past this? You know it's my job to watch you (Y/N). I get you're upset but you need to-"

"I'm passed upset. In fact, I'm over it. I'm just giving you a break." I tell him.

"First you ignore me, now you're making my job harder than it needs to be." he says.

"You deserve a break. At least this time I'm not asking you to go out and get drunk. Just stay home, rest. After the few weeks, we've had you need a break from watching me." I tell him.

"Well, it's a good thing I only take orders from your father-"

"I'll call him up then, have him demand that you take a break for today." I argue.

His glare sent warnings as he grew closer. "I dare you." he mutters.

I watch as he lets out a sigh, turning to Mike he steps up. "I'll watch her closely Levi." he says.

Levi finally agrees only because he didn't want to hold up Mike and Marcel's plans. I pull myself from the wall and walk over towards Marcel. Getting on my shoes and coat, the three of us all headed out to the car, although what I had done was mean. I just needed a break from Levi and he could use the same.

As I got into the car I didn't look back, I let out a sigh and rest my head on the back of the seat. I hated fighting with him, I really did but things now were awkward. I didn't know how to act around him, even talk to him.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched as the car was started, quickly texting Mike I ask him to call me if things go downhill. With a simple yes I let out a sigh and watch as the car drives off. Although she had wanted me to take a break I knew I couldn't stay away long. So I took the other car and followed them...just in case.

She was angry with me and I accepted that, but I was really starting to get tired of her attitude. I managed to stay far enough to where if she looked back she wouldn't notice me. I didn't care if she would end up being mad at me later, I just needed to make sure she was safe. 


	34. Bound To Each Other

~(Y/N)~

 

I regret how I left the house this morning, I regret how I had been treating Levi. I was acting no better than my spoiled rich siblings. He was protecting me, caring for me and I ignored him and because of that, he had to go against my request and follow us.

And now, he's risked his life for me yet again. And this time he might not live.

 

~Earlier That Day~

 

At the mall Marcel, Mike and I all walked around, the last time I was here everything was a lot easier, to say the least. As we walked around and had gone into different stores all I could think about was how Levi was doing at home by himself.

I never once thought that maybe he wanted to get out too. But I knew he'd watch me instead of enjoying himself, but then again I shouldn't assume. Like I assumed telling him about that night that he'd be alright with it.

As we walked some more we came to the photo booth, the same one Petra, Levi and myself all crammed into to take some rather uncomfortable photos together. Then right after it was just me and Levi...I still have the strip of photos from that day.

With a sigh, I look at the ground and continue to follow Mike and my brother. That's when I noticed Mike slowed down so he was walking at the same pace as me. "You wanna tell me now why you were being mean to Levi?" he asks.

I let out another sigh really wishing I didn't have to. "He and I...we're just going through a rough time that's all." I say.

"Is it something he did?" Mike questions.

I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. "More like I kept something from him...and did something I shouldn't have." I say.

"Well for what it's worth...I'm sure you and Levi will work things out. He cares about you...more than he probably should." Mike says.

There was a long silence between us, until, "Besides, you two are bound to come back to one another...no matter how hard you try you two are stuck with each other...even when you're apart." he says.

"You really think so?" I ask.

He smirks gently and nods. "I've known Levi since he was a boy. I helped train him. Not to mention I notice his behavior around you, although you two fight like a married couple he doesn't try and control you. And you shouldn't try and control him." he finishes.

"I just want him to be free, not have to worry about me all the time." I tell him.

We both stop and Mike crosses his arms. "That's not really up to you now, is it? Levi has a job and whether he wants to take time off for himself is up to him." Mike says.

He had a point, all this time I was forcing Levi to do to things because I thought it was best for him. Looking back down at the ground I let out another long sigh.  _It just sucks that he doesn't seem to feel the same way...or at least that's what I think...but I should really stop assuming._

The two of us walk on and meet up with Marcel who questioned what took us so long. By the time we were done at the mall we headed out, the sun was bright and the parking lot was busy. Both Mike and Marcel ran ahead to the car while I did my best to keep up, as I was crossing the road I heard a screeching sound of tires against the pavement.

People started to scream, even some telling me to be quick and get out of the way, but I stop moving confused. My head darts in the direction of the sound from which it was coming from. To my left.

Before I had time to react, I turn to find a car speeding towards me, not slowing down whatsoever. I stood there only for a moment in fear until I was shoved forward, losing my balance I fall onto my knees the car passes and I hear a loud few crashes before I turn and look to find a body lying limp in the middle of the road. They were lying face down and their hood hid their face.

Crawling back over to them I grab them by the shoulder and flip them over. My eyes widened when I saw who it was that saved my life yet again. Levi.

 

~Levi~

 

~Moments Before~

 

She was falling behind the two as she made her way out into the parking lot, Marcel and Mike rushed to the car leaving (Y/N) behind. And that's when I heard it, turning my head to the left I watch a large truck start speeding for (Y/N). I would've called her but then she'd stop and look back.

She stopped anyway for a moment when I was just feet away from her. Before the car had a chance to hit her I jump in her place and shove her forward causing her to lunge forward onto the pavement out of the car's path. I, on the other hand, took the hit, I had no control over how my body rolled over the hood and windshield of the car.

When I hit the ground my view faded into black as my face rested against the cool pavement. My body was numb and the noises of screaming and footsteps all faded.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I let out a whimper as I held him close to me, looking back I watch as Mike and Marcel rush back over to me. Patting up and down his torso I found the keys to the other car. "Are you alright sis?" Marcel asks me.

"Yeah but Levi-" I stop and slowly start to stand up while grabbing Levi.

"We have to get him to the hospital." I say.

Slowly turning to Mike I hold out the keys to the other car for him. "You take the other car, give me the keys to yours." I order.

"I can-"

"Now! Please." I beg.

I didn't want to wait for an ambulance not with how busy the parking lot was. Mike took Levi from me and I dash over to his car in which I got into the driver's seat, Mike got in the back to make sure Levi was going to be okay.

Pulling back out of the parking space I roll down my window to speak to Marcel. "Meet us at the hospital okay?" I ask.

He nods then takes off in search for the car Levi brought. I needed to hurry while also trying not to get pulled over for speeding.

 

~Present~

 

At the hospital the doctors took him, he was going to the emergancy room to be checked and see what damage had been done. In the waiting room, I sat next to Mike as we waited for Marcel to get here.

My leg was shaking anxiously, and I was biting down on my bottom lip, nervously waiting for the news. I regret how I left the house this morning, I regret how I had been treating Levi. I was acting no better than my spoiled rich siblings. He was protecting me, caring for me and I ignored him and because of that, he had to go against my request and follow us.

And now, he's risked his life for me yet again. And this time he might not live. I shake my head trying to not think of the worst possible thing. My head darts when I hear footsteps, it was Marcel. Standing up I turn to him and hug him tightly. "Any news?" he asks.

I shook my head and sit back down now between Marcel and Mike. "I'll call your father, be right back." Mike says as he stands up.

Watching as Mike walked away I knew he'd end up coming back to give me the phone. A few minutes later he did, taking the phone I put it to my ear. "Are you alright?" my father asks.

"Yes- I'm fine but Levi-"

"I know, I'll make sure no news spread of this... text me when you get an update please." he says.

"Sure thing, and by any chance is the house almost done?" I ask. I was tired of being here, so much was happening and I just wanted to be back home.

"I'm sorry honey not yet. I'll try and get the men to speed up the-"

I force a smile. "No worries dad...it was just a question." I interrupt.

With that I hung up the phone on him and turn to Mike, there I saw a doctor speaking to them. Rushing over I listen to what she has to say. "He is in surgery right now, he has a fractured wrist and a couple of broken ribs along with some internal bleeding. Not to mention his left leg is broken, but we are getting that treated as well. After surgery, I'm going to take him to get a head CT scan in case there are any contusions...I will keep you updated for now I'd call family." the doctor says.

I let out a long shaky sigh as I nod at the woman before she left.  _So he's alive...why don't I feel relieved?_

 

~Time Skip~

 

Hours passed by, we continued to get updates that he was doing alright. When the woman came and told us that his surgery was over relief flooded over me. She told us that his head was alright with only a little bit of swelling which they would need to monitor.

Throughout the rest of the day, I texted my father the updates until we were finally able to see Levi. As we came to the doorway I find him lying there unconscious, the monitors to the side beeped steadily showing just how stable he was. Rushing to his side I pull one of the chairs that were against the wall over to the bed.

Quickly I took his hand in mine, it was cold. His breathing was steady which gave me more relief. Standing there for a moment I turn to the other two standing at the door. "Marcel and I are going to go get some food." Mike says. Nodding I watch Mike pull Marcel away from the door.

With my free hand, I run the back of my fingers along his face. "I'm sorry." I whisper. With my palm now gently on his head my thumb gently caresses his forehead while my other hand gently squeezed his hand.  _The police will be here again soon, and I really didn't want to answer any questions. Who was it that was even driving the car?_


	35. Pretend

~2 Weeks Later~

 

After finally being discharged from the hospital we brought Levi home. They kept him for a couple of weeks to make sure there wasn't any other injury he had gotten from the accident. He still had a cast on his left leg along with his left wrist. I grabbed my bag which also carried his medicine he should take to help with the pain.

Walking inside the boys set him down on the couch. Walking inside the house both Marcel and Mike turn to me then start heading for the door. "Where are you guys going?" I ask.

"Friend's house, they need help with homework and I promised I'd help once we got back. You're more than capable of taking care of Levi. If you need anything you can call us." Marcel says.

The boys left the house leaving me with Levi. Taking his bag I look to see how often he was supposed to take his medicine. Since he had already taken a pill I shove them back into my bag, ready for the next time he needed to take them. Standing there I cross my arms and look down at him as he looks at me.

"Can I make you anything?" I ask.

Slowly he shakes his head. With a sigh now I turn and sit on the chair kiddy-corner from the couch. I thought back to how happy I was when he finally woke up, and now it was back to hardly speaking to each other it seemed.

 

~Flashback~

 

Days after the accident Levi still hadn't woken up, although he was doing better he just wasn't waking up. Marcel and Mike would rest down in the waiting area while I stayed in the room with him by myself. My hand never left his as I remained seated beside him.

Resting my head on the railing on his bed I was beginning to feel sleepy when I felt his hand twitch in mine. Jolting up I move in closer and watch his face, I watched as it moved slightly up until his eyes slowly opened.

Slowly rising from my seat I watch as he turned his head towards me. He gave me a weak smirk, "Hey-"

With no control over my emotions at the moment I bend over the railing of the bed and wrap my arms around him, the hug didn't last long since he began hissing in pain. Jolting back I frown slightly, "Sorry." I say.

"It's okay, where are the others?" he asks me.

I look to the door then back at him. "Mike and Marcel are in the waiting room- I can call them-" I say as I turn to head to the door only I felt Levi's hand grab mine again.

"No it's fine...what time is it?" he asks.

Slowly I turn to him, squeezing his hand gently. "It's late, but I can ask them to bring you food, are you hungry?" I ask.

Levi shook his head slowly but still didn't allow me to move. "But it can wait, are you alright?" he asks. My bottom lip began to quiver.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I whisper.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

"(Y/N)." Levi calls my name slightly louder this time.

Coming back to reality and out of thought, I look to Levi. "Sorry what?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you could grab me some water please." he says.

Quickly I stand up and nod my head. Walking over to the kitchen I got what he needed and returned to him. Handing him the glass of water he took a large gulp before handing it back to me. He slowly sat up allowing me a spot on the couch. He cocked his head signaling for me to come over, slowly I go and sit down.

His head rests on my thighs now looking up at me. My hand awkwardly rested on the back of the couch for some time as I avoided his gaze. After some time I felt his hand creep into mine, pulling it off the back of the couch. Confused I watch his fingers intertwine with mine then he looks back at me again. "If only things were simpler for us...then maybe we would've had a chance." he mutters.

Heat rushed to my face at his words, my reaction made him smirk as he rests our hands on his chest. "Who says it can't be? It's not like we'd have to tell anyone." I tell him.

His eyes bore into mine now serious. "It wouldn't be that simple (Y/N). Paparazzi will find the slightest thing they can use against you. And then your family will start asking questions." he says.

"Then we lie. Or I can tell my father I want to stay out here. No one would have to know-"

Slowly he sits up and turns to look back at me. "But what if you wanted to hold my hand? Or go on dates out in public? Hell even kiss where ever. One photo can be shot then it's my job down the drain and your family-"

I didn't care much for what my family thought. But I did care about his job. "I didn't want to admit my feelings because it would only make things harder on you...and me." he says.

Looking up to meet his eyes I let out a sigh. "So you do feel the same?" I ask.

Levi nods his head, although he told me we could never be together it didn't stop my heart from racing and a smile forming.  _I shouldn't be happy about this not after he told me we couldn't-_  "If I wasn't your bodyguard this conversation would be turning out differently, in so many ways. But because of that fact that I am, we can't...I can't." he mutters at the end.

"Then what are we going to do? Pretend that we don't like each other? Look where that got you." I say.

"Well unless you want me to transfer, then that's all we can really do." he says.

I shook my head and stood up from the couch now. "That's something I can't do Levi, you know that. Maybe you can but I can't." I say. With that, I headed into the kitchen where I stood looking out the window over the sink. I can't pretend with him.


	36. No Holding Back Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this will be the last chapter for a couple of days. I'll be back uploading this book Saturday. Thank you for understanding!

~(Y/N)~

 

Another week past now making it a little over a week before Thanksgiving. The once cold rain from October turned to snow that piled out the doors. Today was Monday and classes were canceled due to the bad snow storm.

Marcel was also stuck at his friend's house, I had told him to not try and come back if the road were that bad. So once again it was just me and Levi camping out. Levi was now able to do things on his own for the most part but still needed the single crutch to help him, along with me helping him down the steps.

He and I hadn't really spoken since last week when he confessed he did, in fact, feel the same way. That afternoon I decided to get a movie going, I had it ready on Netflix and had a bag of popcorn cooking in the microwave. Now I just needed to ask if Levi wanted to come and watch with me.

Turning towards the stairs, I rush up them and down the hall to Levi's door which was opened just a crack. But before I could listen in my phone began to buzz in my pocket, turning away I head into my room and answer my father. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi, dad, what's up?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to check in on you. How is Levi?" he asks.

"He's fine. I'm fine." I answer.

"Good, good. I was gonna let you know that your inlaw apartment is almost finished. I will call again when the renovations are done so you can come home." he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're bored there in San Ascord and after the latest fiasco of that boy...was it Ben?" he asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Have you heard anything more about his girlfriend?" he asks.

"No, as far as I know, she's still on the run after she hit Levi. They say she may be in a different town now." I answer.

"I see, hopefully, they find her. Anyway that is all, I'll see you soon." he says.

"Mhm." I hum before hanging up. Shoving my phone back into my pocket I walk back out into the hall and stand in front of Levi's door. Slowly opening the door I find him standing in the middle of his room holding his phone to his ear.

 _"Yes uncle I know, that's why I asked you to transfer me."_ Levi says.

My eyes widened as I listen in. _"No it's not that- things are just complicated. And you said that if I got too close that I should consider transferring."_ Levi continues.

 _So he's transferring now? "Yes, when I get back I'll pack my things. I'll be there in a few days you can switch me with Erwin or something I don't care."_ He finishes. I watched as he hung up the phone, and that's when I swing the door open. Glaring at him from the doorway he turns and looks at me, not shocked at all by what I heard.

"So this is how it's gonna be? Since I can't pretend you have to leave me?" I ask.

With a sigh, he turns to me. "It's better this way (Y/N) maybe then-"

Walking in I stood before him, he was only hurting me more by going. "That's why I never said anything Levi, so I wouldn't lose you." I snap.

His eyes study my face and he goes to grab me but I back up. "Look, I didn't want to do this but just like you, I can't pretend either, not anymore." he says.

"Then we find another way to deal with this. I don't want you to go- please!" I beg.

Walking around me slowly with his single crutch he heads for the door. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Sorry that I fell for you because I'm not!" I yell at him.

He stood there now silently. "Do you want me to pretend because I'll pretend if it means you'll stay-"

Levi turns his head back to me. "No, don't do that to yourself. Just...Just please understand (Y/N) I have a mother I need to take care of, as much as I want to stay I can't risk losing my job because of my feelings for you. Sure I can get a job elsewhere, but it wouldn't be enough for my living and to help my mom." he says.

I hated how much I understood the situation, and now I was just being selfish. I fell silent as I let out a shaky sigh, standing in the middle of his room. "Well if this is it then...I'm not gonna hold back." I tell him.

Still standing in the doorway I let out a sigh. "Levi...I love you."


	37. This Isn't Goodbye

~Levi~

 

The words rang in my head making my heart pound. Shutting my eyes tightly I turn around, rushing towards her as fast as I could given the condition I was in, I pull her into my arms, dropping the crutch to the ground. With my right hand cradling the back of her head I pull her in.

My lips crashing down on hers. This would be the second time I've kissed her, although I don't remember the first. To think I would've remembered how soft they were. Her arms wrap around my neck as our lips move in sync. This is why I had to go because I couldn't sit back and pretend my feelings for her weren't real.

And now that I had kissed her, I don't think I'd be able to control myself around her. I wanted to keep going, never let my lips leave hers, but as we continued we were both starting to need oxygen let alone my mouth was beginning to hurt. After what felt like mere seconds I slowly pull away from her lips creating a soft smacking noise. My hand that cradled the back of her head travels to the side.

She was blushing madly which made me smirk. But as reality sank back in, my smirk fades, leaning in one last time I gently this time press my lips into hers. After pulling away just slightly, I look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry." I whisper against her lips.

With that, I pull away completely and rush out of the room.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there dazed at what just happened. The feeling of Levi's lips lingered, my fingertips touch my bottom lip as I stood there still trying to process what had happened. My heart was pounding so much I thought it was going to jump from my chest.

After standing there for a solid minute or two I return downstairs, I find Levi sitting on the couch and the movie was just beginning. I go and sit beside him on the couch but leaving a good amount of distance between us. Crossing my arms I sit back and watch the screen as the movie goes on.

I guess he had grabbed the popcorn because he set it between us and pushed it towards me. Instead, I shook my head and moved further away. After the initial surprise from his kiss, my sadness and anger set back in rather quickly.  _Nothing I can do now._  "Do you know when you're going?" I ask.

"This evening." he mutters.

Like that my heart dropped even more than it did before. I look away from the TV screen and down at the floor.  _If I hadn't heard him talking to Kenny...would he have told me? Or would I just be left wondering where he'd gone?_

I got back up from the couch and walk over into the kitchen, walking up to the cabinet I grab a glass cup to get a drink. But once I opened the fridge it all came out in tears again. When I thought I had no tears left to cry for Levi, more just seemed to seep from my eyes. Cover my mouth I try and muffle my whimpers. I understood why he had to do it but I wish he didn't have to.

 

~Levi~

 

I heard her whimpering from behind me in the kitchen. With a sigh, I lean forward and place the bowl of popcorn on the table. Standing up I turn and walk slowly trying not to limp, over into the kitchen, she stood in front of the fridge grabbing out something to drink. When I go to her, she shakily began pouring herself a drink.

That's when I took over, grabbing the jug of juice from her I pour it into the glass cup. Putting the cap back on I shut the fridge. Turning back to her she sniffles, her eyes wet from tears, and beginning to turn red. There wasn't anything I could say to make it better. It's not like I wanted to leave but if I stayed any longer we'd both end up in more trouble than it's worth.

And although I felt the same way she did, I just couldn't be that person for her. I wanted to continue protecting her but with protecting her I wouldn't be able to stop getting closer to her. Today only proved it, how much I wanted her for myself, and she wanted the same in return. Maybe somewhere down the road when we see each other again...maybe we could be together, but now was not the time.

Looking at her, watching her break before me made me want to grab hold of her and tell her I won't go, that I'll stay. I disliked making her cry, or feel like shit. I didn't want to take advantage of her and kiss her while she was in this state, it would only upset her more and confuse her. So instead I pulled into my arms and held her silently, unsure of what else I could do to make her feel slightly better. "This...this isn't goodbye okay? You'll still see me at the house when you get back. I'll be...I'll be switching my position with Erwin and look after the twins." I tell her.

She sniffles again and pulls back from me. "A-and when is Erwin getting here?" she asks.

My eyes soften as they fell onto her sad face. "This evening, he's taking a private jet your father arranged. As long as the storm isn't too bad he should get here by this evening." I answer.

Pulling away from me she nods and wipes her tears away. "Then do what you have to do." she croaks. After saying that, she took off to the stairs where she hid in her room. I not wanting to chase after her in my current condition slowly walk back over to the couch, slowly I lift my casted leg onto the coffee table so it could stay straight and rest.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As the day went on and the sky grew darker, I was soon called down by a different voice. Coming out of my room I walk down the stairs, at the front door I find Erwin standing there in a large winter coat and a couple of bags. Running up to him I greet him with a hug before pulling away.

"Has he left yet?" I ask.

He smiles and shakes his head. "He wanted to say goodbye." he says. While the words were leaving his mouth I ran out in only a pair of slippers into the snowstorm. Levi stood outside the car waiting for me it seemed, when I got up to him he turns.

"Where is your jacket? You're gonna freeze." he scolds, I smile at the fact he was still looking out for me and shake my head.

"I didn't want to wait." I tell him.

Nodding he turns and looks to his right before glancing back at me. "I'll see you in a few weeks hopefully. Maybe we'll talk?" he asks.

"Maybe....that is if I actually see you." I tell him.

He smirks and steps closer than before. "You will." he says.

Bringing me into his arms he encases me in warmth, and the last remaining bit of safety I would feel from him. He lets out a sigh as his eyes study my face, "You behave, don't give Erwin a hard time." he says.

"I'll try not to." I answer.

Nodding he turns his head to the right again looking that way before looking back at me. Although it hurt watching him get ready to leave, I didn't feel completely hurt, because I knew I'd see him again. And I was going to do whatever it takes to be with him, even if it meant having to lie to my friends and family. Pulling me in further he hugs me tightly, his mouth beside my ear. "I'll see you later brat."


	38. The Long Road Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know my other books are updated as well. I'm not sure you guys got an email notifying you or something. AO3 went down after I had published so, just letting you guys know!

~(Y/N)~

 

Days passed after Levi had left to go back home. Part of me still hurt from his departure and switch, but I knew I'd see him again just on different circumstances. Waking up to my alarm I rolling in my bed to the edge, grabbing my phone off the nightstand I look to find a message from Levi.

When I was about to read his message my phone changed into a picture of my dad's face along with the two buttons whether to pick up or not. Answering the phone I bring the phone to my ear. "Yes?" I ask.

"I just wanted to let you know that the renovations on your home is finished. I have requested your transfer back to your old school. Your credits are moved over." he says.

My eyes widened at the news, and my heart skipped a beat. "Wait...what?" I ask.

"You can come home sweetie." he says slowly now.

"O-okay, I'll get my things ready." I tell him.

When we said our goodbyes I hung up the phone then went to read Levi's message.  _'Hey, remember to eat properly today.'_

Smirking I roll my eyes and shut my phone off.  _Even though he isn't my bodyguard anymore he's still trying to take care of me._ Setting my phone back down on my nightstand I get out of bed and get ready for the day. After I had done that, I gathered my bags in my room and started packing my clothes and other belongings.

Once I was all packed I head downstairs and to the front door with my bags, along the way, I tried to explain but turns out Erwin already knew. With my bags and Erwin's two bags by the front door, I turn to find Mike and Marcel walking over to us. "What's all this?" Marcel asks.

"Dad called, he said I could come home." I tell him.

"What about the rest of us? Did he say anything about the house being done yet?" Marcel asks.

I shook my head. "I'll ask him when I get there and I'll call you okay?" I ask.

Marcel nods before walking up to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly I quickly hug him back. After saying our goodbyes I turn towards Erwin and head back to the front door where I grabbed my bags, then left through the front door.

Erwin rushed up to the back of the car where he opens the trunk, we shoved our things in the back before I ran off to go get in the passenger seat. Erwin shut the trunk door and then came to the driver's side.

As Erwin started the car I pull out my earbuds and phone, that's when I remembered the text from Levi, opening up our messages I finally respond to him. I was telling him I was on my way home. As I shut off my phone and listen to my music I look out the window only to have my phone go off and the screen light up from Levi texting me back.

_'I know, your father told me. Are you leaving now?'_

I quickly answer him with a yes then wait for his response this time. When he read the message I watched as a bubble popped up showing he was typing.  _'I'll see you then, make sure get grab something to eat on the way. Erwin doesn't take snacks with him...and when you get here you and I need to talk.'_

The last part of the text made my heart race a little, I assumed it would be about our confessions and where we would go from there. But then again I wasn't completely sure, it could be about something completely different. I answer back with 'okay' then shut my phone off and listen to my music now with no interruptions. 


	39. On The Way

~(Y/N)~

 

After stopping in Winbrooks to get something to eat, it was already around five o'clock in the afternoon. Erwin and I retrieved back into the car and hit the road again wanting to get home quickly.

I watched as the sun began to go down and as we grew closer to the bridge traffic became worse. There was an accident up ahead causing the backup and the police were dealing with the situation. Sitting back in my seat I turned to Erwin and began to wonder. _How well does he know Levi?_

"Hey, Erwin." I say.

"Hmm?" he hums.

"Can you tell me about Levi's mom? I know it may not be your place, but I'd like to know." I say. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked, it is personal and it'd be best if I ask Levi._

He lets out a sigh, keeping his eye on the road. "I would ask Levi-"

"I know, sorry it was dumb of me to ask-"

Erwin smiles softly and clears his throat. "But I'll tell you a little I guess... I mean it's not like it's a secret." he says.

Looking over at him he starts to slowly drive forward until stopping again. "His mom was a heavy smoker. And of course, because of that, she ended up getting stage 3 lung cancer." he begins. Leaning back in my seat I continue to watch him while he watches the road.

"It got bad to the point where she was having trouble breathing. The doctors said she didn't have long since the cancer was beginning to spread to the other lung, and if she keeps it up it'll spread elsewhere- anyway right now he has her in the hospital, I guess being on the ventilator helps ease her pain...but she doesn't have long." he explains.

I let out a long sigh as I look forward now. _He was trying to help her get treated, no wonder why he was so hell-bent on keeping this job. Cancer treatments are expensive._ Erwin was right, maybe I should've asked Levi about it.

Slowly traffic began to move along and the sun was slowly sinking lower and lower in the sky. As we drove across the bridge the memory of the night our driver drove us over the bridge came to mind.

I hadn't realized until the driver swerved, it's not like he said anything to make it seem that's what he was doing. But I should've known it wasn't our same driver as before. With a sigh I lean back and look out the window, the chat between Erwin and I became little to nothing now, with only a few questions of whether I needed food or if we needed to stop at the next rest stop. But I was fine, I did, however, want to see my sister Selene on the way home. 


	40. See You Again

~(Y/N)~

 

When we finally reached Attledon, Erwin made a stop at the hospital where my sister was staying. She had been there since her accident, and a few days ago woke from her coma. Rushing down the halls with Erwin behind me I finally came to her room. James was right beside her, she smiles weakly before slowly sitting up. Her belly was bigger.

Rushing over onto her right I lean over the bed and hug her gently. "How are you?" I ask.

She sighs and leans back. "Better, starving." she says.

"Have they fed you?" I ask.

She nods her head and smiles. "What happened to your face- and your arms?" she asks taking my arm into her hands. My wounds were still rather noticeable from when Ben was trying to... I smile down at her and take my arm out of her hands.

"Let's just say there was a creep in San Ascord...but that doesn't matter I'm home now." I say.

She smiles then look to the door at Erwin in confusion. "What happened to Levi?" she asks.

I purse my lips together and gently force a smile. "Things changed...he's looking after the twins now." I mutter.

Still confused by my words, my sister sits up. "What? Why?" she asks.

I wanted to tell her, and I would've if James wasn't in the room or Erwin. "Alright, I think Erwin and I will take a walk, grab a bite to eat. We'll bring you guys some stuff too if that's alright." James says as he stands up.

The guys walk away from the door and I shut it behind them so no one could hear, returning back to my sister and sit beside her in James's seat. I told her everything from the night that Levi was drunk to what happened the last month in San Ascord. I told her how I felt for Levi, and how to save his job he had to switch people.

When I finished there was complete silence between us. A lot happened within just one month, with a sigh I lean back in my seat. "I think you should fight for it." Selene says. I lean forward again, I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know, I don't want him to get fire-"

"So? If he needs the money he can find something way better. And Kenny, he makes plenty of money to be able to help with the medical bills. If I have to I'll help-"

"Selene no, you have a baby on the way you need that money for them. Or did you forget how much a teacher makes?" I ask.

"James can help then, he has a photo shoot coming up so that'll help-"

"Sis, I can't ask you for that. Levi would reject anyway." I tell her.

"(Y/N) that boy has been in love with you since you two first met, I thought you would've caught on sooner." she says.

I cross my arms and shake my head. "Still what about dad and his rules for them-"

"Then move out, you're a big girl and can find yourself a place. And besides dad loves his kids enough to give them whatever they want including you. Just because we didn't know about him up until six years ago doesn't mean he loves us any less. Jodi on the other hand." Selene stops and looks forward.

"Well, I'm not going to rush into anything. He and I will talk soon maybe tomorrow when I see him, I don't know." I say.

She smiles and nods. "Still, if you love him, then don't let him go." she says. With a sigh, I nod in understanding, she just wanted me to be happy. After spending a few more hours with her, Erwin and I were headed home. I was drained from the long drive home and just wanted to sleep. 


	41. This New Home

~(Y/N)~

 

As we passed through the gates, it remained dark, the snow falling softly although it was rather heavy, as Erwin parked along the front of the house, in front of us I watched as Levi got into the car in front of us. I was ready to jump out but as I got out of the car the one in front drove off. Kenny stood watching them drive away.

 _What's going on? Did he-_ Going over to Kenny I shove my hands in my pocket as I stop just in front of the tall man. "Where is Levi going?" I ask.

Kenny let's out a sigh and turns to me. "He's taking a few days off. Your father requested it...family matter." he tells me.

"Shouldn't you be going too?" I ask.

He shook his head. "I have to be here Levi understands. Now get inside before you freeze to death brat." he says.

Nodding I head back to the car and Erwin drives me over to the inlaw suite, where I get out and go to the back only to have been met by the servants who were grabbing my things. It was weird having them here when I got used to not having servants doing things for me. With a sigh, I head up the stairs and inside.

There I saw my stepmother Jodi, she looked as if she was putting the final touches together. Everything was modernized, there was a lot of white but thanks to my dad he incorporated my favorite color as an accent. "Wow...this is really.." I trail off as I look around.

"Contemporary, of course-"

"White." I cut off.

Although the floors were a dark grey and the pops of color it was still mostly white. "Of course, it's clean cut. You have upgraded appliances and hardware. Not to mention your bedroom has been updated. And oh, let me show you your new bathroom." she says, grabbing my hands she leads me to the bathroom through my bedroom. Of course, we could've gone through the living room but she also wanted to show me my bedroom off in the process.

Entering the mainly white bathroom I found that in front of my new bathtub was a fireplace, I had a double vanity sink and a rather large shower. They really outdid themselves this time with the renovation plans.

"It's lovely." I compliment.

"Thank you, I should head back over to the main house. Sorina has the flu and Levi is dealing with some family issues. Do you mind if I borrow Erwin? The girls love him." she says.

"Sure." I say.

On her way out Erwin followed her leaving me along in my newly renovated space. Now out in my living room, there was a fireplace, and the windows were slightly bigger with sheer curtains on them and no shades. _So much for privacy._

My phone buzzes in my pocket as I take a seat on my surprisingly comfy couch. Pulling my phone out I find Levi was messaging me again. _'Sorry I couldn't welcome you home. Something came up at the hospital. I'm assuming you're drained so I'll meet you tomorrow okay?'_

I quickly text him back. _'Okay, I hope your mother is okay. See you tomorrow.'_ Getting up off the couch I walk over to the front door where the servants left my bags. Grabbing them I head to the large closet by the kitchen where my washer and dryer was. Most of my clothes went in, afterward I head into my bedroom and change into some pajamas.

But before I went to bed, I ran back out into my living room and made sure my door was locked, even my windows. Since the whole Ben thing, I always made sure my doors and windows were locked. After they were all checked, I let out a sigh and head into bed. As I was shutting my eyes my phone went off again and lit up. Leaning over I grab it and find Levi texted me again. _'How's your new place by the way? I haven't seen it yet.'_

Smirking I text him back _'Very white and very new. I have a fireplace in my bathroom in front of my tub. At least the furniture is comfortable'_

Soon he messages me back. _'Well that is indeed new, I guess I'll see for myself tomorrow when I stop by. Did you eat?'_

I quickly typed back yes, then told him I was getting ready for bed. _'Alright, I'll let you sleep. Good night, sweet dreams.'_ The last part made me smile slightly, shutting my phone off I set it back on the charger then turn away on my side facing the window now. With a long tired sigh, I shut my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.


	42. Don't Worry

~Levi~

 

I texted (Y/N) goodnight, I didn't want her to go. After checking my phone yet again, I shut it off and look over at my mother. Smiling through the ventilator, I smirk back and put my phone away. "Who are you waiting for?" she asks in a raspy voice, her voice was growing softer and weaker by the day it seemed.

"No one." I answer quickly.

I didn't want to tell her about (Y/N), at least not yet. My mother then gave me that look of disbelief and seemed like she was saying 'mhm' in her head. "You know you can't hide anything from me, so spill boy." she says.

Rolling my eyes I let out a sigh and move in closer to the bed. "Just some girl, it doesn't matter. Not like I can do anything about our situation." I tell her.

"Situation?" she asks.

Nodding my head I look at her. "Let's just say she's a girl I'm supposed to be protecting but after a few days ago I switched places with another bodyguard because things between us were getting...well...complicated." I explain.

Mother smiles and shakes her head, "I don't see the problem son. Sounds like you're just scared." she says.

Rolling my eyes again and shook my head at her. "I'm not scared-"

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't you with her?" she asks.

Shrugging my shoulders I give her a slightly annoyed glare. "Things are complicated- her dad doesn't want me dating her and-"

My mother shakes her head and turns to me slowly. "If you truly like this girl, then who cares what anybody else thinks Levi if she's a grown woman she can make decisions for herself. Not her daddy and certainly not you. It's only complicated because you make it that way when really it's simple. You tell her how you feel and ask her out on a date. And if all that is good then you don't need to worry about anything else." my mother argues.

Letting out a sigh I shook my head again, "It's not that simple mother, if her father found out then he'd have me fired and I wouldn't be able to take care of you-"

"I never asked for you to take care of me, sweetie. Your uncle is doing just fine paying off most of the bills. You need to live your life and not worry about me. And if her father fires you, you can find something better and still be with the girl. So yeah, it's really that simple honey." my mother finishes, laying back she lets out a sigh now exhausted from her argument with me.

There was a long silence between us as we sat there, "Look, Levi, I don't mean to make you feel bad. But you and I both know these treatments haven't been working. And sooner or later I'm not gonna be here so please just...follow your gut and do what makes you happy. Stop worrying about taking care of me, and worry about taking care of yourself." she says.

I remain silent knowing she had a point, but I felt like I had to take care of her, to return the favor for taking care of me. She was giving up on her treatments because they weren't making her any better. She doesn't have much longer either, so I was trying to spend more time with her before the inevitable. But, I knew that she was right, I shouldn't care if people would possibly be mad if I started seeing (Y/N). I had been so uptight and worrying for others that I was forgetting about taking care of myself at times. Even (Y/N) tried to help me ease up and do things for myself. Tomorrow when I talk to her...I'll tell her.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

The sun hit my eyes from my new large window in my bedroom causing me to wake. Squinting at the window my eyes soon adjust to the brightness of my room and I turn my head. Startled I let out a scream finding someone in bed with me, I push myself to the edge of the bed and look at them with pure shock.

When they turned their head I calmed down slightly but turned confused. "Jay?" I ask.  _How did he get in here- oh wait._


	43. Scared

~(Y/N)~

 

~Flashback~

 

I was awoken to the sound of my doorbell going off and knocking at my door. Slowly getting out of bed I wrap a small throw blanket over my shoulders as I walk out of my bedroom, past the kitchen and living room over to the door.

Opening the door I find Jay standing there holding himself, tears were in his eyes and he was leaning again the door. I was tired and annoyed that I had been woken up this early in the morning. "What?" I ask.

"..I-I don't have anyone to talk to...I just...I just need to talk, please." he says.

Part of me wanted to shut the door in his face after telling him to find someone else, but the other part decided to let him in so he wouldn't freeze to death or do anything stupid. It's not like he was drunk or anything, just cold and depressed.

Opening the door wider he steps in, then I press my hand on his chest. "We're just talking got it? There is no way you can convince me to take you back." I tell him.

Agreeing with me he finally steps in and for about an hour after that, we talked in the living room before I headed back to bed leaving him to sleep on the couch since I didn't want him driving in the snow.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I ask.

Jay lets out a soft groan before sitting up. "Your couch was uncomfortable, besides it's not like I did anything to you so chill out." he says. With my foot, I shove him off the bed causing him to fall onto the hard floor with a loud thud.

"What the fuck (Y/N)?!" he snaps.

"I think it's best you leave now. It's morning and I have people to meet today." I tell him. Slowly standing onto his feet, he brushes himself off.

"Jeez, you didn't need to kick so hard." he mumbles. Crossing my arms I glare at him and watch as he gets up then walks out of my bedroom into the living room. _I need to shower._

 

~Levi~

 

I didn't know if she'd be awake but I couldn't wait any longer, I set a bouquet of flowers on the bench beside her door while I mentally prepared myself, as I was about to knock on the door it opened.

And the person who had opened it was the last person I thought would show up here. "Jay?" I call in a confused tone.

He ignores me as he walks down the stairs and to his parked car, next (Y/N) finally came to the door in only a robe. _Are they? Did they-_ I shook my head and backed away from the door, I know I should've stayed and asked but I had done the opposite.

Rushing down the stairs I head back to my car. _I shouldn't assume, but then why was he here in the first place? Did he stay the night?_ Pulling out of the driveway I decided I'd head back to the hospital. She was the first girl I ever really liked that liked me back, but jealousy was taking over along with confusion, I needed to take another moment to prepare myself.

After arriving back at the hospital I saw my mother again who slowly sat up in her bed. "How did it go?" she asks slowly.

Coming to sit next to her I shook my head. "I left the flowers there. But before I saw her, her ex came out of the house. I ran off before she could explain." I tell her.

"What? Why?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know- I panicked, she's the first person I like who actually likes me back." I mutter at the end feeling embarrassed to tell her.

Darting my eyes up at her she smiles gently. "Honey, it's okay to be a little scared. But don't be so scared that you miss a perfect opportunity like this. I'm sure she and her ex were just talking, but the only way to find out is to get your butt back over there and talk to her." she says.

Sometimes I disliked how right she was, letting out a sigh I then felt my phone buzz. Pulling out my phone I find that (Y/N) was calling me again, probably to explain what was going on. "I mean it Levi, don't let her slip away." my mother mutters.

I took my phone and answered it, before (Y/N) could explain I go on to say, "Meet me at my apartment tonight, I'll text you the address." I tell her.

With that, I hung up and quickly text her the address then put my phone back in my pocket. Tonight I would do this for sure, as I turn back to my mother she smiles gently. 


	44. Preparing

~(Y/N)~

 

After that morning of Levi showing up and seeing Jay I was worried Levi would think the worst thing possible, but that was until he had called me telling me to meet him at his apartment. After getting the address I look away from my phone.

I had met Jay for brunch to talk some more and tell him that he and I needed to not see each other again after this. "Was that him?" he asks.

Nodding my head I set my phone down. "Look, Jay, you don't deserve to see me, honestly I should've just slammed the door in your face. But since that's not really in my nature here we are." I say.

"I know I'm sorry, I would go to someone else but-"

"Yeah, well you're gonna have to find someone else. Because I can't be that person for you anymore Jay. You ruined that by cheating and neglecting me and I'm done with that." I tell him.

Remaining silent he nods and looks down at his food. "I hope you know I never meant to punch you-"

"Yeah I know, but I hope you realize Levi would've really given you a beating." I tell him.

We both fell silent after that as we ate out food, I just wanted to go home and get ready for tonight. After our brunch was over I made a stop by the hospital to tell my sister what happened. "So you're meeting him tonight?" she asks.

I nod my head and smile shyly. Cocking her head she smiles, "Get me my bag." she says, I do as told and hand her, her bag. She began to go through it then when she was done she had tossed a condom at me. "There." she says with a laugh.

I laugh along with her and lean back in my seat. "Selene I'm not having sex with him tonight." I say as I toss it back.

She tosses it right back at me. "Still, that's just in case. You don't know that for sure." she giggles. Smirking, I roll my eyes and slip it into my pocket. Standing up I shake my head and begin to leave. "Have fun (Y/N)." she says.

On my way out I couldn't stop smiling, and when I got home I prepared for tonight. I treated as if it was a date although I didn't know what was going to happen. I was nervous because it could either go really well or really bad. My heart was pounding has it drew closer to the time he wanted to meet.

Standing in front of my mirror I stood there in a black dress and dark red cardigan over my shoulders with flats. _God, I'm nervous._

I left the house half an hour before 7 just in case if I got lost. But as I sat there in my car outside his place I let out a shaky sigh. Looking out I wondered if he could see me out here, I wondered if he was going to come out and greet me or if he was waiting for me to come up. Letting out deep slow breaths I did my best to calm my racing heart.

Slowly getting out of the car I shut the door then turn to the apartment building and look up. I began guessing which was his before I finally took to the stairs and headed inside. It wasn't the prettiest place but that didn't matter much to me. Going to the first elevator I press the up button and wait. When the doors opened I step in and turn to the dials, I click the floor number button.

The elevator ride felt like forever, the music playing softly as the numbers counted up so slow I thought I was going to die in here. When the doors finally opened, I step out into a dim hallway filled with old carpet. I looked at the doors and began counting up until I reach his door, my heart pounding harder and harder.

With a sigh, I bring my fist to the door and knock softly. Stepping back I look down the hall hoping I got the right place. I dart my head when I hear the door click open and I met his eyes.


	45. Worth It

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi stood there looking me up and down with a soft smirk. We hadn't seen each other in days, except this morning which was only for a minute. "Are you gonna let me in or..." I trail off still nervous as hell.

He steps aside and I walk in, it was really clean and surprisingly nice. Taking a seat on the couch awkwardly sitting on the edge Levi comes and sits beside me. There was a long silence between us as I looked around the room avoiding his gaze.  _I should say something, relieve him about the whole Jay thing this morning._

"You got my flowers?" he asks.

I nod and dart my head towards him. "Yep." I say curtly. I purse my lips together after I let out a sigh. "You should know that...uh...Jay...he and I didn't do anything." I tell him.

Looking back at him I watch as he nods. "I figured...I just, I ran out because I wasn't prepared." he tells me.

I felt the same though, like no matter how hard I tried to prepared I just knew I wasn't. "Y-yeah, I was kinda scared to come up." I mutter as I look away from him.

Then I felt him move closer, his hand brushed against mine that rested on the couch, "Why?" he asks.

Shrugging my shoulders I turn my head towards him, but I didn't look at him. "I don't know what is gonna go down tonight." I answer.

Everything in my body told me that I should go, and try again another time, my heart was pounding and it was like I was going into a panic attack. "I-I'm sorry I need to go." I say as I quickly stand up, heading to the door I hear him get up behind me.

"Hey, hey- Woah hang on a second." he says, before I could open the door he presses his hand against the door stopping me. I let out another shaky sigh before standing up straight, I kept my eyes from him afraid to look.

There was a long silence between us, then I felt his hand on my back trying to help me calm down. "I...shit." he mutters, "Look at me." he whispers. Slowly turning to him I look to see him staring back at me seriously, he stepped back to create space so I was comfortable. "You don't have to stay- I won't force you but uh...before you go please I need to get this out." he says.

Bitting my bottom lip I nod, he seemed to be having a hard time himself. "Look- I well, I took some time to think this through... what to do about, us." he starts. I nod again, "And, I went to see my mom, of course, she and I talked about it...she helped me get a better idea of what I need to do." he continues.

My heart was still pounding, slowly stepping closer to him, he takes my hand gently into his. Looking down at our hands he smirks and shakes his head. "I want you, and not just pieces of you...all of you. I don't wanna share you with anyone else, not Jay, not Ben no one. And I'm willing to take the risk of losing my job, and the wrath of your family if it means...being with you. Because...you're worth the risk." he finishes. I smile at him not knowing what to say, my brain was blank. 

Smiling back gently he pulls me in, instantly his hands cupped my face as his lips crash down onto mine gently, smiling against his lips I press in harder. My hands rested on his chest as he starts to pull us back towards the living room. Once we had hit the couch, Levi sits back making me sit on his lap. Now his hands were gone from my face and at my waist holding me gently. My shoes slip off as I sat there with lips still connected to his not caring at all.

So lost in the moment I press myself against him as I peck at his mouth. I didn't care if by the end of tonight my lips would hurt, my nervousness had vanished after he made his little speech and all I wanted was to feel his lips on mine for as long as possible. Before I knew it he turns causing me to fall on my back, resting on the couch underneath him.

We took a short breather as he looks down at me with a playful smirk. Grabbing the collar of his shirt I bring him back down and press my lips against his once again. It was a rush I never felt before, wrapping my arms around his neck I keep him from pulling away. Wiggling underneath him all of the sudden he leans a little too much to the left causing us to flip over off the couch.

Laughing I land on top of him, "You okay?" he asks, quickly nodding my head I look down to meet his soft gaze, smiling I watch as he leans up to kiss me once more. Sadly it was the last kiss that was shorter than the others but still just as sweet. Slowly getting up off the floor I help him up and we sit back down on the couch properly this time.

There was a brief moment of silence between us as we sat closer together now. "So, do you wanna watch a movie? Or eat something?" he asks. Turning to him I smile and nod, he gets up off the couch and heads to the kitchen while I hang back and watch him. Since I didn't know where anything was I sat there patiently. "The movies are in the right cupboard in the tv stand." Levi tells me.

Slowly getting off the couch I to where he told me and open the cupboard to find a small case, pulling it out I unzip it and flip it open. Inside were a fairly good amount of movies. Mainly horror it seemed, but then again I didn't mind I liked horror movies. Picking out one I put it in and put away the case, going back to the couch I grab the remotes and figure out which one turned on the tv and changed the HDMI.

With that Levi came back with some different snacks as we sat there together on the couch again. The movie started as we moved in closer than before, our hands intertwined. We watched a good portion of the movie before we ended up making out again. When the movie ended Levi decided to take me home instead of allowing me to stay the night. He thought it would be best so my father wouldn't worry. Not to mention I still wanted to give him a tour of the newly remodeled place. 


	46. Finding The Strength

~Levi~

 

I drove (Y/N) home after the evening we shared together. Since it was cold I allowed her to wear my jacket when we stepped out of the car. Leading me up the stairs, we came to her door, looking at each other we both smiled before she turns and unlocks her door.

Opening it, I held it open for her as she enters and flips on the light. She wasn't kidding when she said everything was basically white. I decided to take my shoes off as I slowly walk in, the floors by the door were hardwood but soon turned into the soft carpet when I reached the living room. Over in the kitchen was a dark grey tile.

Before I could sit she grabs my hand. "Woah! Hang on- where are you taking me-"

"I want to show you my bathroom, you need to see the fireplace." she says. Smirking gently I head towards the bathroom door that was past the couch. Opening the door we stop in and I see the fireplace right in front of the tub as she described before. Smirking I lean my head over her shoulder causing her to shiver slightly.

Although it was rather early to say this, I couldn't help myself. Taking her into my arms I pull her in and sway her back and forth while resting my head on her shoulder. "Just imagine it, you, me. Some wine and candles with the fireplace going on while we bathe together. Sounds nice doesn't it?" I ask softly.

She shivers again and chuckles. "Y-yeah, that'd be nice." she says sounding a little nervous. I chuckle softly as I press a kiss into her shoulder. Letting her go, I then head over to the door to my right past the sink and toilet. Opening it, I found her bedroom which looked completely different as well.

"At least they added some color, would've been too blinding to have everything white." I say as I turn back to her. She nods as she walks in, taking a seat on her bed, (Y/N) now looks up to me.

"Yeah, still getting used to how bright it is around here during the day. Even when it's cloudy." she says. Taking a seat next to her I nod and look back at her now large window, they made it bigger than before.

"Well, at least everything has been upgraded." I mutter.

Nodding I watch as she slowly takes my hand into hers. "Will you be here tomorrow?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders, honestly, I didn't know. The twins didn't like me much, and I felt that it would cause suspicion if now all of a sudden I reassigned myself back to (Y/N). "I don't know. The twins don't like me much...and I don't want eyes on us if I transfer back to you. Especially with Jodi being the one running things right now." I tell her.

"True, I could help you with the twins. They like to color and play with their dolls mostly." she says.

I smirk and nod as I look down at our hands. "Yeah I know, I have their schedules. They just...don't talk to me like they do when they're with Erwin. He's better with them." I tell her. Leaning against me I look over at her now.

"They'll warm up to you eventually. Just give it some time." she says.

Nodding in agreement I let out a sigh. _I should really start heading home._ I look behind me back at the clock finding it was nearly midnight now, then my eyes turn back to (Y/N)'s face, admiring her one last time not knowing when I'd see her next. "I should get going, it's late." I mutter.

With that, we both walk out of her room, then through the living room and kitchen until we reached the door. Slipping on my shoes I turn to look back at her again, she smiles at me. Slowly, and unsure of herself she wraps her arms around my neck. Pulling her in I press my mouth against hers, I didn't want to let her go or leave her.

When we pulled away, I dart back down at her mouth peppering her lips with soft pecks making her giggle as she kisses me back. Then with one final kiss, I made sure to make it count, it was slightly harder and longer. I had to hold her up since her legs grew weak from the passionate kiss, it was like she completely forgot how to stand. Chuckling at her I held her tightly waiting for her legs to regain their strength.

After she finally had the strength again I slowly let her go. "Good night." I say as I head to the door. She smiles back at me and nods.

"Night." she says softly, then bites her bottom lip.

With that, I head out the front door. As I shut the door behind me, my phone began to go off. Pulling it out I find it was the hospital calling me, and that's when my heart began to race. _Why are they calling me so late? Did something happen?_ Answering the phone I clear my throat. "Yes?" I answer.

"Hi, is this Mr. Levi Ackerman?" a woman says.

"Yes, what's going on? How is my mother?" I ask.

There was a long pause before I heard a long sigh on the other side. "Mr. Ackerman, I'm sorry to inform you, but your mother passed away just a few minutes ago." the woman says after she said that, my heart sank. I almost ran back inside to tell (Y/N) but I didn't...I...I had to get Kenny. I let out a shaky sigh and nod even though no one was around.

"A-alright, I'll be there in ten minutes- don't move her." I order.


	47. Here

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been days since Levi and I had seen each other that night. I had tried texting him seeing if he'd want to meet up but there was no answer. Growing worried I had no other choice but to seek out his uncle. I knew that Kenny was already watching me closely after Levi first transferred.

Going to the main house I walk up to Kenny's office, knocking gently I wait hoping he was in today. When the door opened he looked down at me with a dark expression. "Is Levi with you?" I ask.

He remained silent as if telling me was a bad idea. But then he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, next pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger he groans softly. "His mother passed away three days ago brat. He won't be back until next week." he answers.

My heart dropped at the news. "H-his mom?" I ask.

Nodding his head he crosses his arms. "Not that it's any of my business but whatever is goin' on between you and Levi, it won't last. Once your family finds out- and they will, they will not hesitate to remove him from the property. Sure Levi doesn't have to worry about his mother anymore but he sure as hell needs the money if he wants to stay in this ridiculously expensive city." Kenny warns.

I sent him a warning glare and cross my arms. "The only way my family could find out is if someone like you told. Or the damn paparazzi. And if you were the one to tell Levi wouldn't forgive you-"

"Blood is thicker than water honey- he'll have to forgive me, cause I'm all he's got-"

"Actually he has his cousin Mikasa, so you're not all he's got." I argue.

Remaining silent again he continues to glare at me, not liking that I was arguing with him. "Either way, I'd watch yourselves. Because if he gets fired, I can't do shit about that." he warns. Nodding once I turn away and walk down the hallway.

Levi is probably alone right now, making my way out I didn't tell Erwin where I was going. Right now he was taking care of the twins. Getting into the car I begin to drive over to Levi's place, hoping to bring him some comfort.

It was snowing again, but not as bad when I arrived home. Driving through the city it didn't take me as long as last time to reach his place due to the lack of traffic. Parking out in front I shut off the car then lock it before running inside.

Getting in the elevator I clicked the button and waited as the numbers counted up. I wasted no time getting out, even with the small space I slip through and rush down the hall to his door. Once I stood in front of it, I knock on his door three times.

I wait patiently hoping he was home. Thankfully, he was, when the door opened I watched as he peeked his head out. It was the first time I had seen him in such a depressing state, his eyes were puffy and his hair was a mess. When he saw me he shut the door slightly making it so I couldn't look at him. "(Y/N) please go- I'm not in a good head space right now...Not to mention I look like shit-"

"I don't care what you look like, and it's okay not to be in a good head space. Just please let me in." I tell him.

I took hold of the handle ready to fight my way in. I knew what he was going through, I had lost my own mother years ago, sure it was a different situation, but I knew the pain. He was silent, letting out a soft sniffle, I did my best to look at him through the crack but his apartment was so dark. As we stood there silent for minutes on end I knew that I couldn't push him to let me in nor did I want to force him. "Look...I'll leave if you want, but just know I intend to come back every day to make sure you're taking care of yourself, you hear me? We're together now and...you've always been there for me so let me return the favor-"

Before I could finish he swings the door open. Pulling me into the dark apartment he shut the door while holding me tightly. Wrapping my arms around his waist I stood there silently, he was shaking and sniffling. "W-was it like this when you lost your mom? Feeling like you lost apart of yourself?" he asks.

I nod against his chest. "Definately." I mutter.

"I-I...I didn't even get to say goodbye...She was already dead when t-they called." he croaks. Leading him over to the couch we both sit down, where he rests his head on my chest while holding onto my forearm. With one hand on his back and the other cradling his head, I rock us back and forth.

I trying hard myself not to cry as the memories of my last moment with my mother came into mind. I couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of pain he was going through especially since he didn't get to see her one last time. "Shh." I coo.

Sniffling again he shook his head against me. "When...when I got there- I uh...I almost lost it when I saw her...laying there."

"I know, I know." I mutter.

This was the most I had seen of his vulnerable side. I had never seen him cry before because he did a pretty good job of keeping his emotions in check until now. We both fell silent, Levi continued to weep in my arms while I held him close. "Y-you know...when I lost my mom...it was like losing a best friend. I almost begged Selene to take me out of the room while they were taking her off life support...no matter how ready I thought I was when it came down to them doing it..I wasn't prepared at all." I tell him.

Sniffling again he slowly sits up and looks me directly. "I...I was the only one who showed up. K-Kenny was too busy with work...and Mikasa...she's out of town so...I didn't know what to do." he says, tears continued to roll from his eyes, my hands travel up to his face.

I could've gone with him, but I wasn't going to tell him that, I didn't want to make him feel worse than he already felt. "When is her funeral?" I ask.

Sniffling again he wipes his eyes. "Saturday, at eleven." he says. Pulling him back in again.

"I'll be there... even if nobody else shows up." I tell him.

"Thank...Thank you." he croaks.

I stayed with him for the rest of the day, skipping my afternoon classes and shift for today. The crying we both had done today was periodic, but for most of the time there with him, we were silent, finding comfort in each other's company.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

Night fell as (Y/N) still remained at my side through this difficult time with me. My eyes were sore and I felt disgusting. I didn't know how I would thank (Y/N) for all she's done today. Standing up off the couch I look back finding her peacefully sleeping on my couch. Turning back to her, I scoop her into my arms and carry her to my bedroom. After entering the room, I walk over to my bed and set her down gently, I wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

Covering her up I then turn to the bathroom where I took a quick shower. I wanted to be more presentable to her when she woke up instead of this sad mess of a man I was being today. Standing in the shower letting the water cascade down my body I let the heat relax my muscles.

After standing in the shower for a good five minutes after washing, I finally step out and wrap a towel around my waist. I slowly spun around the bathroom in search of my clothes but I guess I had forgotten them. I usually didn't bring clothes in any way since I was home alone half the time.

Quickly exiting the bathroom, I look to see (Y/N)'s back was now facing me, which made things easier since my dresser was beside my bed on the side she was sleeping on which was closet to the bathroom. Grabbing some clothes I quickly rush back into the bathroom and dress myself, afterward, I step back out and head over to the bed where I got in beside her.

Laying on my side I move in closer beside her, and she slowly wakes. "Sorry." I mutter. Smiling tiredly she shakes her head.

"It's fine...where are we?" she asks as she slowly sits up.

"My bedroom, my couch isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on...don't worry I didn't do anything." I tell her.

She continues to smile as she leans down towards me. "I wouldn't have minded since it's you." she mutters before pecking me on the lips. Pulling away I give her a serious look.

"I'm not gonna act like those idiots who hurt you. I don't want to scare you...or make you uncomfortable around me, I want you to feel safe-"

Laying her head on my chest she sighs softly. "I do feel safe...and I know you won't hurt me Levi." she mutters. Lying there with her we both slowly fell asleep no longer worrying about anything until morning. 


	48. Just Us

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to the sound of shuffling then an alarm going off. My eyes shot open finding Levi's face right beside mine shutting his eyes tightly.  _I fell asleep in his bed...damn._  Slowly sitting up I turn off the alarm that I found to be on my side.

With a sigh I rub my eyes hearing shuffling again I turn to find Levi laying there now looking at me. "I should get going I have school- Woah!" I yelp as I was pulled back down on the bed. Resting his arms around my waist he pulls me in holding me tightly.

"In a minute." he sighs.

With a sigh, I rest for a minute before he finally let's go. Turning I sit on the edge of the bed, I didn't really wanna waste more time going home to change, I needed to shower. "Do you have a shirt or something I can borrow? I don't really wanna go home and change. Also, I'm gonna use your shower." I tell him.

He nods and sits up. "I'll get you some stuff, head in." he says.

Nodding I get up and head into the bathroom. After shutting the bathroom I undressed and headed into the shower.

 

~Levi~

 

Walking into the closet I pull out a simple black hoodie for her to wear. Walking back out into the bedroom I set it on the bed. Minutes passed before I heard the water stop, the door suddenly opens slightly and (Y/N) was standing there in only a towel. I guess she wanted the hoodie now, quickly standing up I bring it to her.

Quickly thanking me she shuts the door again and I go back to sitting on the bed. Grabbing my phone from the nightstand I open it and start texting Erwin and Kenny. I was letting them know I would be looking after (Y/N) again. I would ignore Kenny's warning, whatever they were because I already knew the risk. But I didn't care. I quickly changed myself and prepared to go with (Y/N).

After (Y/N) was dressed she steps out with slightly damp hair. In her skinny jeans and my hoodie, we both headed out. Walking behind her we made it to my front door, we slip on our shoes and leave for the day. (Y/N) I guess kept her bag in the car in case something like this happened where she would spend the night with me or a friend. Getting into the car I drove us both to the campus.

It was like old times before we were forced to go to San Ascord for a whole month. Again the paparazzi were at it again, but I noticed as we walked through them they were beginning to ask me questions. Asking about where I had been since Erwin had been watching (Y/N) for almost two weeks now.

As we both ignored their questions and got onto campus, we met up with Mikasa and Hanji who quickly took their friend's hand.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Both Hanji and Mikasa ushered me to the girl's bathroom after we got inside. Levi, of course, stood outside, standing between the two they look at me suspiciously. "What's going on with you and Levi? And why are you wearing his hoodie?" Mikasa asks.

My mouth was wide open but nothing was coming out. "How...How did you know-"

"He's my cousin (Y/N), besides I bought him that hoodie. Are you two together?" she asks softly making sure Levi couldn't hear our echos. My mouth now shut tightly as I dart my eyes between the two. Hanji's eyes lit up as she smiled big, like an idiot.

"You totally are!" she says with excitement.

"S-so...what if I am? Are you gonna tell Mikasa?" I ask as I look to her. Smiling gently she shakes her head.

"No, I'm happy for you two." she says plainly.

I let out a sigh and step forward. "Well, now you know. Can we go to class?" I ask.

They both nod and the three of us all head out of the bathroom. There Levi stood waiting, falling back from the girl he and I walk alongside each other. "You told them?" he asks.

I nod my head and purse my lips together. "Well- they guessed. I only confirmed it, don't worry they won't tell." I tell him.

He nods silently as we continue to walk to our class, once there we all sat in the very back except for Levi who stood in the back as usual.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After class had ended we all decided to go to lunch together. Out in the cold weather, we made our way to our local cafe away from the paparazzi. But of course we were met with Jay, although he and I ended things on good terms, his attitude was usually different after he drank. And by the looks of it, he hadn't passed out from all the alcohol he had.

Stumbling up to us, I was surprised he recognized any of us. "H-hey guys." he slurs. Stumbling around still he tried to balance himself on the light pole.

"Jay, you should head home, and rest you look like you're going to puke." I warn him. His eyes fell on me as he smirks, stumbling over he trips on his own feet falling to his knees.

"Look at you...being so nice. Doesn't it...get boring." he groans.

Confused, I then watch Levi stand in front of me ready to stop Jay if need be. "What do you mean?" I ask.

Chuckling he stands up and wipes his face. "Pretending-woah! there shorty. Gettin' a little close there." he says as he pats Levi's shoulder.

"Go home, before I call someone to pick your sorry ass up." Levi warns.

Smirking once more Jay turns and looks back at me. "What happened to the big blonde dude? Let me guess, you just couldn't-" Jay stands there nearly puking but stops himself and clears his throat. "You just couldn't stay away from your precious Levi huh? Is that why you...you broke things off? You gotta thing for shorty?" he starts asking.

I remain silent as I glare at him. "Seriously Jay, get outta here." Levi warns once more.

"You know what they say, small man big-" he stops and darts his eyes down insinuating about his  _package._  "Unless you know- he isn't as gifted as I am, you remember right (Y/N)-" before we could finish Levi punches Jay square in the mouth. Grabbing a hold of my hand Levi quickly pulls me away while the girls followed with laughter.

"Yeah, the only thing you're gifted with Jay is being a complete jackass." Hanji says as she steps over him.

"How about you take that so call gift and shove it." Mikasa then says. The four of us quickly made our way to the cafe where we ate our lunch trying to forget running into Jay. I really didn't want Levi knowing the details of what Jay and I had done together especially before Jay went bad. I just wanted a fresh start, and with Levi where there was no drama included. Just us, our friends that's it. No drama.

 

~Jay~

 

While lying there on the ground I could see Levi's hand slip into (Y/N).  _He's never done that before._  My face hurt as I lie there dizzy and nauseous, and even though I was wasted drunk, it didn't take an idiot to notice the short man's behavior. He was acting out of pure jealousy and protectiveness with that punch. More so than before, something changed, and I was gonna get my revenge.

Pulling out my phone I open my messages and open up the messages between Jodi and I. Slowly I type out my message then send it.  _'Something is going on w/ Levi and (Y/N).'_  With that, I shut my phone off and slowly stumble back onto my feet.  _I wonder what will happen to that shorty when daddy Randall finds out he's been boning his daughter?_


	49. Suspicions

~Jodi~

 

 _'Something is going on w/ Levi and (Y/N).'_ After reading the message I shut my phone off and look up the stairs. _Is that so? I should've known...I'll get to the bottom of this._ Walking up the stairs I made my way to the twin's room in hopes to speak to Levi directly.

But after arriving I find that it was Erwin watching over the girls. _Hmm, something definitely is going on._ "Do you need something, Mrs. Curtis?" Erwin asks.

Smiling I cross my arms. "Ah, yes I was wondering where Levi was." I say.

Erwin smiles gently, "He said he was transferring back to watch over (Y/N)." he answers. I slowly nod my head then thank him. _Strange indeed, I guess I'll have to have a conversation with my stepdaughter when she gets home._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

At home now, Levi and I parked out in front of the garage. Sitting there in the car for a moment I watch as Jodi walks up to the car, rolling down the window she bends down and smiles gently. "Hi honey, hello Levi. (Y/N) I'd like you to come have dinner with me tonight. The twins will be having a sleepover so I'll be all by myself. We can have a girl's night." she says.

Giving her a slightly confused look I slowly nod my head. "Sure." I say.

With that, she patted the hood of the car before leaving back to go inside where it was warm. Rolling up the window I turn to Levi as we both looked at each other for a moment. Jodi never invited me for dinner, it was always my father who wanted me to attend. "Come on." I say as I get out of the car.

As we enter the inlaw suite, I shut the door behind us. Slipping off my shoes I went around the house finding that all the curtains were shut. Before I knew it Levi and I were on the couch lip locking. His hands were on my waist holding me close while my arms wrapped around his neck. I was sitting on his lap taking in the warmth he provided.

Pressing my lips into his one last time before stopping, I lean back and look at him with a soft smile. "Are you ever going to transfer back to being my bodyguard? Or will it always be like this?" I ask.

Smirking his hands gently rub up and down my side. "Funny you say that I told Kenny I was transferring back." he says.

My eyebrows arch up and my lips form an 'o' shape. "Oh...well good, but we'll have to keep the touching under wrap you know." I remind him.

He nods while I feel his hand travel up my back, his hand presses into my back pushing me forward so I began to lean in again. Our mouths touched again softer soon leading into a harder make-out session on the couch. My hands travel up to his face holding him gently, keeping him from stopping.

I was surprised at how well I was able to keep myself from kissing him after that night he kissed me when bringing him home. Because now, all I could think about when I was with him, was when the next time I'd feel his soft lips on mine. It was like a drug, and I was addicted to it.

Unfortunately, Levi stopped and turned his head. "If we keep this up, your mouth will be red and swore...we can't raise any more suspicion." he mutters.

He had a point, so with a sigh, I nod in agreement. Although all I wanted was to kiss him again, slowly climbing off of him I now sit beside him and grab my bag. Pulling out one of my notebooks, we still remained close, our thighs brush against each other.

After homework I got ready for dinner, Levi decided to head home but would call me later before I would go to bed. Walking over to the main house on my own I went straight to what looked to be the dining room. Of course, everything was just being finished but I could tell which rooms were which.

Walking in I find Jodi sitting there waiting patiently. Quickly walking up to the seat across from her, I take a seat and she smiles gently. "How was school?" she asks.

"Fine." I answer we both begin to eat and no real conversation took place until halfway through our meal.

"I heard Levi is back to watching over you...was there any particular reason he transferred in the first place?" she suddenly asks.

Quickly I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe he wanted to expand and try looking after the twins. He told me it didn't really work out." I answer.

Jodi hums softly. "I see... and for no other reasons?" she asks.

Confused I look up at her and shook my head. "Why do you ask-"

"Jay texted me today...he said that something was going on between you and Levi. I just thought I'd check it out." she answers.

I remain silent as I pick at my food now. "Is there...something going on between you and Levi? Because you know the rules, honey. I really don't want to have to remind you-"

"I know Jodi. Nothing is going on with me and Levi." I interrupt her.

Looking down at her plate she smiles now. "Good, because I'd really hate for all your funds for college to go to waste. Not to mention you wouldn't be allowed to stay here." she reminds me.

"Dad wouldn't allow it he said-"

Her eyes dart up and she points her fork at me. "I don't care what your father has to say. I am looking out for him and this family. You may be his daughter but I sure as hell have known him a lot longer honey." she says.

Pulling the napkin off my lap, I slap it down on the table. "I'm full, goodnight Jodi." I say as I stand up from my seat. With that, I quickly ran out of there before she could stop me and question me more. _Dammit, Jay!_

Back in the inlaw suite I call Levi and explain everything. Now, laying on my bed in his hoodie and shorts I remained on the phone with him. "We'll just have to be more careful. Jay was drunk anyway did you tell Jodi that?" he asks.

I let out a sigh. _I'm stupid I totally forgot to even mention it._ "No, I completely forgot. But yeah we'll really have to be careful from here on out. I'm sure she's gonna be on high alert with us for some time." I tell him.

"Yeah, I'm sure this will blow over. Maybe talk to your dad, I don't know if you should tell him, but maybe you might make him understand and come to accept it." Levi suggests.

"If I go to my dad he might be persuaded by Jodi to fire you. And who knows he might talk Jodi into keeping me here and I don't want that. If I had the money I'd move out and you could come with me, we wouldn't have to worry." I tell him.

I hear him sigh on the other side. "I know, maybe this weekend you should stay over here, watch some movies, sleep, spend some time together." he suggests.

"That'd be nice. Can we start Friday after classes?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll see if Mikasa can pick you up so no one gets suspicous." he says.

Smiling I nod and turn so I was laying on my side. "I should get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him.

"Alright, good night."

"Night." I say then bite my lip, with that we hung up and I put my phone on the charger, turning out the light I cover myself and slowly fall to sleep excited to see Levi in the morning.


	50. Bugged

~(Y/N)~

 

When the weekend came, I stayed with Levi as we planned. With a bag packed, that evening Mikasa came to pick me up and take me over to Levi's. Throwing my bag into the back I get in on the passenger's side. "Thanks." I tell her.

"Yeah, wouldn't want step-bitch finding out." she says as she backs up a little before driving back towards the gate. It was late in the evening so it was already dark out. Thankfully it wasn't snowing yet although we were expected a storm to hit us soon.

After Mikasa dropped me off in front of Levi's apartment, I quickly rush inside now that the snow was beginning to fall. With my bag in hand, I rush into the elevator after it opened, pressing the number I watch the doors slowly close and the numbers begin to count up.

As usual, after exiting the elevator I quickly made my way to the door, and he must've seen me coming up because before I even reached the door he opened it. Quickly rushing in, I was met with his arms wrapping around me tightly. Smiling I rest my head on his shoulder, hearing the door shut I let out a sigh.

Pulling my head back I peck him on the lips while his right hand traveled up and cradles the back of my head. Smiling against his lips I peck him again before we release each other. Walking over into the living room we both sit down. "I ordered pizza and bought plenty of snacks. Even rented a few movies for us to watch." he tells me.

"Perfect, let's get started." I say clapping my hands together, he nods and gets back up again to grab the pizza from the kitchen. Returning to my side, he set the two boxes of pizza in front of us, sitting there I go to look at the list of movies Levi rented and pick one we should watch tonight.

Levi then also grabbed us drinks, two beers. "Are you sure about the beer?" I ask. He nods and cracks it open.

"I'm only having one." he tells me. I nod and smile before cracking mine open, taking a sip I sit back and lean against him as the movie begins.

 

~Jodi~

 

I sat there in my husband's office overlooking the surveillance cameras with Jay at my side. I guess Jay was right when he suspected something going on between the two. I couldn't continue watching as they made out on the couch I bought.

Shaking my head I spin the chair and look back at him. "I will have Kenny call Levi tomorrow telling him he's fired. As for (Y/N) I'll let her enjoy her weekend, but after that, she's gonna be hardly leaving this house." I mutter.

Standing up off the chair I let out a sigh, "Excuse me for a moment, I need to tuck in my girls." I tell Jay. Nodding to me I begin heading for the door, once I left I made my way down the hall to my daughter's bedroom.

 

~Jay~

 

While Mrs. Curtis stepped away, I took a seat in her chair, I took screenshots of the videos and emailed them to one of my buddies who worked for a local tabloid. After the emails were sent I quickly click back onto the videos making sure no one knew I sent the videos.

Stepping away I head for the door, on my way out I ran into Mrs. Curtis. "Leaving so soon?" she asks.

Smiling I nod. "Yeah, I gotta go meet a friend. Let me know if you need any more help." I tell her.

"Will do, thank you again Jay." she says.

I nod once before slipping past her, rushing down the hall I quickly made my way out of the house. I couldn't stop smirking. _Payback for shorty, he's gonna get a taste of the Curtis family drama._

 

~Levi~

 

Hours passed after (Y/N) arrived, we were on movie two when I found she had fallen asleep on my arm. Smirking softly I grab the remote and pause the movie, afterward, I slowly move myself and turn to her. Slowly getting off the couch I turn back and pick (Y/N) up. Carrying her bridal style to my bedroom I hear her snore softly.

Once in the room, I made a beeline for the bed. Setting her down I pull the blankets over her just like the other night. Leaning forward I kiss her forehead softly before pulling back, I head back out into the living room where I cleaned up and put the leftover pizza in the fridge and put away all the snacks. Afterward, I shut the TV off then head back into the bedroom, going over to the bathroom I prepare for bed.

When I finished that final task, I enter my room again, going over to my bed I slowly crawl in on the other side. Moving in closer to her, I drape my hand over her waist, pulling her in closer I hear her sigh before feeling her hand fall on top of mine, grabbing onto it she pulls it up towards her chest where her fingers intertwined with mine. I was pressed against her now that she had taken my hand, not that I minded.

Smirking gently, I shut my eyes and ease against her slowly falling into a deep sleep beside her knowing I'd see her beside me in the morning. 


	51. Fear

~(Y/N)~

 

The next day, I was awoken by Levi shaking me awake with urgency. Confused I shot up and turn to him. "What?" I ask in a slightly annoyed tone from being woken up.

He hands me his phone revealing a picture of us on Twitter, we were trending I guess.  _'(Y/N) Curtis Found Lip-Locking Bodyguard on Surveillance Camera'_  the title read, I was utterly confused and as I read the article I find the pictures of him and I sitting on the couch kissing.  _How did they even get the picture? Why was there a camera in the inlaw suite- Jodi._

Handing Levi his phone I turn and grab my phone. I look to find five missed calls by Mikasa and two from Hanji. Then a few messages from Jodi, I didn't even want to look at them I assumed she already has seen them, maybe she would've-  _no, she wouldn't hurt my father like that...but who would've had access to the camera? If Jodi put it, in...maybe Jay? If he got in and new about the camera?_  I let out a sigh and shake my head.

"I think you should head home and talk-"

"Oh god no, that's the last place I want to go right now. The best thing right now is to give Jodi time to cool off and hope my dad gets back quickly to talk some sense into her." I tell him.

Letting out a sigh he tilts his head towards me with a serious look. "She's gonna call you one way or another. And you may get into more trouble if you stay-"

I let out a groan before flopping back on the bed. "I just wanted to enjoy the weekend." I whine. Feeling him lie against me he lets out another sigh, one that prolonged until he was settled against me.

"I know-"

Before I could finish, let alone relax my phone began to ring. It was my dad, taking my phone into my hand I swipe the red downward telephone not taking the call. Then turning to Levi I press myself against him. "Let's just not think about it right now. We have this apartment to ourselves and should just relax before going back into the mess someone at the house made." I tell him.

Throughout the morning Levi and I lounge about in his bed. Noon came when we finally got out of bed, in the kitchen making myself some lunch, I felt Levi come up behind me. His arms wrapping around my waist as he pulls me in from behind. Turning my head I was then greeted by a pair of lip kissing the side of my head.

Smiling I then turn forward and continue making my food as I feel him let go. After lunch, Levi and I decided to watch another movie to pass the time before we'd decide to eat dinner which was late in the evening.

It was nice like this, spending the day with him doing nothing. But of course in the back of my mind I knew that it was only getting closer to the day I'd go home and face Jodi's wrath. Honestly, I hoped to god she didn't take my funds for school away. My job barely pays enough as it is, but I also didn't want to lose Levi.

While another movie played and we ate the leftover pizza, I turn my head to look at Levi. Well- more like gazing, he didn't take notice, he was too focused on the TV right now. I didn't want to lose him when our relationship had barely begun. And I knew that if it came down to me and him or me and my family. Levi would likely break things off to save my relationship with my family- or even schooling for that matter.

Looking forward, I let out a sigh and rest my head on his shoulder.  _Why does Jodi hate me? It's not like she's like this with the others... I should talk to my dad, but then he'd tell me it's against the rules to be dating my bodyguard. What a load of crap._  I felt Levi nudge me slightly, turning to look at him again he had a serious, yet concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I quickly smile and shake my head. "Nothing I-" Levi tilts his head giving me the don't-lie-to-me look. Letting out a sigh of defeat I move away slightly and position myself to where I was looking directly at him.

"I know something is on your mind (Y/N), you can tell me." he says.

Nodding I bit my bottom lip. "It's just...god, I didn't want to worry about this until after the weekend but, I'm scared to go home." I tell him. He moves in closer and purses his lips together.

"I wouldn't blame you...hell I haven't even checked my phone since this morning. Kenny is probably beyond pissed." he explains.

I nod my head. "If I go home they'll make us break up- I know it Levi-"

He shook his head and his hand rests on my thigh. "I won't let it happen. Whatever they've got on you, I won't let it be the reason we break up. If we have to we can move away, stay with your sister Selene and help her with the baby." he explains.

I feared that they were going to do anything in their power to keep us apart. And I didn't want to know what kind of force they'd use. "(Y/N), I mean it you don't have to stay with them. I know we've only been dating a little while but I'm not gonna let it all go to waste just because your family is a bunch of snobs...well not all of them Selene and James are good, but you know-"

"I know... I know." I mutter.


	52. One Step Ahead

~(Y/N)~

 

It was Monday, which meant I had to go home. Nervous I got into Mikasa's car after saying goodbye to Levi, I told him I'd call and tell him what happened. The drive home felt long considering what I had waiting for me was not going to be so welcoming.

I didn't know if Jodi would be waiting at the gate, or in the inlaw suite ready to yell or throw her tantrum about me embarrassing the family. But as I pull up to the gate I didn't see her there, but still, my heart began to race. After typing in the code Mikasa drove forward stopping in front of the garage.

With a sigh, I turn to Mikasa who pursed her lips together. "Call me okay? If I have to I'll come get you-"

I quickly nod before getting out of the car, heading to the back I grab my bag. Walking up the stairs, I let out another long sigh before opening my front door. No surprise, Jodi was waiting inside. Dropping my bag I cross my arms and glare at her. "Get on with it." I tell her softly.

She glares at me and walks up, slapping me across the face it created a rather loud clap also causing me to cock my head to the left. "How dare you do this to us. You're lucky I haven't spoken with your father yet!" she snaps.

Looking back at her I stood my ground. "Well maybe if you hadn't bugged my place we wouldn't be in this mess-"

"No, if you hadn't started dating your bodyguard this wouldn't have happened." she argues.

I roll my eyes and step passed her. "And now you're going to call him and break things off-"

"No, I'm not, you don't get to tell me who I can and cannot date-"

She starts to laugh and turn as I pass her. "Did you forget what happens if you embarrass this family? I've already sent Kenny to let Levi know he's fired. Should I call him and tell him to unregister you at your school? Quit your job?" she asks.

Looking back I cross my arms once more. "Do it, and I'll leave-"

"To where? You'll be living on the street (Y/N)." she says.

"I'll leave with Selene-"

"Oh, I'm afraid she's already gone home. So, you can either dump Levi and save your future or throw it all away for that boy who might I add has nothing to his name. He will never be good enough for you- or this family. All he is honey is a fling, he gets bragging rights while you... what do you get out of it?" she asks.

Now she was really starting to piss me off. "I'll leave on my own, I have the money-"

Jodi laughs again and shakes her head. "You mean the family's money? Yeah, I am able to go into your bank account, I took all your money and we'll be using it in case we're ever in need of something. Thank you, by the way, it's very generous-"

"You can't do that, I earned that money-"

"If you want it back (Y/N) then dump Levi and all of this will be forgotten." she says.

"You can go to hell." I tell her, with that I ran off to my bedroom where I shut myself in there for the day.

In my room, I press myself against the door letting out soft cries. It was like no matter what I did Jodi was one step ahead. Dad wasn't here to scold her or stop her from doing what she was doing. I wasn't in the mood to call Levi and tell him right now or Mikasa. I could stay with her but I didn't want her spending money on me while I looked for a new job which would be hopeless since I'm sure Jodi would do something to make it harder for me to get a job here.

Falling to the floor I sit there leaning against my door hiding my face in my hands. I thought we were careful, safe from this but thanks to Jodi and Jay things are falling apart. 


	53. So Much More

~Levi~

 

It was the next day and I hadn't heard from (Y/N). After Kenny told me I had been fired I stopped by to grab my things and say goodbye to the guys. Plus check and see if (Y/N) was okay, in Kenny's office I stood there with my bag of things from the locker we kept.

"I warned you boy. You knew this was going to-"

"I know old man, and if I was able to go back I wouldn't change a thing." I tell him.

Kenny glares up at me thinking I must be stupid. "I shouldn't have let you transfer back-"

"Even if you didn't uncle I would've still been with her and you know it...I love her-"

"You're only saying that because you're blind boy." he growls.

Shaking my head I back away to the door. "No, actually I'm not. And my mother supported me, unlike some people." I mutter.

With that, I left his office before he had anything else to say. I quickly said goodbye to the guys that were here before heading over to the inlaw suite. As I walk up the stairs I heard something clicking behind me.

Stopping I look back finding Jodi standing there with a pistol in her right hand. "Where do you think you're going?" she asks.

I let out a sigh and roll my eyes, I knew someone was gonna try and stop me from seeing her. "I'm saying goodbye, you will at least give me that, won't you? Since you're so hellbent on keeping her and me apart. Or are you so unhappy with your own life that you have to make other's suffer?" I ask as I turn to her.

Glaring up at me, she points the gun at me. "I'd watch that tone." she warns.

Crossing my arms I step down and stand before her. "I'll say whatever the hell I want, and if you shoot me I'll press charges. You wouldn't want to embarrass your family by going to prison now would you?" I ask.

She smiles and shakes her head. "At least I have the money to get out unlike you." she argues.

"True, but at least I can be grateful for the things I have unlike you." I say.

Glaring at me now she points the gun back up. "Leave or I'll shoot you." she threatens.

Raising my hands I stood my ground and back away. "Let me say goodbye-"

"You realize that her life is over for choosing you right? You've ruined her life, I tried to talk sense into her yesterday but she willingly gave up her education, job, and money for trash." she says.

My heart sank as I look at Jodi seriously now. "What?" I ask.

Jodi nods and lets down the gun again. "Oh yeah, I had Kenny quit her job for her and take her out of school. Now what's left of her money belongs to me-"

"Give it back." I growl as I charge at her, the gun went back up causing me to stop.

"I will if you break up with her, that's all I ask. (Y/N) will have a better life without you and you know it Levi. Or do you not care for her at all to let her throw her life away?" she asks. Looking back at the door I let out a sigh.

"If you love her like you say you do then you'll care more about her future than your relationship." she says.

But it was her choice to give it all up, she could go away with me, find money elsewhere. "You know she deserves better Levi. What can you offer her?" Jodi then asks. That was something I questioned a lot when I was alone. I didn't have all the money in the world, and thinking about it I didn't want her living with me in my one bedroom shitty ass apartment when she could be doing so much more. "You're just holding her back." Jodi finally says. 


	54. Thing For You

~Levi~

 

"You're just holding her back."

Looking at Jodi I let out another sigh before looking back at the door. "Let me say goodbye, after that you won't see me or hear from me again got it?" I ask.

Slowly letting the gun down again she finally agrees to let me say goodbye. My heart began to pound as I ran up the steps to her door. Knocking on it I wait, peeking through the window I watch as she comes to the door, her eyes were puffy from crying.

Opening the door she quickly jumps into my arms, stepping in I shut the door giving us some privacy. I held her close knowing it would be the last time for now. Letting out a now shaky sigh I release her and push her away. Looking at me her smile fades, "They fired you." she says.

I nod my head. "Yeah, Jodi almost didn't let me in, she threatened to shoot me." I tell her.

Falling back into my arms she shakes her head. "It's not fair." she croaks.

Massaging the back of her head I nod in agreement. "I know, I don't like it but it is what it is." I mutter.

She sniffles and pulls away again with a soft smile. "At least we'll be together, I don't care what she does I-"

I place my pointer finger on my bottom lip causing her to go silent. Her smile fades as I look down at her teary eyes. _I wish I didn't have to do this._ Placing my hand on the side of her face I let out a sigh. "After I leave... I won't be coming back." I mutter.

Her eyes studied my face as she grabs my hand. "Then I'll stay with you we can live in your place together-"

I shake my head and cup her face in my hands. "You know that isn't an option, I don't want that kind of life for you." I tell her. She shakes her head and steps back.

"That isn't your choice, I want you Levi." she says.

"And I want you but not when it will cost you a better future. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for taking that option away from you." I tell her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I didn't want to believe what I was hearing, shaking my head some more I step back again, tears welling up in my eyes. "I don't care! I can find another job somewhere else-"

"But it won't be what you truly want, you want to be a writer and if you want to make good money off of it you need to finish your schooling. And being with me is only gonna hold you back!" Levi argues.

"Is that what you think or did Jodi say something to you?" I ask.

Crossing his arms he stood his ground. "I'm not letting you throw away a better future for yourself (Y/N), I want to be with you but not like this, I want what's best for you." he says calmly.

"And maybe I should be able to make my own decisions! I don't wanna lose you again Levi-"

Rushing up to me he took me into his arms tightly. "You won't lose me...we'll just...we'll just be apart for some time until you finish schooling okay?" he asks.

I shook my head as I shut my eyes. "I don't-" I stop as I wrap my arms around him if only I could hold him here, prevent him from leaving but he was giving me no choice.

"We'll be together again, I promise. But for now, we can't be together." he mutters.

I shook my head more as I tightened my grip on him. "No- Levi please." I beg.

Holding my face in his hands he sighs before pressing his lips into mine gently. Kissing him back immediately I clutch the front of his shirt now while tears continue to seep from my eyes. Quickly he pulls away and turns his back to me, now I clutched the back of his shirt while resting my head on his back. "Please don't leave." I mutter.

"I don't regret the time we've had together...but please do this for me (Y/N), stay in school, become a writer and lead a better life." he says. Before I could hold him back he left through the front door. Once it shut I fell to my knees in tears, my hands over my mouth. _That's it, I'm done._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Jodi lied when she said Selene left, she wanted it to seem like I didn't have options. I told Selene everything as I laid in bed with her crying my eyes out. My pregnant sister held me close trying to comfort me while James went out to get us some stuff. "I'm so sorry (N/N)*." she says. ***(N/N)= (Nick/Name)**

Sniffling I shook my head. "I don't wanna stay here anymore." I sob. Selene nods in agreement.

"I'll be discharged tomorrow, we can go then okay?" she asks.

Nodding my head I let out a sigh, I planned to do as Levi asked and hope that someday we'd find our way back to each other. But I wasn't going to stay here and let Jodi take over my life, it's not like they were really my family anyway. Now, it was more clear that the only family I had was my sister and brother in law. 


	55. Moving On

~(Y/N)~

 

The next day I had packed my things ready to go to Emerside with my sister Selene and her husband James. I would go to school there and forget this so-called family. Walking out with my bags I put them in the trunk of the cab.

Running out of the house I see Jodi coming my way. "Where are you going?!" she calls.

Shutting the trunk I cross my arms and turn to her. "Go ahead and take my money. I'm leaving town." I tell her.

Before she could try and stop me I got in the car and told the man to hurry. Driving off I look back finding Jodi standing there, next I grab out my phone and call my father. Putting the phone to my ear I listen to it ring.

"Finally I've been trying to get a hold-"

"I'm done." I tell him.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm leaving with Selene, don't try and stop me because as far as I'm concerned the only family I want to be with is my sister." I tell him.

"Look, honey, whatever Jodi has done I'll take care-"

"I don't care what you do, I'm done being a part of this family. I don't want to be (Y/N) Curtis anymore. You do what you want and leave me out of it because ever since I joined this family I've been through nothing but pointless drama and now I just lost someone I care about for who knows how long." I tell him.

My father went silent as I let out a sigh. "I just called to say that and goodbye because this will be the last time I will ever contact you." I tell him.

Before he could say more I hung up the phone. And with that, I was back to being (Y/N) (L/N) the girl who didn't have a famous father, who had a sister and a dead mother.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Back at the hospital, I met with my sister, helping her out of the wheelchair and into the car I thanked the nurses that helped her before getting into their car. I had brought my bags and put them in the back of their car.

Getting in the back I buckle myself in and let out a sigh. Leaning back in the seat I watched as Selene turned her head to look back at me. "Is there any place you need us to stop by?" she asks.

Nodding my head I smile gently. "Yeah, Mikasa and Hanji's place." I tell them.

I told the two last night after deciding I'd leave with Selene. They both said they were going with me, at first I was against it because one Mikasa had a boyfriend and Hanji well, I couldn't think of a reason for her to stay other than school. So they both were coming with me I guess.

"What about Levi?" James asks.

Looking at him I shook my head. "No, not right now." I tell him. I hadn't spoken to Levi since yesterday and I think it's best if I just keep myself focused on school. For him. James drove out of the parking lot of the hospital, from there we picked up my two best friends. According to Mikasa her and Jean were needing some time apart, and Jean was okay with her coming with me.

Both the girls greeted me with hugs and saying how sorry they were to hear about Levi and I. I forced a smile pretending like what happened didn't hurt but it did. But all I knew was that someday, Levi and I would be together, and wouldn't be separated again. I hope.


	56. Three Years After

~3 Years Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Three years had passed since I left home and pursued my goal of being a writer. Now I was living on my own in Emerside. I had my sister, niece, and brother in law just a few minutes away from where I lived. I heard that my father Randall had divorced Jodi immediately after I left the house three years ago.

I now lived in a cozy townhouse that I have been renting for about a year now. The first year I lived with Selene and helped take care of her baby Lucia. Then I moved in with someone I regretted doing so after some time. Now, I was on my own.

I worked as a writer for a nature magazine that was trying to bring awareness to climate change and what would happen if we didn't start treating the earth better. Along with that, we shared images and information on different types of animal that were endangered. I loved the work and the people there were rather nice.

At home, I had prepared a small meal for myself while I went over my draft for next month's issue. Since living on my own I ate like a college student with the cup-of-noodles or small microwavable foods. The only times I had a big meal was if I went over to Selene's or if the girls invited me out.

Mikasa and Hanji were still living in Emerside, now Jean had come out to live with Mikasa so I still had my friends from Attledon with me which was nice. Although there was still one person missing from the group. Levi. Shaking my head I sit down and continue to look over for errors or to add to it.

While reading, I ate my food and scrolled down the document. Once I had finished editing I browse the web, looking at local news. Which no surprise Randall shows up, this time not for Jodi and his divorce but something new.  _#Jandall trending on Twitter after paparazzi spotted the two having lunch together. Could it be that Jay and Randall are seeing each other?'_  Shaking my head I shut my laptop, my phone goes off, I had a text. From mine, Hanji and Mikasa's group chat, opening my phone I read the message Hanji sent.  _'Hey, guys do you want to all meet up for lunch tomorrow?'_

I quickly answer back with a yes and so does Mikasa. We did this once maybe twice a week depending on the week. After we had all agreed, I grab my laptop and head to my bedroom. Setting my laptop on my desk facing the wall I turn to face my bed. I walk around and unravel the sheets on the left side which was closest to the window. Afterward, I head into the bathroom where I got ready for bed by brushing my teeth and using the toilet.

When I had finished doing that, I climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling. I wasn't necessarily tired but I didn't want to do anything else at the moment. Laying there in the silence I slowly doze off until unwanted thoughts crept into my mind.

 

~Memory~

 

_I stood there in the kitchen making him dinner. I felt him come up behind me and slap my ass, I didn't like being here but he'd threaten to go after my sister if I left...worse he said he'd do worse. "How's dinner coming?" he asks._

_"G-good, it's almost done." I mutter._

_It wasn't always like this, he once was a nice man, but like I always say I attract bad men...except for Levi. The man slaps my ass again before walking off, lately he had been working later shifts but I would always have to have dinner ready for him at the same time of every day. Otherwise, he's verbally abusing me, degrading me and making me sleep on his old beaten couch._

_He hasn't hit me or anything like that, but I knew it was coming soon. How I always find the bad men was something I questioned daily now, along with how I was going to get out of here without him hurting my sister or niece...let alone my friends._

 

~Memory Over~

 

Turning on my side I let out a sigh and try to sleep. I hated thinking about back to a year ago when I was living with him. His name was Wyatt.  _Stop thinking about him...he's gone now._  After shutting my eyes and faded off into a deep sleep, the only thing I could see in my dreams that night and every night since Wyatt went away was blood. 


	57. Avoiding

~(Y/N)~

 

It was the next day and on my lunch break, I met with the girls like we all agreed to do. We all sat outside under the umbrella covered table waiting for our food and sipping our drinks. We talked about old times and caught up on any news we might've missed since the last time we all spoke.

"So, I talked to Levi yesterday." Mikasa says, the table fell silent and I look down at my hands for a moment then back up, forcing a smile.

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

She nods her head and smiles gently. "He asked about you again, he wonders how you're doing...and if you'll ever speak to him." she says.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, I've been busy. I'll try and email him or something-"

"(Y/N) you've used the line for the past three years. Levi isn't dating anyone and he isn't going to." Mikasa says.

"Yeah, besides no one really reads emails these days unless it's for work." Hanji tells me.

I let out a sigh and lean back in my seat. "I just...I can't right now okay?" I ask.

"Can't or won't?" Mikasa then asks me.

I shut my mouth and turn my head to look out at the street. Things had been good this year, better since I left Attledon except with Wyatt, but things were good again. I knew that if I saw Levi or even got back with him I would be affected by him again like I was three years ago. I nearly failed my sophomore year because all I cared about was him.

I shook my head as I sit up. "I'm just not ready to face him again right now." I tell her.

Mikasa then shakes her head. "You'll never be, you just need to see him, talk to him, let him know you're okay. Look I get the whole Wyatt thing has you swearing off men right now but Levi will come here if he doesn't hear from you-"

"You won't tell him where I live right?" I ask seriously.

Mikasa lets out a sigh and sits back. "Maybe I should since you're avoiding him-"

"I'm not avoiding him."

"Yes, you are (Y/N) so much so that you don't even want him to know where you are. It's not like he's a stalker or anything. He's the first nice guy who hasn't turned out bad." Hanji then says.

I cross my arms and shake my head. "I'm not ready. I'll talk to him soon okay? Just stop pressuring me." I say.

"We just want you to be happy." Hanji says.

"Maybe I am, maybe I like being single and living on my own. I love my job and I have my friends what more could I need?" I ask.

Hanji then turns to Mikasa hoping to get her to say more. Mikasa simple shook her head, "I've said all I can Hanji. But I hope you realize (Y/N) that one day Levi is gonna stop waiting, I just hope you don't run back to him when he finally moves on." Mikasa says.

We all fell silent when our food came, they all had a point but I just didn't feel ready to face him. It scared me to think he could pop up at any moment and catch me off guard. The first year here I spent endless nights wishing Levi and I hadn't broken things off, I contemplated on calling him telling him where I was but never did. And now, I couldn't talk to him.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Mikasa~

 

Today I began to realize that (Y/N) still must have the memory of Wyatt floating around in her head. Not that I would blame her he did leave bad memories even after he died. But now it was affecting her relationship with Levi and what could be if they would just talk.

Later that night after getting off work I called Levi to let him know what was said today at our lunch. "Hello." he says.

"Hey, how was your day?" I ask as I flop down on the couch.

"Boring, yours?" he asks.

"Same, although I did have lunch with the girls which was quite interesting." I tell him.

He fell silent for a moment. "Yeah? How is she?" he asks.

"Fine, although she still refuses to speak to you. At first, I thought it was just because she really was busy but now I think she's just scared." I tell him.

"Why is that? She knows I'd never hurt her." he says.

"I know, it's just she kind of had a rough year last year. And let's just say she's steering clear of guys right now. I'll keep trying to get her to call you or something." I tell him.

"No need." he says.

I was confused, and a little nervous now, he had always said okay or sure when we reached this part of the conversation. "Why?" I ask.

"You'll see." he says.

With that, he hung up the phone leaving me to wonder what he had planned. Was he coming to Emerside? Does he know where she is or is he going to Selene for help? But then again I wasn't going to protest, at least now (Y/N) would have no choice but to let him in again.


	58. The Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Contains scenes of abuse and talk of suicide. If you are not comfortable with this kind of stuff please skip the chapter.

~(Y/N)~

 

~Memory~

 

_I got scared when Wyatt would yell because once the yelling started it would lead to him throwing things and saying awful things about me. "Why can't you do anything right?! You're such a failure!" he screams at the top of his lungs._

_I don't know what I did wrong but he was blaming me for something. For the past two days, I slept on the couch and was ignored up until he finally cracked. Tossing things off of shelves I cower in the corner hoping he wouldn't hit me. "I-I'm sorry!" I say as I cover myself fearing the things he was tossing would hit me._

_"I don't know why I even try! It's like you don't care about me! I work all damn day (Y/N) and come home to you just sitting on your ass!" he snaps._

_I worked up enough courage to stand my ground. "I would work but you don't let me!" I snap back._

_His eyes widened and I step back nearly regretting saying that. "Oh, so it's my fault? Everything might as well be huh? I can't make you happy so you have to make me suffer? I'm trying to support us and all you do is turn things back on me. All I ask is that you keep the place clean and help cook around here!" he snaps._

_Shaking my head I glare at him. "I clean this place every damn day, I make you breakfast and dinner every day. I was taking a break when you came home! You never let me have time to myself then you have to make me feel like the bad guy for snapping at you!" I yell._

_Sitting on the couch he covers his face and looked as if he was about to start crying. Crossing my arms I stood there waiting for him to say more. But then he stood back up and charged at me making me rush back and fall to the ground. "What more do you want from me? I give you food and a roof over your head. I've given you nothing but love and all you do is complain!" he snaps. I shook my head and slowly moved away from him._

_"That's it, I'm leaving." I tell him as I stand up, rushing past him I head for the door until he grabs a hold of my arm._

_"Don't! Baby please- I'm sorry I can't live without you." he begs now._

_I didn't buy it this time. Shaking my head I yank my arm out of his grasp and carry on, grabbing the knob to the door I hear him sigh. "If you leave I'll do it." he threatens. Turning back I give him a serious look, he's done this before. "I swear (Y/N) I'll kill myself, then you'll have no one to blame but yourself." he says._

_I wanted to believe he was bluffing but if I left I didn't know if he'd actually go through with it, and if he did I could get into a lot of trouble if he left a note for the police to find. "So please baby, don't leave me!" he begs. My hand still clutched the doorknob looking for the strength to call his bluff but I was too scared to move forward, scared he'd do it. He knew I'd blame myself so I release the doorknob and turn to him. My eyes filled with tears feeling manipulated, and that's what he did. He manipulated me, guilt tripped me into staying in this toxic relationship filled with hurtful words and attempts to hurt me._

 

~Memory Over~

 

Coming back to reality I found myself sitting in front of the girls again, this time at my place eating lunch. "(Y/N) are you okay?" Hanji asks.

My right hand comes to my face where it felt damp from tears. "O-oh, yes sorry what were we talking about?" I ask.

Mikasa looked at me concerned and reached over to grab my hand. "You were talking about Wyatt, but then stopped." Mikasa answers.

My eyes dart to the floor and I let out a sigh. "Right, uh what part were we on?" I ask.

"It was just getting to the bad stuff." Hanji answers.

I exhale slowly trying to collect my thoughts. "Right." I mutter, afterward, I carry on to tell them more about what happened between Wyatt and me, I never really told them all the details. I told them everything up to the point where he committed suicide. They both looked at me equally saddened and disturbed. 

"Why didn't you say anything? We could've helped you (Y/N)." Hanji says.

I shook my head. "Because if I said anything let alone left the house he threatened to hurt either himself or Selene...or you guys." I tell them.

Before I knew it they both stood up from their chairs and caged me in tight hugs while I sat there with tears streaming from my eyes. This was worse than the time I was with Jay or even the Ben thing. When they both pulled back they look at me with weak smiles. "We won't let that happen to you ever again okay? You just call us and tell us if something is wrong okay?" Hanji asks.

I smile and nod. "Thanks guys." I mutter.

As they both sat down my phone went off. I had a text from Selene, leaning forward slightly I grab my phone and open it to the message.  _'Hey, James and I were wondering if you'd like to come have dinner with us tonight?'_

I type back sure and wait for her response if there was one. When my phone buzzed again I look to see she had responded rather quickly.  _'Great, we're also having another guest over, so be here by 5 okay?'_

 _Another guest? Must be one of James's work friends he's done that before._  I answer okay then shut my phone off and go back to talking to the girl about a lighter topic. After the girls let I felt relieved that I had told them everything about that past relationship with Wyatt which shouldn't even be considered a relationship due to the way things played out.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Late that afternoon about a few minutes before five I arrived at Selene and James's house. Shutting off my car and locking it I walk up to the door where Selene quickly rushed out, running down the sidewalk she hugs me tightly. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." she says with excitement.

Confused before I could ask she yanks me towards the door. Pushing my inside I laugh and walk over into the living room where I met her two year- almost three-year-old daughter Lucia. She was in her playpen lying on her back, walking up I greeted her with a smile. Then picking her up I held her in my arms when suddenly I felt someone place the spit up blanket on my shoulder.

As I turn around my eyes widened, holding Lucia with her head resting on the blanket I back away slightly. It was Levi who stood before and had just put the spit up blanket on me. He smirks gently while crossing his arms.  _Well, this is one hell of a surprise._  


	59. After All These Years

~(Y/N)~

 

I thought I was going to faint when I saw him. Due to the fact I forgot how to breathe at that moment, my eyes wander up and down his body and face. His arms look a little stronger, his face still expressionless but remained handsome as always along with his hairstyle only because he always cut it like that. His eyes just as I remembered.

"W-what a...what are you doing here?" I ask.

His smirk grows slightly bigger than before as his eyes dart down at the floor then back up at me. My heart was racing, "Selene invited me, plus I came to see my cousin." he answers, his voice still the same, soothing and deep like it had always been. Chills travel down my spine hearing his voice again.

"O-oh..uhm how l-long will you be staying?" I ask.

"Few weeks." he answers quickly.

 _A few weeks?! Well, I hope I don't run into him again then._ "Dinner is ready!" I hear James call. With that, I quickly took to the kitchen with my niece in my arms.

 

~Levi~

 

It had been three years since I had heard or seen her and she seemed different. She seemed happy. But of course, with my being here she was now nervous and unsure of what to say. Following her into the kitchen I watch as she set Lucia down in the booster chair. Then she takes a seat beside her sister, I sit across from her.

James dishes out the food while Selene watches over her daughter helping her eat and such. My eyes remained on (Y/N) although it seemed to make her uncomfortable. Darting my eyes down at the plate, we all began eating silently up until, "So Levi, what are you doing now?" Selene asks.

Setting my fork down I purse my lips together before taking the napkin to wipe my mouth. "I work as a security guard at one of the local clubs in Attledon. Randall also has me come back from time to time to watch over the twins now that Erwin is traveling." I explain.

"That seems fun, (Y/N) here works for a nature magazine, helps spread awareness and all that." Selene says. I glance over at (Y/N) as she darts her eyes down away from me.

"Yes, Mikasa told me. She's been keeping me updated with everyone." I tell her.

"Well that's nice of her, I'm sure since you'll be in town for a few weeks, you and (Y/N) can catch up-"

(Y/N) darts her head up and looks at her sister as if to signal for her to shut up. I smirk and shrug my shoulders. "I'd like that but it all depends on your sister." I say.

(Y/N) then turns slightly to look at me with a slightly awkward smile before going back to eating her food. She hardly spoke a word to me since she found out I had arrived. Which I guess was fine due to the fact she had been avoiding me for the last three years. I just hoped within the few weeks I would be here she would warm up to me again and I'd catch up with her.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After dinner, we all began to say our goodbyes. (Y/N), had one too many drinks and I offered to take her home. Grabbing her arm gently I tug her along outside to her car, gently I push her into the passenger side. "I'm fine, I can drive-"

"I'm not risking it (Y/N)." I say as I walk around and get in the passenger side. I start to drive away and she points me in the direction of her home. Once I got there I look out it was rather nice from the outside. Shutting off the car I quickly get out and go to her side where I got her out.

Helping her to the door she felt around herself for the keys and unlocked her door. We both enter her home, shutting the door I flip on the light and help her in. "Y-you can go." she says. I stood there watching her walk slowly away but I stood my ground.

"I thought we could talk." I tell her.

"Not now Levi, I-I need to sleep." she tells me.

No, not again, I won't wait. "(Y/N) you can't keep avoiding me, I get that you're upset I broke things off, but I told you we'd be together again, I meant that." I tell her.

She lets out a sigh as she stands in the archway. "Levi don't-"

"Mikasa told me that you're afraid of something. But you don't need to be afraid of me." I tell her.

"I'm not afraid of you! And whatever Mikasa told you it wasn't her place to tell." she snaps back as she turns to me.

Stepping up to her I watch her eyes study me more. "Then why haven't you spoken to me? Let alone visited me?" I ask. She turns away again not saying anything, so I step closer to her until I was standing right behind her. "...I love you (Y/N), you're the only woman I've ever loved and probably ever will. But you have to let me in." I tell her.

With that, I spin her around, leaning down my lips crash into her, wrapping my arms around her I keep her close to me. The kiss just as good as the first, just as sweet and very much needed. Slowly giving in she kissed me back and clutches the front of my shirt.

With a soft sigh I push her back against the wall, resting my hand on the wall I lean down my hands now scoop her up. Her legs wrap around me while her hands rest on my neck, we both were so lost in the kiss. Our lips moving in sync I was prepared to move her toward another room until she pulls away.

Falling to her feet she quickly turns away, her hands at her mouth as she stood there. Letting out short breaths I stand there watching her hoping she'd come back to me. "C-can you go? Please." she says nervously.

"I'm sorry I-"

She begins to sniffle, "Please...just go." she whispers.

Not wanting to upset her further, I did as she told. I planned to return tomorrow in hopes to make up for lost time, and maybe, just maybe win her trust again.


	60. Her Bodyguard Again

~(Y/N)~

 

At first, I didn't think much of the stares while at work. But then the whispers came, and I was beginning to feel a little...well creeped out. I decided to just stop by the local diner and pick something up since I wasn't meeting the girls today.

On my way, there was a magazine stand where all the latest tabloids and fashion magazines along with newspapers were. Normally I didn't stop and browse but today I did. And I sure did see quite a few things that involved me.

_'Randall Curtis Kicks Daughter (Y/N) Curtis Out!'_ Grabbing the tabloid I look to the page and read over the article. Apparently whoever wrote this had pictures of me and Levi making out but from somewhere else. They were most likely look-a-likes. In the article, it says that Levi apparently had gotten me pregnant and my father Randall was enraged so he kicked me out. Handing the magazine back I continue on to the diner.

I quickly order my lunch and head back over to work where I ate my food in my office alone knowing that Levi didn't know where I worked and wouldn't bother me until later. I needed to get my mind off of what happened last night, and what almost happened. I wondered if I had let him stay would we have gone farther than just kissing? Or would Levi have restrained himself and wait? I shook my head trying not to think about it but every time I was just sitting there doing nothing the memory of his lips on mine came back to mind. _Damn him._

 

~Levi~

 

I needed to find her again, this time for a good reason. I had gotten off a call with Randall who was telling me Jagger would be in the area this next week keeping tabs on (Y/N). So now I was expected to stay longer than just a few weeks.

As I made my way into the building where (Y/N) worked, thanks to Mikasa I had her number and workplace I was able to do my job again. Walking up to the front desk I stop and smirk at the lady. "Hi, can you tell me where (Y/N) (L/N)'s office would be?" I ask.

"Oh yes, follow me." the woman says.

Nodding I watch as she walks around the front desk, now escorting me to (Y/N)'s office. Going to the third floor of the building the woman led me to the second to last door on the right. "Thank you." I say to the woman.

"You're welcome." she says before walking off.

Knocking on the door I wait for a moment, I could hear the clicking of her heels hitting the floor before I watched the doorknob turn. The door opens and she looks at me in shock. "How did you- Mikasa told you didn't she?" she asks.

"Yes, I wouldn't have asked if it weren't important." I tell her, looking around she finally lets me into her office. Shutting the door behind her I look back at her and cross my arms.

"What's so important that you had to find my place of work?" she asks.

"Do you know a man named Jagger at all? Even heard of him?" I ask.

She looks at me confused and shakes her head. "Does he have a last name?" she asks.

I shook my head. "That's all he goes by, anyway he's been after your father for 8 years. You know when Selene got into that accident and James got beat up. Or the time our driver drove us-"

"Yeah yeah I remember." she interrupts.

"Well, he was behind it all. And he has another guy working for him that writes about it makes it seem like it's our fault. Like how people were saying Selene was drunk driving, one of his guys wrote about it." I tell her.

"So what that got to do with me?" she asks.

"Your father wants me to stay here and protect you again. Just until they can I.D Jagger's new identity and take care of him." I tell her.

She crosses her arms and looks away from me. "I...I don't know Levi, I've been fine for the past three years well two but-"

"Wait why two?" I interrupt.

_Was this about the rough last year she had that Mikasa told me about?_ Glancing back at me she shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, you can stay at my place I have an extra room. It'll save you money so you don't waste it staying at a hotel for who knows how long." she says. Nodding I quickly thank her and watch her movements as she heads back to her desk. At least she understood and didn't push me away, this time.


	61. No Need To Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* talk of suicide will be in this chapter so if you are easily triggered please skip

~(Y/N)~

 

After work, I drove Levi to the hotel he had been staying at to retrieve his things and check out. Then after that, we headed back to my place where he settled in across the hall from my bedroom. We had dinner and didn't really speak to one another unless it was something casual like the weather which was boring. It was strange having him under the same roof again.

In my room that evening, I prepared for bed by changing after I had showered and a few other things. My door was wide open when I came out of the bathroom in my pajamas I turn to see Levi's door open as well. He stood there shirtless and with his back to me.

I stood there taking in the view before he turned and locked eyes with me. Quickly I went to close the door but stop when I watch him slowly walk over, still shirtless, still ripped if not more to where he upgraded his six pack for an eight pack. Now leaning on my door frame he looks at me with a smirk.

"Uh, goodnight." I mutter as I was just about to shut my door his hand stops it and pushes it back open. Stepping back he follows my movements until I fell onto my bed. He was toying with me, and I didn't stop him, I didn't really intend to at first.

Sitting there I watched him begin to lean into me. His eyes on my mouth ready to kiss me again, my heart pounding at how close he was. But just as his lip were about to touch mine he leans up and presses a soft kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight." he mutters. Leaning back up he turns to walk away and at that moment I was tempted to grab his hand and make him stay.

I would've let him do all the things we never dared doing years ago. Let him take me all the way. But my hand didn't reach for his in time, so I let it fall onto my lap. I couldn't be reckless, not yet.

 

~Levi~

 

I shut her door for her as I stood out there in the hallway. I let out a sigh feeling like I had been drained of all my energy just being around her. She's affected me in a way no girl ever has. I wanted more but I knew that she'd be scared, and I didn't want to frighten her any further, not until she could trust me again.

That night I stayed up wondering when she'd let me in again. Wondering why she was steering clear of all men including me.  _Did she date someone else? Did they hurt her? How can I get her to open up to me about it?_  She had changed so much in the past 3 years, she was completely shut off, and not wanting to be around many people. She still saw her friends but according to them didn't really know what was going on with her last year up until recently. The only thing that didn't seem to change was that she was continuing to bottle everything, and at some point, she was going to explode.

Checking my clock I found it was already three in my morning, my insomnia was back at it again keeping me up. But that was fine, I'd still be able to get work done with the lack of sleep. Lying there in bed I could hear (Y/N) from across the hall. At first, I thought it was moaning, which made me turn my back to the door, I nearly placed a pillow over my head not wanting to hear in case she was taking care of business, but the sounds of what I thought was moaning turned into cries, and they sounded more pained than pleasure.

Worried, I turn back to the door and sit up. Slowly getting out of bed I head to the door and venture across the hall. Gently I knock on (Y/N)'s door hoping it would catch her attention but the cries continue. Opening her door slightly I peek just a little, she was tossing and turning in her bed while mumbling something. A name.

Stepping in I shut the door behind me and rush to her side. It must be a nightmare. "I'm sorry Wyatt." she sobs as she turns her back to me, then suddenly she turns to face me and her head shakes back and forth. Unsure of what to do I grab hold of her shoulders, scooping her up into my arms shaking her gently I continued to do so not to roughly until she woke. Her head darts around the room while calling the name, Wyatt.

Confused I cup her face now in my hands getting her to stop and look at me. "Shh, it's okay. You were having a nightmare." I say softly.

Her face still held a confused expression while her once labored breaths slow down. "I-I'm sorry I woke you." she sighs.

I shake my head at her, "It's fine." I tell her.

She sat up and held herself while pulling the sheets up over her chest hiding away any cleavage she had revealed. "(Y/N)...who's Wyatt?" I ask.

Looking over at me she lets out a sigh. Crossing my legs I sat in front of her ready to hear her story.

"Last year around January, I started seeing this guy named Wyatt. I didn't expect to start dating him, I was still waiting for you but something came over me. Wyatt and I just started dating. He was nice in the beginning, he would take me out on dates, bring me flowers all that kind of stuff. But one day he just started acting strange, and slowly he started being more controlling and not as kind up until he would leave me at his house to clean it, and cook for him. And if I ever stood up for myself he'd play as the victim and make me the bad guy or start making me feel like crap for calling him out." she begins, she breaths slowly I was sure more memories were flooding back in.

"I tried to leave but each time I did, he'd either threaten to kill himself or hurt my family or friends. He said he'd kill himself and blame me which I wasn't sure whether he was bluffing at the time." she carries on. "And one day I finally left, told him he could blame me all he wanted but I wasn't going to be manipulated anymore and...he did it, he took his own life. I did go in for questioning but Randall- my father came in and helped me out." she corrects herself at the end.

I watched as she looked at me like she was ashamed to have dated the guy in the first place. I wasn't going to blame here, we weren't together then, and it's not like I could control her nor did I want to do that to her. But now I realize that she was afraid to go through something like that again. "It's not your fault (Y/N)." I tell her.

She nods and looks away from me, that's when I place my hand on top of hers. "And you don't need to be afraid of me. You know I wouldn't do anything like that to you. Ever." I tell her.

She nods but still continues to look away. "I just... I still feel as though I attract all these bad men... the only one who's managed to not hurt me was you." she mutters. Maybe it was a sign, maybe she just was looking in the wrong places.

I didn't know what to tell her now, because as of our relationship I was unsure she still wanted me. Sure we might've kissed the other night, but I didn't know what was going through her head right now. And I wasn't going to force her to be with me again, I wanted her to decide that for herself. 


	62. Forgetting To Breathe

~(Y/N)~

 

The next day at work Levi came along and would play as my assistant, as we were just about to enter my office I was stopped by a co-worker. "Ms. (L/N) we'll be having a meeting in thirty minutes." she tells me.

Nodding I thank her then walk into the office. With that, Levi and I both entered the office and I shut the door behind me. "I see you went back to your previous last name." Levi mentions, turning to look back at him I nod.

"More for my own safety. And with the last name Curtis, I didn't want to be at an advantage. I actually wanted to earn working here rather than just be hired because I'm the daughter of a wealthy man." I tell him.

"Smart, I like it better than Curtis." he says.

With that, I head over to my desk where I began to work on editing and helping my other co-workers proofread their work. I sent my writing to another co-worker to get mine to proofread. While I was sitting there I watch Levi look at his phone.

His expression seemed serious. "Looks like your look-a-like has been busy." he says before handing me his phone. There was a picture of my look-a-like and Jay outside a bar kissing, handing back his phone I roll my eyes.

"Let them believe what they want. It's not like I have my old social media accounts now." I tell him.

"Yeah but I'm sure in a matter of time they'll find the new ones." he says.

Shrugging my shoulders I look away from him again and get back to work before the meeting.

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was lunch now and I planned to go back to the diner today with Levi to have lunch. Along the way there I found he had stopped by the magazine stand looking at the tabloids, stepping back I grab his hand and tug him along.

I wasn't going to worry about some look-a-like causing trouble. I was safe and happily living my life away from the drama. Paparazzi are just finding new ways to make money a new annoying way.

As we enter the diner we sat across from each other and order food and drinks. Sitting there silently I look over at him but then dart my eyes away when he looked over at me. The memory of last night came to mind when he came to comfort me, and I told him what happened last year. He promised me he could trust me, and I knew I could but I was more scared of falling for him again. Because even now he had affected me, made me nervous, and at some times made me forget how to breathe.

Turning my head I look out the window and let out a sigh. All this time I had indeed been avoiding him. I didn't know if he had changed or still even wanted to be with me, but after dinner at Selene's the other night, it was clear he still held feelings for me more so than what Mikasa said. I didn't want to believe I would be the only girl he'd ever love. But then again he was the only man who ever truly treated me right, even now when he wasn't pressuring me to go out with him again. He seemed to be waiting on me, still.

But I didn't know if I would ever be ready, what if he changes over time? Drifts away and gets bored? Glancing back at him our eyes met for a mere second before my head darted back at the window, I could feel his eyes on me which made it hard for me to breathe. 


	63. Found

~(Y/N)~

 

After lunch, Levi and I headed back to work but as soon as we stepped back there we found a group of people waiting by the front door. They had cameras and mikes when the caught sight of me my heart dropped. They all rushed over, crowding around me, pushing Levi away.

Looking around for him I hoped he'd come up, grab me and rush us both inside but I couldn't see him. His calls for me were drowned out by the men and women's questions, wondering why I was here, why I had changed my name, asking if I was still with Levi and so many more questions I couldn't answer.

I continue to search for Levi, when suddenly I felt a hand grab my own, looking back I find him standing there. Tugging me along he pushed through the crowd and I told the people to get out of the way.

Inside the building, both Levi and I look back before staring at each other. "How did they find me?" I ask. He shrugs then looks back at the door.

"It could be Jagger, he must've gotten a tip or something." he says.

"They won't be at my house would they?" I ask.

He shook his head but then shrugged. "I can get some security set up to patrol outside of your house but since it is outside of town and fenced off I don't think it's too much to worry about." He says.

With a sigh, we both start walking but as soon as we turned around, we saw someone we didn't really expect to show up either. Petra. "What are you doing here?" I ask before she walks up to hug me.

"I was in town visiting family when I heard you were living here. Quite the crowd outside." she says.

I let out a sigh and nod. "Yeah, it's gonna be fun trying to outrun them after work." I tell her.

"I think I have a way to help with that." she says.

We all headed to my office where we spoke. "You park in the back right?" she asks. I nod my head and look at her in confusion, they'd still see my car.

"Good, since they aren't allowed in the back, you can leave through the back and miss them since they'll all be waiting out front." she explains.

"Well, what if they start heading for the back and camp out by the gate back there? They'd get my license plate and follow me." I tell her.

"Well now they're putting in security guards, I overheard your boss talking on the phone he said that now that they have you here they're gonna put in security guards at the exits to make sure no paparazzi get in or bother you." she explains.

 _That's helpful._  "Okay, well still what if they end up following me to my house? It's bad enough they show up at my work, I don't want them trying to get to my door." I tell her.

"Like I said we can set up security outside your house (Y/N) just for a little while until Randall can get the paparazzi to go away." Levi says. I let out a sigh and agree with both of them, I just really wish they didn't know where I was.  _What did my father do to make Jagger hate him so much?_

"If you'd like I can take you home today (Y/N), I've been wanting to catch up with you anyway and see this lovely house of yours." Petra says.

I smile and nod. "Sure that'd be nice, Levi can take my car." I tell her then look over at Levi who nods. Now, I couldn't wait to go home.


	64. Losing You

~(Y/N)~

 

After work, Petra drove me home while Levi took my car and followed us. Looking back I find he was right behind us following closely. "Thanks for this, although I don't really want to keep you from your family-" I stop and my eyes dart down at her ring. "And husband." I assume.

She smiles and shows it off while keeping her eyes on the road. "Who would've thought." she says with a smile.

"It's beautiful, whose the lucky guy?" I ask.

"Oluo." she says with a smile.

"Him? I never really saw you two together unless you were with Eld or Gunther." I tell her.

She shrugs her shoulders. "After you left he and I started hanging out more then started dating. We've been married for about a year now." she says.

"Congratulations Petra." I tell her.

"Thanks, and what about you? Finally dating Levi after all these years?" she asks.

I felt my face heat up as I look away from her. "No- not anymore- it's...it's complicated." I tell her.

Glancing over at me she then looks back at the road. "Complicated how?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, we dated three years ago for some time but then he broke things off to save my future. Now...I don't know." I tell her.

"Does he still like you?" she asks.

I nod my head and look out the window. "He promised we'd be together again...but I don't know, I'm scared to let him in, because I fear he'd break things off again to save me and I've already lost him twice...if I lost him a third time I think that would be it for me and him." I mutter. 

She smiles gently and shakes her head. "I don't think so, you said that you two hadn't spoken in the last three years until recently right?" she asks.

"Yeah." I mutter.

"Then I think you two are meant to keep coming back to each other, even after all these years." she says, I remember Mike once saying something along those lines, that we were bound to each other and even when we were apart we were still together. I shook my head and smile as I look out the window.

"It's just...what if he gets tired of the drama my family creates? I can't exactly drop my family completely. And the paparazzi I can never be free of them Petra. What if he gets fed up with it and leaves me for good? Not that I would blame him." I mutter at the end.

Glancing over at me she shakes her head. "I think no matter what he'd be with you no matter the price." she says.

Back home the three of us all had dinner together while we reminisced about the good old days when our group would hang out and such. Petra told Levi she was married and told the story of her and Oluo. Levi too was surprised it was Oluo who got the girl. But by the time it got dark out, Petra decided to head back to her hotel leaving Levi and me alone again.

Shutting the door behind her I let out a sigh. I could feel him standing there behind me, boring his eyes at the back of my head.

 

~Levi~

 

Petra told me all that (Y/N) said in the car earlier on the way here. I guess she did fear me to a point, feared that I'd leave her, that I'd change and hurt her possibly. Standing there behind her she remained with her back to me probably afraid to look at me.

Stepping closer I took a strand of hair between my pointer finger and thumb. I move her hair away revealing the back of her neck which caused her to tremble at my touch. She let out a sigh before turning. "I'm going to bed...goodnight." she says before quickly walking past me.

I turn along with her watching her movements. Although I didn't want to push my boundaries I had to tell her, to show her I wasn't going anywhere and she didn't need to be afraid of losing me. Not again. "(Y/N)-"

"Not tonight Levi, I'm tired." she interrupts.

"No, now."


	65. Fear Me No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: This is the start of some sexual content which will go on into the next chapter so I'm warning you now if you are not comfortable with this stuff please move on. Otherwise, proceed with your holy water.

~(Y/N)~

 

"No, now." he says.

Stopping in my tracks, my heart began to race. His tone was serious, more serious than usual. I hear him step closer until I could feel his chest brush against my back. Letting out a slow sigh I shut my eyes and step forward. "I'm tired Levi, we can talk tomorrow-"

"No, because tomorrow you'll avoid the topic. Like you've avoided speaking to me for three years. I was worried about you (Y/N), worried you weren't taking care of yourself." he says.

"Levi, just stop please I can't-"

"No, you simply won't (Y/N). And the only way we're ever going to talk about this is if I bring it up because I know you won't." he argues.

Spinning around I glare at him. "What do you want from me? To tell you how I feel? Or that I'm sorry for avoiding you? I'm sorry that I was busy a lot but you told me to focus on my studies and work so that's what I did or did you forget the reason why you broke up with me." I argue back.

"That didn't mean you needed to shut me out (Y/N). I wanted you to have a better future than the one you were headed for by staying with me at the time-"

"I wanted you! But you gave me no choice because you were breaking up with me anyway." I snap at him.

He crosses his arms and glares at me with a hurt expression. Standing there I shook my head and turn away again, "And I avoided you because no matter what I do you still screw with me. You don't know how devastated I was after you left...and now that you're back I..." I stop and look forward at my dark living room.

"You what?" he asks, getting closer again.

I shake my head and slowly turn to him. "It doesn't matter." before I could step away he cups my face in his hands.

"Yes it does, stop shutting me out. You can confide in me remember?" he asks. I remembered, he told me that the night of Ben's party. Placing my hands on his I look him in the eyes nervously before darting my eyes away.

I shook my head and back out of his reach, then turn around for only a moment before my hand was then quickly grabbed. Levi spun me back around to face him and before I had time to react, his lips crashed onto mine. It was rough, yet passionate, my eyes were wide at first until I slowly gave into it. Shutting my eyes I kiss him back making his head jerk back slightly. I couldn't fight him anymore.

Pushing me into the kitchen we both fell against the counter. Quickly lifting me up he set me down on the counter, settling himself between my legs as we continue to kiss. Wrapping my legs around his waist I hold him close. We were both so lost in the kiss just like the first time, but this time I didn't intend to stop here.

I felt his fingers begin to unbutton my shirt, his lips trail down until he reached my breast. I was about to shove him away out of embarrassment but I watched what he was doing. His lips press gently against my left breast before he sucks down just inches away from my nipple. Throwing my head back slightly I let out a breathless groan. Next his teeth bite down on my skin before his mouth trails back up, kissing along my neck I searched for my sweet spot.

And just when he finds it he bites down gently. I bit my lip to stifle my moans while I clutch onto his arms. His hands were kneading at my chest gently making me feel more aroused at his touch. He abused the sweet spot, sucking and biting at it until it would leave a large mark. His lips soon leave my skin and suddenly he rips me off the counter, his hands on my back holding me up as he begins to carry me out of the kitchen, through the hall and into my bedroom.

Laying back on the bed, I look down at my chest finding he left a hickey on my left breast. Looking back over to him I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing his built body to me.  _We're really doing this?_


	66. Letting Him In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: Spicy chapter ahead! If you are uncomfortable with this kind of content please skip this chapter. Otherwise, proceed, and bring extra holy water kittens.*

~(Y/N)~

 

Returning to me he towered over me, his right knee pressed between my thighs brushing against my heat. Our lips move in sync once more, creating soft smacking noises with each kiss. I was nervous more nervous than the other times I had done it before. Only because Levi was someone special to me, shaking slightly I felt him pull away and look at me with slight concern. "Are you okay?" he asks sounding slightly out of breath, mainly from all the kissing.

I nod my head while the back of my left hand covers my mouth slightly. "P-please continue, don't worry about me." I stutter.

Now he was resting on his elbows like he was planking. His right hand came to the side of my head as he kisses me gently. Pulling back just slightly I still feel his lips brushing against mine ever so gently. "Stop me if I hurt you okay? I don't want to hurt you." he mutters. I nod my head and let out a shaky breath. The tips of our noses gently nuzzle once another before he pecks my lips.

With that, he began to trail down my body with his lips, his arms slip underneath me finding the back of my bra. He unclips it,  and I watch as it goes loose. His fingers of his other hook around the front of my bra and pulls it down slowly revealing my chest to him completely. Quickly before his lips could latch onto my skin I cover my chest in embarrassment making him smirk. Grabbing my hands he kisses them softly trying to get me to ease into what he was planning to do.

He took things slow, it was the first time anyone really took it slow for me. Once he had my hands off my chest he leans down pressing soft kisses on my skin before his lips latch onto my left erect nipple. Levi was gentle with the sucking and licking but when he realized he wasn't getting much sound out of me he started to suck harder. I let out a soft whimper as I turn my head to the side and shut my eyes tightly.

His other hand kneads at my other breast, his thumb gently flicking over my nipple creating more pleasure for me. My head shakes back and forth while also trying to close my legs. When he realized what I was doing his mouth trails down my body, his kisses were gentle but stops just at my hips.

Levi's fingers fumble at getting my pants unbuttoned while I laid there with my shirt hanging off my shoulders and my bra hanging as well. Resting on my elbows I lean up watching him take my pants off. Pulling my legs out I keep them together while he tosses the article of clothing to the floor. When he turned back to look at me he smirks again before grabbing my knees, pulling my legs apart I lie there feeling embarrassed for him to be seeing me like this.

Resting between my legs again he comes to kiss me again distracting me from what his fingers were doing. I let out a shaky breath as he kisses me again, his free hand now resting under my head. "L-levi." I moan feeling his fingers of his other hand slip between my thighs.

While touching me his lips press into mine, then my left hand grabs his wrist nearly making him stop but the feel was too good that I lost the strength to pull his hand away. Again I was forgetting how to breathe which caught Levi's attention. I couldn't help but hold my breath a lot, it suppressed most of the moans. Bringing his hand out from between my thighs I relax slightly. "Breathe, I'm not gonna hurt you okay?" he asks. I nod and let out a shaky sigh. _God, why am I so damn nervous with him?_

Before I had time to reach he pulls my underwear off, quickly my hand go and hide my nether regions from him. "L-Levi!?" I shriek.

He chuckles while moving downward. I start to move away while still covering myself but each time I moved he pulled me back down. "Calm down, let me take care of you." he mutters. Before I could say no he pulls my hand away and lip locks with my folds. Letting out a gasp I move away again more out of instinct only for him to pull me back closer. Falling back onto the pillows I clutch onto the sheets below me while Levi worked his magic with his tongue.

"L-Levi stop please it's-" I stop and fall back again.

I was a moaning mess with each flick of his tongue, and to add to that his fingers press inside me slowly, at first it was one to slowly stretch me out before a second finger slipped in. His tongue continued to work me while his fingers added to the pleasure. My right hand rests on top of Levi's head, my fingers running through his hair. He was bringing me closer to climax as he started lapping against my sensitive bundle of nerves faster. My breathing became labored and more erratic as I was getting closer.

"Levi stop before I-" and just as I was about to cum he stops, sighing rather loudly, looking down at him he smirks at me while moving away. Sitting up I close my legs and bring them to my chest, he sat on his knees at the end of the bed undoing his pants while I sat there hiding myself.

"Do you have a condom?" he asks.

I shook my head. "It's fine, I'm on the pill...as long as you don't have any...you know."

"Diseases? No I don't, do you?" he asks.

I shook my head. When he pulled his cock out from his pants I quickly turn away and blush madly. Slowly moving himself over towards me he pulls at my legs making me lay back again. Slipping out of his pants he kicks them off the bed, I sit up again for a moment letting my button up shirt and bra slip off. I then toss them to the floor along with the others. Now we were both fully naked, lying back I look up at him as he towered over me. At first, he was sat up and lifts my legs then turned his head slightly kissing the inside of my thigh. Afterward, he falls forward his face now was just inches away from mine.

He lines himself up at my entrance before pushing in. Letting out a shaky sigh my head falls back as I shut my eyes, quickly wrapping my arms and legs around him he slowly starts to move once he was fully inside me. "Open your eyes." he commands.

I couldn't do it, I shook my head while he continues to rock his hips into mine. He was slow to begin with but then stops making so I had to look at him. Leaning down he kisses me softly. "Look at me." he whispers. Finally, I do as told and look at him, he was really close. His eyes filled with lust, his eyes studied me probably creating a mental image of this moment. He starts to move again slow and deep. I shut my eyes again and turn my head, opening my eyes again slightly I look to his biceps which were beside my head. Leaning over I press soft kisses into his arm while he continues to thrust into me.

I could feel him looking at me, so I turn my head and look him in the eyes again. Wrapping my arms around his neck again I pull him down onto me, feeling his whole body rest against mine. His arms slip under me holding me close making my back arch slightly. Hiding his face in the crook of my neck I feel his lips against my skin. My body was screaming with pleasure with each thrust, still sensitive from when he went down on me.

It was rather quick for the knot to build up again but I did my best to hold back cumming until he was there. But as he grew faster I couldn't hold back, I was a moaning mess and he knew I was getting closer, in fact right on the brink. "Levi slow down otherwise-" I stop and shudder as I hit my climax. I let out breathless moans while he kept moving prolonging my orgasm.

Bringing his head out from the crook of my neck he looks down at me and smirks while moving faster. "That's it~ Scream my name." he groans. I did just that as he pins my hands above my head our fingers intertwine. Leaning down his lips brush against mine before fully putting his lips on mine. His tongue pushes in entering my mouth. I moan against his lips from his movements, when he pulled back I look up at him and squeezed his hands. His name seemed to be the only thing that came from my mouth, which he liked, it made him move faster than before.

He was getting closer now, I could feel his cock twitching inside me and I too was quickly getting ready for the second climax to hit. Releasing my hands he grabs a hold of my hips, he sits up and brings my hips to meet his roughly. Pushing myself up I quickly get scooped up once he realized what I was doing. Bouncing up and down on his cock I press my mouth into his again, my hands on his face. "Shit baby~ I'm gonna cum." he moans. I smile as I kiss him again, moaning into his kiss this time.

He slams into just a few more times before finishing. We both finish together shaking and clutching each other. "Levi!~" I shriek, my legs shook trying to close but couldn't with him still between them. Levi thrust just a few more times riding out his orgasm before we both fall back onto the bed sweaty and out of breath. Lying there on my back I felt Levi's eyes on me again.

"I love you...(Y/N)." he sighs.

Turning to look at him, I turn on my side to face him. My head rests on his chest as my eyes slowly close. I was tired now from what we had just done. "(Y/N)." he whispers.

"Hmm." I hum.

He didn't say anything so I looked up at him, his face was serious again, like when we were having our argument. Leaning down he presses his lips into mine one last time, like each kiss he gave, it was sweet and gentle yet just as passionate as the last. The likelihood of me forgetting tonight was impossible. Levi pulls the blankets over us, and that night for the first time in three years, I slept in his arms again.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

I woke up to the sun blinding my face, Levi was lying on his stomach letting shine on my face instead of blocking it. Slowly sitting up I turn away from him ready to go into the bathroom. As I was just about to get up Levi's arms wrap around me pulling me back into bed.

Pulling me back down I lay on my stomach feeling him lie on my back slightly. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks softly.

"To the bathroom?" I mutter in confusion.

"Not yet, I need you again." he growls in my ear. I was already one step ahead of him then. Flipping me over he towers over me again ready to go again and I let him have it. Leaning down he kisses me hard and passionately. I let him take me again that morning for a good couple of hours before we fell asleep again. And come afternoon, I finally made it to the bathroom without him stopping me for another round. 


	67. A Hundred Percent

~(Y/N)~

 

A couple of days after the eventual night with Levi, I managed to sneak away. I texted the girls to meet me at our usual meeting place. Waiting there one by one each of the girls came, including Petra who finally got to meet Hanji and Mikasa. "What's going on (Y/N)?" Mikasa asks.

Once they were all sitting I lean forward, I needed to talk to someone about this. "Levi and I...we slept together." I tell them.

The three of them looked at me shocked. "What? Spill!" Hanji shrieks.

"Yeah, but not too much I don't need a mental image of my cousin doing you." Mikasa says.

"When did this happen?" Petra says.

Turning to her I let out a sigh. "After you left he and I started arguing then one thing led to another. Then of course last night we did it again. He's at home still sleeping right now but I needed to talk to you guys because I don't know what to do." I tell them.

The three of them all looked at each other before back at me. "What do you mean? You love him don't you?" Hanji asks.

"Well maybe-"

"What do you mean maybe? It's either yes or no. I would figure that out before sleeping with him again..and if you don't then you shouldn't be sleeping with a man who loves you." Mikasa wonders.

I fall silent and look at her and the other girls. "Mikasa is right (Y/N), it's just cruel sleeping with him if you don't feel something for him unless he's fine with it but I doubt he is." Petra says.

Mikasa then grabs my hand and I look to her. "Tell him how you feel, or take some time and figure it out, really think about it okay? You need to be completely sure." Mikasa says.

I nod my head and sit back in the seat. After that, I told them more leaving out certain details for Mikasa's sake. I stayed to talk with them for a while longer, even introduced Petra and explain how we met. They all seemed to get along which was good. After I got back home I was met with a worried and upset Levi standing by the door fully clothed. "Where were you?" he asks.

"I was with the girls, don't worry I made sure I wasn't followed." I tell him.

"You know it's my job to watch over you right? You could've woken me up." he scolds.

I let out a sigh and walk past him. "I'm sorry okay- but I needed to talk to the girls... I was getting some advice on what to do...about us." I mutter at the end.

His face grows softer but still rather serious. "Oh, and have you got an idea on what to do about us?" he asks.

I shook my head. "Not yet... and I don't think us having sex is going to help...I don't want you to think I'm toying with you. I care about you but I need to be a hundred percent sure but..." I stop, walking up to him I grab his hand. "I can't stop thinking about last night...and the night before." I whisper. After that, I kissed him not hard but softly, timidly afraid he was going to push me away and talk sense into me. He should though.

Pulling away he smirks, his thumb gently runs along my bottom lip. "Even if you're not a hundred percent sure right now, let's continue this." he mutters. Lifting me into his arms he carries me to the bedroom, I was glad he was being understanding but I still didn't want him feeling like I was stringing him along or something. I should feel wrong about what he said, but I needed his touch more than ever right now.

He shut the door behind him with his foot before carrying me over to the bed, laying me down we kiss again as it carries on to more than just kissing. Although it was wrong of me to take advantage of him like this, I couldn't help the way he made me feel.


	68. Our Fights

~(Y/N)~

 

More days passed as I kept coming back to Levi allowing him to do lewd things with me. But the more we did it without letting him know how I felt the more he started drifting making it harder on me. I knew what I was doing was wrong of me.

Standing there in the bathroom that evening after a round with him, I stood there in my robe looking at myself. _I need to figure this out now. Do I love him or is this purely sexual desire?_ Coming up behind me I felt Levi's lips press into my neck but I quickly stop him.

Levi lets out a sigh as he backs away, he was annoyed and I could tell. "It's been days (Y/N). Do you have an answer yet?" he asks.

Looking at myself in the mirror I shrug. "I'm trying Levi, I just-"

"Just what? What more do I need to prove?" he asks as he backs away.

Turning to face him I cross my arms. "Well firstly, how do I know you won't break things off again in order to save me? I'm scared you'll leave me due to the drama my family brings-"

"Is that what you're still worried about? I told you (Y/N)- I'm not gonna leave you again, even if you told me to I wouldn't." he argues.

Standing there I watch him back out of the bathroom. "Levi I-"

"If you love me (Y/N) which from what I can tell you do. Then you don't need to be scared of me or scared of losing me. I have told you countless time since I got here that I was here to stay." he says.

I shut my mouth now letting out a sigh. "And I'm not going to make love to you again until you figure it out, because clearly it's not helping you- and now it's not helping me." he says.

"Levi I'm sorry-"

"I'm going to bed- in my room. If you need me you know where I am." he says, with that he turned and walked away my heart dropped, I knew at some point he'd end up getting upset I didn't have an answer to give him. With a sigh I turn back to the sink and get ready for bed, brushing my teeth I look in the mirror with tears in my eyes.

 

~Levi~

 

In the other room, I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling, with my arms crossed I turn my head to look at the wall. I thought back to the night (Y/N) and I came home from the party after Ben had gotten on our nerves.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_It was times like these where she had bottled up way too much and she didn't have the strength to hold back any longer. When we got home she quickly rushed inside still crying. As I entered the house I shut the door then locked it. "(Y/N)." I call._

_I walk rather quickly taking large steps towards the stairs, rushing up them I come to her now closed door. Knocking on her door I waited. "Open the door please." I say._

_We both had a shitty night, and I didn't want her going to bed feeling like crap. When she opened the door her makeup was ruined and her hair was down. She allowed me to enter, and she shut the door behind her. On the bed was an outfit she planned to change into along with a small bag of makeup wipes. Grabbing the makeup wipes I turn to her. "Sit." I tell her, quickly coming to the bed she sniffles and wipes her face._

_I kneel before her on the floor and pull out a single wipe, tossing the rest on the bed I begin cleaning her face. It was moments like this I cherished with her, being able to care for her when she really needed someone there. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying but clean of makeup and free from further irritation from the chemicals in the makeup. Preferable I like her better when she didn't have makeup on, I preferred her natural beauty._

_I keep my hands off of her and sit there still. "You know I'm not that great when it comes to comforting...let alone talking about things other than school...but if you need someone to listen, I can do just that, it's unhealthy to bottle everything up." I tell her._

_Her eyes welled up again as she nods her head, and before I knew it she had done something completely unexpected. She fell right into my arms, she hid her face in the crook of my neck and her arms wrapped around my neck. Hugging me rather tightly I sat there in shock at how close she was._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 


	69. The Only One

~(Y/N)~

 

I tossed and turned thinking back to what Levi said, bothered by it. I couldn't sleep without him here, for some reason I just couldn't. After some time of tossing and turning, I finally sat up in my bed and looked to my door. I needed to talk to him if not just lay beside him to help me sleep. He didn't even have to hold me but just be near.

Flipping my blanket over my legs I get out of bed and walk over to the door. I let out a soft sigh unsure if what I was doing was okay.  _What if he kicks me out? I mean I wouldn't blame him._

Opening my door slightly I slip out into the hallway, walking across I head to his door, opening it slightly I peek in finding him lying on his bed laying on his back. I slip into his room and shut the door before quickly rushing over to his bed.

Getting in beside him I rest my head on his chest. "I'm sorry." I whisper as I shut my eyes tightly. I hoped he wouldn't push me away, or tell me to get out. Otherwise, it was going to be a long night of tossing and turning alone in my own bed.

But instead, his arm came to my back holding me close. I hear him sigh, and his hand strokes up and down my back in a soothing manner. "Go out with me...on a date." he mutters.

Looking at him I purse my lips together. "This way it can help you decide how you feel. And if you don't feel the same way anymore I'll stop." he says.

Slowly I nod, what could go wrong? I let out a sigh and lay my head back down looking away from him.  _Was this what love was? Not feeling the same when he's not around? Hating every fight we have. And feeling calm when I'm beside him. Or was I completely wrong?_  Looking at him again I studied his whole face, he looks down at me seriously while his hand continues to move.

 _Do I love him?_ "What day were you thinking of going?" I ask.

Letting out another sigh his hand comes up to my head, his fingers massage the back of my head. "Tomorrow, since you don't work. We can leave around 6." he suggests.

Smiling I nod and cuddle into him.  _Is this what it's like to be in love? Wanting him to constantly be near me? Make him happy? Lately up until tonight I've been happy having him here unlike the first couple of days...but after what he said tonight, I don't want him to leave. So do I?_

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pressuring you." he mumbles.

Looking at him again I shake my head. "No don't be, you have every right. It's selfish of me to do these things with you and not have clear feelings...I just...I couldn't sleep alone tonight." I tell him.

His hand returns to my back caresses it once more. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." he says.

His words were genuine as always and maybe I was just ignoring it before but when he said that I wanted to cry and thank him, kiss him, just be with him. My arm drapes along his abdomen as I hug him tightly while my eyes were wide. For so long I didn't want to believe him, because I felt that at some point he'd end up hurting me like the others. But I was stupid for thinking that, he's never done anything to intentionally hurt me. 

I felt like an idiot for making him wait so long, when all along he was the one. The only one. I don't know what I was thinking, being scared to lose him. He was here, with me, holding me, loving me despite everything we had gone through, and even being upset with me earlier for not having made up my mind up until now. I was being selfish and stupid making him suffer like this. 

I could tell him now, but I didn't. I wanted to wait and tell him while on our date, that I love him. And apologize for acting like a brat.


	70. A Date To Remember

~(Y/N)~

 

Pacing back and forth in my bedroom I went through a fashion show for myself, trying on dress after dress finding nothing working for me and this evening. I stood looking at myself in the mirror looking over a different dress, it was a tighter black dress. _This will have to do, it's only for a couple hours._

With a shaky sigh, I turn to the door, on the way to the door I slip on some flats before opening the door. Looking up from the floor after getting my shoes on I was met with Levi standing there waiting for me. He wore a suit and had one hand behind his back. Tilting my head I tried to catch a glimpse but then he revealed the bouquet of flowers. "I know it's dumb but I thought I'd-"

"It's fine, they look beautiful." I say as I take the flower from him and step out of my room. Taking my hand into his we walk down the hall and once we entered the kitchen, quickly I fill a vase and put the flowers in it.

After that Levi and I headed out. "So where are you taking me?" I ask.

He smirks as we get into the car. "It's a surprise, but someplace private." he says. Buckling in he starts the car and drives away from the house. The car ride was rather quiet, with only a little chatter here and there.

When we reach our destination I look out finding that he had set up a picnic in the middle of a field. A golf field. Getting out of the car I walk around the front of the car, taking my hand Levi led me onto the grass. _It's a good thing I wore flats._

We came to the blanket and both sat down. Levi pulls the basket full of food closer. Opening it he pulls out the food for us fruits, vegetables, and the main course. We ate our food while making light conversation about my work and other things. 

"You know I think is the first date we've actually gone on...I don't think we did it before." Levi mentions. 

I guess he was right, but then again we had to keep our relationship secret. "Yeah, it would've been nice if Jodi wasn't watching us let alone living in Attledon with paparazzi." I say. 

He looks down and takes a bite of his food with a soft smirk. "Yeah I guess, and Jay too...man I should've punched him harder that time he started talking about you two inappropriately." he mutters at the end.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Any harder and you might've left him unconscious." I say. 

"Tch might teach him a lesson. You'd think he'd learn but then again it's not like he has much for a brain." he says. 

"Yeah, he wouldn't have been able to get into college without Jodi's money that's for sure." I tell him. 

Taking a sip of the wine he looks at me and lets out a sigh. "I still can't believe she did that." he says. 

My smile fades as memories of worse things she's done come to mind. More specifically mine and Levi's break up came back. "I can't believe a lot of things she's done." I mutter.  Then I felt his hand rest on mine that had been resting on the ground, glancing down at our hands for a moment. Then I look up to find he was already looking at me, now with a serious expression. 

"Well she's not here now." he says. 

After eating I look around, I then let out a sigh. Then I felt Levi's pointer and middle finger brush the hair from my face so he could see me. But his finger lightly touched my face too, making me smile a bit as I turn to look at him. He purses his lips together before taking his hand away. Standing up I look down at him and extend my hand to him, at first he was hesitant wondering what I was doing. But he took it and I lift him onto his feet.

With his hand still in mine, I began walking towards the pond right behind our little picnic set up. I took a deep breath as we both stood there in front of the water turning to him I took his other hand in mine. Looking at him I smile gently then shake my head as I laugh. "I've been such a bitch." I tell him.

His hands squeeze mine. "No, you haven't-"

"Let me get this out... please." I tell him, still looking at his face. He nods his head in understanding and continues to stare me down. "I've been a bitch to you. And for no good reason, I've let you in without really letting you in. And I've made you hold off on things because I couldn't make up my mind on how I feel about you- because I question whether or not if I still held feelings for you." I start.

Still silent he waits for me to go on. I let out a sigh and look away for the moment then back at him. "But then... I watch you slowly start to drift because I was having sex with you...without telling you how I really feel. And I got scared, scared you'd leave again. And I wasn't listening to you before when you promised me you wouldn't leave, because I didn't want to believe what you were saying was true. But last night when you said you weren't going anywhere...I was relieved." I tell him.

"You never once made me feel unsafe even when we both were in a shit load of trouble. You've given things up just so I could have a future and although I wasn't happy with it, I'm grateful." I stop watching as he was starting to get antsy.

"Would you hurry up and say it please?" he asks, laughing at his words I nod.

"I love you too Levi, I do." I finally tell him. Before I knew it he lifts me into his arms, and it was one of those rare moments where a genuine smile tugs at his lips. I quickly fix my hair, putting stands behind my ear as I look down at him. Placing my hands on his face I lean down and kiss him hard on the mouth.

After pulling away he continues to hold me in the air. "Then you know what I'm going to ask." he says.

I nod my head in response and smile, my thumb runs against his bottom lip. "Then be mine again? This time no breakups, no separating ever." he proclaims.

"Yes." I say, he kisses me again this time soft pecks as he smiles against my lips. Taking me back towards the picnic we both fall to the ground laughing. Laying beside me Levi rests on his side, his arm on my abdomen while kisses me again, this time longer, sweeter. And I knew this was just the beginning with him. For us.


	71. Short Lived Happiness

~(Y/N)~

 

"Then be mine again? This time no breakups, no separating ever." he proclaims.

"Yes." I say, he kisses me again this time soft pecks as he smiles against my lips. Taking me back towards the picnic we both fall to the ground laughing. Laying beside me Levi rests on his side, his arm on my abdomen while kisses me again, this time longer, sweeter. And I knew this was just a new beginning with him. For us.

 

~Time Skip~

 

When the date was over we headed home, after getting inside Levi presses me against the wall, his lips crashing down into mine before I had any time to react. But I didn't care, wrapping my arms around his neck I felt his hand gently squeeze my hips.

Stumbling past the archway leading into the kitchen I flip on the light and Levi pulls his mouth off of mine. His face contorted in confusion. "What the hell?" he asks softly.

Turning I find that my house had been trashed. The flowers Levi got me were knocked over, "What the- I don't remember leaving the house like this-" I stop when my phone went off. Looking down I grab my phone from Levi's coat pocket in which he lent me. Turning on my phone I find I have an email, the subject was called 'Warning' and it was from an unknown email.

Opening the email I read through it.

_(Y/N),_

_Hello, as you may have seen after entering your home it has been rummaged and well trashed. I will make this brief, if you don't come to the address below I will have no other choice but to send those who broke into your home and take you by force. You have until next week to get to the address, or else._

_2691 New Creek Road, Attledon Ospania 85386_

After reading it Levi took the phone from my hand and read through it. Then afterward, he called my father to find out what to do. _So he had people to break in to trash my house? Why? Just to show he was able to find the place and get inside? I didn't want to move again._

Once Levi was done with the call he turns to me and grabs my hand. "Your father wants you to come back to Attledon. He says you can stay in your old in-law suite and should be safe there." he says. I back away and give him a confused look.

"Did you tell him they want me in Attledon? That only makes it easier for them to get me and I'm not gonna sit around waiting for Randall to get this guy, hell he's been looking for him for what? 8 years." I argue.

Slowly approaching me he grabs my arms, hoping he'd try and calm me down. "I know, I know. But he said he has extra security set up at his home. And you can do your writing from there, we can talk to your boss and arrange everything. Randall will also have police looking for Jagger if he follows us back to Attledon." he says calmly.

With a sigh, I look around my trashed apartment. He had a point, if I stayed they would break in again, this time taking me in the process if I were here. Looking back at Levi I let out a sigh and nod. "Okay." I mumble.

With his hand still in mine he leads me over to the mess. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up." he says.

I helped him clean up the mess the intruders made, when it was done both Levi and I were too tired to do anything else tonight, so we just fell asleep on the bed still in our clothes, now worry about having to pack tomorrow instead of going to work.

 

~The Next Day~

 

Levi and I dropped by my work after packing, we both talked to my boss about the situation and he allowed me to leave while still work. He said I could write a piece on the city and how it once was nothing but forests and all that. I agreed to do it and send him the work when it was completed.

After meeting with him, Levi and I got back into my car and hit the road. It took nearly two days to get to Attledon, and it seemed like nothing had changed within the last three years. It was dark when we finally reached the mansion, I was tired and aching from the long car ride. 


	72. Admire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy chapter ahead, if you don't like smut then please skip!

~Levi~

 

Arriving at the house it was dark and Randall was waiting outside for us. Pulling up in front of the in-law suite we both get out of the car. His servants took to the back of the car grabbing our things. "Hi honey." he says, as he went to hug his daughter she stepped back. Coming to her side I grab her hand.

(Y/N) was still having a difficult time knowing what to do about her father. As he lets his arms down he stands there awkwardly and nods. "I hope you are comfortable here. Nothing was changed in your room other than it was just cleaned. I see Levi will be with you. Good." he says then his eyes dart down at our intertwined hands.

"Thanks." she says.

"Levi, I have another roo-"

"That's fine Randall, he's my boyfriend he can sleep with me." (Y/N) then cuts in. With that, (Y/N) tugs me up the stairs. The servants left after getting out belongings in the living room, shutting the door I then tug at (Y/N)'s hands pulling her into me.

I capture her lips in a kiss, I could tell she was tired and stressed, she had work and Jagger on her ass. Not to mention she was back in Attledon who knows what kind of drama would be stirred up while she was here. Now it was my job to ease her stress a little.

Lifting her up I carry her to the bedroom disregarding the bags that needed to be put in our room and unpacked into the closet. Her hands were on my neck gently while her lips still locked onto mine. I had to feel my way to the bedroom, patting on the wall until I felt the closed door. Quickly twisting the knob I kick the door open with my foot then kick it closed after entering.

Going up to the bed I set her down and she removes her coat. Slipping my shoes off I climb on the bed while she continues to sit on the edge of the bed. Directly behind her, I place my hands on her shoulders, kneading into her skin gently. "God, you're so tense." I mutter. Her shoulders jump up but then relax when she realized what I was doing for her.

She then bent down trying to take care of her shoes when I stop her. "Hold on, relax." I tell her.

"I need to get my shoes off." she says. I shake my head and watch as she turns her head forward, she was wearing a dress today, it was warm today. Pulling at her zipper the dress falls lose on her body revealing she wasn't wearing a bra, I smirk when I notice. Still massaging her shoulders she lets out a soft hum. The straps of her dress fell off her shoulders, leaning down I press soft kisses along her shoulder then up her neck, making her let out a sigh.

Afterward, I abruptly stop and climb off the bed. I kneel before her on the floor taking her right foot into my hands. Undoing her shoes I toss the two aside, she looks down at me and smirks. Now massaging her feet she leans back, I bring her leg up to my mouth and pepper her skin with kisses trailing up until I reach her thighs. I feel her shiver slightly, smirking against her skin I stand back up, placing my hand at the back of her neck I pull her in and kiss her roughly this time.

Maneuvering herself I find she was now sitting on her knees while her dress pooled at her hips revealing her chest to me. Pulling away I take in the view feeling my pants get tighter due to my growing member needing attention. Quickly I pull my shirt over my head before leaning down to kiss her again, slowly I start to climb on the bed, one knee propped up on the edge of the bed then the next.

But then she began to move away from me, crawling back to the pillows while slipping her dress off leaving herself in her panties. Tossing her dress of the bed I slowly crawl up to her and rest beside her. Kissing her again she turns on her side and wraps her leg around my hip.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Laying beside him, his tongue runs against my bottom lip asking to pass over into mine. Timidly I open my mouth slightly. While his tongue enters my mouth I feel his hand creep down my stomach then past my underwear where he begins toying with me. His pointer and middle finger rubbing at my clit in a circular motion making me moan into his kiss. My hips grind against his hand as it travels further until his fingers enter me.

With his tongue now out of my mouth, I let out a soft whimper while his forehead pressed against mine. His eyes on me watching me wither at his touch. Then suddenly he moves away pulling his fingers out, pushing at my shoulder he forces me to lay on my back while my legs were spread apart. Pulling off my underwear he tosses them on the floor along with my dress leaving me completely bare.

His hand returns to my cunt toying with it gently while he smirks. "Who does this belong to?" he asks referring to my cunt. I shake my head and shut my eyes feeling embarrassed that his lewd words were turning me on more.

"Levi- I can't say-" I stop feeling his fingers slip in again and I arch my back at the feeling letting out a hitched breath I glance down at him. He was still smirking, enjoying the reactions he was getting out of me. He leans down resting his head beside mine so his mouth was just by my ear.

"Just say who, and I'll give you what you really want." he whispers.

Letting out a groan I turn my head away from him. "Y-you...it belongs to you~" I moan. I hear him chuckle softly at my answer, then he pulls his fingers out again and my body relaxes but I grew frustrated with his teasing. Glaring at him I watch as he sits up and begins undoing his jeans.

"Baby, don't look at me like that." he says.

Pulling his pants off he tosses them off the bed along with his boxers setting his cock free. Laying back I let out a sigh preparing for what I was about to feel. But before I even felt his dick fill me his hand came to my chest kneading at them gently. "And these? Who do these belong to?" he asks. His thumbs gently flicking over my nipples adding more stimulation. Bitting my lip I turn my head to the other side while my right hand covers my mouth.

"Y-you Levi." I say timidly. This was kind of new for me since he wasn't much of a talker during our lovemaking sessions but I couldn't help but feel more aroused by his possessiveness.

Leaning down his lips latch onto my left nipple sucking gently while he squeezes the other breast. I can feel his cock prodding at my heat, my hips arching slightly trying to feel more of him. "That's right." he says after coming up for air. Leaning down again his forehead rests against mine. "You're all mine." he mutters.

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like forever he finally buries himself inside me. Gasping my head falls back onto the pillows, my hands grab onto his biceps. He starts to move but slowly making me groan and arch my hips. With his right hand, he grabs onto my hip and pushes me back down. "Levi~ Faster please~" I beg.

Smirking down at me, he leans in and pecks my lips quickly. "So impatient." he chuckles.

I let out a groan trying to fight against his hold to move on my own. "Well with all your teasing I can't help myself I guess." I groan.

Pressing a soft kiss on my cheek he smiles gently. "I wanna take my time, admire your body. Make you feel good." he says still moving rather slowly, he pushes in deeper than before, brushing over the spot that made me wither under him, I let out a high pitch moan.

"You~ You can make me...feel good by hitting that spot again-" I stop when he does and my head falls back as I let out another moan.

"Here?" he asks teasingly.

I nod my head while wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down onto me. After pulling out halfway he pushes back in brushing over the spot again making me moan again. It was torture with the pace he was going at. And he could tell it wasn't enough for me not that I didn't like the slowness and the fact that he wanted to take his time on me. It was just I really needed him to move faster tonight.

 

~Levi~

 

I watch her whimper and wither beneath me. She was truly a sight I couldn't take my eyes off of. Slamming into her again she covers her mouth and looks away from me, her chest rising and falling slowly. Grabbing her wrist I pull her hand away from her mouth, I even grab the other just in case she wanted to be stubborn. I needed to hear her.

"You want me to move faster?" I ask I sit back with her hands intertwined with mine. She blushes madly as she nods her head. _Damn...she's so beautiful._ Releasing her hands I nod and grab her legs.

"Then don't cover your mouth." I order.

Turning my head I kiss the inside of her thigh, her skin was soft to the touch. Leaving a mark there I turn to her and start thrusting faster than before. "Levi~ I can't what if someone hears~" she moans. Grabbing onto her hips I keep her in place while pounding into her, my cock throbbing inside her tight cunt.

I didn't care if anyone heard, I wasn't stopping now. "I don't care, let them hear. They can know for all I care, then they won't mess with you." I tell her. She was a moaning mess as I continued to thrust in and out of her. And now that I was moving faster both our climaxes were building fast. Hers more so due to all the teasing I had done earlier. Releasing her legs I topple over and lay on her but lift myself up slightly so I didn't crush her under my weight. My right hand rests on her face while my lips press against hers.

It was a rather slobby kiss but she didn't seem to care, she kissed me right back. Pulling back we both let out sighs while our lips brush against each other. "I love you..so much." I whisper against her lips.

She nods, her lips cracking into a smile just slightly before her head falls back and her hips arch. She came, causing her to tighten around my throbbing cock making me finish right after. "Ngh~ Baby!" I groan.

Losing all my strength I lay on top of her fully now while still deep inside her. My head rested on her chest as I pant softly. Then I feel her fingers run through my hair, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. "I love you too." she sighs.

Looking up at her I lean up and lazily press my lips into her soft ones. Her hands claw at my back clearly feeling me move inside her again. I pull myself out and allow her to get up knowing she's gonna need to use the bathroom to clean herself off, same with me afterward. Once we had finished all that, we both returned to bed where we both fell asleep rather fast from exhaustion.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After waking up to the blinding sun, I slip out from under Levi's arm, still naked I sat on the edge of the bed. Hearing the sheets shuffle from behind me I turn my head finding Levi sliding over, his hand on my back. Leaning back I press my lips into his in a soft peck. Sitting back up I let out a sigh, "Lay back baby." he says.

I let out a sigh and lay back on my side, Levi quickly wraps his arm around me, holding me close. Slowly I turn around to face him, under the covers again I felt his warm body press against my own. Nuzzling his nose against mine I smile before he kisses me again softly, resting my hand on the side of his face I let out a sigh. After pulling away he smirks at me. "Maybe later we can take a bath...have the fireplace going with some wine. Remember?" he asks.

I remembered it was after we first started dating. I nod. "Sure." Cuddling into him he rests his head on top of mine while his arms wrap around me tightly keeping me close.


	73. A Day Of Peace

~(Y/N)~

 

After waking up and planning what to do today, I got out of bed and exited the bedroom in just a robe knowing I'd be taking a bath soon. In the kitchen, I began making Levi and I breakfast. Levi fell back asleep after we spoke a little, so I snuck out of the room to make breakfast basically.

As I stood there I thought about the last time I saw Randall. Selene decided to wait at a hotel until my father came back home. She was going to give him a piece of her mind and she took me with.

 

_~Flashback~_

 

_Standing behind her I watched as my older sister cussed out our father. She was even cussing out Jodi for her behavior. "I honestly can't believe you two! I only wish I had taken custody of her! But you insisted to have her here so you could get to know her dad! And you-" Selene stops as she turns to Jodi._

_"You will give my sister her money back, or I will make you both regret it. Are you happy now? Are you satisfied that (Y/N) had to give up someone she really cared about? She never asked to be part of this family but you dragged her into because she's your daughter. Tell me Dad, where were you when she was 8 and fell off her bike? You weren't there to pick her up and motivate her to do better. You never bothered to show up at her graduation, show up at any of her school plays, confrences. Anything, so you don't get the right be called Dad anymore Randall." Selene snaps._

_Randall looks back at me as if waiting for me to say something. "We are done here, you will never contact us again. We are not your daughters, and you are certainly not our father. I will take care of (Y/N) and make sure she gets through this, because I can't trust you'll do that for her." Selene finishes._

_"Selene-"_

_"No! I don't want any excuses Randall. (Y/N) is coming with me and you are to never speak to us again. And you give that poor boy Levi his job back he's gone through enough as it is having to deal with your family. He at least deserves having his job back, unless you're that heartless." she finally finishes. With that, my sister took my hand and led me back to the car, I didn't see why she needed me to come with her, maybe to watch her defend me. I had already said everything I needed to say to them._

_She was always defending me it seemed. And I was grateful to have her on my side, and I guess she got fed up with the drama and shit they were doing to me. As we walked back to the car I looked around, for some reason hoping Levi would just magically appear...so I could see him, one last time._

 

_~Flashback Over~_

 

"(Y/N)." I hear a deep voice call.

Turning my head I find Levi standing right behind me, shirtless and only in his boxers. "Oh, hi- I was-" I was cut off by him pecking me on the mouth. "Making breakfast." I finish with a sigh after his lips left mine.

"I'll help, move over." he says as he bumps his hip against mine gently. Smiling I move over allowing him to help me. Selene told me later that day that Jodi got kicked out of the house, Randall got custody of the girls and divorced Jodi. Now as far as I knew she had ruined her name, or at least Randall did.

I didn't know what happened to her and I didn't want to know. She got what she deserved for hurting me...and Levi. Glancing over at him I find he was already looking at me, we both dart our head forward, I smile softly.

Before I start helping Levi, I pull a hairband off my wrist and tie my hair back. My back was turned to Levi not realizing he was looking at the back of my neck while I put my hair up, not until his hand grabbed my waist pulling me back. His mouth landed at the back of my neck sending a chill down my spine. Sucking at it gently I let out a stifled whimper, parting from my neck he created a soft popping noise.

Once his mouth left my skin my hand claps down on the back of my neck as I dart my head back to look at him with an embarrassed glare. He smirks and gets back to making breakfast. _I hope he didn't leave a mark._ Turning back towards the oven I start helping him again.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After breakfast, Levi and I decided to shower together instead of doing the bath due to the fact that the fireplace wasn't working. _Figures._ So standing there in the dark we stood facing each other while the water hit my back and his face making his hair cover most of his forehead. We were pretty close, mainly due to the fact that we both wanted to be under the warm water.

Pulling me in, my body presses against his. He was warm due to the hot water hitting his chest. With one arm around my waist, his free hand comes to the back of my neck gently massaging it while my head rests on his shoulders. My hand rests on his back, feeling his shoulder blades move slightly.

As his fingers trace along my back I tremble at the lingering touches he left on my body. Puckering my lips slightly I kiss his damp shoulder, next his head leans against mine letting out a sigh. Tilting my head slightly I press a kiss into the side of his neck, slowly trailing up until I stop at his jaw.

Then he tilts his own head to look at me, his hand that laid on my back came and pushed the wet strands of hair from my neck and face. With that same hand, he rests it on the side of my face, his thumb resting at the side of my mouth. Leaning forward he kisses me softly at first, it was a quick kiss. Looking at me for a moment he then rushes back in devouring my lips this time. He bent down only to scoop me up into his arms, turning to the left he presses me into the cold tile wall.

My legs wrap around his wait although I was still slipping due to the wetness of our skin. Pressing himself into me he provided me some warmth, wrapping my arms around his neck I tilt my head to the side slightly as our lips move in sync. His kiss was needy and deep making it hard to breathe, breaking away I tilt my head back. He took the opportunity to latch onto my neck creating soft smacking noises with each peck. Stopping at my collarbone he nibbles down gently leaving a mark.

It was the longest shower I had in a long time, after our relaxing shower, both Levi and I step out, grabbing a towel I hand it off to him before grabbing my own. As I was grabbing mine Levi wrapped his towel around me while pulling me back into his arms. Turning in them I look back at him with a soft, slightly embarrassed smile. He starts drying me off before he does himself, getting dressed I stand by the door waiting for him.

Levi and I went to the living room and sat on the couch afterward. Looking up and over at where I knew the camera once was the memory of seeing the pictures on the news came back to mind.

Levi glances over to the then back at me. "You know it's not there anymore right?" he asks.

I nod my head. "I know but still can't help being paranoid. Not that I would care if more photos leaked of us." I tell him.

"Well, as long as they aren't any naughty photos." he mutters with a smirk on his face. Shaking my head I lean away from him and grab my laptop off the coffee table.

"Behave I have work to do." I tell him.

He groans softly before sitting back, I got to work on my writing while he sat there looking over my shoulder every now and then. It was a peaceful day, but I knew that at some point I would have to talk to Randall. And ask him about this guy name Jagger and why he's so hellbent on trying to hurt me...and him. 


	74. Following

~Levi~

 

(Y/N) didn't want to be at the house all day, to me, it seemed like she still wanted to avoid her father just a while longer. I couldn't blame her, nor was I going to force her to talk to him. It wasn't my place.

Parked outside the bookstore I glance over at her as she looked out the window. It had been a long while since we were last here. I wondered what she'd pick up this time. _Will she pick another romance?_ I shake my head at the thought, she only did that because she was dating a prick and was seeking love through books instead of cheating.

Turning to me she smiles then cocks her head towards the door. We both get out of the car and head inside the store. It was quiet as usual with only soft chatter, follow (Y/N) through the aisles I watched as she moved slowly looking through the different sections, mystery, thrillers, non-fiction. She grabs a few nature books, and Attledon history books probably for work.

Then she walked past the romance section without even stopping to look. I smirk to myself feeling as though I accomplished something.

Grabbing her arm I step in front of her and tug her somewhere private. At the far end of the store in the corner by the employee's exit, I pull her into my arms. "Levi what's wrong?" she asks softly.

Leaning forward I press a kiss on her forehead. Once I pulled back she looks at me in confusion while her hand reaches for her head. "What was that for?" she mutters.

Grabbing her hand I let out a sigh and turn away as start walking with her again around the store. "You're such a dork." she mumbles. I smirk again at her words as I continue to walk around with her.

She bought her non-romance books and we headed out, as we stepped out she stopped me by grabbing my hand. "I'm hungry, let's find a restaurant and get something." she suggests.

"Sure." I say.

Quickly I put her bag of books in the car before she and I headed off to find a place to eat. While we were walking hand in hand I glance back, I hadn't noticed them up until now but someone was walking behind us, and as soon as I turned my head they darted into the alleyway to hide.

(Y/N) pulls me into a nearby diner and we sit down. Looking out the window I watched as the person walked by, and I relaxed for only a moment as I turned to (Y/N). We both looked at our menus, but she checked her phone real quick.

She let out a sigh before showing me. "You see this." she says, I look at the article title. _'Randall and Jay seen walking out of a movie theatre. Possible date night? What does Jodi have to say about this?'_ I roll my eyes.

"I guess business is slow...or maybe Jay's found himself a sugar daddy." I mutter at the end. We both chuckle softly before she puts her phone away. As we order lunch her and I made light conversation, she brought up the fact that she was going to talk to Randall later today about Jagger. I asked if she wanted me to go with, but she preferred to speak alone.

When we had finished our food I wanted to get out of their quickly, after paying for the food I grab her hand and tug her along while glancing around once we got outside. _Somethings not right._ "Levi-"

As we got to the car I shove her towards the door, after seeing the man again. "Get in the car, lock the doors and don't come out-"


	75. Revenge

~(Y/N)~

 

"Get in the car, lock the doors and don't come out-" Before Levi could finish he and I were both grabbed, separated by a small group of men. Looking at Levi he tried to pull his way out of the men's grip. I did too only to look around finding Levi and I were outnumbered. _This had to be Jaggers doing, but he was early...he said I had until next week-_

"Don't hurt him! Please, I'll willingly come with you as long as you don't hurt him." I say calmly but hinted slight nervousness in my tone.

The men's grip tightened around my arms as they pull me away. "(Y/N) don't you dare do this-"

Knowing Levi, once I left he would go to Randall and start looking for me, so I wasn't too worried...well- I then was tugged away from Levi's car and over towards the alleyway. Walking down it slowly I find that there was a black van waiting for me. The two men holding me searched me for my phone and when they found it they tossed it to the ground.

Shoving me into the back of the car I look down making sure they wouldn't crush my feet. When my head darts up I look to the front of the car, I looked over at the driver. My eyes narrow finding the back of their head kind of familiar and when they looked back my eyes widened.

"Jodi." I mutter.

"Hello, honey, nice to see you again. Miss me?" she asks.

I didn't answer her, she smirks and turns back forward starting the car. Jodi backs out of the alleyway allowing me to see Levi once more. I should've known the men weren't going to do as I asked. Letting out a soft gasp I nearly unlocked the door and jumped out but that was until I felt something hard pressed against my back. Probably a gun.

"I told you not to hurt him-"

"Don't worry honey, he'll leave with just bruises and scratches." Jodi says.

 _Still, you didn't have to hurt him period._ The hard object pressed into my back let up and I sit back in my seat, glancing over at the guy sitting next to me I find it was a gun he had pressed into my back. Letting out a sigh I sat there as we drove through town. _I hope Levi gets the license plate numbers...maybe that'll help._

"Wanna tell me why you're working for Jagger?" I ask although I was sure on the answer.

She chuckles and looks back at me through her rearview mirror. "I thought it was obvious honey. After your father divorced me, Jagger offered me a job and well...let's just say I'm gonna get my revenge. Although I should have probably brought Levi with...oh well he'll get it eventually." she mutters.

"It's not my fault that you meddled in business that wasn't your own. Let alone invaded my privacy-"

"It was my house (Y/N), I could put cameras wherever I wanted. It was you who decided to go and bang your bodyguard when you had Jay who wants nothing but the best for you-"

"Oh really? I suppose you've heard what's he's been up to now right?" I ask.

"Rumors, Randall would never-"

I smirk. "Well, Jay wouldn't be the first gold digger Randall has been with." I say referring to her.

At a stop light, she turns around glaring at me. "Listen here you little whore, you're gonna shut your mouth now before I order him to shoot you in the fuckin' head got it?" she asks. I struck a nerve there, shutting my mouth I sat back and let out a sigh. She started driving again and now the car ride remained silent, I didn't really want my head blown off and I wasn't going to test is she was bluffing.

_What is Jagger gonna do with me? Would he even let Jodi kill me? Or are they just trying to get Randall to come out?_


	76. Accident

~Levi~

 

752-TMC. That was the license plate numbers I saw just before they drove off. Laying there on the sidewalk for a moment bloodied up and in some pain, I slowly push myself up off the ground.

Heading over to the car I get in on the driver's side and start the car. I wouldn't be able to find them now that they were probably lost somewhere in traffic. Driving back to the mansion I leave the car running as I jump out.

Running up to the house I rush through the front doors. Standing in the foyer I stop and think for a moment where Randall would be at this moment hopefully not at a meeting with his agents or anything.  _First, start with his office._  I didn't want to waste time, Jagger was unpredictable and I didn't know what he'd do to (Y/N).

Running down the hall I stop at his office and pound my fist on the door. "Come in." I hear him say on the other side of the door. Quickly entering I shut the door.

"(Y/N) has been taken, I'm pretty sure it was by Jagger's guys." I tell him.

With widened eyes, he stands up from his chair. "Did you see the car? How many people were there?" he asks.

"I did, I got the license plate number. And I'd say about six people, three were pinning me down and two took (Y/N) while one kept watch." I answer.

"Go get Mike and call for Erwin. I'll speak to the police." he says, nodding my head I turn to the door and exit his office. I had to find her quickly before Jagger does any harm if that's what he's planned.

After getting Mike and calling for Erwin I return to Randall's office where he was still on the phone. With Mike at my side, we both wait for him to be done on the phone. "What's going on." Mike asks after bending down slightly to get closer to my ear.

Turning to him I let out a sigh. "(Y/N) was grabbed by- I assume Jagger's guys...he's on the phone with the cops right now trying to track her." I mutter. My head turns when Randall snaps his fingers at me, pushing a paper and pen towards me I look down and see he left a note wondering what the license plate was.

Quickly I write it down then slide the paper back over, he looks down then tells them. Stepping back I stand next to Mike again. "Did you try and stop them?" he asks.

Glaring I let out a sigh. "There were three guys holding me, I tried but then she decided to play the hero and let herself get taken." I mutter.

Mike chuckles softly finding it amusing, glancing up I glare at him more. It was no laughing matter and once he saw he stopped chuckling. Clearing his throat he then says, "Sorry, but I'm not surprised she'd do something like that. She is always putting other people before herself...so I can imagine she'd risk her life to spare yours." he mutters.

I look forward and let out a sigh. "I wish she didn't feel the need to. For all, we know Jagger will end up killing her as a revenge to what Randall did nine years ago." I mutter.

"You'd think after nine years he'd give it a rest." Mike mutters.

I wasn't going to try and justify what Jagger was doing. Although I can understand the hatred he feels towards Randall. After all, Randall did kill his wife...even if it was just an accident.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After sitting me down in a chair, and tying me down. They took the hood off of my head letting me see what was around me. Crates, nothing but crates. I was in a warehouse who knows how far from where they took me.

"Did you get her?" I hear a deep voice ask.

"Yes." Jodi answers.

Walking around the chair he steps in front of me, looking at me. He was rather old, probably around the same age as Randall. He had white streaks within his brown hair and bags under his eyes. "So, you're his other daughter who belonged to (M/N)*?" he wonders. (M/N)= Mother's/Name

Looking up at Jodi he snaps his fingers. "Tell Malik to send this to Randall." Jagger says as he hands Jodi the letter. It was probably a warning to them if they attempted to find me. As I watch her walk away I then turn my attention to Jagger. I intended to get to know him, and why he hated my father so much...even me and my sister enough to target us as well.

"Let's get started shall we?" he asks.  


	77. Searching

~Levi~

 

Down at the police station with Randall, we watched over the street surveillance cameras. We watched as the car headed north of town. My eyes scanning over each screen until we ended up losing the car. "Is there any known hideouts of his in this area?" one of the cops ask.

"Not that I know of, he could be hiding out in one of the many warehouses by the harbor." Randall says.

"We can have a team sweep the area for anything suspicious." the cop says.

Randall nods then extends his hand out slightly beckoning me to step forward. "Please let my daughter's bodyguard come with. She trusts him and will make her feel safer." Randall suggests. The man looks at me before nodding. Although Randall did receive a letter from Jagger warning him, he wasn't going to stop until (Y/N) was safe and neither was I.

"Fine, just stay close alright?" he asks.

I nod my head before I follow him to the door. "Levi." Randall then calls, stopping in the doorway I look back at him.

"Don't screw up this time." he says.

I nod my head once before leaving him in the room with Mike. _I don't intend to._ Follow the man I later met up with his team. "Alright men, we are going to be sweeping through this area." he says as he points at the harbor north of town where most of the warehouses were. "We will check all the warehouses for anything suspicious and if we see this man-" he stops and slaps the photo down on the table. "We arrest him." the man says.

After getting a mutual understanding of the plan, I followed them out the door. I got into the leader's squad car knowing I'd have better luck with him at finding (Y/N) faster. Then my phone went off while the cop drove off. It was Randall, texting me telling me who owns the car that drove off with (Y/N). It was Jodi's.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting there in the chair in the dark I start to shiver due to the cold wind sweeping inside the building. Jagger stood in front of me still, he had been quiet for most of the day making me wonder when he'd start talking.

Pulling against my restraint I glare at him. "You know if you're gonna hurt me just get it over with. And how long do you intend to keep me here? You know my father will have people looking for me-"

"Yes, I'm well aware. And I intend to send you on your way before the cops get here. Be patient I'm waiting for Jodi- Ah there you are finally." he says as he looks behind me.

Jodi walks over and hands him some stuff. "Thank you." he mutters.

"Alright, now we can get to talking." he says as he shoves the cards into his back pocket, I assumed they were new I.D cards for when he was gonna run off again.

"I'd hurry Jagger, the others are saying that the police are on their way to search over here." Jodi warns.

He lets out a sigh and nods, his expression turned to slight frustration as he turns to her, cock his head forward he signals her to go. With a sigh, she goes, probably wishing she could stay and watch as I possibly get tortured after he spoke.

Titling his head slightly he looks over at me now with a slight smirk. "I am sorry to hear about your mother, I know she wasn't the cause for what happened...so really I don't blame you or Selene...but I am trying to get back at Randall." he says and he slowly steps back and forth in front of my seat.

"What did he do?" I ask.

His eyes were sharp as his head darts up, his expression dark and serious, he looked at me as if I should know that already. "He killed my wife."


	78. 9 Years Ago

~(Y/N)~

 

My eyes widen slightly, but then my expression turns to slight confusion.  _How was my mother involved then? Was she with Randall?_  "Then how was my mom-"

"Ha, yeah that. Apparently, your mother and father were spending the night together. The officer told me they both had alcohol in their systems. He ran down my wife and then offered me money to keep quiet from the news. And your mom she wasn't mentioned either." he explains.

I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. My mother never intended to see my birth father, she even told both Selene and I that it wasn't worth looking for him.  _What if he is just saying this to get me to be on his side?_

"And why should I believe you?" I ask.

"Do you honestly think I'd waste nine years of my life for no damn reason? I want justice, Randall should go to prison for what he's done." Jagger argues.

"Then you find another way instead of kidnapping and hurting his children. You realize that'll get you in a helluva lot of trouble too right?" I ask.

"I don't care what I have to do, as long as I can do this for my wife." he says.

I shake my head and watch him walk past me. "But did you really have to hurt my pregnant sister? Even have people say she was drinking and driving? She could've lost her job. And her baby!" I snap.

"But she didn't. It was all to send a warning to Randall. Next, I'm going after him and I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what? He has bodyguards on him at all times now that he knows you're in town." I tell him.

He glares back at me, slowly walking around to the front of my chair again he rests his right hand on the back of the chair while leaning down to look at me closely. "He hasn't been able to catch me for nine years what makes you think he'll do it now?" he asks.

"Because he's not the only one looking for me." I tell him.

He laughs and steps back. "Oh, so your little boyfriend is gonna save you huh? Yeah, Jodi told me about your little relationship with your bodyguard." he says.

I glare at him, I hated it just as much as Levi when people called him short. "Oh sorry, I called your boyfriend short...I guess he doesn't like that huh?" he asks.

"I don't get how this is supposed to send a message to Randall. If you want him then go get him. You don't have to involve anyone else what happened is between you and my father-"

"Oh yes I know but I also took you for Jodi's sake. You see she is still very upset with you and I thought it would be a lovely chance for her to watch me torture you a bit." he mutters.

I lean back in my seat now feeling worried about what he was going to do to me. "Why can't she do it herself?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "You know her, she has to have others do her dirty work." he says.  _Yeah, that's her alright._

"Then get it over with...then let me go." I mutter.

"Oh, I will soon enough. Jodi!" he calls.

Starting off soft I hear the click of her heels hit the ground as she grows closer and closer. "Yes?" she asks.

"It's time, get behind me." he orders, I didn't see her reaction but I'm sure it was a happy one. As she walks around she stands behind Jagger, her arms cross as she smirks down at me. And so Jagger began with a single slap across my face it was hard and created a loud smack that echoed throughout the space.

Turning my head forward I glare at him while I let the burning sensation fade on my right cheek. "Again." Jodi says.

 

~Levi~

 

In the car still, we just left an empty warehouse. I had a feeling we were getting close though, looking down at my phone hoping to get some kind of text telling me where exactly she was but there was nothing.  _I swear to god if I see Jagger or Jodi...they're gonna get it._


	79. Gun Shot

~(Y/N)~

 

Lunging forward in the chair I let out soft coughs and groans in pain. Jagger had punched and slapped me on my face and stomach. Aching with pain I slowly sat up and let out a sigh knowing it wasn't going to end yet.

"I think I'm done-"

"No keep going." Jodi orders.

Jagger turned to her with a slight glare as if to warn her not to order him around. "Excuse me?" he asks.

Now nervous she looks away from him. "S-sorry I-"

"You don't get to order me around. I am done. Go fetch the car while I let the brat go." he says.

Jodi nods while glaring down at me, probably wishing she had done this herself knowing she wouldn't stop sooner than Jagger did. Walking away I let out a sigh while Jagger kneels before me. "That woman can be a handful I swear." he mutters.

"Yep, now you get to deal with her." I sigh.

He ties my legs lose but after that he stood up not getting my hands. Looking at him confused I kick my legs slightly. "My hands-"

"I'll let one of my men do it. I gotta get out of here." he says.

Running away I turn my head to the side trying to look back behind me. _I can't let him get away._ I pull at my restraints hoping to losen them enough to let my hands slip through. After some time I managed to do it but ended up making my wrist burn really bad. I stand up out of the chair and turn to the door, my eyes find a gun laying on the ground. _Who's the idiot that left this here?_

 

~Levi~

 

Outside one of the warehouses, I could see a dark figure standing in the window and there was a car parked inside. "Look like we might've found them." the cop to my left mutters. We both step out of the car, pulling my gun out from the waist band of my pants I hold it up ready to shoot anyone that would try and hurt me. Or at least shoot down Jagger or Jodi.

Slowly the cop and I enter the building while another two squad cars pull in for back up. Glancing back I let out a soft sigh before turning forward. I follow the cop I was with inside the dark space. I could hear talking. We came up to the car finding that it was running but had no one inside. Looking down at the front of it I find it was the matching license plate numbers. _This is Jodi's car...but where is she? Maybe with (Y/N)._

And just as I was about to turn towards the soft talking someone darted out from behind the crate. "Stop right there!" the cop yells as he runs after them.

Before I knew it his team came rushing in grabbing men from all around. The head of the group ended up pinning the man who was believed to be Jagger down on the floor. Walking over I kneel before him and grab a fist full of his hair. "Hi Jagger."

Standing back up the cop yanks Jagger to his feet and begins pushing him to the car while the rest of his men searched the area. Then there was a loud bang, making my head turn in the direction. _(Y/N)._

 

_~Memory~_

 

_Standing outside under the tree with her, it was another sunny day in San Ascord. Unseasonably warm but I wasn't complaining. Standing by her while she sat in the grass she looks up from her book and smiles gently._

_Her eyes then fell to my waist looking at the gun. "Have you ever had to use that?" she asks. I shook my head and uncross my arms._

_"No, and I'm hoping I won't have to." I tell her._

_Kneeling down beside her she closes her book and turns to me. "You should teach me how to use one." she says._

_With slightly widened eyes I then quickly shook my head. "I don't think so." I mutter._

_"Why not?" she asks._

_"Well for one I am here to protect you. Besides I don't think your father would be happy if I taught his daughter how to use a gun...he'd want you to take actual classes for that. And I'm not that good of a teacher." I mutter towards the end._

_Setting her book down she shakes her head while sitting on her knees. "I think you'd be an exellent teacher. And besides there may be a day you aren't around when I need protection." she argues._

_I look at her with a slight glare prepared to tell her no again. "Please? I'll aim for the trees or out towards the water so I don't hurt anyone." she begs. Her face looking all inoccent made it hard for me to tell her no. With a sigh I stand back up and extend my hand down to her._

_"Fine, just this once, but you tell no one." I warn her._

_Nodding she watches as I pull the gun out. Handing it over to her she turns and points it at the tree, quickly I grab her arm making her lower it first. "Firstly, you should always check to make sure it's loaded. Here." I say, I show her how to pull out mag. Then pushing it back in I help her with her stance._

_Then she pulls the slide to cock the gun after turning off the safety. It was a total cliche thing it felt like, helping her like this but at least I got be close to her. "Now, place your finger on the trigger but don't shoot, keep both eyes open." I tell her._

_Grabbing her arms I steady her since she was moving a little too much. "You need to try and be still otherwise you'll miss your shot." I mutter into her ear. I feel her tense up which makes me smirk softly, luckily she couldn't see my face. With my right hand I place it on top of hers and slowly pull on the trigger with her._

_The bullet went straight into the tree after the gun let out a loud bang. Quickly releasing her she looks back at me with a soft smile. Turning again she gets back into the position I once showed her, again I fix her stance a little but let her pull the trigger this time._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

Shaking my head, I start to run in that direction wondering who just shot someone. Rushing around the crate I find (Y/N) standing before a lifeless Jodi who was on the floor and blood seeping from her body.

Looking back at me in shock she let out a sigh. "(Y/N)."


	80. Never Again

~(Y/N)~

 

I hear yelling after I pick up the gun, looking around I could see figures running around looking as if they were trying to hide. I quickly pull the mag out checking to see if it had been loaded, thankfully there were a few bullets left for me to protect myself. "Well, it was lovely seeing you again honey. But I think it's time for you to say goodnight." I hear Jodi say from behind me.

Quickly I turn around pointing the gun at her, she had hers pointed at me. "You sure about that?" I ask.

"Completely." she says, pulling the trigger I jolt back until I realize that nothing was happening. Her gun wasn't loaded, smirking I hold the gun up at her and step closer.

"You should've checked your gun." I inform her.

Quickly she falls to her knees, her hands clapping together as if to pray and beg. "Please spare me! I'll do anything just please- I'll leave town and never come back- I'll give you money- lots and lots of money." she begins to bargain.

Coming up to me she grabs my legs while looking up at me. "I beg you, please." she begs. That part of me wanted to do it, make sure she couldn't hurt me or Levi ever again. But the other part, the part that never wanted blood on my hands was telling me to lower the gun. And so I did.

As I nearly brought it to my side she went and grabbed my wrist trying to pry the gun from me. Quickly I hold the gun back up in front of her and pull the trigger without even thinking. A loud bang echoed through the building as I watched her body fall limp to the ground. I shot her in the head, fearing she'd take the gun and use it on me in the blink of an eye.

Shocked I stumble back and drop the gun, I then hear footsteps come up from behind me, I quickly spin around thinking it would be one of Jagger's guys but instead it was Levi. His face became calm, softer than it was a second ago. His eyes dart down at Jodi's body then back at me. "(Y/N)." he says calmly.

And just like that, I took off towards him. He stayed where he was as I rush into his open arms, jumping into them I wrap my arms around his neck holding him close. His arms cage around me tightly as if afraid I'd be taken again. "Don't you ever do that again you hear me?" he scolds. I nod my head against his while letting out a relieved sigh.

I didn't care if the pressure on my body caused me more pain from the punches and hits I took. I couldn't let him go. After some time he finally let me go, and I released him as well, walking me over towards the front of the building we met up with the police in which they questioned me.

Afterward, they brought me over towards the ambulance where they had me checked. Lifting my shirt I look down at the forming bruises, Levi was beside me and placed his hand gently on my skin. "It would be best if we got a CT scan to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding, otherwise everything else looks fine." the woman says as she checks over my body.

I nod my head and sit back on the gurney. "I'm gonna go tell your dad, I'll meet you there okay?" Levi asks.

I nod my head, placing his hand on top of mine we look at each other for a moment before he walks out of the ambulance. The doors shut and the vehicle starts to move away heading to the nearest hospital, with a sigh I rest my head back feeling pretty tired.

 

~Levi~

 

Watching as the ambulance left I turn back and get a ride from the cop with Jagger in the back. "Well look who it is, (Y/N)'s little boyfriend." Jagger greets. I ignore him as we drive back to the station where Randall was waiting for us.

When we got to the station two of the other cops grabbed Jagger and took him to a cell where he would wait to be transferred to a more secure prison where he'd stay for the rest of his life I hoped. I felt a hand then clap down onto my shoulder, tilting my head back and up I find it was Randall who smiled gently. "Thank you." he mutters.

"Yeah... excuse me, I told (Y/N) I'd meet her at the hospital." I tell him.

Then he grabs my arm tightly. "Hospital?" he asks in a cold tone.

I turn back and yank my arm from his grasp. "She's just getting checked up. Jagger or someone beat her. They want to make sure she doesn't have any internal bleeding. Otherwise, she's fine." I explain.

His shoulders relax as he nods and smile. "I'm glad, I thought it would be worse." he sighs.

"Yeah well, at least we won't have to deal with Jodi any longer." I mutter.

Randall looks at me in confusion and I let out another sigh. "(Y/N) shot her- in self-defense." I say. He nods silently before turning away from me, with that I walk towards the front doors and make my way to the hospital.

After getting there they showed me to the room she was staying in for the night. They thought it would be best if she stayed overnight so they could keep an eye on her. Stepping into the room, she lifts her head off the pillows, then moves over, patting on the pillow beside her.

"Oh no, it's fine I'll sit." I tell her.

She nods then settles back towards the middle, though the offer was tempting I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, or press against her bruises. Pulling a seat up beside the bed, I sit down and place my hand on top of hers. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again." I tell her.

"Levi-" she calls softly.

"I mean it, I'm not one who scares easily but what you did earlier today scared the shit out of me. I don't care if you were trying to protect me, just please promise you won't let yourself be taken again." I tell her. She sighs and leans over.

"You've risked your life for me more times than I can count. You shouldn't make me not do it in return. I get you're strong but those guys were a lot bigger than you, I didn't want you getting hurt-"

"I was hurt anyway (Y/N). Bad guys don't give a crap about who they hurt. They did it to slow me down." I snap back.

She lets out a sigh and shakes her head as she turns to look away from me. Probably thinking I was being ridiculous. I stand up from the chair and continue to hold her hand. "I mean it (Y/N), I've lost you once before and that was thanks to Jodi. She could've easily done it again tonight and this time permanently." I tell her.

"I know." she mutters.

Leaning over I move her hair away from her face before pressing my lips onto the side of her head gently. "Move over." I mutter, she turns to look at me for a moment before she slides over. Getting in beside her she held up the blanket allowing me to get in underneath. We both lay facing each other on the rather small bed, our back pressing into the railing. Shutting my eyes I let out a sigh as I rest my head on top of hers.


	81. Guilty Feeling

~Levi~

 

I carried (Y/N) bridal style towards her old in-law suite where her father was waiting for us. "Levi you don't have to do this, serious I can walk just fine-"

"I know, but just let me." I tell her.

Letting out a sigh she rests her head on my shoulder as I carry her up the stairs. Walking up to the door Randall quickly opened it and I gently set (Y/N) down, in which Randall took her into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright, here come sit." he says as he ushers her towards the living room. The three of us all sit down together, (Y/N) beside her father and me across from them.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about my mother...something Jagger told me." she says.

At the moment I stood back up, I didn't want to intrude. "Levi?" she asks.

"I'm gonna hang outside, let you talk privately-"

"No it's fine, sit." she orders.

I nod once and sit back down then turns to look back at her father. I still felt as though I should wait to hear this from her...I didn't want to be in the middle of a family meeting. "Jagger said you were with my mother on the night of the accident..that you two had been drinking and ran into his wife...is that true?" she asks.

My head darts over at Randall in shock, I didn't know about the part with her mother. But then it kind of started to make sense, (Y/N)'s mother died not long after the incident, even news stations say there was an unidentified woman in the car with him. Randall glanced over at me then back at his daughter before his shoulders slump and his face contorts in guilt and sadness.

"I was stupid to have done what I did....but yes..your mother and me, well... we were seeing each other privately." he explains.

So he was having an affair. (Y/N) then glances over at me then back at Randall. "She never mentioned you...she said we shouldn't even bother trying to look for you. Why would she start an affair with you out of the blue?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "It wasn't out of the blue, we bumped into each other and reminisced about the good old days...then before we knew it we were grabbing a coffee but then people were starting to take notice so...we met in secret." he explains.

"And before I knew it we were making plans for date nights and spending evenings together. But I always made sure to get her home safe. That night I was an idiot, I wasn't paying attention and ran over a woman who was crossing the street...then the car flipped until we hit a light pole." he explains.

He lets out a slightly shaky sigh as he looks forward. "So...I thought it would be best if it didn't seem like your mother wasn't connected to the incident or me. I left her out of the news to save your family from the endless questioning. But Jagger...he was angry-"

"Yeah because you were trying to pay him to stay quiet. He lost his wife Randall-"

"And you lost your mother because of me yet you haven't tried to kill me now have you?" he asks.

"That's because I didn't know until recently. Besides...it's in the past and you've grown from it." she mutters.

He places his hand on top of hers gently squeezing it. "Thank you-"

"Don't, you and I still have issues because of Jodi. Thankfully she's gone now but still, you stood by letting her do whatever she wanted and that can't be easily forgiven." (Y/N) says as she stood up.

"Honey, I had a movie to film-"

"Any decent parent would drop their shit to help their kid. You act like you care about all of us but do you even know your children? And I mean really know them?" she asks.

Randall falls silent and shakes his head. "Then I suggest you start, you can go." she says before walking past him towards her bedroom. Randall stands up then stops right beside me, his hand pats my shoulder.

"Thanks again...be good to her for me." he mutters.

Getting up off the couch I step away from him. "You don't have to tell me twice." I tell him. With that he left and I headed for the bedroom, I didn't think to knock thinking she'd be dressed but after opening the door I find her pulling her shirt off.

I stop and watch her for a moment until she turns to me. Smirking she cocks her head beckoning me to come in. Stepping in I shut the door with a slight smirk on my face. "I'm gonna take a bath, wanna join?" she asks.

The offer was tempting but my eyes fell onto the bruises spread along her stomach. "I think I'll pass, but I'll sit with you and wash your back okay?" I ask. She nods and walks over to the bathroom where the water had been going. It was filled up enough and she steps in. Sitting down in the water, I then go and sit beside her outside of the tub.

Grabbing the sponge I slowly run it along her back with the warm water making her tremble slightly. "Did you know?" she asks me.

I assumed she was talking about her mother. "Your mom? No, not that part. I knew there was an unidentified woman with him other than Jagger's wife but I didn't suspect it to be your mother." I tell her.

We both fell silent, she watches the water while her knees were pulled up to her chest. She seemed to be in deep thought, she started staring off silently since killing Jodi. Although she was relieved to never see the woman again, she still killed someone.

"You know you can tell me if something is on your mind right?" I ask her.

She turns her head now back in reality and she nods her head with a soft smile. "I know." she mutters.

"Is there something on your mind?" I ask.

She sighs as her shoulders slump. "I just feel weird...after shooting Jodi." she mutters.

Dropping the sponge I rest my hand on her wet back trying to comfort her. "You know it wasn't your fault right? She would've taken your gun and killed you if she had the chance. It was done in self-defense." I tell her.

She turns to me and grabs my arm. "It was still someone's life though Levi. Sure she may have deserved what she got but I still took her life, without even blinking or thinking. She could've killed me before if she had checked to see if her gun was loaded." she says.

My hand travels to the back of her head, my fingers running through her wet hair gently as I tilt my head. She felt guilty, even if it was someone she absolutely hated she never meant to hurt anyone. Leaning over I press my lips against her shoulder. "You can't blame yourself (Y/N). She would've have done the same to you and she wouldn't have felt the slightest bit of guilt." I tell her.

I feel her start to shiver. Quickly she washes herself and her hair before getting out. With a towel ready for her I wrap it around her shoulders. Bringing her in I hold her close knowing it would comfort her. "I wanna go home." she mutters.

"We can just say when and I'll pack our bags." I tell her.

Bringing her head away from my chest she looks at me. "But you have work here. What about the club and Randall-"

"I'll find work in Emerside. I'm not letting us get separated again. Besides who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into if I don't go with you." I tease. I watch as she slowly starts to lose grasp of her towel. Lifting her in my arms her legs quickly wrap around me, turning to the door I walk out of the bathroom and lay her down on the bed.

The towel now opens revealing her naked self to me. "And, I don't think I can stay away from you ever again." I tell her. Leaning down I kiss her roughly while my hands roam her body. _Yeah, definitely can't stay away._


	82. For Nine Years

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke to Levi's arm wrapping around me tightly as he curled up against me. I decided we'd leave for Emerside tomorrow. Randall was planning a party and I told him I'd attend just this once. Pushing myself up I turn back finding Levi shuffling under the sheets now laying flat on his back.

Turning to face him I rest on top of him causing him to wake from his slumber and look down at me. "Mm, what time is it?" he groans.

"It's still early." I mutter.

Resting his head back he lets out a sigh while his right hand rests on my back. "By the way, am I taking you over to the party or are we going separately?" Levi asks.

At first it made sense for us to go together, but then the thought of surprising him came to mind. I wanted to see how he'd react to me in the dress I had picked out. "I was thinking we could go separately." I tell him.

He nods his head. "Okay, Hanji will pick you up then." he says.

I nod against his chest while listening to his steady heartbeat. Looking around the room I felt a sense of relief knowing that we'd be going home tomorrow. Together. Although I didn't want him to quit his work here, it wasn't up to me to decide that for him. Letting out a sigh I look up at him, resting my chin on his collarbone.

"What?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders and smile gently. "Nothing." I mutter, I just wanted to look at him study his face long enough so I could never forget it.

His hand presses at my back and pushes up slightly signaling for me to move closer. "Come here." he mutters. Doing as told I crawl up towards him, meeting his lips, his hands held my face as I laid there with him between my arms.

After our lips separate, then I rest my head in the crook of his neck letting out another long tired sigh. My right hand comes up from the side and rests on his bare chest, tracing figure eights against his flesh. Then he took my hand stopping me, probably because it was tickling him a bit, with my hand in his he brought it up to his mouth.

His lips pressing into the back of my fingertips gently. Then maneuvering my hand slightly my fingers intertwine with his. Next, he kisses the top of my head before letting out a groan. "Go back to sleep." he whispers.

I nod as I shut my eyes again, we both quickly fell back asleep for the next couple of hours.

 

~Time Skip~

 

For most of the day, we spent in bed lounging around or with me and my laptop writing while Levi read a book. And maybe a few other things to pass the time up until it was an hour before Randall's party.

Levi grabbed his stuff and headed over to Mikasa's where he'd get ready then drive with them over to the venue. I stayed back with Hanji getting ready with her. I slip into the dress after getting my makeup and hair done thanks to Hanji.

After getting my shoes on the both of us head out to her car carefully fearing my heels would get caught in the stairs and I would trip. Once inside her car, Hanji starts it and backs out slightly before turning the car around. Driving down to the gate it opened allowing us through.

Leaning back in the seat I let out a sigh and turn to her. "Thanks for the ride." I tell her.

"No problem, I wanna see the look on Levi's face when he sees you." she says with a soft giggle.

I roll my eyes, but she wasn't wrong I too wanted to see his reaction. "At least now nothing can keep you guys apart. With Jodi gone and who knows what's going on with Jay, at least you guys finally get your happily ever after." she teases.

I laugh at her and shake my head. "We're not married Hanji so you can't say it's my happily ever after-"

She holds up her finger and turns to me. "I bet you he's gonna propose soon, he's been in love with you for what? nine years? If that's not commitment then I don't know what is." she says.

"He was not in love with me for nine-"

"Are you serious? Well, then again you were oblivious to anyone who ever flirted with you. But Mikasa and I both saw how he'd treat you, let alone looked at you. Okay, one time when the four of us were at the mall- I remember this like it was yesterday." she says.

I turn to her slightly and smirk at her. "Okay, we were in one of the stores-uh I can't remember what store but we were walking around looking at dresses and shit and I remember Levi watching you while you were looking at this dress. And I remember him smiling it wasn't a big smile or anything but he was smiling." she tells me.

I shake my head feeling like she was kidding. "Levi doesn't smile, not in front of people-"

"That's the thing, you didn't see him and he didn't think anyone else saw him. And not to mention he comes for you whenever you call. He's dropped everything to make sure you were safe or to get you whatever you needed even when it's you know that time of the month." she explains.

"That's because it was his job Hanji. It's not like he could say no." I argue.

She looks at me seriously now. "I'm telling you (Y/N), other than just doing everything for you and the longing looks. Mikasa told me the things he'd say to her. Not that he would say a lot but he did tell Mikasa some things. And the birthday presents you'd supposedly get from your father- they were picked out by Levi because he knew what you'd like. So don't tell me he wasn't in love with you from the very first moment he met you." she says.

I let out a sigh and look forward, smiling like an idiot at the thought of how things used to be between us. "You and I both know he's the only guy who gets you and treats you better than Jay or Wyatt. He's seen you through all your shit and he's still here, so I give it a month maybe less before he proposes." she says.

"That's rather soon unless you know something." I suspect.

She glances over and shakes her head. "Nah he wouldn't trust me with something like that, he knows I can't keep my mouth shut to save my life." Hanji chuckles.

I chuckle as well, it was true Levi didn't really trust her with any of his secrets. We reach venue, Hanji parks out front and we were swarmed by paparazzi taking pictures and asking questions. When we got inside Hanji and I were at the top of a flight of stairs looking down at everyone dancing or over at the bar drinking.

My eyes scanned around looking for Levi and my father. They narrow after still not being able to find him, hoping to focus. Then I felt a tap at my shoulder, turning I find Hanji standing beside me then pointing to the bottom of the stairs. At first, I thought she was telling me to start going down them but then I saw him.

Staring up at me, his eyes widened in shock, with his right hand on the railing he stood there completely still. Hanji ushers me towards the edge, "Go before he faints." she giggles softly. Nodding I gulp nervously before slowly taking a step down. Our eyes locked on one another not even noticing the people around us. I was sure I passed by people who were talking to me but I didn't care.

Extending his hand up to my I quickly take it as he pulls me down the last few steps. I smile gently while his hand that was once holding mine went straight to my back seeming to lead me over to the dance floor. And on cue as if someone had seen us coming, a slow song played. Levi's right hand came to my waist while his other hand held mine. Slowly we moved back and forth in time to the music while still looking at each other.

He had gotten much better since the last time I tried to teach him how to dance. The memory made me smile like an idiot which made him look at me a little confused. "What?" he asks.

I shook my head and chuckle softly. "Just thinking...about the last time you and I danced- or tried...you've improved." I say.

He rolls his eyes and smirks before they fall back onto me with a soft expression. "I guess I have a good teacher." he mumbles.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_It was a week after arriving to San Ascord. Marcel had already made plenty of friends in a short amount of time which meant he was rarely home. So it was another night alone with Levi, he and I were watching a movie together and there was a dance scene playing, they were doing the waltz._

_I wondered if Levi was even able to do something like that. Glancing over I find him focused on the screen while softly eating the popcorn that was sitting between us. The fireplace was going and the lights were off, which gave a romantic feel to everything. "Hey...do you know how to dance?" I ask out of curiosity._

_He glances over and smirks. "Not really a requirement for my training. So no." he answers._

_I chuckle at his slight joke. "Your mother never taught you?" I ask._

_His smile fades a little at the mention of his mother. With her, it was a touchy subject. "No, she couldn't dance either." he answers._

_Then an idea came to mind and I stand up. Going to one end of the coffee table I push it out of the way giving Levi and I room. Turning to him I place my hands on my hips and watch as his smirk grows bigger. "What are you doing?" he asks._

_I then extend my hand out to him. "I'm gonna teach you how to dance." I say. My heart was pounding knowing I'd be really close to him, and his hands would be on me too. Taking my hand slowly I pull him off the couch and in front of me. With his right hand, I place it on my hip and he gently holds it trying to position himself comfortably._

_"L-like this?" he asks._

_I nod my head as I look up at him and smile gently. Thankfully it was dark enough to where we could see each other blushing like crazy but I could tell by his slightly shaking hand that he was nervous. And I was right there with him on that. I take his other hand into mine. "Okay, I'll lead first so you can get the hang of it." I mutter._

_With that I start to move, slowly stepping back and pulling him with me, his eyes then dart down to my feet probably afraid he'd step on me. Quickly releasing his left hand I place my pointer finger under his chin forcing him to look up at me, he does so and looks at me seriously. When I realized what I had done I quickly took my hand off his face. "Sorry- uh, keep your eyes on me okay?" I ask._

_He purses his lips together and nods slowly. Taking his hand again I let out a sigh trying to relax from touching his face. Our eyes locked onto one another as we slowly moved back and forth, I corrected him a little here and there until he seemed to have it down. The movie still playing in the background played soft instrumental music which only added to the moment Levi and I were having._

_As our dancing grew slower and slower, it seemed we both had moved closer together too. His right hand now at the center of my back it felt like he was pressing me against him. His face slowly now leaning into mine, this time for sure he had to kiss me, there was nothing to stop us. Everything was just right it seemed, releasing his hand I rest them on his chest while his arms wrap around me getting lost in the moment._

_Letting out a shaky sigh his lips were just inches away from mine. And as I was about to share my second kiss with him...my phone goes off. Levi pulls back now coming back to reality, releasing me he goes and grabs the phone. "It's Jodi." he says._

_Of course, it is._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

"Too bad we didn't get to..you know, thanks to Jodi calling." I mutter.

He shrugs it off and smirks. "We get to now so I'm not as upset as I was then." he says.

I smile before he spins me out, caught off guard he yanks me in bringing me closer to him than before. I laugh at his movements finding he had improved a lot since the last time we did this, maybe because he could actually see this time. Resuming back to the previous position I then feel Levi's head rest against the right side of mine. "I wanted to say this in private...but you should know how stunning you look in that dress." he mutters.

I smile at his words and lean back. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself. Although it's not the first time I've seen you in a suit so.." I trail off.

His head returns to resting on against mine. "I know, and I've seen you in plenty of dresses. But I have to say this one's my second favorite thing to see you in." he mutters. Confused I lean back again.

"What's the first?" I ask.

He smirks before tilting his head to whisper in my ear. "Seeing you naked." he mutters. Quickly I slap his chest making him chuckle softly. Now blushing madly I cover my face as I lean against him.

"I swear-" I say into my hands.

His chin presses against the top of my head as we dance slowly. "You asked." he says. After some time dancing, we took a break and got drinks at the bar. Watching Levi as he took a sip of his drink I wanted to make sure we didn't repeat that one night three years ago.

Levi glances over catching me staring. "What? Worried I'll get drunk?" he asks.

I shook my head. "No, you've been good about how much you drink since then." I tell him.

He smirks and takes another sip. "Maybe I want to remember the things I do to you, so you don't keep any secrets from me." he teases. I smirk at him before taking a drink myself, setting the glass down after gulping the alcohol I let out a sigh.

After a good couple of hours spent at the party, I was ready to return home. Leaning into Levi I get close to his ear. "I'm gonna start heading for the door...meet you at home." I mutter.

I went to start walking when he grabs my hand. "I'm right behind you, I'm gonna go tell Mikasa she won't need to drive me home...and I also need to talk to your dad." he says.

I nod my head before I start heading for the door. Grabbing the skirt of my dress I walk up the stairs, looking down at my feet I made sure I didn't trip. Reaching the door I pull it open and step out, I stood along the sideway waiting for Levi before waving down a cab. 


	83. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: Spicy chapter ahead. If you are not comfortable with this kind of content please skip this chapter. Otherwise, proceed with holy water.

~Levi~

 

After getting home (Y/N) ran off to the bedroom, in the kitchen I decided to grab a drink. Gulping down the water I let out a soft sigh. My body was tired, and my feet ached from standing and dancing. Turning to the bedroom door which was closed I walk over and open it.

Again I find her undressing, and suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore. Quickly stepping in I shut the door and flip the lock. No interruptions.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Turning my head to the side I watch as he locked the door. It was going to be one of those nights. The dress pools at my feet leaving me in the bra and panties I decided to wear tonight. He smirks and steps up behind me, taking me into his arms he pulls me back against him.

My head turned to look back at him, his face right by mine. "I swear you do this just to fuckin' tease me don't you?" he asks.

I chuckle softly, while my hands rest on top of his. Levi's head drops down, lips pressing into my shoulder trailing along until he reaches my neck sucking and licking at my sweet spot. My legs grow weak while trying to squeeze my thighs together, the heat was pooling between them. "I don't get it...how someone can be so...mmm~" He stops and groans as my hand palms at his erection. "Perfect." he breathes. His hips buck against my hand as I gently grab at his clothed cock.

I smirk at his reaction and chuckle again. Before I could tease him further he quickly spins me around, cups my face in his hands, and he kisses me roughly as he pushes me towards the bed. My hands got to work on undoing his shirt not wasting any time. Pushing both his jacket and shirt off his shoulders he pushes me down onto the bed causing our lips to part.

Resting on my elbows I watch him crawl onto the bed, his right knee comes between my thighs pressing right against my heat making me shudder softly. Laying back he towers over me, hovering just slightly above me, smirking at me. With his eyes still on mine, he leans down pressing soft kisses along my slightly covered breast, leaving marks along them. "Levi~ Hurry up." I command.

He chuckles at my words as he raises his head. "So impatient as always." he mutters.

But instead of continuing he goes and lays on his side of the bed, on his back with his hand on his stomach. Sitting up I look at him in confusion as to what he was doing. Quickly I straddle him pressing my heat onto his still clothed cock. "Now I got you where I want you." he says.

Grabbing my hips he guides me along his length, torturing himself with my grinding. "Stop teasing~ I know you-"

His right hand moves to my panties his pointer and middle finger rubbing against my clit over my panties. My hips buck at the sensation. "Damn~ you're already wet." he mutters.

"S-shut up." I growl.

He smirks while his fingers move faster making me moan louder. "Oh, shit~ Levi please!" I beg.

Chuckling curtly and his fingers slow down. "Raise your hips." he orders. Doing as told I lift my hips off of his and he goes to undo his pants. Sitting up he shuffles and wiggles out of his pants and boxers until he was completely naked underneath me, his cock standing tall waiting, begging for attention. Resting on his elbows now his left hand falls on my back pushing me closer to his face.

He leans forward pressing soft kisses at my stomach and bites down gently here and there leaving more marks on my body. Trailing down to my panties he starts to push them down. Maneuvering enough I remove them and toss them on the floor. Distracted by doing this I couldn't stop him from locking lips with my dripping heat. His tongue slipping between my folds.

Moaning loudly I grab his hair gently. _Not again._ He groans against my skin making my hips buck slightly. Kissing at my heat he pulls away making a soft smacking noise. "You taste so good~" he groans. Before I knew it he pushes me to the side making me lay on my back, my legs spread apart for him.

Grabbing my thighs he dives back in again, pressing his lips deeply against my clit, sucking, and licking at it. Lapping at my wetness, then his tongue pushes into my entrance making me moan in surprise. I grab onto the pillows while my hips jerk up at the sudden rush, Levi's right hand pushes at my hips keeping me in place as he continues to eat me out.

The knot in my stomach was building up fast, leaning up I grab his hair trying to stop him, pull his hungry mouth away from my cunt. "Levi~ Ah! S-stop I'm gonna-" . I start close my thighs around his head slightly, nearly cumming on his mouth. But when I was just about to do so he stops and looks up at me.

"Then cum." he says. With that, he dives back down sucking and flicking his tongue against my clit harder than before. I fall back on the bed, becoming a loud moaning mess, my body screaming with pleasure as my orgasm ripped through me.

As my hips jolt from the rush, but Levi's lips seemed to follow my movements prolonging my orgasm. Once my body relaxed and I climb down from my high, he kisses up my body while smirking. He seemed pleased with what he's done to me this far. "Now for the real fun." he mutters against my skin.

Resting himself between my legs, his cock pushes inside me with ease from already being wet. Gasping softly my body quickly relaxes once he was completely inside. Levi pins my hands down against the bed while rocking his hips slowly into mine. "Tell me you love me." he orders.

Now thrusting at a steady pace I was letting out breathless moans. "I love you." I quickly say.

"Who do you love?" he asks with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I love you- L-Levi~" I moan. Moving faster I turn my head to the side as my body bounces slightly each time his hips met mine. Slamming into me hard and deep I let out another moan.

"Say it louder." he mutters against my lips before kissing me hard, backing away slightly my head falls back onto the pillows.

"I love you!" I louder, nearly yelling, hoping it was enough for him.

Grabbing onto my hips he slams into me again and the knot began building up again every time he slammed into me. "I love doing you in this position. Seeing you wither beneath me shit~" he groans. Leaning down again he smirks. "But I wonder what you'd look like riding my cock." he whispers.

That's when I knew he was gonna make a move, put me back on top. Quickly he flips us over and I'm sitting on his cock straddling his hips. He was beneath me now and I had the power to move as fast as I wanted. It was my first time being on top and I wasn't sure of what really to expect.

Slowly I grind my hips into his, Levi takes note of my movements and shyness. Grabbing my hips he stops me and looks at me with slight concern, although he was lost in the passion before he knew when to stop to make sure that I was okay with what we were doing. "You've never done this before." he mentions.

I bit my bottom lip. I was always on the bottom because I wasn't usually comfortable with topping, the closest was being in his lap when he sat up. I shook my head. "We can go bac-"

"N-no it's fine I just-" Levi nods in understanding. Leaning up he kisses me quick while his hands gently rest on my hips.

"That's okay, I'll help." he mutters. Laying back down he watched me intensely, he stares at me in awe like he had done before when I had the dress on, but this time it was also filled with lust which only made my heart race more.

"Move your hips, you can go as fast as you want." he instructs.

Nodding I start grinding my hips against his, he lets out a groan while biting down on his lip. "There you go~ Just like that baby." he moans. Leaning forward slightly my hands rest on his abdomen helping me move a little faster.

Levi's hands squeeze my hips a little. "Careful baby~ don't hurt yourself." he warns.

I nod and continue going steady until I stop moving when his hands cup the bottom of my breast. Quickly hiding away he smirks and sits up slowly. "Come on, don't stop now. I'm almost ready to cum." he warns.

Nodding I start grinding against his cock again, lifting my hips slightly I bounce up and down slowly while his hands help so I didn't hurt him. Eventually, he slowly sits up more, wrapping his arms around my waist, his lips pepper kisses along my body adding to the pleasure. Not before long he had me moving faster up until we both finished together. Shuddering against him I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him close to me. His head resting against my chest as he holds onto me too.

"H-how did I do?" I ask. _That's a dumb question._ I shake my head _._ "Y-you don't have to answer tha-"

Quickly he darts his head up again and kisses me hard and passionately. His left hand rest on my face as his kiss turns soft. "You were amazing, as always...honestly you're too good to me." he mutters.

Smiling I hug him tightly. "I love you." I mutter.

 

~Levi~

 

After the words left her mouthing I let out a sigh and shut my eyes while she hugged me tightly. Resting my head against her's I place my hand on the back of her head. _She really is too good to me._ "I love you too." I mutter.

Laying back she maneuvers herself so I was no longer inside her, she still rests on top of me though, tired out from the intense lovemaking session we just had. While (Y/N) quickly fell fast asleep I remain awake and running my fingers through her hair in a soothing motion that seemed to help her.

I didn't understand it, how someone so wonderful had been caught up with so many bad men. I didn't want to say she was an easy target, but she did trust easily. She was the only woman I had been with, and I wanted to keep it that way. I knew she probably still worried if I'd eventually get tired and leave her...or find someone better. But to me, no one came close. Since the first day I met her, I knew I'd do anything for her, and not just because it was my job.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_"Wait-" she says as she turns to watch the car drive off._

_"The car is coming through the back, your things will be put up in your room." Kenny says._

_I watched her look at him, her eyes were puffy now that I noticed it. I had been told her mother passed away recently so that would explain it. "I am Kenny, I am the head of security here. Your father has assigned you a bodyguard to keep you safe at all times. With the press just finding out about you, it's best you have someone to protect you." he introduces and explains._

_She nods her head before Kenny stepped aside revealing me to the girl. Now that I was getting a good look at her my heart stopped. She was...well beautiful...and sad. "This is Levi Ackerman, he will be your bodyguard from now on." Kenny introduces._

_We stared, there was no exchange of hellos or our own personal introductions. There was no point due to the fact I already knew her and she would eventually get to know me I hope. My eyes study hers, but then they dart down at my waist, I look down finding her looking at the gun. "If you should need anything my office is in the main house. Levi, show her to her room." Kenny says._

_"Yes, sir." I mutter. I led her over to the inlaw suite to get settled. The car would pull up and the servants would bring her things in. Leading her up the stairs she passes me by and goes to the door. Quickly pulling out her keys, my eyes bore into the back of her head. Her hair looked so smooth making me wonder if it was soft to the touch...it had to be._

_Pushing the door open (Y/N) walks inside the empty space. It had a kitchen and living space, her own place separate from the house. Taking the key out of the lock she places it back in her pocket and looks around. "Your father arranged a car for us in half an hour to pick out furniture. He said he'd pay for it." I tell her._

_She turns and looks back at me, then slowly nods. Then the driver we previously saw came up with the first couple of bags from the car. He set the items down but my eyes weren't on him, they were on her watching her every move studying her, getting to know her through body language. From what I could tell so far was that she was shy- cut off. Not wanting to share her personal things right now. I couldn't blame her, after everything she's been through, it was going to take some time getting used to all of this._

_She looks over to me and seemed a little shocked I had already been looking at her. And from that moment on I knew my life was going to change...and for the better._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 


	84. Important  Little Box

~Levi~

 

That same night after the lewd things I did with (Y/N), I woke up around three in the morning. Sitting at the edge of the bed I let out a soft yawn before looking back at (Y/N). She was facing me, and her face was peaceful as she slept soundly.

Quietly slipping out of the bed my feet touch the cool carpet floor. Shuffling along I head over to the desk where my jacket laid. The one I normally wore on colder days that I brought along with me. It carried something important in the right pocket.

Leaning down slightly I stick my hand in that pocket, pulling out the little black box. That's what I had to talk to Randall about before meeting up with (Y/N).

 

~Flashback~

 

"I'm right behind you, I'm gonna go tell Mikasa she won't need to drive me home...and I also need to talk to your dad." I tell her, she quickly nods then heads for the door.

First I made my way to Mikasa letting know I would be going home with (Y/N). Next, I looked for Randall, in hopes he brought it. When I caught sight of him I push between his friends. "Do you have it?" I ask.

He nods to his friends before clapping his hand down on my shoulder. "Excuse us." he says. Pulling me away he shoves his free hand in his pocket grabbing out the box. Handing me the box I stare down at it for a moment before opening it revealing the ring.

"And you're sure this was supposed to be her mother's?" I ask.

He nods his head. "I was going to propose but she ended things before she had (Y/N)...and I didn't want to return it in case something like this came up." he says. Placing the box into the inside pocket of my coat I nod.

"Thanks." I mutter.

I turn to walk away when he grabs my arm. "Now as her father, I would be a little mad if you didn't ask permission-"

"You haven't been much of a father. Sure you may have gotten her out of things but it was always me protecting her and doing your dirty work. If you were my father I wouldn't even call you that what-so-ever. I asked you for the ring, I don't need your permission to marry her." I tell him. Sure it was rude of me, but as far as I was concerned (Y/N) was still having issues with him.

With that, I made my way to the door. Leaving Randall to know that I would ask (Y/N) no matter what.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

Putting the box back into the right pocket I then felt arms wrap around me. A naked (Y/N) had stumbled out of bed. My body stiffens startled by her sneaking up on me, luckily she didn't see the box. "What are you doing up brat?" I ask.

Turning in her arms I lift her up carrying her bridal style. She yawns, "You didn't hear me calling." she mumbles still sleepy.

Laying her down on the bed I press my lips against her forehead. "I was gonna come back, now go back to sleep." I whisper. She nods while her eyes were still shut, slowly fading back into the peaceful slumber she just came out of.

Getting in on my side I get back under the covers while looking back at the chair that held my coat. "What were you looking at anyway?" she mumbles before cuddling up against me.

"Nothing..." I mutter.

Draping my arm across her waist I sigh and rest my head on top of hers. Shutting my eyes I start to drift back into a deep sleep wondering if she'd say yes. 


	85. Where I Want To Be

~(Y/N)~

 

The morning after the party, after mine and Levi's eventful evening. Now I was leaning against the door frame watching him sleep. With my cup of tea warm in my hands I take a sip, he seemed to smell the faint scent of it which made him wake. "(Y/N)?" he pats at my side but then jolts up and looks around.

When he saw me he relaxes. "What are you doing out of bed again?" he asks.

He then gets out and wraps the blanket down on his lower region as he walks over to me. I stood there in my robe getting ready to shower but I thought he'd want to join me. Standing in front of me in the doorway he takes the cup of tea from my hand. Sipping it he hands it back then leans in and pecks me on the lips.

"I'm gonna go shower, wanna come with?" I ask.

He nods and the blanket drops from his waist and I laugh softly. Turning in towards the room I set the cup down on the dresser beside the door and follow him to the bathroom.

While in the shower I stood behind him washing his back, lathering the soap against his skin. "Are you still sure you want to go back to Emerside with me?" I ask.

He turns his head and sighs. "I'm sure..." he trails off and turns around to face me and my hand that held the sponge now pressed against his chest. Glancing at his serious face I dart my head down and focus on cleaning him. That was until, I felt his pointer finger rest under my chin, forcing my head up I look at him.

"With you is where I want to be. I already spoke with your father, not that he had much of a say. But I've resigned and put in my notice at the club. I'm not letting you go again." he mutters. I smile at his words and nod, I just wanted to be sure he was doing this for himself.

"If that is what you want-"

"Of course it is. Do you not want-"

"Yes! I do, I just didn't want you to force yourself to come with me- I mean we'd still be together- just, we'd have a long distance relationship for a while-" he cut me off with his lips crashing into mine, his pointer finger that was once under my chin moved to rest on my face.

After parting lips, he looks at me with a soft smirk. "Then it's settled. No more concerning yourself with what I intend to do." he mutters.

I nod my head before pecking him on the lips again.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After the shower, Levi and I grabbed our packed bags and put them in the back of the car. Randall came to see us off. Standing by the passenger door he walks around and places his hands on my shoulders. "Take care of yourself okay? Call if you need anything." he says.

I nod my head. "I'll call you when I get there so you don't worry too much. Say hi to the siblings for me." I tell him, he nods and I glance behind him finding them actually playing.

Getting in the car, I shut the door and look back at Randall and wave at him. Levi starts the car and begins driving off towards the gate, with a sigh I turn back to face him. With one hand on the wheel, he rests his hand with his palm facing up on the center console. I rest my hand in his and sit back, letting out a sigh I look out of the window.


	86. When I Realized

~Levi~

 

After a long day of driving, and us switching turns on driving. (Y/N) and I decided to stop at a hotel for the night and would get home tomorrow afternoon. Grabbing my bags, I follow her inside after we checked in.

Getting in the elevator with her, we both stood there silently after she pressed the button the floor. When the doors slid open we both exit and walk down the hallway to our door. Dropping the bags I pull out the card to our room, sticking it in the slot I wait for the light to turn green.

When it did I open the door and push it inward. I held it open for (Y/N) as she quickly steps in and places a door stopper in front of it for me. Turning back I grab my bags then enter the room, setting the bags down again, I pull the door stopper out from under the door letting it shut.

After setting the bags by the bed I fall onto the bed resting on my back, my body ached, (Y/N) came out of the bathroom changed into pajamas, more specifically a little pair of shorts and a tank top. "Your turn." she says as she climbs on the bed. Nodding I sit back up slowly and bend over to grab some clothes from my bag.

With that, I head to the bathroom and change and do my business before returning to the room. (Y/N) was sat up on the pillows under the blanket flipping through the channels. Coming up to her I flip the covers off of her for a moment. "Hey!" she says while looking at me in confusion.

Climbing in and lay between her legs, my head rests on her stomach while I lay on my back against her. Pulling the covers back up I made sure to get them around her legs so she was warm. She then chuckles softly before resting her hand on my shoulder. After flipping through more channels she finally came across something. The movie Child's Play. Dropping the remote beside me her other hand rests on my shoulders.

Slowly she starts to knead at my shoulders rubbing them gently to ease the tension in them. I did my best not to make too much noise but her hands worked at my shoulders too good not to. With some groans here and there I turn my head slightly, to my surprise her head was right there as she greeted me with a kiss, I smirk against her lips while my right hand grabs the back of her head pushing her head closer, deepening the kiss.

Too distracted to watch the movie, I almost considered shutting the TV off but didn't just yet. After her lips left mine she chuckles again and goes back to rubbing my shoulders. There were a few pops when I tilted my neck slightly which helped ease more tension.

After some time she stopped, due to her hands getting tired. Turning I now lay on my stomach and partly on top of her still between her legs.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I swear sometimes he acted like a damn puppy when we were alone. Smiling softly I rest my right hand on his head, soon running my fingers through his hair. It seemed to put him to sleep, I was tired too and decided to turn the TV off. Wiggling under him I managed to lay flat on my back while he moved up a little resting his head on my chest. Shutting my eyes I sigh and slowly drift into a deep sleep.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I woke up feeling a blast of cold air hit my back. My eyes slowly open and I lift my head, I was now on my side as I looked around. Levi was standing over by the desk with his back to me. "Levi?" I call as I sit up.

Looking at the clock beside me I find it was two in the morning. "Levi come back to bed." I say.

He turns his head and nods, quickly he puts back whatever he was holding in his jacket before walking over to me. Climbing back in bed he slips under the covers draping his arm over my waist I yawn and rest my head on his arm that was stretched out on the pillows. "What were you looking at? And don't say nothing." I mutter.

"I was just checking to make sure I had...gas money. We'll need to make a stop before we leave town." he says.

I shrug it off and nod. Looking at his chest my pointer finger taps at his skin gently before he grabs a hold of my hand. Glancing up I smile tiredly. "Can I ask you something?" I whisper.

Still holding my hand gently he nods. "When did you realize you loved me? Because on the way to the party, Hanji and I were talking...and she was saying that you loved me ever since you met me...I don't know it got me wondering.." I trail off.

"Nah I wouldn't say it was the first day...although you did catch my interest...but I don't think I really started until about a year after we first met." he says.

"Really?" I ask.

He nods and smirks gently. "What made you? Was there any specific thing I did?" I ask.

Leaning down he pecks the side of my head. "You were playing with the twins, granted they were what? About five." he wonders, I nod my head in response and he continues. "Well, you were outside playing with them when Sorina fell and scraped her knee. You went over and helped her and acting motherly, I thought it was nice...and that's when I knew." he finishes, now not even looking at me.

I smile and lean in closer to him. Letting out a sigh I close my eyes before kissing him gently on the mouth. His hand rests on top of my face, his thumb gently stroking my skin by my mouth. After he pulls back he smirks then kisses the tip of my nose. "What about you?" he asks.

I let out a sigh feeling kind of embarrassed that it took me so long. "W-well, I'd have to say...that night we came back from Ben's party...three years ago." I tell him.

He smirks and sits up a bit. "Not even before?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I maybe had a crush, but I thought you were out of my league...and I was with Jay too." I tell him.

Levi tilts his head, his smirk growing bigger. "Really? You thought _I_ was out of your league?" he asks.

I then tilt my head and look at him giving him a don't-play-dumb-with-me look. "Levi, come on you could totally be a model if you wanted to." I tell him.

He chuckles softly and shakes his head. "That's the last thing I'd ever want to do." he says.

"But you get what I mean, that you're really handsome where I thought a guy like you wouldn't look my way or turn out to be like Jay." I say.

"Well, Jay is full of shit. And you don't seem to notice or even care if guys look at you. Because they do in fact look but thanks to me they didn't try to pursue anything...other than Jay of course who was also thanks to Jodi." he says.

I chuckle and shake my head as I hide my blushing face in the crook of his neck. His other hand wrapped around resting flat on my back "And now that you're mine I have a better reason to make sure no other man looks at you." he whispers.

I shake my head more. "Stop it." I whine. He chuckles softly before kissing the top of my head.

"Get some sleep." he whispers.

Finally bringing my head back out for air I jump up capturing his lips in a quick kiss by surprise, but he seemed to not be all that surprised. "Good night." I mutter after parting from his lips.

"Good night baby." he whispers. He kisses the top of my head again then his head falls back as we slowly fell back asleep.

 

~The Next Day~

 

That afternoon after getting home, Levi and I were both still pretty tired. Our hotel bed was not that comfy. But Levi seemed more frisky than he did tired so the moment we stepped foot into the house and shut the door he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder then headed straight for the bedroom.

Not only did I become more exhausted, but I went to sleep feeling more relaxed and knowing I'd wake up with Levi by my side and for good this time. 


	87. Change

~Levi~

 

Standing behind her in the shower, my hands were on her hips keeping her close since she started to shiver a bit. It had been a couple of days since we got back and she hasn't really said much to the girls about what happened. She hasn't called now that they're still in Attledon visiting family, they would be back soon though.

"Maybe you should call them. Tell them what happened." I suggest.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't really want to." he mumbles.

Although she was happy to be home, I knew it was still bothering her. That she took Jodi's life, and I didn't know how to make her feel better about it. With a sigh my hands slip around resting on her stomach, bringing her back, her body pressed against mine. "It's bothering you again. I can tell." I mutter.

She lets out a sigh and rests her hands on top of mine. "I just don't want to remember it, and talking about it will only make me remember. I'm glad she's gone, after everything she's done." she says slowly turning around to face me. My hands now rest at her lower back.

"Well you know people are going to ask, would you rather I tell them instead for you?" I ask.

She shook her head. "God even in death she still seems to be the center of attention. Have you seen the articles? They're covering it up saying death by suicide." she says.

I lean forward and press my lips into her forehead. "Randall was just trying to keep you safe. He knew it would put a strain on your work if they knew you had been involved." I mutter.

"And what label me a murderer that got away with it?" she asks softly. _Okay, that hurt._ My hands come off her back and grab her face, pulling her back slightly. Now, I look at her seriously now.

"You're not a murderer, you hear me? What you did was self-defense. If you hadn't done what you did to protect yourself it would be you instead and Jodi would've gotten away with it. You did what you had to, to protect yourself because I wasn't there." I tell her.

She pushes against me and wraps her arms around me while her head rests on my chest. (Y/N) lets out a sigh as she relaxes. "At least Jay hasn't been a problem...I thought he would've started something while we were in Attledon." she mumbles.

"Me too, but I would've beat that prick into the ground if he even thought about touching you." I retort.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After the shower, (Y/N) and I returned to the bedroom, she sat at her desk writing her article about Attledon. She was almost done from what she told me. Due to our long ass shower after our dinner, it was already dark out. Glancing at the clock I find it was nearly midnight, the only light in the room was coming from her bright computer screen.

With a groan, I sit up. "(Y/N) come to bed." I tell her.

She raises her hand lifting a single finger signaling just-a-moment. I growl softly and climb out of bed. Walking over I glance over her shoulder, she was editing her work. "Come on, you can edit the rest in the morning." I say as I rest my hands on her shoulders.

"In a minute I'm almost done." she says.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

It didn't take long for him to start distracting me, kissing up and down my neck making me tilt my head his way with a soft giggle from the ticklish sensation his lips gave. "Stop it." I chuckle.

"Not until you come to bed." he mumbles against my skin.

With a sigh, I close the laptop and turn in the chair. Standing up I was soon lifted into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist he carefully carries me over to the bed before turning and sitting down now with me in this lap. Leaning in I kiss him a little harder than I anticipated, and he kissed me back with equal roughness.

Slowly he lays back while I follow him now laying on top of him with my mouth still against his. Tilting my head slightly I rest my right hand on the side of his head. His hands were running along my side gently causing my shirt to ride up and send chills down my spine. Pulling back for a moment to get some air I don't move away too far knowing I'd be going back in to steal another kiss. "You're such a distraction sometimes." I mutter.

He smirks. "Good." he whispers, with that, he jumps up capturing my lips in another kiss, but it was much softer this time and longer than the last. Maybe a little too long, up until my lips started to swell a bit. Parting again I had to catch my breath, laying there I let out short huffs while looking down at him. He smirks gently while doing the same, letting out soft huffs. Then grabbing the back of my head he pulls me down and our lips are just barely touching. "You know you're my everything right?" he asks. I nod before leaning down to kiss him again one last time.

Afterward, we both settle into the bed and get some rest knowing tomorrow would be a busy day of work. 


	88. Family

~(Y/N)~

 

I got done with work early so I could run over to Selene's to celebrate Lucia's 3rd birthday. Rushing outside through the back, I found that Levi was waiting for me to pick me up. Rushing around the front I get in on the passenger side. "Hey." I greet before pecking him on the mouth real fast.

Putting the car in drive he turns towards the gate while I buckle myself in. "Did you get the gift I left by the door?" I ask.

He nods. "It's in the trunk." he answers. I nod in response then look out towards the window. "How did your boss like the work?" he asks.

I turn to him and smile. "He said he'd let me know tomorrow. He's gonna look over it tonight." I tell him. He nods in response while keeping his eyes on the road. His right hand comes off the wheel and grabs my left one.

"Even if he doesn't like it, I still think you did a good job." he compliments.

I shake my head and smile like an idiot. "Thanks." I mutter. The drive off towards Selene's house became quiet with a little chatter here and there. I would've asked Levi if he had found something for work yet, but I knew he was still waiting on calls.

By the time we reached the house, Selene was already running out to greet us. Levi put the car in park and I got out rushing up to her. It had been a few weeks since I had last seen her when she invited Levi to dinner with us.

After she lets me go she turns to Levi who had come back from getting Lucia's gift from the trunk. Grabbing him she hugs him tightly while I take hold of the gift. Smiling at them both he seemed a little uncomfortable getting a hug from her but eased into it slowly. "I'm so glad you could make it. And I wasn't expecting you Levi." she says.

He nods and glances at me. "Well, I'm here to stay it looks like." he says.

Selene glances over at me with a smirk before cocking her head towards the front door, following her inside she stopped me just after getting inside. Levi went and greeted James while Selene stared me down. "You better tell me everything later." she whispers with a smile on her face seeming happy that Levi and I were together again.

I nod and smile. Finally, she lets me in and I go to greet the birthday girl who was in Levi's arms. Levi passes her over to me and I give a quick kiss to her cheek causing her to smile. "Hey, birthday girl." I say softly. Then there was the sound of a camera shutter clicking, my head darts up finding Selene taking a photo of us.

"I'll send that to you later." she says to me. Walking up I look down at the photo she took on her phone, it was Levi, me and Lucia all together except we weren't looking at the camera except for Lucia. I was looking at my niece and Levi was looking at me with a soft smile. _Jeez_. The heat on my face spread rather quickly when I saw the picture realizing Levi was looking at me like that.

"Please do." I mutter.

She giggles and shuts her phone off before taking her daughter out of my hands. Turning back to Levi he comes up to me and rests his hand on my back. Walking with him we follow James and Selene into the kitchen where they had dinner prepared and the small cake with the number three on it.

 

~Levi~

 

As I enter the kitchen after (Y/N), James walks up to me and grabs my arm. "Can I speak with you privately?" he asks.

I nod my head then glance at (Y/N) who was looking back at me in slight confusion, I nod my head at her signaling it was alright. "Sure." I mutter.

I follow him back out of the kitchen and he takes me towards the front door. "Let me see the ring." he mutters.

I look at him in confusion. "What?" I ask.

"The ring, I know Randall gave it to you. He called Selene for it." he explains.

Letting out a sigh I pull the box out of my pocket, opening it I reveal it to him and he takes the box into his hand. He smiles and looks up at me, "When are you gonna ask her?" he asks me.

I shrug my shoulder, "I don't know yet." I say as I take the back from him and close it. Shoving it back into my pocket I let out a sigh. I didn't want (Y/N) walking in seeing me with it, she'd know then and it would ruin the surprise.

"I hope you do it soon. Selene and I have been wondering when you two would finally get back together and now I guess that's happened. So why not ask her now?" he asks.

I shook my head. "Today is about Lucia, she's turning three. I don't want to intrude on her day by proposing to (Y/N). Besides, I'll ask her when the time is right." I tell him.

He nods and smiles gently. "And when will that be?" he asks. _Damn, he really wants me to do this._

"I don't know when I deem it the right time." I answer.

After that, we re-entered the kitchen where Selene and (Y/N) were waiting for us at the table. Taking a seat next to (Y/N), James does the same on the other side next to his wife. Wife, someone I never thought of having, glancing over at (Y/N) watched as she looked at Lucia with a big smile on her face.

"So Levi, how is Emerside working out for you? Have you found something to do?" Selene asks.

I quickly turn my head away from (Y/N) and look to her sister who had asked me the question. "Uh, nothing yet. I should be expecting a couple of calls from some people here in the next few days." I answer.

"Well that's good, hopefully, you two will be able to make it out with us when we go on our trip." Selene then brings up.

"Trip?" I ask.

(Y/N) rests her hand on my arm catching my attention. "It's a tradition they do every spring since Lucia was born and I came to live with them. We go to this resort for a week or so and relax, we'll see Selene, I've already taken a lot of time off." (Y/N) says as she looks to her sister after glancing at me.

"You're right, we can always reschedule for later in the month or maybe even next month." she says.

After eating dinner we all sat in the living room for a bit and talked before James went to go get the cake. With the cake in his hands, he carefully brings it over to the coffee table where he sets it down while we all sang happy birthday to Lucia. Selene helped her blow out the candles, then after we all cheered for her before cutting up the cake.

Leaning back against the couch taking a sip of the beer James had given me, my eyes bore into the back of (Y/N)'s head. She was talking with her sister and holding her niece's tiny hand. Then I hear Selene bring up the topic of babies. "I'm telling you, (Y/N) through all the late nights and diaper changes it's worth it. Maybe someday I'll get to be an aunt of your children." she says before glancing back at me.

She chuckles uncomfortably. "We're not even married, and I'm not really ready to have children. Not when I have a full-time job. If I had a child now I'd be exhausted, and...so would Levi." she says.

Selene nods in agreement and smiles gently. "I know, I'm not saying you need to now. You and Levi will figure that all out on your own. I just want you thinking about it since I'm sure you two haven't even had that kind of talk-"

"We've been together for only a couple of weeks, it's too early." (Y/N) tells her sister.

That was true, but I felt like I had been with her for so long that it didn't even feel like just a few weeks. And I get she wasn't ready, hell I know I wasn't. But I knew I wanted to marry her, to have her completely. The conversation soon came to a close and I sat up. "We should get going, it's late." I say as I stand up from the couch.

"Yes, I have an early shift tomorrow and a deadline to meet." (Y/N) says.

Selene nods and smiles at us both. "I hope to see you both soon, okay? And don't forget to call, I don't particularly like getting calls from Randall telling me what's happened." Selene says.

"I will." (Y/N) says. With that, we both headed for the door and made our way home with thoughts of the future planted into our minds.


	89. Here To Stay, Always

~(Y/N)~

  
Late that night after getting home from Lucia's little birthday party, I got back to work on my writing for a new article. I sat in the kitchen at the dining table with my laptop on and the lights off, I decided to get some writing in before going to bed. Levi was in the bedroom waiting for me, I could tell because glancing back behind me I could see the light on.

Letting out a sigh I scroll a little further down on the document before hearing bare feet pat against the floor. "(Y/N) it's late." Levi says as he walks in the kitchen.

"I'm almost done, I just have this paragraph." I tell him. _That's a lie I have like a page left._

"You have time, you have until next Friday." he says, he takes a seat kiddy-corner to me, he shuts my laptop and I sigh. Looking to him he grabs my right hand gently.

"About what Selene said...about our future-"

I place my other hand on top of his. "We don't have to worry about it right now. Not for a little while-"

He shook his head and I stop talking, I guess now he wanted to talk about it. "I know we've only been back together for a little while. But you should know I want to build a life with you, have kids and a house of our own." he says.

I nod my head. "I know, and I want the same- I do, but I just don't want to rush into things." I tell him.

Levi nods in understanding. "I know, and we'll take things slow. I just thought you should know that I mean it when I say I'm here to stay, always." he mutters at the end. Smiling I stand up and step over towards him. Leaning down I place my hand on his face and kiss him gently.

His hands held my hips as he kisses me back immediately after my lips pressed into his. Slowly he stands up with his lips still on mine, his hands travel up cupping my face for a moment, but once his hands left my face he lifts me up and carries me back over to the kitchen. Resting my on the counter I wrap my legs around his hips pulling him in a little.

My lips trail from his lips to his cheek before hugging him tightly. "You know...sometime I wonder what I did to deserve you." I mutter.

"Tch, I should be the one asking that." he mutters.

"Oh shut up." I chuckle.

Slowly he pulls me off the counter and I stand on my feet as he releases me. "Come on, I'll help you with your work tomorrow before you go." he says. Nodding I follow him to the bedroom where we called it a night. But as I entered the bedroom I watch my phone light up from a text. Grabbing my phone I find it was Selene texting me, opening my phone I go to the messages and find she sent me the picture she took of Levi, Lucia and me.

I smile and save the photo to my phone. Then from there, I put it as my lock screen before shutting off my phone. Climbing in bed I get under the blankets and turn my back to Levi who slowly moves closer to me. Laying on my stomach slightly, Levi took the opportunity to lay on my back slightly. He sweeps away some of my hair revealing the back of my neck, in which he starts to kiss causing me to curl up against him. Smiling I turn my head where I was greeted by a quick kiss, afterward he hides his face in the crook of my neck and lets out a soft sigh. 


	90. Having A Moment

~A Month Later~

 

~Levi~

 

Finally, after rescheduling this trip so many times it was finally happening. Selene, James, Lucia, (Y/N) and I were finally all going to this resort for a vacation. (Y/N) managed to talk to her boss and ask for some time off again as long as she wrote while away.

I would make sure she was also taking plenty of breaks in between. In the back seat with Lucia between us, I watched Lucia as she slept, even (Y/N) too. Glancing at each other I smirk at her and she turns her head away, but I catch a glimpse of her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. My smirk grows slightly bigger as I turn away too.

As of right now, we were driving through the woods just a couple of minutes from the resort. I guess Selene and James rented two cabins for us, but I guess they've done that before. It was the first trip I had taken that was one where I could relax.

By the time we finally made it to the resort James parked in front of our cabins which were still in the woods but had a view of the water. The resort was a couple of hours away from town so it wasn't all desert thankfully.

With mine and (Y/N)'s bags, I followed her over to the cabin to our right. Stepping up the small set of stairs and on the deck, she opens the door. Holding the door open I walk into the small space. The bed to just in front of me and a small kitchen to my right. The bathroom was also to my right and at least we had privacy there.

Shutting the door with my foot I let out a sigh now setting the bags down. "I'm gonna change, and head down to the beach with the others." (Y/N) lets me know.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you then, I'll change out here." I tell her.

She nods and heads to the bathroom with her swimsuit. Quickly peeling off my shirt, pants, and underwear I change into the swimming trunks I brought with me. Pulling at the strings of my trunks I tighten them slightly so they don't slip off. Moments after (Y/N) came out in a one-piece swimming suit.

Sunglasses pushing her hair away from her face as they sat at the top of her head. She had two towels with her probably so we could sit in the sand if we wanted or to dry ourselves off. Grabbing her hand and my coat we both walk out of the cabin changed and ready to go to the beach area.

Trudging through the sand (Y/N) and I picked a spot that was close to the water but not close enough to where we'd get wet just yet. The others soon came afterward, Selene asked (Y/N) to watch over Lucia for a bit so she and James could go into the water for a bit. (Y/N) being the caring person she took her niece allowing Selene and James to go into the water first.

We both sat there in the sun watching Selene and James mess around in the water. Still holding onto my jacket I felt the box press into my hand. _Oh shit._ My hand squeezes the box gently before turning to look at (Y/N). Holding her niece she smiles gently down at her while rocking her in her arms as if she was still a baby.

Then watching her, she starts to tickle her niece gently making her laugh, even making herself laugh. And at that moment something came over me, made me want to ask her right then and there. Slipping my hand in the pocket of my jacket I look to her once more. _Shit... I can do this...it's a simple question...what if she says no?_ I shake my head and grab the box but don't pull it out of the pocket.

"(Y-Y/N)." I stutter sounding more nervous than I anticipated. Looking at me in slight confusion she sits up.

"Yes?" she asks.

I squeeze the box tighter, my heart starting to pound, more than it ever has in my life. "I- well I have something to...to ask you." I stutter more.

"Oh- hold on, I gotta go change her diaper." she says as she lifts Lucia in her arms and starts to stand.

"Oh- oh okay." I mumble.

She turns away from me and rushes back to Selene and Jame's cabin to change Lucia. Letting out a sigh I slap my forehead and groan softly. _Jeez, how am I going to ask her now? I need to calm down._

When she came back she sat with her niece between her. "What did you want to ask me?" she asks. Pursing my lips together I shook my head.

"It was nothing." I say, taking my hand out of the pocket of my jacket. She nods silently and turns her attention back on her niece. I let out a huff and turn to look at the water. _Shit._  Soon Selene and James came over allowing (Y/N) and I to go out to the water. I ball my coat up into a ball and leave it beside James after letting him know the ring was there without (Y/N) hearing. Afterward, I grab (Y/N)'s hand and lead her over to the water.

Standing close to the water it hits out feet. The water was surprisingly not that cold, the both of us step in a little further up until it was at our hips. The waves crash against us gently as we stood there in the water. We slowly walked around in the water for a bit before coming out, when we came back to the shore (Y/N) falls to the sand and at first, I thought she hurt herself but quickly dropping to my knees I find she had, in reality, found a shell.

I let out a sigh of relief and look with her. Handing it to me I swipe more sand off of it and look at it closely. _I'll have to clean it when we get back, get rid of all the dirt._ Now after collecting the shell, (Y/N) grabs my hand and we begin to walk along the shoreline the waves gently hitting our feet. Our feet sinking in the wet sand making prints in it while walking we didn't say anything, not that we needed to. It was nice just being there, not having to say anything just enjoy each others company. I hoped to have more moments like this with her. Until my last breath. 


	91. My Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, skip if you're uncomfortable with that.

~Levi~

 

Later that same day, (Y/n) and I returned to our cabin after having dinner with Selene and James. Today was a good day, other than my failed attempt to propose to her. But I knew I wanted- no needed to do it today. As she changed out of her swimsuit I quickly change too in the other room.

Letting out a sigh I grab my coat and grab the box. Moments later she steps out of the bathroom and sits on the bed. "What's wrong?" she asks.

I look back at her nervously with the box in my hand. "C-close your eyes." I command.

Tilting her head slightly she looks at me in confusion. "Why-"

"Please just close your eyes." I interrupt.

With a sigh she does as told. Checking to see if they were closed I wave my hand over her face to see if I'd get a reaction. I let out another sigh then kneel before her on one knee. _You can do this, just ask._ Holding the box out in front of her I open it in front of her. "O-okay open them." I order.

The moment her eyes opened they widened at the sight before her. Bringing her hands up she covers her mouth and leans forward, resting her head on my shoulder for a moment I smirk. "I've been carrying this thing around for months waiting for the right time..." I trail off not sure how I wanted to get to the question. I hear her sniffle softly before I push her back up so she could look at me.

"I know I said we'd take things slow, but I know I want to do this now. And I want you to know, that I'd never leave you..or do anything to hurt you. And I've told you that countless time along with you being my everything..because you are...you're everything to me...and I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe...so, will you marry me?" I ask.

Without even a thought she nods her head vigorously. "Y-yes." she croaks. Quickly before she could jump me I pull the ring from the box and slip it on her finger with shaky hands, she was shaking too. Then right after she does as I expected, she jumped on me causing us to fall to the floor and I was beneath her.

Before I knew it she was peppering my face with kisses before finally reaching my lips. With my right hand I hold the back of her head keeping her from going away. When our lips part she looks down at me for a moment, her face wet from tears, and her eyes still watering a little bit. With my thumb I wipe them away and smirk up at her. She leans down and kisses me once more.

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was the next morning as I was curled up against (Y/N). I was wide awake looking at the back of her head. Last night we were busy, after I proposed. So now she was sleeping in _just_ my shirt while I remained shirtless, well naked under the covers.

Suddenly I felt her ass press against my cock making it get hard again, my already draped arm curls slightly pulling her closer to me. "Tch, you're awake, stop teasing me." I growl in her ear.

She chuckles softly before pressing harder. "You mean this? Sorry just trying to get comfortable." she teases. I let out a soft growl while my hand that once pulled her close clawed at her thigh slowly traveling inward.

Coming up between her thighs my fingers slip passed her folds feeling she was already wet making me smirk. "Dirty girl, you were waiting for me weren't you?" I mutter in her ear.

She trembles while I toy with her cunt a little. When I couldn't take it anymore I lift her leg slightly. "Stay just like that for a moment." I order. Quickly grabbing hold of my cock I quickly bury myself inside her. She moans softly before turning her head so her face was stuffed in the pillows.

Quickly grabbing her shoulder I pull her back. "Don't hide your moans." I say before kissing the back of her neck. My thrusts were slow and deep, making sure she could feel every inch going into her. She sighs while my hand that held her slips under my shirt she was wearing. Cupping her breasts I begin to slam into a little faster. My lips were still on her neck sucking and licking at her spot making her moan louder.

I continue to thrust in and out of her, getting faster then slower again. I did this until I couldn't take it anymore and started pounding into her. My right hand comes out of the shirt and grabs onto her hips guiding them towards my throbbing cock. With just a few more strokes we both came together. After pulling out I lean up a bit I kiss her neck once more slowly trailing onto her cheek then her lips.

She kisses back tiredly, turning underneath me. Her hands rest on my jaw and partially on my neck as she softly moans into the kiss. Grabbing her left hand I could feel the ring poke at my fingers making me smirk against (Y/N)'s lips. _So it wasn't a dream. Good._


	92. Our Own

~(Y/N)~

 

It didn't take long for the news to spread of mine and Levi's engagement. First, it started when I told my friends which soon made it's way to Jay who told my father. Now Randall was standing here at my doorstep.

Levi proposed over a week ago and we just told the girls yesterday. "What are you doing here?" I ask I didn't see why he needed to make a trip out just to congratulate us.

Stepping in I back away before shutting the door. "I wanted to visit before going over to Selene's to meet my grand-daughter." he says.

I cross my arms and turn to watch him walk towards the kitchen where Levi was. "Does she even want you there?" I ask Selene was dead set on never speaking to him again unless absolutely necessary. Him showing up here unexpectedly would surely make her mad.

"I called her, and after a long talk she finally agreed, she still doesn't know about Jodi I guess. Then again she was never one to read into the news." he says.

"And what are you gonna tell her?" I ask.

He looks back at me and sighs. "That it was suicide...like I've told everyone else, including your friends. I don't think you'd want to be coddled by everyone if they knew what you really did." he says.  _Well, he's right, if anything I wanted to forget her._  Levi finally came out of the kitchen with our lunch, he was making me something since I was working before Randall showed up.

"Look I'll leave, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were since you never called." he says.

"Yeah, well now you saw so please...just go see your grand-daughter and go home. Selene meant it when she said not to contact us anymore I may be a little more lenient with you but nothing has changed." I tell him.

He lets out a sigh as his face turns to desperation and sadness. "What more must I do?" he asks.

"Nothing, just go see Selene and leave us alone. All you do is bring paparazzi with you, unlike you, I like my privacy, I haven't had a whole lot of that since it was public that I was your daughter." I tell him.

He nods in understanding before taking a step closer. "I just wanted to also...congratulate you...both of you. On your engagement...I'm sure you two will be very happy together." he says. I didn't want to feel bad but I did, sometimes I hated having a soft spot for him. Stepping around me he heads for the door and I turn to watch him.

"Thank you." I quickly say. He looks back and smiles with a nod.

"If you need anything, call me." he says.

With a sigh, I nod my head and watch as he opens the door. He left after that, shutting the door behind him. I let out a sigh then turn to Levi as he walks up with the plate of food for me. Grabbing the plate I head back to the bedroom without another word. Setting the food down at my desk I sit down and write some more but try and not forget eating.

Pausing after writing a couple of sentences I take a bite of the food Levi made me, he walks in and pulls a chair up next to me. I take another bite before setting the food down, I type more while chewing trying to get this done. I could feel Levi's eyes on me as he lets out a sigh as I quietly work he watches me as I type and eat.

When I finished my food he took my plate and went back to the kitchen where he put the plates in the sink. After he comes back I push my chair back a bit to look at him. "Hey, did you want to go out tonight at all? Do like a date night?" I ask.

He shook his head and smirks. "Not tonight, we could instead find a movie or a few and camp out in the living room, it'll be cheaper that way." he says.

I look at him confused. He has been rather odd with how he was saving his money, I noticed the other day grocery shopping with him that he wasn't picking out his usual teas and other things he liked to have in the house. "Are you saving your money for something?" I ask.

He glances over and nods. "I want to save money...for a down payment on a house for us." he says.

"Oh...I didn't know you were even...I thought you liked it here." I say.

"I do...but I just think we should have a home where we can actually put up pictures on the wall or paint them...plan out room for...you know." he says.

I stand up out of my chair and walk over to him now that he sat down on the bed. He pats on his lap signaling for me to sit there. Doing so I sit on his lap facing him. "Then let's open a shared bank account. We'll put back some money for a down payment and start looking. You can still have your personal account same as me." I tell him.

He smirks gently and nods, leaning forward he lightly pecks me on the lips. My phone starts to buzz and Levi grabs my phone turning it on finding the picture Selene sent me as my lock screen. "Where did you get this picture?" he asks.

"Selene...from Lucia's birthday party." I tell him.

His smirk grows a little bigger as he looks at the picture. "Looks like Selene wants us to babysit Lucia tomorrow night." he says.

I look at my phone with him seeing the text. "Tell her we'll be there." I tell him.

He opens my phone and starts typing before sending the message. He hands me my phone but then grabs his, little did I know he put on the camera, he leans back and points his phone at me. "Make a stupid face." he tells me. I do so and quickly as he takes a picture. I stick out my tongue and chuckle after which I guess he caught a few more pictures afterward.

I quickly get off of him and head back to my desk with a curt laugh. Sitting back at the desk I glance over at the photo strip from the time Levi, Petra and I went to the mall. I just had the picture of him and I in there together. The last picture was him kissing the side of my head, I smirk softly before getting back to writing. "Tomorrow before we head over to Selenes, we should head to the bank and do that." he then carries on with the topic before we were distracted by Selen's text.

I turn back and nod my head. "Sure." I say with a soft smile. 


	93. Babysitting

~Levi~

 

Later that evening after stopping by the bank to create a shared account with (Y/N) for our savings we made our way to Selenes' place. She gave us money to buy food with, she and James were going out for a date for their anniversary.

Sitting on the couch (Y/N) put in 'Lilo & Stitch'. With the lights off and the movie playing, we all sat silently watching as the film went on. (Y/N) was beside me with her niece in her lap. I held the popcorn while the girls picked at it here and there. We had a box of pizza in front of us along with our drinks.

Not to mention we were all under one blanket keeping each other warm. My left arm resting on the back of the couch behind (Y/N)'s head. Soon it came to a part in which Mr. Bubbles told Nani he would be back in the morning to collect Lilo. It was sad, and glancing over I watched as Lucia focused on the screen.

Nani began singing to her younger sister hoping she'd understand it would be the last time they'd see each other. Once the short song was over it panned over to Stitch looking at the photo under Lilo's pillow. She told him a little bit about what happened not knowing if he'd understand it was an accident that took her parents.

Next, I heard sniffling to my left and glance down finding Lucia a little teary as Stitch leaves the house. The sad music played, leaning forward I place the popcorn on the table and make a slight gesture to (Y/N) to give Lucia to me. She does so and Lucia rests on my lap facing me but her eyes still on the TV. I wasn't completely sure how to really make her feel better without spoiling the ending. "It's okay." I mutter softly while rocking her in my arms.

I then felt (Y/N) lean over, looking down she wipes away her nieces' tears and smiles. "Do you want some ice cream to make you feel better?" she asks. _Tch, why didn't I think of that?_

Lucia's face light's up as she raises her head. "It'll be our little secret from Selene okay?" she mutters. Grabbing the remote I pause the movie while (Y/N) goes to get the ice cream. I flip on the light allowing (Y/N) to see and not run into anything.

Lucia sniffles a little more before looking back at the TV. "Do you...do you." she stops stuttering for a moment and sighs. "He  
..h-has fa..mily." she mumbles. She usually was pretty hard to understand mainly because she said a lot of gibberish but this time I got the message. She wanted to know if Stitch has a family.

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to watch and see." I say tilting my head I look at her as she sticks her fingers in her mouth. Grabbing her hand she then looks at me.

"Do...do you has family?" she suddenly asks me.

My body freezes at her question, looking down at her I let out a sigh. "I do, I have you and your aunty. I'm gonna marry her." I say. Lucia's face lights up as she smiles, then out of nowhere, she hugs me tightly.

(Y/N) soon comes back and Lucia jumps off of me running up to her aunt. Tugging at her shirt (Y/N) smiles. "What is it?" she asks.

"Uncle Wevi is gonna marry you!" she screams.

(Y/N) looks up at me, and I feel the heat rush to my head. _Thanks, kid._ She looks back down and smiles "I know." she whispers.

With that, the girls came back to the couch and sat back down. Flipping the light off I play the movie while we ate the ice cream. Lucia sat between us stuffing her face while watching. By the end of the movie the girls ended up sleeping on the couch, Lucia in my lap again and (Y/N)'s head resting on my shoulders.

Looking down at Lucia, it made me kinda happy she referred to me as uncle although she had some work to do on pronouncing my name right. But I didn't mind, for now, glancing over I smirk softly at the sleeping (Y/N). Leaning back I let out a sigh I shut my eyes starting to feel sleepy.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up before Levi and Lucia did, giving me the opportunity to take pictures. I got a couple before the flash woke Levi up. Seconds later Selene and James came walking through the door a little louder than they anticipated. When they saw us they started to whisper. "Hi, sorry." Selene says, she walks over and Levi hands Lucia to my sister.

"Hi honey, are you ready for bed?" Selene asks even though she knew the answer.

Lucia barely awake turns to Levi and I. "I wanna say bye bye." she mumbles. Selene smiles before handing my niece over to me. Lucia wraps her arms around me hugging me weakly still tired. "Bye bye." she yawns.

Next, she reaches for Levi and I slowly hand her over back to him. Levi takes her into his arms and pats her back while she hugged him tightly. "Bye uncle Wevi." she mutters. He chuckles softly and strokes her back.

"See ya kid." he mutters.

Levi soon gives Lucia to Selene again. "Thanks, guys for watching her tonight." she says. Levi then suddenly started to clean up our mess when James stops him.

"It's alright I got it." he says.

"Thanks." Levi mutters.

Grabbing Levi's hand I led him to the front door, outside after shutting the door I step in front of him. "What?" he asks.

"She adores you. Lucia, it's nice seeing you already getting close with my family." I say.

He smirks and shakes his head. "I was already close with your sister, she was the only one I ever liked. She wasn't a snob like the others." he says.

Locking my arm with his I led him to the car slowly. "I know, it's just...it's starting to feel like you're really apart of the family...and I know I said we'd wait on a wedding but... maybe we should do it sooner...rather than later." I say stopping at the passenger side of the car.

"Is that what you want?" he asks.

I smile and nod my head. "I do, I want to have what we had tonight with Lucia. Movie nights with our own kids, and we end up falling asleep on the couch. I want Lucia to have cousins she can play with and I know a month ago I wasn't in a rush and-" Before I could finish he kisses me hard on the mouth shutting me up from my rambling about the future. But it was true I never wanted anything more than to have him, and a family with him.

Leaning back our lips created a soft smacking noise. With a sigh he licks his lips and smirks, "First, let's get that house...then we'll worry about the wedding alright? Next, we can worry about babies...let's not go too fast and overwhelm ourselves." he says.

I smile and nod. "Right- sorry I got carried away it's just I had a really nice night tonight babysitting." I tell him.

He smirks softly and shakes his head. "Don't be, get in the car." he says softly. I do as told and slip into the car after he opens the door for me. Shutting the door he then rushes around and gets in the drivers' side. Looking out the window I think back to earlier this evening when I left him alone with Lucia.

 

~Flashback~

 

With three ice cream bowls in my arms, I found myself leaning against the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. The door to my right, I could hear nothing but silence at first. "Do you...do you." Lucia stutters, still kinda sad about the movie... "He..h-has fa..mily." she mumbles. I smile to myself and look at the floor waiting to hear Levi's answer.

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to watch and see." Levi answers I chuckle softly making sure I wasn't loud enough for them to hear. Then she asked something that made my heart stop.

"Do...do you has family?" she suddenly asks him.

My body freezes at her question, and I'm sure Levi was just the same. I stood there wondering if he'd bring up his mother, and uncle..or his missing father. Levi was always blunt so it was possib-. "I do, I have you and your aunty. I'm gonna marry her." he says. I set one of the bowls aside as I cover my mouth, I already knew he was going to marry him but the beginning tugged at my heart in a way I didn't think was possible.

After composing myself I grab the bowl and walk back out into the living room. Lucia jumps off the couch and runs to me. Tugging at my shirt I look down and smile "What is it?"

"Uncle Wevi is gonna marry you!" she screams.

I look up at him watching his face turn red, then look back down and smile "I know." I whisper.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

I smile to myself again before feeling Levi's hand slip under mine that rested on the center console out of habit. Our fingers intertwined and I squeeze his hand gently. His thumb brushes along mine in a soothing manner while he keeps his eyes on the road with a soft smirk.

By the time we got home, Levi woke me up, well he didn't mean too. He was trying to get me out of the car when I woke up. Still, though he insisted on carrying me inside because he was nice like that. Tiredly leaning against his shoulder I let out a sigh. "Do you have to be so perfect?" I ask teasingly.

He lets out a single soft 'ha' as he steps in the house. "I'm not, trust me." he says. I slap his shoulder and give him a slight glare.

"You are." I mumble.

"Well that's your opinion." he mutters.

Once in the bedroom, he sets me down on the bed. Slowly he takes off my shoes and I undo my pants and pull my shirt off. Next, he pulls my pants off and sets them aside in the dirty clothes hamper. Tiredly I pull his shirt off while he took care of his pants and shoes until we were both left in our undergarments. Crawling back on the bed I slip under the covers while Levi walks around and gets in on his side.

Wrapping his arm around me I cuddle in next to him with a soft sigh I shut my eyes feeling sleepy again. "Even if you don't wanna believe it...you'll always be perfect to me. You're the only guy who's been good to me, so thank you for not being like the others." I mutter.

He lets out a sigh and leans into me more his head now resting on top of mine. "I try." he mutters. I smile and nod agreeing with him. He did try, every day to prove he was nothing like the others. And he's probably gonna keep proving himself until his last breath.

"And I love you for it." I whisper.

He lets out a hum before kissing the top of my head. "We should babysit Lucia more often..." he mutters.

I nod in agreement as my smile grows bigger thinking of all the moments we'd share with her, all the photos. "Yeah, we should." I whisper. Shutting my eyes tightly I let out a yawn and hide my face in the crook of his neck.

"Night baby." he whispers.

"Night." I whisper back softer than him. 


	94. Old News

~Weeks Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Waking up early one morning, I turn slightly finding Levi still asleep. Lucky for him he had another couple of hours before he needed to go to work. With a soft huff, I get out of bed and walk over to the closet. Grabbing some work clothes to change into I then head for the bathroom where I got ready, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and did my business before dressing myself.

Once I was ready I walk out into the room again but head to the door. Walking down the hall I come into the kitchen where I make myself some tea to go with me for the day. I had been laying off the coffee after nights of having some just so I can get work done. I had some time to spare and decided to head to the living room.

I turn on the TV while waiting for the kettle to start whistling. While looking through the channels I came across one of the news stations and Jay's name was on it. _'Jay Price Arrested For Possession of Drugs!'_ Below the headline was something completely different for another story.

Videos show Jay getting placed in a cop car outside his apartment. I scoff before hearing Levi let out a 'tch'. Tiredly he walks out and comes up to me, kissing my cheek he looks at the TV too. "What an idiot." he mutters.

I nod before setting the remote down. I turn my head hearing the kettle start to whistle a little. Walking over it started getting louder so I shut off the front burner of the stove. Grabbing the handle I pour the hot water into a cup with a teabag in it. I even got a cup out for Levi knowing he'd wake up soon after me.

Levi takes his cup and takes a sip before letting out a sigh. "I better get going, I'll see you later." I tell him, pecking him on the lips I then turn away with my cup. Heading for the door I open it when suddenly I hear Levi call for me.

Turning back he rushes over with my lunch bag. _Oh shit._ "You always seem to forget it." he says.

I smile and take it. "And that's why I have you, to remind me." I say.

Leaning in he kisses me again, harder this time. Wrapping his arms around me he sighs into the kiss finding himself relaxed rather quickly. I chuckle against the kiss as I start to pull my body away from him knowing if I stay any longer I'd be late. Our lips finally part, now the only thing touching was our extended hands. "You owe me later." he says.

Smiling I give him a thumbs up before getting in my car. Starting the car I slowly back out of the driveway before I drive off towards work.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After work, I came home tired as usual. Today I did a lot more than just writing, I was going back and forth between the printing room and my boss's office. After walking into the house I made my way to the living room. My head falls on Levi's lap as he sat on the couch, he had a book in his hand. _I guess he got home early._

Setting his cup down he switches the book into his other hand while his free hand rests on top of my head. "Long day?" he asks.

"You have no idea." I sigh.

Leaning forward he grabs his laptop sitting up I sit beside him closely watching him open it. "I found a couple of places we can check out that are within our price range." he says referring to a house.

I lean against him looking as he logs into his computer the window pops up. Looking at the houses he saved I found a couple I had saved too. "We can check them out this weekend if you want? I can email the person here." he says his mouse hovering over the person's email address.

"Okay, let me see how much we've saved so far." I say as I get out my phone, going into one of the bank apps I look to see how much we have. _Darn, still a while to go._ Combine with what Levi and I were putting back plus what he added from saving before I knew, we were at about 5,000 and for a down payment for one of the houses if we wanted it we'd need like close to 40,000.

Pointing at his screen he stops. "I like that one." I say, the outside seemed nice and it was a ways out of town. As he clicks on it the picture he scrolls down looking at the picture then reads the description. "The kitchen is nice, although I'd rearrange the dining room and living room. I don't think we'd really need a formal living area." he says.

"Yeah, but it looks nice on the outside too. It'll have plenty of privacy." I tell him.

"I'll add it to the list then." he says.

With a sigh, I rest my head on his shoulder as we continue to look. Although we still needed time to save more money we wanted to start looking so we could find something we both liked. Shutting my eyes I smile softly. It was nice to be looking for a home for us, where we could build a future for not only ourselves but also for our future kid...or kids. 


	95. Wonder

~(Y/N)~

 

I didn't really expect this trip...but Levi insisted we go see Mikasa and Hanji who I guess decided to stay back in Attledon due to their new jobs and relationships. When we entered town Levi stopped by a flower shop because before we would meet with the others we were going to stop by the cemetery.

With two sets of roses one white and one red we got back in the car and drove to the cemetery. Levi parked outside the gate and we both step out of the car. He walks around the front of the car and takes my free hand. We both walked around until I found my mother's grave. Levi stood beside me pulling out a single white rose from his bouquet. I pulled out one red rose for when he heads over to his mother's grave.

After doing that, I set my bouquet of roses down in front of the gravestone. I brush away the leaves from last autumn. Levi then sets down his single white rose beside my bouquet, I take his hand again allowing our fingers to intertwine before we move onto his mother. With my other hand, I gently hold his forearm as we walk over to his mother's grave.

I could still remember going to him days after I found out his mother passed. He was devastated. Coming up to her stone he stood there silently looking down, with the rose that was in my hand, I kneel down and place it on the ground after brushing away the leaves again for him. Standing back up straight I look at him while my hand rests on the center of his back.

Slowly he kneels and sets his bouquet of flowers down before the stone. I watch then as his pointer finger traces each letter of his mother's name before standing back up. Turning to me he leans against me and kisses my forehead. I knew his mother was always a touchy subject to bring up, so I was careful with my words. "I wish I could've met her." I mutter.

His right hand cradles the back of my head his fingers massaging my scalp gently. "She would've liked you." he mutters. I smile against him and pull back to look at him directly.

"At least I have one person who likes in your family." I say referring to Mikasa.

"Kenny is old and grouchy. But I'm sure once you got to know him better he'd be a little bit less of an asshole." he says.

I smile and shake my head. "I don't care if he doesn't like me." I mutter.

 

~Levi~

 

After getting out of the cemetery we headed to the restaurant where Mikasa and Hanji told us to meet them. Walking in, they both stood up from their seats to greet us with hugs. Afterward, (Y/N) and I sit across from them.

"So how's it been being back and all?" (Y/N) asks the girls.

"Good, Jean and I got a place not too far from here." Mikasa starts.

Hanji leans forward and smiles. "I've been working here to get bills paid. Nothing much has happened with me." she says. "How are you _two_? Being safe...if you know what I mean." she giggles at the end.

My body stiffens a little as I glance over at (Y/N) who was the same. "Yeah totally safe." she says with a curt laugh.

"Show us the ring." Mikasa then says.

"But I sent you both pic-"

"Yeah well, your camera doesn't do the ring justice now give me your hand." Hanji says before lunging over the table. (Y/N) extends her hand out revealing her mother's ring to them. The two look at it Mikasa not all too interested but Hanji stares in awe.

"Fine work Levi, you've got good taste." Hanji says.

I remained quiet and nod at them. After ordering, then getting our food the conversations decreased. With only a few times Hanji or Mikasa would bring up a past memory. Little did I know they'd pull out something embarrassing. "Oh you remember that one time (Y/N) pulled Levi into the dressing room, it was like- about a year after he was assigned to her." Hanji brings up. _Tch, I didn't even know they saw that._

"He was helping me get out of a tight dress, after that I made him leave- it's not like you two were around to help when I called." (Y/N) defends.

They both start to giggle like children. "He was helping you with something." Mikasa says. I gulp down my tea and turn my face away not wanting to hear about the embarrassing times I spent with (Y/N).

"Oh what about that one-"

"Okay I get it, we had a lot of weird times together, I think we all can remember them." I interrupt.

Hanji does her best to hold back her laughter while Mikasa smirks at me. "Someone's getting a little flustered. It's all good fun Levi, besides I'm sure you've got plenty more dirt on (Y/N) since you were with her 24/7." Mikasa says.

"Like you'd need to know." I retort.

There was a moment of silence before I get up. "I'm gonna go get the bill." I tell them. I needed to get away, I didn't care if they started talking about embarrassing times again, I just didn't want to remember all the stupid things I did.

When I got back after paying (Y/N) and the others were stood up laughing. Grabbing (Y/N)'s hand I say goodbye to the girls before (Y/N) and I walked out. Walking out into the cool evening breeze I walk up to my car and open the door for (Y/N). She gets in and I shut her door, walking around the front of the car I get in and let out a very long tired sigh. "Man, I forgot how annoying they can be sometimes." I mutter.

"It was your idea to come out and see them, not that I didn't mind seeing them again." (Y/N) says.

I let out another huff and start the car. Instead of finding a hotel, (Y/N) let Randall know we were staying the night at his place. More specifically in (Y/N)'s old in-law suite.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After getting over to Randall's place, I park in front of the garage. (Y/N) got out first with the bags and I follow close behind her. But I stop at the steps when something came to mind.

 

_~Memory~_

 

_It was two days after (Y/N) and I broke up. I felt as if I made a mistake doing what I did, I found myself back at Randall's place in front of (Y/N)'s door. I knock softly hoping she'd be here to open it. I'd beg for her forgiveness and for her to take me back at this point._

_Our relationship was short, yet so important to me that I felt like an idiot for ending it so soon due to my own fears. I was prepared to have a long talk with her, prepared for her to yell at me, hit me I didn't care as long as I got to see her again._

_I waited for what seemed like forever. Even if she wasn't home, I'd wait for her to come home. She could be at school or visiting Selene. Or work, just anything to stay away from home. I take a seat on the bench and hide my face in my hands. I'm such a fucking idiot!_

_My head darts up when I hear creaking. Randall was at the stairs, his face slightly saddened as he looked at the door. "If you're waiting for her, you'll be here for a long time." he says._

_I sit up and look at him in confusion. "Why?" I ask. Did something happen to her? Did she run-_

_"She went to live with Selene...she's done with me...done with everything that involves this family." he says._

_I stand up and walk over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt I flash a hateful glare at him. "When does she leave-_

_"She's already gone Levi, she left two days ago." he says before pushing me off of him. My fists ball up tightly ready to punch Randall in the fucking jaw. "I've already gotten an ear full from Selene...and I've divorced Jodi so I don't really need your input if that's what you're about to give." he says._

_I turn away looking at her door. She left without saying goodbye...not even a call or text telling me she was leaving. Mikasa didn't even tell me either, I shut my eyes tightly while biting my bottom lip. Blinded by rage and heartbreak I throw a hard punch at her door. "Dammit." I mutter. Now I wondered if I'd ever see her again, all I knew was that we both needed time._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

I rush up the stairs and run into the building. Shutting the door quickly I then scoop (Y/N) into my arms after she spins around to face me. "Woah Levi!?" she calls.

"You and I are gonna have that bath." I say as I carry her to the bathroom. She didn't say anything more, once we were in the bathroom I shut the door and flipped the lock so we weren't interrupted.

I quickly remove my jacket then shirt while she slowly gets to work at removing her clothes in front of me. After I got my shirt off I step forward and quickly pull her shirt off, wanting her to hurry. Next, I unhook her bra, ripping it off I stare her down for a moment as she stood there exposed to me. When she saw me staring directly at her chest she covers her breasts with her hands. "What has gotten into you?" she asks.

Walking up to her, I take her into my arms and hold her against me tightly. "I just wanna get in the bath already." I whisper in her ear.

She nods and pushes me away, turning she gets the water running while I find the remote to the fireplace in front of the bath. Once I got it started I then exit the bathroom for a moment. _She's gotta have some wine around here right?_ Rummaging through the cabinets I finally found some, grabbing to wine glasses I quickly return to the bathroom.

(Y/N) was removing her pants, she was bent over almost teasingly. _Shit._ Shutting my eyes I look away trying to contain myself. Walking over I set the bottle and glasses down then strip of my pants and boxers. I shut the lights off before grabbing the items again I then get into the tub while setting the bottle and glasses on the side. (Y/N) then gets in and sits in front of me, leaning against the back of the tub I use the light from the fireplace to help me pour the wine in the glass.

Handing her the first glass, she takes a sip while I fill my cup. I set the bottle on the ground beside the bath. Taking a sip I sigh and lean back. She does the same resting her head on my chest.

The memory I thought back to before came slipping back no matter how hard I tried to push it back. "We should've done this sooner." She then says.

I hum softly with a soft smirk. "Yeah." I mutter the water splashes gently as I wrap my arms around her. I turn my head slightly so my mouth brushed against her ear. "Tilt your neck." I whisper.

Slowly she does as told tilting to the right. Leaning down I kiss along her neck leading up to her ear. Nibbling her ear lobe softly she squirms a little. Trailing back down I stop at the top of her shoulder and smirk against her skin. Then suddenly she maneuvered herself so she was now facing me, and sitting on top of me. She sets her glass down beside mine that was by the bottle, her hands rest on my neck gently. Slowly they travel up resting on my face, "Do you wanna know the first thing I did after you broke up with me?" she asks.

I swear it was like she knew I thought about that time. "Cry? I wouldn't-" She smiles and shakes her head.

"Well yeah, but after you left I packed my things. I was ready to run away but when I found out my sister was still in town I took my opportunity and went with her. But right before I left she drove back here and yelled at my father, even Jodi. I hoped I'd see you there so I could tell you." she says.

Resting my hands on her hips I let out a sigh. "Yeah, I wasn't exactly happy when your dad told me you left. Especially without saying goodbye, but I knew you were upset so I didn't stay mad long with the fact you were gone. I just wondered when I'd see you again... Two days after you left I came back...I was gonna beg you to take me back- hell I'd let you fuckin' slap me, yell I didn't care." I explain.

Leaning forward her forehead bumps into mine. "Well, at least we're together again...that's all that matters." she whispers. I nod in agreement. _Yeah, and nothing can separate us again. Ever._  


	96. The Rest Of My Life

~(Y/N)~

 

While still in Levi's lap in the tub, resting my head against his I let out a sigh. Suddenly the fireplace shut off. Levi sits up causing me to slip down a little and look where he was looking. "That's weird." he says, leaning over he grabs the remote and tries to turn it back on.

But it was completely silent like nothing was running. "Did the power go out?" I ask. Climbing off of him he gets out of the tub being careful not to knock over the glasses and bottles on the floor. Grabbing a towel he picks the items up and goes to flip on the bathroom light but nothing turns on.

"Looks like it. Come on, we better get some candles lit." he says. Nodding I stand up and unplug the tub allowing the water to drain. Stepping out Levi hands me a towel in which I quickly cover myself. Levi opens the door and we both step out into my now dark room. Through the window I could see small flashes of lightning, they weren't too bright, but there was no thunder. "A storm must be moving in...and hit parts of town." I mention.

"Yeah, looks like we'll be without power for a little while then." he says. With his back turned to me I quickly throw a robe around me and tie it at the front. Going to my door I walk out knowing that I had a fireplace I could start manually. Walking out the living room I push the coffee table away from the fireplace for Levi and me to camp out in front off. Sitting on the floor I grab a lighter and get it lit.

Once the fire started going I shut the rod iron door and scoot back and rest along the couch. Levi brought out some pillows and blankets. Then went back and grabbed the wine and glasses. When he returns he sits down beside me and gulps down the rest of his wine while I sip and set it aside. I glance down finding that the towel was hanging low at his hips. Darting my eyes away I look at the fire feeling a warm breeze hit my face.

"Well I guess this is just as nice as the bath." he says. I smile softly and nod in agreement.

"Yeah-" I stop when there was a low rumble of thunder coming from outside. _I guess the storm is getting closer._ Suddenly something came over me, I sit up and throw one leg over Levi now straddling him.

"Hello there." he says in a low voice. Between the fire and the wine, it created a mood that got me hot and bothered not to mention we both just got out of a hot bath together. My hands rest on his body slowly gliding down until I stop at his hips. I glance up finding him biting his bottom lip. He liked it when I touched him, his body was warm though. Leaning forward I tilt my head and press my lips against his neck but kiss under his jaw. 

I suddenly jolt back finding his hands pulling at the string of my robe making it go loose. Sitting there I watch as it opens slowly and his hand rests on my abdomen before sliding up until his hand rests between my breasts. It was like he was feeling my heartbeat, which was racing now just a little. Soon his hand travels over cupping my right breast in his hand while bringing my robe further off my body.

Rolling my shoulders slightly I make the robe hang off my shoulders revealing the other breast to him. He smirks and leans forward kissing my chest gently. "Your body's so soft." he whispers.

He leans forward more, making me fall back until he had me laying on the floor underneath him. Although the storm grew closer, Levi and I were caught up in each other not caring about anything else around us. He kisses me on the mouth before removing his towel, and that evening in the living room while the weather raged outside we were too occupied pleasing each other to care.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Laying between Levi's legs with my back against him, he kept his arms wrapped around me. My heart still raced, like I had just run a marathon. Levi's heart too was still racing, soon I maneuver myself to where I was laying beside him. Wrapped in the blankets after I tangle my legs with his, Levi turns to me. Softly and repeatedly he whispers 'I love you' while kissing around my face making me giggle. I knew that the words held a special meaning for him, and it was something he truly felt for me. And he told me every day. He then stops and looks down at me while his arm holds me close.

"I'll love you the rest of my life." he mutters. I reach up resting my right hand on his face, my thumb runs along his cheekbone as I smile gently. "And even after, I'll still love you." he says, leaning down he pecks me on the lips before sitting back up.

My arms wrap around his neck clawing gently at his back, pulling him down I kiss him against while his body pressed against mine. Our lips move in sync as my hands travel up to the back of his head keeping him from pulling away. His hands rest at my side, his fingers gently running along the side of my breast making me wiggle under him from the ticklish feeling. He pulls away just slightly, "I love you too." I mutter against his lips.

Rolling off of me he lets out a sigh before pulling me over so my head rests on his chest as he lays on his back. My hand rests on his chest while I let out a long tired sigh, shutting my eyes I yawn softly. The sound of his steady heart and the rain began to make me feel drowsy. Not long after that moment we had, I fell asleep on the floor in his arms.


	97. Feels Like Home

~3 Months Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After saving up enough money for a down payment, Levi and I applied for a loan and ended up getting a house we both fell in love with the moment we first stepped inside. It had two bedrooms and two baths which was perfect for when we would have a child.

We had to wait a couple of weeks due to some renovations but today we were finally moving into our new home together. Standing outside the house I let out a sigh before glancing to Levi. He was already staring at me with a soft smile, another rare moment he pulled a smile.

We both walk up to the door and pulling out the key I unlock the door. Opening the door we both walk in, to our left was the living room, we had two couches set up in front of a shelf that held the TV. Then we had another little sitting area with a larger bookcase that would soon hold movies, books and CDs and our stereo. He and I both walk into the kitchen, we took a tour like it was our first time seeing it again.

As we made our way through the house we finally came to the master bedroom. I walk over into the bathroom. Sadly there was no bathtub but we did have a large shower and double vanity, unlike the rental we were living in before. Turning back I come up to the bed that was given a new mattress.

The truck would be here soon that had our things. Levi and I decided to sit in the living room and wait patiently looking out the front window here and there. We didn't have any close by neighbors which was nice, we'd have privacy at least. Another thing I was thankful for was the walk-in closet connected to the bathroom. Before Levi and I would have to cram our clothes into a tiny closet but now we had room to separate our things.

When the truck finally came, the guys helped us get our boxes in along with some of the furniture I owned. For most of the day, Levi and I unpacked things according to room with only a few things we found that belonged to other rooms. "I didn't know you owned these." Levi says I look back finding him pulling out a set of lingerie, something I got from Hanji when Levi and I started dating again. I kept them hidden in case Levi ever wanted to make me wear it.

Rushing over I grab it and shove it back in the box. "Yeah well, they're going to goodwill." I say. He smirks before pulling them out of the box.

"I don't think so." he says, taking them away he heads to our room probably putting it somewhere he only knew so he could pull it out when the time came. _Damn you Hanji._ I let out a sigh and get back to work at putting books on the shelf.

Hours pass as it slowly started to get dark. Levi ran out to get some food from the store for us since we didn't have much in the fridge at the moment. Resting on the couch for a moment I let out a sigh before looking at the boxes around me. _At least most of the boxes for this room are almost done...I'll probably do the kitchen stuff tomorrow after I label the cabinets._ Curling up on the couch I rest my head on the armrest feeling sleepy and within a matter of minutes, I was out.

 

~Levi~

 

I didn't want to spend much at the moment, but when I got home with a frozen pizza and two-liter of pop I unlock the door and step in. I shut the door then lock it again, when I turn to the living room I find (Y/N) laying on the couch.

Her head resting on the armrest as she snores softly. I smirk softly and softly walk past her, going into the kitchen I flip on the light and turn the oven on allowing it to preheat. I decided to let (Y/N) sleep a little longer and make dinner tonight. When the oven reached its required temperature, I put the pizza in and set the timer. Walking away I sift through the boxes looking for two cups for me to pour our pop into.

Once that was done I walk back out and set the cups on the coffee table filled with small boxes. I sat down beside her resting my hand on her thigh waiting for the pizza to be done.

When the pizza finally finished I gently shake (Y/N) awake, she stirs in her sleep before finally opening her eyes. Slowly she sits up in confusion and rubs her eyes. "When did you get back?" she asks before yawning.

"A while ago, I'm gonna get the food out of the oven." I say as I get up off the couch. I quickly go to the kitchen and look for an oven mitt, once found I turn to the oven and pull the pizza out. Again I looked for the pizza cutter in which was deep in one of the boxes in the kitchen. I cut the pizza on the box before bringing it out for us to eat. Setting it on the table along with our empty plates, (Y/N) takes her plate and grabs a slice.

I wanted to make sure she ate something before she goes to sleep again. Silently we sat beside one another while eating our food, just enjoying the company and silence. After eating our rather late dinner, I put the dishes in the sink and toss the pizza box in the trash. Heading back to the living room I find (Y/N) laying back on the couch in her previous position. Smirking I walk over, bending out slightly, my arms slip underneath her. Scooping her up I adjust her a bit before carrying her off to the bedroom. Luckily I got the sheets and pillows on, I walk over to the left side closest to the windows assuming that would be her spot. I lay her down and pull the covers over her body. She turns her back to me now she faced the bathroom door to the right. Leaning down I kiss the side of her head before backing away.

I pull off my shirt and go to the other side where I got in beside her. I knew tomorrow we'd both be busy unpacking more boxes, but for now, we both needed the rest. Laying down beside her, facing her my hand gently rests on her side. Shutting my eyes I let out a long sigh, although it would take some time for me to sleep I eventually did. For some reason, it didn't feel strange sharing a home with her, one that we would permanently own together. Even before when I just started living with her at the rental, it felt as if I belonged already. But then again whenever I was with her I always felt as if I belonged.

Opening my eyes slightly I smirk again. Leaning in closer I rest my head against her's, and not long after she moved in closer to me taking the warmth I provided. I open my eyes again as if I realized something, but really I had known for a long time. I knew that being with (Y/N), it always felt like home, no matter where we were.


	98. I Have It Here In My Hands

~(Y/N)~

 

I ignored him, all the way home, I was already in a mood from work due to a lot of stupid people today. And worse Levi embarrassed me at dinner with my sister. "(Y/N) come on." he says, walking past the front door I nearly slam it in his face.

He made it seem as if I didn't want children let alone get married. I was holding off again due to wanting to save more money to afford to rent a place for the reception. And he brought both topics up to Selene. "Look I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it like that." he says.

I stop in my tracks and glare back at him. "You mean everything you say!" I snap.

He lets out a sigh as he shuts the door. "Well I didn't mean for what I said to sound the way it did." he says.

"Well you did, now I'm getting ready for bed." I say before making my way to the bedroom, he follows close behind trying to explain himself but I was in no mood to hear about it. In the bedroom, I start undressing myself as he stands by the door.

"I simply said you weren't ready. It's not like I meant to say you're never going to be ready." he says.

"Yeah, but you said it to my sister! Of all people, I get that I keep holding off on the wedding and kids but we need money to have and do those things. Not to mention being able to pay the bills!" I go on.

I walk up to the bed in nothing but my bra and underwear. "All you have to worry about is getting your suit and finding the best man- I have to find a dress, bridesmaids figure out the food menu let alone the freakin' venue for the reception. And! A place where the actual wedding will take place- oh shit and even the freaking honeymoon." I ramble on as I sit on the bed.

Walking up to me he rests his hands on my thighs. "I will help with all that, you don't have to take it all on by yourself." he says.

"But you're busy with work except the weekends. And I can't ask you to take time off." I tell him.

He sighs and stands up. "I'll do what I can just tell me what you want and I'll get it done." he says. I shake my head and get off the bed heading for the bathroom. "(Y/N) you need to tell me what you want otherwise I can't help you." he says.

The truth was I didn't know what I wanted, I didn't know if I wanted to get married so soon or have babies. I enjoyed it just being us but once kids start coming into the picture it would no longer just be me and him. Not to mention all the money we'd be spending on babies. "I don't know! I don't know what the hell I want anymore okay?!" I snap. I was beyond exhausted and stressed over everything going on. Even he was starting to get agitated.

Back and forth we argued, him asking me what I want and me telling him that I didn't know. Up until he started to guess the things I wanted. "Do you want me to take on a second job? I will if it'll help."

"No-" I stop and sigh again, "I just..." I trail off losing my train of thought. He continued to ask and guess while I left him with shitty answers.

With people quitting work my workload has double, some days tripled. My boss warned me I could be getting laid off if he can't keep up finances for the magazine now that our sale numbers were going down drastically.

Before I had time to go to the bathroom Levi grabs me, his expression serious and his grip tight. "You gotta tell me! I can't keep playing this guessing game with you- I get your stressed and so am I. So just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I know what I want because I have it here in my hands. And if I'm not it anymore then tell me." he snaps.

My eyes widened and I give him a look of disbelief. "Why? You gonna leave?" I ask, I was now testing his patience more than ever along with making him more annoyed than before.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asks.

"If you wanna leave then leave don't use me as an excuse." I argue.

"I'll leave if you want me to-"

"No, leave if you wanna leave! I won't stop you-"

He releases me and starts cussing under his breath. "You're a pain in my ass." he growls heading for the door. I cross my arms and turn away from the door.

"Yeah well so are you!" I yell at him.

He slams the door shut and my shoulders slump. _Dammit, this was all so stupid...our fight._ I wondered if he'd come back in the room, or if he actually left the house. That fear I had before when he came back to me... before we started dating swept back in. _Is he really gone?_

Slowly I turn to face the door, fearing he wouldn't come back. I nearly ran to the door but watch as it slowly opens. "Can I come back now?" he asks.

I nod my head, running over to him I jump in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I'm sorry." he says.

I shook my head as I press my lips against his. "Don't be, I'm being a maniac. I might be getting laid off from work and it's just been so stressful." I say against his lips.

He carries me over to the bed laying me down. "I didn't mean to get aggressive, I just got so worked up." he says, he places hot kisses on my face and my neck then my lips after some time. I hated fighting with him, even over stupid things like this.

With one last kiss, he leans back and looks down at me. His thumb wipes under my eyes where I had started crying. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

He shakes his head and kisses my forehead. "It's alright." he mutters.

"I just...I can't catch a break at work and trying to figure out finances and crap I just...I'm exhausted. And then this stupid fight didn't make things any better- I thought you were actually gonna leave." I sob covering my face with my hands.

He lets out a sigh before pulling my hands away. He sits beside me and pulls me up, I rest my head against his shoulder. "I wasn't going to. I just stood outside the door to take a minute. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that." he says, wrapping his arm around me I nod against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you...it was stupid-"

"It's okay. Look at me." he says.

With a sigh I do as told, he wipes my tears again before pressing his forehead against mine. "We're gonna fight no matter what- it's inevitable. Sure it may be over pointless things but nothing, not even our fighting will make me love you less, you hear me?" he asks.

I nod my head in response, leaning in slightly I gently press my mouth onto his again. "I'm tired." I sigh.

He smirks and nods in agreement. "Let's get to bed then." he sighs.

I didn't even bother getting into any pajamas. I simply undo my bra and hide under the covers. I was still upset with myself for being so stupid that when Levi came to bed he hides under the covers with me too. I hide my face. "Gonna hide from me now?" he asks, next, he peels my hands off my face and kisses my eyes. "And if you really need to, you can keep an eye out for a new job. Something better." he says.

I nod my head before pressing my head against his chest. "I wanna marry you...I do, I just want everything to be perfect." I mutter.

"It will be, even if it's just you and me up there. It doesn't need to be crazy." he says.

 _I hate when he's perfect like this when he's understanding. He knew just what he was doing._ Looking up at him I wipe my tears again. "Am I really a pain in the ass?" I ask.

He lets out a sigh and kisses my head. "Yeah, but I wouldn't give you up for anything." he says. I groan softly at his words hiding my face in his chest again.

"Sleep, we'll talk more in the mor-"

I jolt up kissing him one last time, this time catching him completely off guard. Slowly he melts into the kiss and pulls me in. We laid there under the covers slowly getting warmer due to the lack of cool air seeping under the blanket. Breaking the kiss I remain close planning to plant another on him. "I'm gonna call in sick tomorrow, it's your day off right?" I ask.

He nods his head. "Good, we can stay here all day tomorrow." I mutter.

He smirks and nods. "Go to sleep." he whispers. He kisses me against ever-so-gently this time again, when he pulled back he whispers 'I love you' and I do the same before resting my head back on his chest. Even if we had stupid little fights, we always ended up forgiving one another at the end of the day. 


	99. One Drunken Night

~A Couple Months Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Just two days before my wedding. I was scared out of my mind.  _What if something happens before then? What if Jay suddenly shows up now that he's out of jail? What if-_  After sitting up in bed I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder causing me to jump. "Lay back down, the sun is hitting my eyes." Levi groans.

I do as told and lay on my side blocking the sun from him. Resting his hand on my arm he sighs. "We have to get up Levi, we have some finishing touches before the rehearsal dinner." I tell him.

"Soon, just lay for a bit. We barely slept last night and I don't want you overworking yourself." he groans.

"Well, who's fault is it for keeping me up last night?" I ask.

He smirks and leans in closer resting his head on my chest. "You liked it and you know it. You said it yourse-" I gently slap the top of his head getting him to shut up. He chuckles softly before leaning up. "You don't have to be embarrassed." he says.

I shake my head and turn away from him, sitting up again I go to the window and close the blinds for him. "I'm gonna get ready. You can rest a little longer if you'd like, but I gotta go finalize the menu and check on the cake." I tell him.

He groans and slowly sits up. "I'm coming too then." he says, he stands up from the bed and the blanket drops off his hips revealing below his waist. We both got in the shower and took longer than expected.

Afterward, we got to work and headed over to the venue where everything was getting set up. I met Mikasa and Hanji there. Petra would be coming in tomorrow as a guest. I worked most of the morning checking over things and making sure that everything was getting ready according to the schedule.

But once lunch came around the girls dragged me away taking me to a nearby restaurant. Sitting with the girls we all got lunch while I relaxed in my seat. "I swear, on your honeymoon I'm gonna ask Levi to make sure you don't leave the bedroom." Hanji says.

"I'm sure Levi will take care of that regardless if you tell him Hanji." Mikasa then says.

I smirk at them both and shake my head. "Oh, by the way, Mikasa and I left a gift for you in your honeymoon bag." Hanji says. I look at them suspiciously.  _Please, not another set-_  our lunch was rudely interrupted by a man with a camera. Knocking into one of the watiers they ended up spilling hot food onto my arm as I reach out to catch it.

Flinching back I hold my arm in pain. Mikasa quickly gets up and pushes the cameraman away, clearly, he was paparazzi that stayed back to watch me. "Get the hell outta here!" Mikasa snaps.

"Are you okay?" Hanji asks as she takes my arm into her hands.

"Yeah, just a burn."

The waiter then comes over. "I'm so sorry Miss, let me get you some ice." he insists. I raise my hand and smile.

"I'm alright, it's just a small burn-"

"Get the ice, please." Hanji tells him, grabbing my arms he examines it as if she were a doctor. The waiter quickly heads back inside to get the ice while I sat there with my arm being held. "Well you're gonna have one helluva red spot. But I'm sure we can cover it up if it doesn't fade a little." Hanji says.

"I'm fine, it's just a small burn guys. Dumbass cameraman can't pay attention." I mumble at the end.

After lunch, the girls and I head back and I meet Levi there who had James and Jean with him helping him get stuff set up. James planned to be Levi's best man while Mikasa and Hanji would be my two maids of honors being that they were the only ones and both wanted the position.

Walking up to Levi I watch as his eyes dart down to my covered arm. He looks at the girls, "What happened?" he asks.

"Some guy came up and tried to get pictures of her, he ended up knocking into one of the waiters who dropped hot food on her arm." Mikasa explains. Levi's hand gently wraps around my slightly injured forearm, his thumb running over the bandage.

"Oh, okay..." Levi trails off then cocks his head in the direction he wanted to go with me. Following him, he leads me to an empty stare case. I sit on the stairs beside him and he takes my arm. "The man didn't hurt you anywhere else did he?" he asks.

I shook my head and sigh. "I should've known there would be some paparazzi around...I just didn't think he'd try and get so close while I was having lunch." I mutter.

Slowly he peels the bandage and brings the wound to his mouth. Typical he'd pull something like this. But he doesn't kiss directly on it. Just near it so it wouldn't hurt me. "We can put ice on it again later if it starts to hurt you." he says.

I nod and let out a sigh. Leaning against him I fix the bandage before looking at the double doors in front of us. "Two more days, and we'll be husband and wife." I mutter.

"Is it weird for you?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, it might be weird when we start having kids...because we'll have one more person to take care of...but I don't wanna think about that right now." I mutter.

He nods in agreement. "You don't have to, whenever you're ready let me know." he says.

I smile gently and nod. "You know the girls said they got me a gift...I have a feeling I might wanna check our bags before we leave." I tell him.

He smirks and shakes his head. "I think we'll be fine. Let them have their fun." he says.

Letting out a sigh I shut my eyes.  _I can't wait to go home and sleep after this._ Tomorrow would be the rehearsal second and final rehearsal. Then the day after that, I'd be marrying Levi. Thanks to that one night bringing him home drunk, it led me to the one guy I trusted with my life. And soon, he and I would be spending the rest of our lives together. Until death do we part.


	100. The Day Before

~The Next Morning~

 

~Levi~

 

Under the covers, I had myself wrapped around (Y/N). We could hear the rain hitting the window outside. _It better not rain tomorrow._ With a soft tired sigh, I watch (Y/N) slowly wake up. Later tonight we'd go to the last rehearsal dinner which I wasn't really looking forward to because I'm sure we'd be just fine without. For (Y/N)'s sake though I went through with it because she wanted our wedding to be perfect.

Her eyes slowly open, then suddenly widen. She shot up from her spot and looked around, "What time is it? I have to get to the venue to finalize-"

I pull her arm making her lay back. "It's all done, Hanji and Mikasa will run over and check everything. All you and I need to worry about is the rehearsal dinner, and getting plenty of rest." I tell her.

She sighs and lays back along with pulling the covers back over us. "Why did I plan such a big ass wedding?" she questions.

I huff softly as I pull her close. "Because you want your only marriage to be perfect." I tell her.

Her head pops up and looks at me with a soft smirk. "What makes you think it'll be my only? Who knows you could die and I may remarry." she teases.

I hum softly. "I doubt that." I mutter.

"Yeah me too, so you better not die before me." she says.

"I'll try not to." I mutter.

"I just can't wait to go on our honeymoon. We can have the chance to really relax and not stress about work, or bills and-" Leaning forward I kiss her lips. _She really talks too much when she's stressed._ She melts into the kiss rather quickly as I mount her. The sheets come off our head but rest on my shoulders. Looking down at her she smirks gently.

"I was talking too much again huh." she says.

I smirk down at her and nod. "A little." I mutter, with that I lean down and kiss her again while resting on top of her. Soon she'd be completely mine, not that she already wasn't but with the wedding, it made things official. I would be hers' and she'd be mine.

I too couldn't wait until the honeymoon, I planned to make our first night there special. Carry on from a memory that could have led to something more if we didn't have an interruption. With my mouth still on hers, she begins to press into my shoulder.

Breaking away I look down at her in confusion. "Can you just hold me for a while? I'm too tired to do it." she says.

Nodding I move off of her and pull her back into my arms. "Go back to sleep if you'd like. We won't be going anywhere until this evening." I whisper. Laying my head back I did the same, I just needed a lazy day before all the craziness of tomorrow would come.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I sat beside (Y/N) as we ate our food and drank. The rehearsal dinner was more of a celebration before (Y/N) and I would part for the evening. James and Jean planned to take me out for my bachelor party. (Y/N) told me the girls planned to stay in for the night and have a sleepover.

There were toasts made by friends and (Y/N)'s sister. Selene planned to give her sister away tomorrow instead of Randall. Since he apparently couldn't make it. Still, his absence wasn't going to ruin the mood.

By the time the dinner finally ended James and Jean grabbed me but I stop so I could say goodnight to (Y/N). We stood by the front door, my hands in hers. "Get plenty of rest okay? I'll text you when the guys get me back to the hotel." I inform her.

She nods and smiles before kissing me on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." she says.

I nod in agreement and kiss her again. "Love you." I mutter.

With that, the guys finally pulled me away leaving (Y/N) with the girls. Getting in Jean's car we drove off probably to some club where they planned to get me drunk, but I didn't plan on getting drunk at all. I just hoped James and Jean won't over do it.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Mikasa drove me back to my house along with Hanji in the back seat. When we got in they put their bags in my bedroom where we'd plan to all sleep tonight. Following them, I let out a sigh and sit on my side of the bed.

The three of us all sat around on the bed after settling into pajamas. "You know, I kinda always knew Levi and (Y/N) would end up together, even before Levi made it obvious." Mikasa says.

"You did not." I say.

"Uh, yeah. When I came to get him on his first day. His whole mood had changed. Clearly, you did something to him." Mikasa says as she sips at her champagne. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Did he ever find my first present (Y/N)-

"Yes he did, and now he has it hidden somewhere to use against me. I swear if you put another-"

"Maybe I did, come on you guys need to spice things up. I'm sure you two are totally vanilla in bed." Hanji says.

"They probably are. Which is fine and all but after a while vanilla gets boring." Mikasa says.

"And what a little trashy outfit is gonna spice that up-"

"Yes." Hanji and Mikasa both say in unison.

I fall silent as I drink more champagne. "Okay, think about it. Levi is getting home from work before you. You could totally dress up and be waiting for him. Not only will it get him in the mood faster but I'm sure he'd have a blast taking it off." Hanji says.

Sometimes I wished my friends had their limits when talking about things like that. "What positions do you do?" Hanji then asks.

"Hanji! That is a private matter." I answer rather quickly, I feel my face heat up at the question.

"Yeah, I'm not drunk enough for this yet Hanji, hand me the bottle." Mikasa says.

Leaning over I grab the bottle off the nightstand and hand it to her. She takes a gulp before pouring more into her glass. "Okay continue." she says.

"Come on, you know we won't judge. We tell you everything. Even Mikasa has told you about her and Jean." Hanji says.

I curl up bringing my knees to my chest. I let out a sigh and start talking but not giving too much detail. It was a small list I gave Hanji on what position Levi and I have done. "Have you two ever done it anywhere else other than the bed." she then asks. _Okay, seriously what's with all the sex talk?_

"Y-yes." I say.

"Good, and you're all ready for tomorrow night? All cleaned up and everything?" Mikasa asks.

I nod my head. "Of course." I mumble.

Turning my head I notice Hanji starting to yawn. Looking at the clock I find it was nearly midnight. "We should get some rest." I say as I set the glass on the nightstand.

"Yeah, do you got the alarms set?" Hanji asks.

I nod and check again just to be sure. The three of us now were all huddled together against the pillows. Mikasa and I were both on the outer edges of the bed while Hanji took the middle. Turning out the lights I lay with my back facing the girls looking towards the windows. Letting out a sigh, shutting my eyes I started to get that excited feeling which made it hard to try and fall asleep. _I'm marrying him tomorrow._  


	101. Forever

~(Y/N)~

 

"I pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride." the priest says.

Smiling at Levi he leans in and kisses me hard on the mouth, his arms wrap around me pulling me up off the ground a bit. My hands were resting on his face as people began to cheer for us. Grabbing my bouquet from Mikasa after Levi's mouth parts from mine. We lock arms and head down the aisle out the doors.

The people continued to cheer. Holding up my dress as I walked, Levi tugged me along wanting to get to the reception quickly. Outside there were a few other people, they clapped and cheered for us, even random people on the street.

But as always there were paparazzi spying as usual. I let them have their pictures, just this once as long as they didn't crowd around me. Levi and I stood there for a moment before we go down the steps. Levi opens the door for me and I slip in, he pushes the bottom part of my dress in before he slips in himself.

Shutting the door I laugh before he takes me into his arms. "We did it." he says softly, pecking me on the lips, I jolt back as the car starts to drive away. Our ride there was filled with a lot of kissing and hand holding.

When we finally got to the area where the reception was taking place we both exit the car and head inside. At first, it was a little empty but slowly the people from the church began to show up. We all talked and danced to the music up until Hanji and Mikasa both carried out the three-tear cake. People surrounded us some with cameras and some just to watch as Levi and I began cutting the cake together.

As we both held the knife in our hands we cut a good sized piece. Then pulling it out slowly we both take our pieces and try to feed each other. In the end, I smeared the cake around his mouth while he did the same. We laughed along with the others before pulls me in for a kiss, we both laugh softly as the cake starts to fall to the floor.

We both clean ourselves off just in time for our first dance as husband and wife. Going to the dance floor, the DJ changed the song to one we picked out on the track. Wrapping my arms around Levi's neck, his arms pull me in and rest on my waist. Back and forth we slowly danced to the song for a couple of minutes before others joined in. Leaning in he kisses me once more as flashes from camera make my head turn away from him.

_We're gonna have a buttload of pictures._  "What are you thinking about, Mrs. Ackerman." Levi whispers in my ear.

I turn to look at him and smile. "That I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now." I mutter, pressing my forehead against his he smiles softly.

"Tch, well then I must be the luckiest man." he mutters. With no time to react, he lifts me up holding me in a bridal style before spinning me around. I laugh at his actions, he didn't spin around long knowing we'd both get dizzy fast and feel nauseous. When he sets me back down the music ends and people clap.

I was then handed my bouquet of white roses to throw to the crowd of women. Turning my back to them I toss the roses in the air, then quickly turn to find who the lucky girl was. And to my surprise it was Mikasa. Jean was beside her when she caught it and I watched as his face turned bright red. He knew what it meant if a girl caught the bouquet of roses. People laughed and cheered.

Now, I wanted to see my sister, niece, and brother-in-law. Walking over to the table I greet my sister with a tight hug. "Thanks for today, I couldn't have done it without you." I tell her.

"Anytime." she says.

Turning to James he hugs me too before moving onto Levi in which he pants him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family." he says.

Levi smirks and nods his head before thanking him. Picking up Lucia I let Selene know I was going to go dance with her. "We'll be back." I tell her.

Selene smiles and nods while I walk away with Levi back to the center of the dance floor. Swaying back and forth with my niece I smile at her. When she caught sight of Levi she reaches out for him. She really adored him, and now Levi was officially her uncle.

Turning back I hand her over and Levi's right arm hooks around my waist as the three of us dance around together. She hugged her new uncle tightly as we sway back and forth to the fast pace music. I held her hand too while she looks at us and smiles, along with soft giggles. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Selene smiling at the three of us.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After a few hours of eating, drinking, and dancing. The party came to an end, Levi and I were now heading to the car that would take us to the airport. By the car, my sister waited for me. Running up to her while holding the skirt of my dress I wrap my arms around her. "Be safe okay? Make sure you get out and explore okay? Don't let Levi keep you in bed too much." she says.

I nod my head. "Thank you again." I say.

She pulls me back in hugging me tightly. "You're welcome, now go." she says as she pushes me towards the car. "Call me!" she then calls, looking back I nod and smile. Waving goodbye I got into the car with a sigh.

It was an eventful day that wasn't even over yet. Sliding in beside Levi I lean against his arm feeling exhausted from the party. "Finally, time to relax." I sigh.

He hums softly, his hand slips under mine and our fingers intertwine. When we got on the plane I slept most of the way there, luckily I had time to change before the plane was scheduled to leave. The only things Randall did for us was get us a private jet, which was nice. And pay for part of the wedding too. I planned to go visit him after the honeymoon to talk and thank him.

By the time we got to our suite, it was already one in the morning. Walking into the rather open suite I drop my bags in the bedroom door looking out at the big floor to ceiling window. The ocean view was amazing. And the moon made the water sparkle. I look out in awe.  _We'll have to go out there tomorrow and swim, maybe collect some shells to take back and show Lucia._

I hear the door shut and I turn to Levi who then proceeds to shut the lights off. The only light source we had were a few candles and the moonlight. Walking up to me, Levi pulls the coat of his suit off and tosses it on the bed.  _What is he doing? Aren't we-_  "Dance with me." he says.

A little confused I do so, but instead of wrapping my arms around his neck, he took my left hand then his other hand took my waist. He pulls me in and we slowly start to dance.  _Wait a minute this is-_  "I wanted to kinda recreate that night...this time no interruptions." he says. I remembered the night vividly after he brought it up. It was true, no one could stop us now, and I liked the idea of him recreating a fond moment we shared. And this time being able to do the things we weren't able to do then.

Smiling I nod and slow dance with him, stepping from side to side, this time no music was in the background to set the mood. The candles, however, did the trick. It was slow and for a moment I thought I stepped on his foot which made my head dart down. But before I could see if I did, Levi's pointer finger hooks under my chin forcing my head up. "Eyes on me." he says. I smirk finding it funny he was doing what I did to him.

We started to get even slower until we were just standing there, pressed into one another. Levi let's go of my hand, and then his hands travel back and start unzipping the back of my smaller dress I changed into. The back came loose and I back away from him, he watches as the dress falls off my body revealing that I was only in my panties tonight. Kicking the dress away I walk back up to him, my fingers starting to unbutton his shirt slowly. "You ready?" he asks.

I nod my head before he rips his shirt open becoming impatient now. Afterward, he lifts me up and steps over to the bed which had roses resting on it. Turning my head I knew by doing this Levi would dart down and kiss my neck, and that's exactly what he did. That night he made sure to tell me he loves me at least a dozen times and I did the same in return. I knew that it was only the beginning for me and him because we had the rest of our lives ahead of us. And now, he was no longer just my bodyguard. He was my husband and the love of my life. Forever.

 

The End.  


	102. Epilogue

5 Years Later...

 

~(Y/N)~

 

It was mine and Levi's five-year anniversary today since we got married. That morning I woke up to our daughter running into the bedroom. (D/N)* jumped on the bed causing both Levi and I to wake up with soft groans. She was only three and excited to see her eight-year-old cousin Lucia today. Those two were like sisters. *(D/N)=(Daughter's/Name)

Groaning I sit up and catch (D/N), she rests in my lap giggling softly. "You're up early missy." I mention.

"Luci is coming!" she says in an excited tone.

I smile and nod. "Yes, I know. Mommy and Daddy will need to clean the house. And get the snacks and games out." I tell her.

She was a ball of energy, jumping from my arms she rolls off the bed screaming 'I'll help' over and over. Levi groans as his hand rest on my back, stroking up and down. "Remember when I said I wanted two kids...how about we wait a while." he groans.

I chuckle and lay back pecking him on the mouth. "Whatever you say." I mutter.

I pat him on the back getting him to wake up. "Come on, we better go make breakfast and try to calm her down." I say.

Turning I get out of bed only to be pulled back in by Levi. "Not yet, five more minutes. She's probably cleaning something." he mutters.

"Yeah, or she could be making a mess Levi- come on." I say pulling against his arms. He groans softly, almost sounding as if he were whining.

"You owe me then." he says.

I smirk and lean back kissing his forehead. "I always owe you something. Don't worry Selene will pick the girls up tomorrow, you and I can have some alone time then." I say.

"We better, since (D/N) was born you pay more attention to her than you do me." he grumbles.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Someones getting jealous." I say.

"Maybe if you gave me attention I wouldn't have to beg for it." he growls.

I kiss him again, and he quickly wraps his arms around me tightly. "I'll give you plenty of attention later. But now you gotta get up." I say as I pull back.

He groans again before stuffing his face into the pillow. "You're lucky I love you both so much." he says. I smile at his words before getting out of bed, walking over to the bathroom I get ready for the busy day ahead of us. Since having (D/N) things have been a little busier but I was lucky I had her, and Levi both in my life. Lucia was pretty happy too when she got to first meet (D/N).

Now, the two were the best of friends. And maybe, someday soon (D/N) will have her own baby sister or baby brother. With the bathroom door still open, I watch as (D/N) comes back in the room crawling on the bed I watch as she lays next to Levi. He cradles her head and kisses her forehead as they both talk softly. I smile at them both before shutting the door. I never imagined I'd be so lucky.


	103. Bonus Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a joke on my Wattpad account where everyone started shipping Randall and Jay together so enjoy the next two Bonus chapters that consist and confirm #Jandall

~Jay~

 

"Thanks for bustin me out." I say as I turn to look at the older man to my right. Randall (Y/N)'s father.

"Yeah, well knowing you, you wouldn't have lasted a day in there." he says.

We made our way to his car, sitting in the back with him I let out a sigh. I never thought I'd end up here, and now with rumors spreading it was making it harder to hide our...relationship. Since Jodi and Randall were divorced, Randall and I had spent more time together, and one thing led to another.

Before I never thought of men in that way...but somehow Randall changed my perspective on things. A lot of baggage came with dating a man like him, first of all, our age difference that disgusted some people but really I didn't mind, and I wasn't the first young person he's been with. I would be the first guy though, which he didn't seem to mind. He was comfortable. I was comfortable.

As the car drove off, he told his driver to take me home.  _God, now I'm gonna look like a fuckin' drug addict. Those drugs weren't even mine._  "I'll try and make sure you're not harassed too much. And if you really have to, you can stay with me...as long as my children don't see you." Randall says.

He kept our relationship a secret from his kids, although his kids probably already know, and they don't seem to mind. But still, I was treading lightly around his family not wanting to stir up any more drama than I already was.

"I'll be fine, besides I'm sure you got an extra bodyguard to keep an eye for me." I tell him.

He nods and smirks. "I do." he says.

By the time we reached my apartment, I turn in my seat ready to get out when suddenly Randall grabs my arm. Glancing back I find him smirking softly. "Try and not get into too much trouble. You remember what happened last time." he whispers in my ear.  _How could I fucking forget?_

"I-I know." I stutter.

With that, I get out of the car, shutting the door I look back and wave to him. The memory of our time together which he was referring to flooded my mind again. Then not a minute later my phone buzzed and it was Randall again texting me.

I open the text and read it,  _'I'll be back at your place tonight around 10. Prep yourself for Daddy.'_

I gulp nervously thinking about what was going to go down tonight. Shutting my phone off I shove it back into my pocket and head inside.  _This is what I get for getting in trouble I guess._


	104. Bonus Chapter 2

~Jay~

 

It wasn't safe going out with him, but I knew I couldn't say no. He wanted to go to the movies with me, just me and him. Alone in a dark room. I met him out front and across the street there were men taking pictures.  _How does he expect to keep our- whatever this was a secret?_

Coming up to me, I stood there timidly. Since getting with him, my self-confidence went downhill, probably due to the fact that I was new to this community and didn't know what to expect other than ridicule. There were people in this world that would hurt people who liked the same sex. And I had already made a fool of myself multiple times before with (Y/N) and now, it wasn't only me who was on the line.

Randall gave the woman the money and we both walked in and picked out some snacks. Heading into one of the showrooms we sat down in the very back where no one would see us let alone hear us.

We sat in the far corner, I held the popcorn bucket in my lap while he had the sodas. I sit down beside him and place the popcorn between us on the table. It was still kind of early so all that played were different ads. Checking my phone I made sure it was on silent. "This is nice." he says.

I clear my throat and look at him. "Y-yeah...sure." I mutter.

When the movie finally started, Randall's hand creeps under mine until he was gently holding it. Glancing over I find him smirking gently before taking his other hand to pick at the warm popcorn. I did the same while we held hands under the table, like secret lovers. Only that's exactly what we were. Secret lovers.

Throughout the movie, we held hands up until my hands grew clammy and I would pull it away but eventually our hands found their way back to one another.  _I guess this is nice._


	105. Bonus Chapter 3

~Levi~

 

After finally getting up that morning, Selene brought over her now 8-year-old daughter Lucia for us to watch for the next week. Lucia held her bag of clothes, walking through the door she greeted both me and (Y/N) with tight hugs.

She was growing up too fast. Even (D/N) was too, she was already three and a fast learner at that. Her speech is a lot clearer than Lucia's what when she was three. (D/N) came running out and jumped into her cousin's arms.

They were really close, basically sisters. "Thanks again for watching her. I'll call you tonight to check in." Selene says.

I nod before waving goodbye. She says goodbye to her daughter before the girls go play in the backyard. As I was about to shut the door, (Y/N) comes rushing in all dressed up as if she was going to work. "Baby, it's your day off isn't it?" I ask.

She sighs as her shoulders slump. "I got called in, they need me for a conference meeting. I'll be back in an hour okay?" she asks.

I nod and grab her by the waist, pulling her in she kisses me gently on the mouth like we always did before she left for work. After breaking the kiss she smiles gently. "I'll see you later, love you." she mumbles.

"I love you too." I sigh, before gently pushing her to the door. Now it was just me and the girls, I shut the door behind (Y/N) then head to the backyard to watch them in case they got a little too rough. Right now they were outside playing with chalk writing on the pavement on the patio.

Letting out a sigh I lean against the doorframe watching them when suddenly (D/N) looks up at me after drawing what looked to be a cat. "Daddy! Can we have a cat?" she asks.

I smirk. "Maybe if you clean your room I'll think about it." I tell her.

She smiles and goes back to drawing for a little longer before she and Lucia run off to her bedroom where I found them both cleaning.  _This is easier than I thought._  With my arms crossed I stayed close to the room while was in the kitchen preparing snacks for the girls. While I was getting the snacks ready I heard a loud bang come from (D/N)'s room.

I drop everything and rush over. (D/N) had knock toys down, but then I noticed some blood on her finger. Rushing to her I pick her up. "What happened?" I ask calmly.

"Paper cut." she says.

Nodding I lift her up and take her to the bathroom, it wasn't bleeding too bad but I didn't want anything getting into the cut. I place her on the counter and grab out the box of bandages and peroxide. Holding her wrist I pour the peroxide over her finger that was hovering over the sink. She flinches a little at the stinging sensation, afterward I wrap the bandage around her finger.

Kissing her finger she looks up with a soft smile, the same smile that reminded me of her mother's. "There, all better. Be careful." I tell her.

Picking her up again I set her on the ground, immediately after she takes off back to her room to clean up the new mess.  _I'm gonna have to inform (Y/N) that we're gonna be getting a cat._


	106. Bonus Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night smut, don't read if it makes you uncomfortable!

~Wedding Night~

 

I hear the door shut and I turn to Levi who then proceeds to shut the lights off. The only light source we had were a few candles and the moonlight. Walking up to me, Levi pulls the coat of his suit off and tosses it on the bed.  _What is he doing? Aren't we-_ "Dance with me." he says.

A little confused I do so, but instead of wrapping my arms around his neck, he took my left hand then his other hand took my waist. He pulls me in and we slowly start to dance.  _Wait a minute this is-_ "I wanted to kinda recreate that night...this time no interruptions." he says. I remembered the night vividly after he brought it up. It was true, no one could stop us now, and I liked the idea of him recreating a fond moment we shared. And this time being able to do the things we weren't able to do then.

Smiling I nod and slow dance with him, stepping from side to side, this time no music was in the background to set the mood. The candles, however, did the trick. It was slow and for a moment I thought I stepped on his foot which made my head dart down. But before I could see if I did, Levi's pointer finger hooks under my chin forcing my head up. "Eyes on me." he says. I smirk finding it funny he was doing what I did to him.

We started to get even slower until we were just standing there, pressed into one another. Levi let's go of my hand, and then his hands travel back and start unzipping the back of my smaller dress I changed into. The back came loose and I back away from him, he watches as the dress falls off my body revealing that I was only in my panties tonight. Kicking the dress away I walk back up to him, my fingers starting to unbutton his shirt slowly. "You ready?" he asks.

I nod my head before he rips his shirt open becoming impatient now. Afterward, he lifts me up and steps over to the bed which had roses resting on it. Turning my head I knew by doing this Levi would dart down and kiss my neck, and that's exactly what he did. His hands felt up my body before stopping at my hips massaging them gently.

Levi's head then dips down to my neck kissing it gently already finding my sweet spot. He knew my body well at this point and knew just where to kiss and to touch. After kissing and licking along my neck he nips it gently before sucking at the spot.

Laying there beneath him I raise my hips signaling for him to move on, I was growing impatient and wanted him inside me already. He growls against my skin before gently pushing my hips down. "I swear, you just keep getting more impatient don't you?" he asks.

I smile up at him, taking a strand from his bangs I move it away from his face before cupping it. Pulling him down my lips hovers over his. "Your fault...you've made me need you in more ways than one." I whisper against his lips, then I lean in and press a long loving kiss into his lips.

His hands lay flat on the bed as he pushes himself up. "I need you too, so bad~" he whispers, leaning down he kisses my forehead. Kneeling on the bed he unbuttons his pants and maneuvers himself out of them, discarding them to the floor along with my dress. Returning to me his hand comes up between my thighs feeling how wet I was.

"Tch, I guess you really do need me." he teases.

Flashing him a soft glare I cover my mouth with my hands. When he saw me do this he grabs both my hands pulling them down. "Stop that, you know I don't like it when you muffle your beautiful sounds." he grumbles.

"Would you please just put it in already?" I ask impatiently. He smirks and does as told for once. First, he rubs the tip of his cock along my slit before slowly pushing inward. My walls contract around him wrapping around him quickly. Biting his lip he leans forward with a soft grunt.

"Shit~" he whispers.

Resting his head in the crook of my neck, I turn my head away from him as I let out soft mewls and squirm underneath him. Slowly he pumps his cock in and out of me. "Ah, Levi~" I moan. My hands cling to his back, nails digging into his soft skin.

Laying between his arms I bounce with each thrust he gave. He hit so deeply that he would brush against my g-spot with each thrust. Turning my head again I kiss the side of his head while his face remained hidden in the crook of my neck. I could feel his now wet lips kissing my shoulder and along my neck probably leaving a fair amount of love bites behind. "I love you~" I whimper.

His body ends up collapsing on mine, his body was warm. His hips dip and snap into mine picking up speed a little. Leaning my head up I kiss the top of his shoulder and trail inward until I nip his earlobe playfully. Trailing away from there I manage to bring him out of his hiding space to kiss me again, it was a rather sloppy kiss but with as much love as the last.

His arms wrap around me as he continues to thrust into me at a steady pace. He was holding back, making sure he lasted longer tonight. But then again when we ever did this he made sure to make it long lasting and special for the both of us. Because it wasn't just sex with him, it was his way of showing how much he cared- loved me. So I understood why he held back tonight of all nights.

As I held him close he continued to pump his pulsating cock in and out of me. His cock was twitching and I was on the verge of release as well. But he would slow down every time we got close wanting to prolonge it, edge each other out.

The roses from the bed ended up resting at my sides tickling me a little, I did my best not to giggle since this was not the time to be goofing around. "Shit~ I'm gonna cum." he grumbles.

I nod my head against his. His fingers gently trail up my back making me shiver. We both came to our release and held each other tightly, shaking from the high. When we both fall limp Levi slowly raises his head to look down at me. Aside from the lust that was there in his eyes, they were also filled with love as he stares down at me in awe.

With his left hand, he peels a single rose petal from my hair. After that, he leans in and places a feathery kiss on my lips. "I love you." he whispers. Smiling up at him I run my fingers through his hair now able to see more of his face.

"I love you too." I say, pulling him down I kiss him again, my hands rest on his face so he couldn't move away so fast this time. That night he made sure to tell me he loves me at least a dozen times and I did the same in return. I knew that it was only the beginning for me and him because we had the rest of our lives ahead of us. And now, he was no longer just my bodyguard. He was my husband and the love of my life. Forever.


	107. Bonus Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Bonus Chapter

~Levi~

 

This had become the usual thing. While (Y/N) was away at work, I watched out three-year-old daughter. In the living room, she played with her toys that were also to help her learn. But then she looks up at me with her big eyes. She had her mother's eyes but my hair and sometimes my attitude if she didn't get what she wanted.

"What is it, Princess?" I ask.

Slowly getting up she walks over to me and I lift her up, setting her down on my lap she wraps her tiny arms around me. "I miss Mommy." she mumbles.

"Tch, what about Daddy? Don't you love him?" I ask.

She lifts her head and nods. Leaning down I kiss the top of her head, she was surprisingly a laid back child...most of the time. She was also rather shy too unless she was with Lucia who was the social butterfly. (D/N) also picked up on things a lot easier than Lucia ever did, probably because I was more strict with her learning things than (Y/N) was with her.

I just wanted her to be prepared for school and life. As my daughter sits on my lap we both watch a movie. At the moment on the TV was playing a kids show and then the main character was visiting their grandparents. (D/N) watched for a moment before looking up at me again. "Daddy." she calls ready to ask me a question.

"Yeah?" I ask keeping my eyes focused on the screen.

"How come Mommy has a gramdpa and you don't?" she asks.

"Tch, it's grandpa." I correct her putting emphasis on the n for her. "And, you would've had a grandmother on your mother's side if she didn't pass away. Same for my side. My mother would've spoiled you rotten." I say before tickling her trying to lighten the mood.

She chuckles and squirms as my fingers run up and down her sides. She leans into me hugging me once more. "Daddy...what's passing away?" she asks.  _Shit, now this is getting really depressing._  I sigh and rest my hand on her back.

"Let's not talk about that right now okay? It'll make you sad, and I don't need you crying on me." I mutter.

Part of me wished I could keep her from knowing all the cruel things that happened in this world. But I knew eventually she'd have to learn. But today was not that day, and thank god she didn't ask me where babies come from because if she did I was officially calling it a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, thank you guys for reading this book and supporting it. I'm so excited to be starting new stand-alones next week. This book will be dearly missed though, I had a wonderful time writing it (and torturing you jk love you). 
> 
> Maybe somewhere down the road, I might make a scenario book like I did for 'The Missing Princess' who knows. It will definitely be weird for a while not uploading this book every day and getting wonderful comments from the new friends I've made while writing this book and all the wonderful readers who support me. (Which is basically the same thing since you all are like my friends.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the book and will read my others if you have the time :) or are interested. I will see you all next week with two new books. Thank you again!


End file.
